Rise of Captain Drake
by SilentShadow15
Summary: All of Spikes life he was overlooked and not taken really seriously even by his friends, but Spike has finally had enough and find his real worth. Spike finally wants to let Equestria know him, he wants to be respect by his family and friends and feared by his enemies. So Spike becomes the First Dragon Avenger. (Warning headbashing and bodies flying, rating may change).
1. Chapter 1 Intro, Welcome home?

Spike the Dragon, was a dragon who was a hero to the Crystal Empire, he saved the crystal heart from an evil tyrant and saved the games from a glacier by turning it into water with his fire breath. Spike was a drake with purple scales and green spikes along his back, tail and head and had emerald eyes, he was 18 but he still looked like an infant.

Spike was on a train coming from the empire where he met a changeling named Thorax and became friends with him after he showed them his friendship with thorax, at first everypony thought he had lost his mind and looked at him like he was someone else but after a heartfelt song the ponies let Thorax in the empire. What Spike didn't know was why sometimes ponies can't see things very well.

He was staring out of the window of the train he was on "Hey Equestria to Spike" a female voice called snapping him out of it, he turned and saw a purple coated alicorn with purple eyes named Twilight Sparkle, she had stylish dark purple mane with a pink and light purple strip same with her tail had a star with sparkles on her flanks.

"Sorry dozed off" Spike told her.

"We noticed" another mare said next to her, she had a lilac colored coat and Persian blue eyes, she was Starlight Glimmer once she was evil and tried to rewrite time but Twilight turned her good and became their closest friend she had a purple and teal mane same with her tail with a falling blue glimmering star on her flanks.

"I'm wondering Spike" Twilight said.

"What?" Spike asked.

"If you knew there was a changeling why didn't you say anything?" Twilight asked shaken her head to get her mane out of her eyes

"Weren't you listen to my song I was scared" Spike told her "because at first you guys looked at me like you didn't know me, you looked at me like I was stranger bringing in a changeling" he pointed out.

"Look I'm sorry if thats how we looked but mostly we were shocked you made friends with a changeling without any lessons" Twilight told him.

"You think one needs lesson to make new friends, they don't" Spike told her.

"He has a point Twilight" Starlight spoke up.

"But what are we going to tell the others?" Spike asked.

"Yeah especially Celestia and Luna, they can be so" Starlight started.

"Hardheaded" Spike tried.

"Careful Spike what if they heard you?" Twilight told him.

"Relax they see everything doesn't mean they hear, very well" Spike said.

"I would laugh if they showed up and gave you a scolding" Starlight teased "But they can be a bit dense" she said whispering to Twilight who rolled her eyes but smirked.

* * *

After awhile the train pulled into Ponyvill's trainstation. They all got out and went home, Spike was in his room on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking it seems everywhere he goes besides the Crystal Empire he was ignored or over looked, he didn't know if it was he was too short to take seriously or if he was a dragon.

He was starting to get some sleep when Spike heard a knock "Hello Spike are you in there" Twilight asked.

"Yeah what is it?" Spike asked.

"The Princesses are here and want to talk about what happened in the Crystal Empire" Twilight told him.

"Well then you talk to them I'm trying to sleep, besides it's probably a Princess thing" Spike told her.

"Actually they want to talk to all of us" Starlight voice spoke "Now don't make us come in there and drag you to them" she warned him playfully. Spike just muttered and went out with them.

"You think they over heard what we said on the train" Spike joked.

"Said what on the train" a majestic female's voice spoke, they turned and saw it was two alicorn. One had was really tall and had white fur and a multi colored hair and swayed, had yellow jewelry and a crown on her head and light rose colored eyes, had a sun on her flanks and one was shorter blue fur and had black jewelry and crown, had a crescent moon on her flanks and a flowing starry mane and tail and blue eyes. they were the alicorn sisters Celestia and Luna.

"Uh nothing" Starlight grinned sheepishly.

"See? told you they couldn't hear all the way up there" Spike whispered to them.

"Well we heard that" Celestia told him, Spike just smirked sheepishly "Welcome back Princess and Starlight" she said, Spike noticed she forgot about him

They sat down and talked about their visit to the Empire and Flurry was growing, but they left the part where Spike met a changeling, for now.

"So the child is grew since the last time you saw her" Celestia said.

"She did" Twilight smiled.

"But what was this talk about a Changeling" Celestia spoke.

"A changeling what are you talking about?" Spike grinned.

"The fact you bonded with an insect, sent a red flag in Canterlot" Luna told him.

"That is my friend" Spike frowned "So watch your mouth" he said.

"I would mind yours to young Spike" Celestia told him "So is true you did befriend a changeling" she said.

"Yep and I wasn't going to tell you or the others well" Spike spoke Starlight and Twilight shook their heads to make him stop "Because ponies can be hard headed" he said, Starlight and Twilight facedhoofed.

"As well as dragons" Celestia smirked.

"True" Spike admitted.

* * *

An hour later when the Princesses went home. Spike was sleeping and he saw something in his dream he was in a empty space of his mind, he thought he was hearing voices.

He walked around in the dark and ran into something hard, he looked then the lights came on and he saw a door with his green fire on it he turned the knob and grunting he opened the door and a bright blinding light met him, then squinting he saw a green flame shift into something but vanished, then another flash of light.

Spike bolted up from his dream and sat up "The Celestia was that?" he asked himself.

* * *

 **Im going through each chapter and edit them to make it sound better.**


	2. Chapter 2 judging Spike

Spike was in Twilights Castle/home organizing books and cleaning up the place, Twilight and the others were off on a mission after a Party and he was left cleaning up. it seems every time when there's fun he is left behind and stuck with cleaning.

he was a bloody dragon, he was meant for something more then an assistant. Spike never knew who his parents were and he doesn't know what kind of dragon he is, but all he knew deep down he was something more than what he is now. If there saving the Crystal Empire was any indication of his worth but nothing change "I'm bored" Spike mumbled.

There was a certain dream he kept on seeing where he opened a door but repelling force kept on keeping him out "It seems to me something or somepony is keeping me from whats beyond the door" Spike told himself.

Spike then felt tired from his day cleaning up and chores so he went to his room to take a nap, he fell to sleep and went back to his dream, this time he was in a maze it seemed.

 _"What the?" Spike spoke seeing his surroundings. Then he felt something and started to go a path he went around twists and turns, then he came up to a door with memories on it._

 _"Wrong turn" Spike muttered, then he heard a whisper again he listened to the noise the voice that sounded like him and followed it through the maze it grew louder till it led him to the same door with his green fire on it he, then saw this time it did not have a knob but Spike determined, he grabbed the crack in the door frame and grunting he pulled and pulled till a cracking sound was heard, then the door pulled open slamming against the maze wall dispersing it and left a opened black scene._

 _He walked in looking around he saw a statue the looked like him, he went to it and then thing began to move and stand up and spoke in a slightly deeper voice "Hello Spike" the statue smirked._

 _"Who are you?" Spike asked statue Spike._

 _"I'm you the part with your dragon nature trapped within this form" Statue spoke "You must claim your birthright" he said._

 _"I don't have a birthright" Spike told it._

 _"Then make one" The statue, then a blinding light blinded him pulling him from the door and Spike woke up._

Spike woke up from his dream "Can't even find out during the day whats beyond the door" he said, Spike went down from his room.

* * *

(In Canterlot)

"Are you sure of this Luna?" Celestia asked her sister.

"Yes it's the same thing the young dragon keeps on dreaming a door he sees the door and opens it" Luna spoke "He still doesn't know" she said.

"Lets hope he never does" Celestia told her.

"But he has the right to know" Luna spoke to her.

"He is not ready" Celestia said.

"He is a teenager and still looks like an whelp" Luna said.

"He is not ready" Celestia insisted "Keep him out of that door" she said.

"We hope we know what your doing" Luna told her.

"Your using the we again" Celestia pointed out.

"But the whelp was just close a minute ago" Luna said "When I saw him I heard a voice that sounded like him and Spike followed it" she explained.

"Then block out the whisper" Celestia told her.

"Yes sister" Luna said.

Back in Ponyville

Spike was sitting in his room thinking about what he saw in his dream, he was sitting on the couch. when Starlight and Twilight along with five other mares came in. One had orange fur and blond mane and tail tied in ribbons and three apples on her flank and green eyes and a stetson, she was Applejack. the second was a pink furred mare with pink poofy mane and tail, balloons on her flanks and light blue eyes, she was Pinkiepie. the other was a white furred unicorn with purple mane and tail curly at the end and diamonds on her flanks and sapphire blue eyes, she was Rarity. the two mares named Fluttershy and Rainbow dash, the one mare had cyan fur and Rainbow mane and tail and wings on her back and a rainbow on her flanks, the other had yellow fur and pink mane and tail, butterflys on her flanks, they both were Pegasuses.

"Who was your trip?" Spike asked.

"It was good Spike" Twilight smiled.

"Good I'll leave you guys alone, to talk about girl stuff" Spike said before walking out leaving them alone.

"Thats nice not a hello" Rainbow spoke. So the girls sat down and talked about their mission.

* * *

"This Ain't right keeping the youngling in the dark" Applejack spoke after awhile.

"I Agree but you heard Celestia why he he is different is because Celestia cast a spell thats blocks Spike from his dragon nature" Twilight said.

"Luna also said Spike keeps on clawing that wall" Starlight spoke "And his will to find out the truth is strong and keeps getting closer" she said.

"He destroys the spell his dragon side will awaken" Rainbow pointed out making Fluttershy yelp "Not like it would be anything bad, he is too soft" she smirked.

"He wasn't soft when he nearly destroyed Ponyville because of his greed growth" Fluttershy gulped.

"It really wasn't his fault, we kind of made him into that beast" Twilight told them "I'll talk to him" she said.

"No I will" Starlight told her and walked out "I still hate leaving him in the dark" she said. Starlight arrived to Spikes room and knocked "What is it Twilight?" he asked.

"It's me Spike" Starlight told him "can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure" Spike answered opening the door to let her in "I think I should tell you the secret i have been having" he said.

"What is that?" Starlight asked.

"I have been having these weird dreams" Spike told her.

"About what?" Starlight asked having a hunch what it was.

"I keep on seeing this door and everytime I try to go in it's either changing or there is this blinding light and I wake up again, this afternoon I came to the door went in I saw something that looked like me but the light threw me out" Spike explained "It's like something doesn't want me to know something" he said.

"Then I think you should listen to it, the reason why You keep getting thrown out because it doesn't want you to know" Starlight said.

"What would you do?" Spike asked.

"no clue" Starlight told him.

"Maybe that force is keeping me from growing thats why I look like a baby, I'm 18 for Celestia sake's" Spike huffed.

"You will grow in time" Starlight smiled.

"Lets hope soon" Spike hoped.

* * *

Starlight went back to the others "so sugercube saw what was in the door but got bucked out" Applejack said.

"Pretty much" Starlight spoke.

"He is getting closer, too close" Twilight said.

"Maybe it's not a bad thing maybe he will remember to be kind and selfless" Rainbow spoke.

"Wasn't selfless when he raided the village darling" Rarity said "Thank goodness he turn back to normal and not one of those ghastly creatures" she breathed out.

"Again our fault" Twilight insisted "So how is your coltfriend doing" she said.

"He is doing well" Rarity smiled "Creating me right" she said

"Thats good but what about Spike, he had a crush on you" Rainbow pointed out.

"Dating a dragon would ruin my reputation" Rarity told her "I gave away that ruby, it was too childish of a gesture and his a dragon" she said.

"If Spike heard that he would be shattered" Starlight told her.

What they didn't know Spike was listening and he was. Spike quietly went up to his room in tears, at what he heard not just of Rarity but everyone else they made it sound like he was a monster that would attack, he cried a little but then something occurred to him he could still change and become the drake he should become not what he thought he was and the answers was in his dream. So that in mind he made his first steps to better himself and become someone a little different.


	3. Chapter 3 truths and an answer

Spike knowing full well, he was used by the pony he thought he liked but now Spike knew Rarity saw him nothing more but a child. In fact his other pony friends Rainbow and Pinkie had picked on him and placed him in a middle of a freezing cold lake, Applejack mocked him about not being real dragon.

What was worse he knew Fluttershy had a deep fear of dragons, even she was afraid of him when he grew and worse Twilight and Rarity used him for their own gain. He felt sick the ones he thought were his friends weren't really friends more like a bunch of heartbreakers they mostly forget he was with them.

"If they won't have any respect for me, I will break the seal and awaken my dragon nature" Spike vowed "Now I know why I'm not really a dragon, It's because of ponies blocked my nature" he said.

"I need to fight away Celestia's spell and also Luna to, who is blocking me" Spike said, He then clenched his claws into fists and headed out of his room. then he walked into the room with a huge circle table with the girls symbols on the huge stone thrones, Twilight and the Girls were looking at the cutie mark Map to see any Friendship was in jeopardy but they were not talking about a friendship lesson, they were talking about him.

The girls didn't even know Spike had walked in "So it is true he almost was an inch from his Dragon nature" Twilight asked Starlight.

"Yes he was" she answered.

"We need to talk to him try to at least distract the wimp" Rainbow agreed.

"So this is what you do most of the time, spy on me" Spike spoke making them all jump "Yeah I have that effect on pony's, they jump when they hear me and their eyes grow wide in my presence" he said.

Getting over the start "Spike what have I told you about sneaking up on somepony" Twilight frowned.

"Save it I know Celestia told you she blocked my nature" Spike hissed "Had I known why I acted like a pony, I would've stayed in the Dragonlands, where I can spend my time with my ghastly kind, I have a real friend there" he said, then something occurred to him why he was helpless, he didn't have his dragon strength and other abilities, even his hide is weaker compared to most dragons, heck his real dragon fire was gone it should've taking less time to melt that giant cloud of ice with out much effort but he had blew his fire hard.

"She also stripped me of my powers didn't she" Spike glared at them.

"What are you talking about?" Twilight asked.

"Don't deny I should've known from the start" Spike "But i was naive, just like about friendship" he said, then he glared at each mare and walked away, his anger was rising in his heart.

"Celestia should know about this" Twilight "Wait Spike" she called.

"What do you want?" Spike called while stopping.

"We need to give a letter to the princesses" Twilight said to him.

Spike thought about it for a minute and decided to speak his mind "Okay I will" Spike replied, then he started writing "There happy?" he hissed showing them it.

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _I know what you did, I know what Luna is doing as well. You won't stop me from unlocking my dragon nature and finding my powers, Don't try to stop me and don't have these bratty self-centered self-absorbed self obsessed mares you call the Elements of Harmony after me either, they have disgusted and insulted me for the last time. therefor I reject what you call Friendship and I will no longer let you fill my mind with lies and I'm going to embrace what I'm truly am, **A DRAGON.**_

 _Yours thought so truly,_

 _Spike_

Then Spike took a breath and blew his green flame at the paper sending it away, then glared at the mares

"How dare you say that about us" Twilight glared at her assistant.

"I thought you said I should speak my mind, thats what I did _Princess_ " Spike told her.

"Insulting somepony is not what I had in mind" Twilight glared at him

"Yeah we are not self-obsessed" Rainbow yelled.

"Really when was the last time any of you hung with your younger sister?" Spike he raised an eyebrow making her and Applejack and Rarity hesitate "Thought so, no wonder they want to see me more than you three because you ignore them like each one of you did me" he said "Now I have to regain whats rightfully mine" Spike said walking out.

"How dare he call us brats" Rainbow hissed.

"Yeah partypooper" Pinkie Pie agreed.

"Nerve of that Drake" Applejack grumbled.

"Certainly most ungrateful" Rarity spoke, then Spike appeared again from around the corner.

"Oh shut up Rarity" Spike hissed "The ones I think are ungrateful is you six" he said "You" he said pointing at Applejack "Always making cracks that im weak and not a real dragon" Spike told her "You and You" pointing at Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash "always going after me with your stupid jokes and nasty pranks on me, Don't think I will forget you two stranding me on a ice hunk in the middle of a freezing cold lake, I'm cold-blooded I could've died and drowned" he continued "You" pointing at Fluttershy making her hide under the table "You ignore me the most and don't deny you don't have a fear of dragons, that's why avoid me" he said "You and You" Pointing at Rarity and Twilight "You two are the worst of the four, you use me for your own gain, you Rarity used me for labor and a pincushion, you Twilight have me clean this stupid castle because your too lazy to get off your fat rump to get servants or do it yourself or better yet having the stupid owl do it for you since you all like him so much" Spike barked with his anger growing with each mare he told-off "But when I get my powers back and unlock my dragon side you better rethink on how you brats treated me" he hissed.

"If thats what this sickness called friendship is I don't wan't any part of it" Spike said before storming off to his room.

Starlight Glimmer looked at the six "Is that true?" she asked, getting their attention "Thats how you treated him like an outcast a nobody?" she said.

"Not you to" Rainbow started.

"Thats how you view friendship?" Starlight demanded.

"You know full well thats not true" Twilight frowned.

"Save it, I have a friend to see" Starlight said before walking away.

* * *

In his room Spike was of thinking how to awaken his dragon side and nature _"use your will power"_ the voice said _"You have the capacity to do it"_ it said.

"But Luna and Celestia are very powerful" Spike reminded it.

 _"And your not?"_ it told him.

"I don't have my strength and abilities" Spike frowned.

 _"Will power is not the same as strength, you have been fighting against the spell and you can break it"_ it told him _"There was a reason why she took your powers away"_ he said

"Why what was the reason she took them away and left me weak and small" Spike demanded.

 _"Your a very powerful Dragon, possibly the stongest to walk the face of Equestria"_ it told him _"How do I know, because I am inside you and I can feel the will power you've been using and it's very strong"_ it told him _"The size of a dragons will, shows how big a dragon is or wil be and you're titanic" it said_

"So she doesn't trust me or is afraid of what I would unleash" Spike said getting it

 _"more like terrifed, so use it and fight and don't let up"_ it said then was quiet. With that Spike frowned in determination at his new confidence


	4. Chapter 4 The truth

In Canterlot the two royal sisters were sitting on their thrones and listening to a subject a guard brought in.

"Okay we will take your request with the council" Celestia told him.

"Thanks Princess" he told him and walked away, a few minutes later and rolled up letter came out of thin air.

"Hmm whats this?" Celestia spoke taking it in her magic and opened it and her eyes widened at what she saw.

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _I know what you did, I know what Luna is doing as well. You won't stop me from unlocking my dragon nature and finding my powers, Don't try to stop me and don't have these bratty self-centered self-absorbed self obsessed mares you call the Elements of Harmony after me either, they have disgusted and insulted me for the last time. therefor I reject what you call Friendship and I will no longer let you fill my mind with lies and I'm going to embrace what I'm truly am, **A DRAGON.**_

 _Yours thought so truly,_

 _Spike_

"What is it sister?" Luna asked as the letter dropped on the ground, then she picked it up in her magic and her eyes widened to.

"He knows" Celestia spoke "Get Cadance and Shining Armor they need to know the truth about Spike" she said.

"Of course sister" Luna spoke as she teleported away, followed by Celestia.

* * *

Knock and knock! "Spike" Starlight spoke but no answer "Are you in here?" she said, again no answer, she opened and walked and saw the window was opened. She ran up to it and looked to see her and Twilight's sheets and covers were tied and to a window seal, she thought Spike had climbed down and ran away.

Starlight ran down the stairs and into the room "Spike's gone!" she hollered.

"What do you mean gone?" Twilight said.

"Should I have said it in Spanish" Starlight scowled.

"I mean't how" Twilight clarified.

"He climbed out the window, you drove him away" Starlight told her.

"No he's finding his powers" Rainbow cut in.

Just then there was a flash and Celestia and Luna followed by a unicorn with a white coat and blue and navy blue mane and tail and light blue eyes, he was Shinning armor along with another alicorn with a pink coat pink, violet and yellow mane and tail and purple eyes she was Cadance followed by a changeling named Thorax.

"Hello Thorax" Twilight greeted.

"Hello Princess Twilight" Thorax greeted.

"So this is Thorax who lives in the Crystal empire?" Fluttershy said.

"Y-yes name is Thorax" Thorax said.

"So what was this about Spike?" Cadance asked.

"You guys should know the truth about Spike, something i've kept from you six and from Spike" Celestia spoke.

"We already know you blocked his dragon nature when he was only a baby" Twilight told her.

"Wait you separated him his real self, that's like messing with free will" Thorax told her "Spike told me something you told him, never mess with free will or change someone without their approval" he said to Celestia.

"I did say that but I did it because I had to" Celestia told them "He's dangerous" she said

"are you making a crack about dragons" Starlight spoke.

"You saw how he was because of his greed" Celestia pointed out.

"It was their fault" Starlight pointed at the main Six with a hoof who scowled at her.

"were your wondering why he stood up for Thorax with passion you haven't seen, that was Spike's nature seeping through the cracks of the stone I trapped his nature in" Celestia told them.

then Twilight thought of something, as if reading her thoughts "And his jealousy was also a part of his nature getting through" Celestia said.

"Every strong emotion like those two" Luna said "It overpowers the spell Tia casted upon him" she spoke up.

"I had no idea" Twilight spoke up.

"Same here" the other five spoke.

"Spike also mentioned you took his powers away" Rainbow said.

"I did, I don't know how he found out that and his nature was blocked by me" Celestia spoke.

"He eavesdropped on us, he heard everything" Rarity told her.

"I see he called you six self obsessed" Celestia spoke "Why was that?" she asked.

They told them what they have done in the pass "I thought mom and dad raised you better than that Twi" Shining told her.

"You took a creature who was different from you and used him" Thorax glowered at the six "twisted him into a slave" he said angrily "No wonder why Spike was hesitant at first, you ponies are narrowed sighted you can't see whats in front of you unless it's song to you" he cried out in anger.

"Listen pal, If Spike was in his right place he would've known ignoring a direct order from authority figures is wrong" Rainbow said.

"I have to say I'm quite disappointed in all you six, Twilight most of all" Celestia frowned at them.

"Well your just as bad as them Princess, you filled his head with lies and took his powers away, left him weak and defenseless" Starlight hissed at the solar princess.

"Thats enough Starlight" Twilight spoke.

"I did that because he was dangerous" Celestia spoke calmly "If I allowed him keep his powers and dragon abilities and if he ever got angry at somepony, he could really hurt them" she said.

"What kind of powers Spike should have" Rainbow asked.

"aside from his Dragon strength and other abilities" Celestia spoke "Heat beam eyes, combustion, invisibility, levitation, telekinesis, off the charts healing factor, immortality and if he ever got a mate, she would become immortal to, grow to a titanic size" she said "I got rid of that but he still fought against it when he was a baby and kept some of it" she finished.

"What kind of dragon has those things, no normal dragon has those things" Fluttershy said nervously.

"cause Spike is not an ordinary dragon, he is the son of Bahamut" Luna cut in.

"Who's Bahamut?" Thorax asked.

"He was the king of dragon, but his power grew too much to control, he wanted to make every creature lesser than him bow before him or parish in his flame" Celestia told him

"even his mate was powerful" Luna said "and had the hottest flame known of the dragons, she also had the power of combustion and heat beam eyes and healing as well as levitation and telekinesis " she explained.

"Bahamut's hide and strength and other abilites were 5 times stronger than any dragons and had the power of invisibility" Celestia said.

"What did Spike's parents look like?" Twilight asked.

"His father had silvery gray scales and green spikes and underbelly " Luna said "his mother had purple scales, green eyes and ear frills" she said.

"And together they make one unimaginable force and they were going to raise three hatch-lings and they were going to combine their energies and make Spike immortal and even stronger than both of them combined" Celestia said.

"And if Spike ever got angry he had enough power to reduse Ponyville into rubble and cinders" Luna finished.

"Whoa" Starlight gasped "Spike the son of two extremely powerful dragons" she said.

"Ptth!" Said Rainbow "Spike is a baby and powerless" she said.

"Yeah thanks because of the Princess" Thorax pointed out.

"Okay that is a enough whatever Princess Celestia does is because it's for the best" Twilight glared.

"For herself, she never gave Spike a chance" Thorax glared back.

"Aside from that where is Spike?" Cadance asked.

"Oh yeah I checked after he told off the girls, he ran away and he said in the letter he was going to find he's powers" Starlight spoke.

"We cannot let him regain his powers" Celestia said.

"Can you just take his abilities away again like before" Shining Armor spoke up.

"No I could only do that when he was a baby, he was vulnerable then" Celestia said.

"More than he is now?" Starlight hissed.

"Thats it the next pony who speaks to me in that why, gets flogged so hard they won't be able to sit for a month!" Celestia said loudly making the 7 mares and Thorax sit on the floor and Fluttershy to hide under a table.

"We need to stop him before it's too late" Celestia commanded, before running out followed by the others. five minutes later Spike appeared around the corner.

"Hmm? Son of a Dragon king" Spike spoke "Now they're trying to find me I can set my plans in motion" he said, He went up stairs to get to sleep and to figure out to get his powers back.


	5. Chapter 5 power restored

Spike had returned into his mind in his slumber and since Luna mind was detached from keeping Spike out, he could do it without interruptions. He walked through the dark void that was his mind and saw the door with his green flame on it.

He walked up and stood in front of the door, or there should be but it was just a steel wall with his green flames on it, but then he remembered what his nature said. He had immense amount of willpower so with that, he closed his eyes and looked deep within and found it he opened his eyes grabbed the wall, he grunted and groaned and each effort the metal groaned and strained, he grabbed tighter his claws digging into the wall screeching the metal started crunch inwards, with a giant pull he ripped it off and the room vanished in fragments of Celestia's magic.

"Whoa" Spike gasped in awe of his will power.

(Mean while)

The 9 ponies and one changeling were looking for far, they just seperated and met back up.

"Did you find him?" Celestia asked, they shook their heads "Sigh" she said.

"How far can the little guy get?" Applejack spoke.

"Far enough that we can't find him" Rainbow said, just then Celestia looked worried "What is it?" she asked.

"It's the spell, it's breaking, It must be Spike" Celestia replied "I can feel it it's getting weaker" she said.

"But Sister that is a spell only you can shatter, How can the child break it he doesn't have his strength?" Luna spoke.

"It's his will power, it's growing stronger" Celestia said.

(Back with Spike)

Spike walked up to the statue it opened it's stone covered eyes "Ah I told you you could break it" it told him "Now next step free me from the statue" he said, Spike just nodded and closed his eyes again calling upon his inner-power he's claws glowed green and placed them on the statue, it cracked and pieces started to fall revealing purple scales and green eyes like his, it really was him but his Dragon nature and side, then getting annoyed he used more will power making the stone on his nature to shatter and turn into yellow fragments like the wall.

Just then Celestia's horn lit up and turned to fragments like the spell

"I did it" Spike cheered "Now I need to claim whats mine" he said.

"I know you could" Spike's nature and side smiled back, the both clasped claws and a blinding light flashed through the void and went out, when it faded Spike was there alone with a determined face.

"Step three: find my powers" Spike smirked.

Back in Twilight's castle

Spike was on the floor asleep, then his eyes flew open and were glowing a little then faded away. Spike got up and looked in the mirror he was the same size but saw his scales were a shade darker so were his spikes.

(Back with the others)

Celestia stood frozen in place for a whole five minutes before saying

"That's it the spell is broken" she spoke "His dragon nature is awake and they have emerged as a single creature" she said.

"We need to stop him from finding his Dragon powers" Luna spoke as they ran off again.

* * *

Spike was in the library looking for a spell that would find his Dragon abilities and absorbed them, then there was a was a crash. He looked it and it was a cross-eyed Pegasus named Derby hooves, she had a package for him.

"Thanks" Spike said to her.

"I thought you were out, the girls and Princesses are looking for you" Derby said.

"I made them think that, so I could do something I should have done long ago" Spike spoke, his eyes widened when his voice was slighter deeper.

"Well have a good day Spike" She told him before flying away. Spike opened the box and his eyes widened with anger when he saw it was the same ruby he gave Rarity.

"Grr!" Spike growled remembering what Rarity said about him and the ruby, then thought of something and smiled "Of course I can make a spell on this ruby and have it absorb my powers where I would regain them by eating it" he said "and of course to make it whole I have to swallow it" he added.

So with that Spike got to work, he started to mix some ancient herbs together and mutter some words "Now I need to add a piece of me for it to work" Spike spoke, he reached for his side and pulled out a bunch of his scales followed by a few drops of blood and put into the mix and stirred them up and dropped the ruby in it then a jet of fire came from the bowl and enveloped the ruby and when it ended the ruby was floating Spike grabbed it.

"Now to get out to an opening" Spike said and stepped out of the castle and headed to the Everfree Forest, walked till he reached a middle of the forest, in both claws Spike raised the Ruby.

"Okay my abilities I Spike the Dragon speak directly to you, after 18 years it's now time for me to reclaim whats was stolen from me, come to me NOW!" Spike spoke loudly and firmly, then the ruby glowed green and felt a surge go through him and beam of light shot out of the Forest and streams of fire seemed to come from the dragonlands and the badlands and were swept into the light and sucked into the ruby and the light stopped.

"That was easy" Spike claimed, then a howl was heard he looked and he saw eleven timber wolves came out of the trees and bushs "Lets test these" he said. then concentrated and his body glowed red and Spike exhaled strongly and a stream of white hot flames came out of his mouth streaking three turning them into smoking sticks.

"thats hot" Spike smirked, then the ruby glowed and a ball of fire came from his claws and concentrated it grew to his size and fired at a timber wolf the was jumping at him exploding into bits of twigs "Combustion nice" Then his eyes glowed yellow and beams of heat came from them streaking a wolf blowing a hole through the wolves body destroying it's legs making it fall to pieces.

"Lovely heat beam eyes" Spike cheered, he focused on two and the floated off the ground, he sended one into a tree breaking it into pieces. he waved his hand sending the other into another wolf breaking both.

"that's five" Spike said, he focused and he faded from view, he walked up to one turning visible jumping he grabbed onto it's back using his levitation to keep afloat he pulled lifting a wolf easily and threw it into three more shattering them, he landed on the ground and blurred up to another jumping rammed his shoulder into it's chest sending it smashing into a tree breaking apart.

"That's almost all except for a few others" Spike spoke. Then some timber wolves fused together turning into a big one "You want to go big, can't really do that now but this is boring" he grumbled.

"You think a quarter of my fire was hot how a about 50 or more is like" Spike hissed then exhaled powerfully a bigger stream of fire came from his mouth ignited the wolf on fire, he cranked it up reducing the giant wolf to ash and Spike stopped spewing fire and looked around.

"I'm awesome" Spike smiled, then looked at his patch of missing scale, he then clawed a bit of his flash making a cut "Ow" Spike said, then the ruby glowed again and his cut healed and his scales grew back, not even a scar was left "Awesome" he smirked Spike spat the ruby out.

"One thing left on the to do list" Spike said then he felt something.

A stream of blue magic came out of the trees, he whipped around raising a claw paw out he stopped it with his telekinetic powers and sidestepped it crashed into a huge tree making it fall, Spike put the fire ruby in his mouth flew up and caught it with a small grunt effort, then dropped it on the ground, he went up to a giant boulder picked it up easily and threw it at where the shot came from, there was a snap of a twig and a rustle of a bush, then the boulder smashed against a tree uprooting it slightly and bending it inwards at the trunk.

"You better run" Spike hissed then he stuffed the ruby in his mouth and swallowed it, then a second later the outline of his body glowed red and went out a seconds later.

"That was tingly" he said, then Spike crouched slightly then he blasted off the ground and aiming a firm fist in front of him he smashed through the branchs that were in his way to the open and was off to Ponyville and focusing more he flew to top speed a boom was heard and a rush of wind stripped some leaves of the branches and trees swayed a little but stayed, what he didn't know he was being watched.

Then he stopped at Twilight's castle and went in.

* * *

The ponies and Thorax were still looking for Spike, then they looked up and streams of fire go towards the Everfree Forest.

"Whats with the fire show?" Rainbow asked.

"No idea" Starlight spoke.

"What ever it is it went to the Everfree Forest" Shinning said.

"Lets check it out" Luna said, after awhile they all reached the forest they looked and saw it was going to the middle of it, they saw Spike was in the middle with a fire ruby in his claws.

"What is Spike doing?" Twilight wondered.

 _"that was easy"_ Spike spoke then their eyes widened when his voice was deep. Then 11 timberwolves came out, the old Spike would've run but Spike just stood there " _Time to test my abilities"_ he said _._ Then the ruby glowed and a stream of white fire came from his mouth burning three into smoking sticks, then saw him test out his other powers and dragon abilities on the timber wolfs.

 _"I'm awesome"_ Spike cheered

Then turned a giant one into ash with his fire again, then Spike looked at his missing scales and saw him cut himself with his claws then they healed and his scales grew back.

 _"One thing left on the to do list"_ Spike said

Then Luna shot a blast at Spike to put him to sleep, but their eyes widened when Spike stopped it with a claw with something powerful and unseen, it stopped in midair and hit a tree making it fall but Spike flew up and stopped it before dropping it on the ground ripping up a huge boulder he threw it in their direction.

"Scatter!" they all said in their heads, then he placed the ruby in his mouth and saw it get sucked down when Spike swallowed the ruby whole, then the outline of his body glowed red slightly then faded away and his eyes glowed red for a minute with fire then turn back to green.

 _"That was tingly"_ Spike spoke.

Then saw him flew away at supersonic speed, without wings.

"Okay he found his abilities" Starlight smirked.

"Flying without wings thats cheating" Rainbow scowled.

"Lets get out of here y'all" Applejack spoke.


	6. Chapter 6 the Book of Dragons

Spike was in his room Then he realized he could only use abilities and powers to only a quarter to half was because his form was inhibiting his new power, so he had to grow and practice to control them better and awaken them fully.

"Oh well, at least I'm not defensive anymore" Spike told himself.

* * *

Back with the others

"So Spike's fully restored with his power" Twilight said.

"Actually only 45 percent when combined, since his form is restraining them" Celestia said "You see in order to awaking his powers fully he has to go through tests like you did Twilight" she said.

"So each test he pas's the more the will awaken" Twilight said getting it.

"Correct Twilight" Luna told her.

"What tests does he need to pass?" Starlight asked.

"The rules of a dragon and what makes them a dragon" Celestia said "also has to pass, Fighting, hoarding and killing" she said.

"K-kill killing?" Fluttershy whimpered.

"In deed" Celestia said "the ways of a dragon" she told them "You girls keep an eye on him" she said.

"We will" The six replied.

"Great spying on Spike again" Starlight said disgruntled.

"This is important Starlight glimmer, He now is armed with 11 deadly dragon abilities and will try them out to grow" Celestia told her.

"fine but still don't like it" Starlight said.

"Nether do I" Thorax agreed.

* * *

Spike was in the library looking for something on dragons, so for he found crap. He looked some more and again crap.

"I could try in Canterlot" Spike said, then breathed his greenfire around him and visioned where he was going. A flash later Spike was gone.

Spike opened his eyes and he was in the library in Canterlot. he looked around from shelve to shelve he looked at the doors to the restricted section which was closed down with steel mesh, impervious to magic. Spike walked up to the door placed his claws he ripped a huge hole in the mesh, then made it into a bigger hole the size of a Minotaur and walked in.

He looked and saw a book trapped in a steel vault, looked through the glass was a black book with red writing, The book of Dragons: The guide to a dragon you want to become

The book was covered with trapped in a case of toughened glass so strong even a really strong pony couldn't break, but Spike was not a pony

then Spike grabbed the door and squeezed it crumpled like tin foil and pushed it to the frame, it looked like a rolled up paper "I love my dragon strength already even if it was 45 to half awake" he said then walked up to the case with a sharp punch with his rightclaw the case shattered into dozens of tiny pieces.

He picked it up, skimmed through the pages "Bingo" Spike smirked as he skimmed through it, then walked out and sent himself back to Ponyville before the guards found the broken restricted door.

* * *

a Few hours later after Spike's Uninvited visit

The others were walking back to Twilight's castle, when one of Celestia's Royal guard flew up to them.

"Your Highness" the Guard spoke.

"What is it?" Celestia spoke.

"We were walking around the castle as usual, we checked the library and it looked like somepony broke into the restricted section" He spoke.

"what?"

"Okay we will be there in a minute" Celestia spoke "Thorax and Starlight stay here and keep an eye on our Dragon, the rest come with me" she said, they all nodded and with a flash of bright yellow light and they were gone.

"Who would break in a solar princesses castle?" Thorax said.

"She does have many enemies, could be anyone" Starlight told him.

Later the others were in the library

"Okay so what are we doing in the library again?" Rainbow Dash asked "So somepony is reading" she said.

"Books in the restricted section are dangerous" Celestia told her, then the group arrived at the doors to the restricted section, the doors were bent to the sides.

"Okay it must be something really strong because that is steel mesh reinforced with magic to make it magic resistant and stronger than normal steel" Twilight observed.

"And has grip marks" Fluttershy said also.

"It can grab and is strong" Shinning spoke, they saw a guard standing by a bookshelve.

"A book was stolen" the guard spoke.

"Which one?" Celestia asked, the guard pointed with his hoof, they looked and Celestia's eyes widened, the steel vault and glass was broken and a book that should be there was gone.

"Okay search the castle and find the thief, they might still be here" Celestia ordered.

"Yes princess" The guard and left.

Celestia's horn lit up "What are you doing?" Twilight asked.

"Seeing who the culprit is" Celestia said scanning the area and the broken doors, glass and vault door and a glowing screen appeared. the doors were still up then a familiar dragon walked up.

"No way" Rarity said.

"It can't be" Celestia said in disbelief, but it was, it was Spike. Spike walked up to the doors to the restricted section and ripped them open, before looking at the vault and bent it to the frame and shattered the glass and grabbed the book.

"Bingo" Spike smirked, then breathed his green fire and vanished.

"Whoa Nelly" Applejack gasped.

Twilight scanned the floor and they gasp when Spike's clawed-feet appeared on the floor "Spike has turned into a thief again" Rainbow Dash spoke in shock "Pretty gutsy to steal from the Princess" smirked, Celestia turned and glared at her.

"That is not funny" Celestia said sharply.

"What book was it?" Shinning "What did Spike take?" he said.

"The book of dragons It is a guide to the dragon the want to be" Luna spoke "He want's to find a path to a dragon he wants to be" she said.

"We need to get that book back and destroy it before he uses it" Celestia said.

"I'll do it, I'm closest to him" Twilight said.

"Okay but if you don't achieve this, We will do it my way" Celestia said sternly, Twilight nodded.

* * *

Spike was on his bed reading his new book, He readed the first pages it explained the history of dragons

 _From the first time a hatch ling drake, breaths his first flame and spending the first years to become the strongest creatures to walk or fly the face of the world. never steal a dragons possessions, never make a dragon angry and defiantly don't anger a dragoness they can be even more viscious than male dragons._

Spike Remembered how his friend Ember was when she was angry, he knew than. _Some dragons can look like a teenager but can grow on command to a massive beast, some times depending on a dragon, the angrier the dragon gets in the form the stronger they get._

Spike remembered Celestia said he could grow to a Titanic size, maybe Spike was one of those kinds of dragons

 _There is almost no limit of how big a dragon can grow, either to the size of the tallest skyscraper to the tallest mountain_ Spike continued, he turned to a page, a story of of his father the dragon king.

 _From the dawn of time there was a dragon named Bahamut, he was so powerful he could take out vast armies and cities into by himself with no aid, his fire was so hot he could melt a mountain of solid steel into a pool of molten puddle of ore. He could crush steel in his bare claws and fly a supersonic speed to hypersonic, he was almost invincible in a fight and was 5 to 10 times stronger than any dragon. he was so big and scales were so strong when titan size any weapon would just bounce or shatter against his super strong scales, he was also big as a mountain also could turn invisible to hide from enemies. He got to be the king of all dragons, then a 100 year later, he met his soul mate Aurora who was just as powerful, she had a fire even hotter than Bahamut's, it could melt huge mountain made of solid titanium and bronze into molten metal in a second. Aurora could fire combustion blasts from mouth or claws strong enough to blow a hole in a mountain and had heat beam blasts from her eyes to blow a hole in steel. could heal herself at a rapid rate and had the most endurance than a male dragon_

Then Spike paused processing the info "My parents were really powerful folks" he spoke, then readed again. _these two bounded together became fast friends and a year later became mates, then had three eggs when they hatched they decided to make one of them the ultimate dragon, with both of their abilities combined with their energy they make one insurmountable dragon and a immortal one at that, but their plan was cut off_ Spike stopped for a minute and his eyes widened in fury at this next part.

 _Two Alicorn sister's, one who could control the sun and the other the moon, thought they were too dangerous to be around ruling the dragons if ponies ever annoyed them or provoked them, they would wage war against peace to protect their own, but the sad thing was these four were friends but still, they believed it was for the better and fought them, their battle shook the world, every blow missed destroyed more of Equestria half of the planet was torched and reduced to rubble, the two sisters were on the brink of death but found the last of their strength and slowly overpowered the two rulers and took their life force away with a forbidden spell and left them weak and casted a spell on the third hatchling turned him back into an egg after stripping away it's powers and scattered them to the dragon lands and the badlands, then struck the final blow ending the two, then took the third egg but the other two were crushed by the weight of the Bahamut's body._

Spike looked at the writer who wrote the book, Starswirled the Birded, a witness it said at the bottom and closed the book with a slam. Spike stood up fuming at what he saw, he slammed his clawed fist in the marble pillar in the room making a huge hole in it before breathing fire at the picture of him and Celestia when he was a baby burning it.

"I will never bow to them again" Spike snarled, then his dragon ears heard a scream from outside he hid his book under Twilight's mattress and ran outside where he ran into Thorax and Starlight making them all fall on their butts.

"Spike?" Starlight and Thorax spoke.

"Starlight, Thorax" Spike said "Did you hear that? he asked.

"Yeah lets check it out" Starlight said and the three ran off.

* * *

soon they arrived and stopped when it was a creature the size of a Minotaur with a snake like body and head of a goat and arms of a tiger and yellow eyes, and sharp teeth. The creature was terrorizing ponies.

"What is that thing?" Starlight asked Spike, but Spike was not there. Spike knew he could handle this thing, he had his dragon abilities to aid him and had to do something, Spike walked up to the creature.

"Hey ugly!" Spike called the creature turned only to see a tiny purple fist in his face before flying 30 feet back into a wall "Leave them alone" he hissed, the creature growled and slithered at him fast, but Spike zipped to the side grabbed it's tail spun it around and slammed it on the ground making a dent in the ground, then threw it away into a pole breaking it making it fall, Spike flew up and caught it over his head, grabbed it and swung it like a bat and smacked the creature that charged him again sending it flying and smashed into a building. Spike slammed it's broken end in the ground leaving it in but hovered over the ground before flying at the creature who got up and tackled it and slammed it on the ground, picked it up by the neck and punched it in the face and chokeslammed it making the ground around the area tremble and backed away, the creature got up and attacked at lightning speed but Spike ducked and grabbed it's arm turned and flipping it head first in the ground leaving it's head in it.

Spike pulled it out by it's tail slamming a fist in it's stomach and using his claws and slashed it's chest, making it bleed, then threw it in a wall cracking it zipped behind it and breathed a breathed a powerful stream of fire torching it screamed in agony before turning into a burnt husk and fell over, then Spike walked away and back to Starlight and Thorax who were a bit shocked.

"Whoa you torched that creature" Thorax spoke.

"Sorry you had to see that but that thing looked hungry for pony flesh" Spike said, he looked at the ponies he saved "Carry your day folks".

Spike walked to the castle and went back to his room, Spike looked through the book of creature and monster and found the creature "A Yamcha, this creature thirst for blood is unfathomable but is very strong, it's favorite is ponyblood and is very strong" he spoke "Yeah strong my dragon tail" he scoffed.

"I took it out without trying" Spike said.

Spike was brainstorming of what kind of dragon he wants to be "I know I will be both a soldier and a monster" he said, before reading his book again anything about on soldier dragons.


	7. Chapter 7 test 1

Spike looked through the book flipping through pages, so far he found facts about dragon.

 _Some dragons can light themselves on fire, but those only blood related to Bahamut can do it, they can manipulate their inner fire and bring it outwards in bonfire of light and heat so hot it could melt the area they stand on by will or angry enough_ Spike readed.

Then Spike concentrated on his innerfire but realized he could only do that when all of his abilities were absorbed into him that and grow to a monstrous size.

"I'll try that later" Spike said. He flipped some pages on forms of combat of a dragon, 1000's of images of dragons throwing different punches and kicks, strikes. Spike quickly scanned each move in his mind and practiced the forms, at first he was horrible but gradually got better quickly and he was mastering the moves since he always been a fast learner.

After awhile he found something it seemed on a soldier dragon on top of the page "Bingo" Spike smirked _Dragon sometimes want to use their abilities to help Equestria, they do fight with claws and teeth and fire but they carried a sword and shield or fought with a spear or a mace._

 _They defend creatures who can't defend themselves and take down their enemies, but unlike pony guards who only solve issues with violence rarely or little, Dragon soldiers on the other hoof or claw in their case never back down from a fight and while ponies don't usually take down threats permanently dragon soldiers do but only after three chances but some monsters they have to take out in a heartbeat. they sneak and are quiet as a shadow._

Spike turned a darker version of a dragon soldier it was called The dark soldier, _a dark soldier use their hate for evil as a drive to take down their enemies with extreme force but the enemies are still alive but may think twice before trying the same thing because unlike a original soldier they give only give one chance and if not taking under advisement they will visit they enemy again and destroy them, they have no limits and there is no line they will not cross to make sure the innocent are taking care of fairly._

Spike thought of that one "Maybe not that kind of dragon soldier" he said. He turned to the monster _The monster dragon are worse than normal dragons, when they get angry they go through a monstrous faze turning into a hideous form of a dragon, they unleash the dragon that's within them and it doesn't give any chances at all and doesn't have any mercy or guilt for their actions even destroying a entire land mass or city wouldn't faze them, they even will kill other monsters or dragon if they ever crossed them, if you ever made one angry you better run and hide and pray it doesn't find you, monster dragons are so big and powerful that the only thing could defeat them is another monster or dragon their own size._

* * *

Spike stopped reading for awhile "I swear to my own dragon code I will protect the helpless and defend Equestria with all the strength and power I have" he vowed, he also vowed to embrace the monster side of him if no other choice, he looked out the window it was getting dark.

Spike closed the book with a smiled "I know my real worth now, I proved it today with that Yamcha" he said.

Just then Spike heard somepony's hoofsteps coming, he sniffed the air, he picked up perfume "Rarity" he growled, he used his dragon hearing to pick up voices.

"You sure this will work Twilight?" Fluttershy asked nervously "You heard what he did to the that poor creature" she said.

"Yeah he can fight better now his nature and dragon side is awake" Rainbow said clearly impressed, making Spike scoff "Now she thinks I'm worth something not just a child" he said.

"He didn't have to kill the thing" Twilight said "I mean we will never now what that thing was since it was charred broiled by Spike's fire breath" she told her.

"So why send Rarity up there?" Applejack voice asked "Ya know how he went off on us, and I don't want to be at the receiving end of his flames" she said.

"Because Spike likes Rarity, when Rarity asks Spike for help at the shop, which I have no doubt Spike will accept once he is away I will sneak in and find the book he stolen then teleport to Celestia so she can destroy it" Twilight spoke.

Then Spike stopped listening "didn't take them long to find out" he muttered, he grabbed the book and concentrated on the book and in shimmered and vanished but he was still holding it, he heard Rarity's hoofsteps behind the door and knocked.

Spike thought _"they think I will be tricked like when I was younger, they have another thing coming"_ he frowned.

"Spikey Wikey" Rarity called, Spike glared at the door since he had changed, Spike hated being called that name especially since it was called by the one who broke his heart, but played along since being a soldier means to act the part.

"Yeah come in" Spike called, the door opened and Rarity walked in

"I need your help" Rarity said

"what do you need?"

"a order I'm working on"

"Okay lead the way" Spike smiled, Rarity walked and Spike followed her.

* * *

Spike entered Carousel Boutique.

"You make yourself at home Spike, I'll be right there" Rarity said and went upstairs

Spike sat on the couch and waited, then cut off his invisibility he placed on the book sat and readed some more, if there was any limits on a soldier dragon, he found some.

 _Even though some bad creatures deserve to be brought down always follow the justice way_

 _always wears a disguise to hide who he really is_

 _Never reaches a power he cannot reach, never plays a god_

"Hmm that's good to know" Spike spoke then his body started to glow red and felt his tissues getting firmer and his scales seemed to get harder "I think the energy is taking affect" he whispered then the glowing faded, then he heard hoofsteps from upstairs and made the book vanish again. Rarity walked down the stairs and had some ribbons.

"I'm ready" Rarity told him, Spike stepped on the table and Rarity placed some ribbons on his and started to make a dress after that a stallion walked in and asked for a tux to be made for him, then Rarity got two different pincushions and levitated a few and tried to stick them to Spike but unlike then the pins bent against one of his scales, Rarity tried again and again but they just bent against Spikes scales so Rarity just gave up and used the table.

After awhile they were done and Spike left.

"Good to see I'm getting tougher scales" Spike smirked and walked home, then he saw something, he saw four stallions in masks and were hauling three fillies who were the cutiemark crusaders also Rarity', Applejack's, Rainbow Dash's younger sisters and were knocked out and were tossed into a metal carriage, the two attached to the carriage the other two got in the back Spike ran up to it and as the carriage moved with a bolt Spike reached and grabbed the rearend of the ride and dug his heels firmly on the ground and pulled with his claws hands making it stop.

"Hey whats going on?" one demanded, then Spike smashed the wheels of the back making it useless, he stormed to the front and glared at the two stallions grabbed them and ripped them off the stirrups and slammed them against the carriage, then threw the stallions on the ground, they got up and swung but Spike sidestepped and punched one in the head kneed it in the face grabbed it's head and threw it into the other and punched the second in the face knocking him out and kicked the first in the temple knocking him out.

Spike turned to the carriage.

* * *

In the carriage

the three fillies woke up and looked scared.

"You will be sorry for this, when our sisters find out they will clobber you" Scootaloot hissed.

"They won't have a clue your missing" one sneered, then two purple fists slammed through the metal and grabbed the two on the back and yanked through and thrown on the ground, then the fillies heard blows landing then it was quiet then they grew scareder when the wall was ripped wide open but relaxed when it revealed Spike with a frown but then smirked.

"Don't be afraid your safe now lets get you home" Spike smiled, they nodded and Spike helped them out and untied them. He walked back to Rarity's house dropped off Sweetie belle, then Scootaloot walked in.

Spike then walked to the Apple Sweet Acres land with Applebloom.

"So, thank ya kindly for helping us" Applejack smiled.

"Don't mention it, just wanted stop those lowlifes" Spike told her.

Then they arrived and Applebloom walked away and turn back to Spike "Wait a sec" she said.

"Yeah what is it?" Spike asked.

"can ya come in for a spell?"

"Don't really have much going"

Spike followed her in the house where he met a bug red stallion named Big Mac and an old mare named Granny Smith.

"There you are" Granny Smith said in a froggy voice.

"Sorry me and the others got fillynapped by four stallions" Applebloom spoke "But Spike stopped them vermin's and saved us" she said.

"From the bottom of my heart thank you sonny" Smith spoke.

"Not a prob" Spike spoke.

"So how did you get so strong I mean nopony gets that strong in a few hours?" Applebloom asked.

"Lets just say a certain pony took my strength away but I found it" "Also found a bit on dragons" he said and made the book appear.

"Whoa how did ya do that?"

"Lets just say I'm not an average dragon I can do a few things most dragon's can't do"

"Cool"

"Want to read a bit?"

"Sure" Applebloom smiled and the two sat on the couch. So Spike explained the history to Applebloom, the story of the dragon king Bahamut and his firm but reasonable rule.

"So Bahamut was powerful" Applebloom asked.

"Very powerful I mean he was the king of all dragons" Spike told her "It also stated in the book and the legends that there hasn't been a dragon as potent as him" he said.

"Dang" Applebloom said.

"Yeah I was surprise to"

"So what kind of dragon are ya?"

"Something I'm figuring out"

"Well ya could be a savior or protector cause between ya and me, Equestria sorely needs one" Applebloom told him.

"Yeah a dragon a savior ponies are afraid of them, I doubt they want a a creature my kind save them" Spike said.

"I'm not afraid"

"You heard what I did to that creature earlier"

"Ya'h but that creature was bloodthirsty" "you have never giving me a thing to be scared of you"

"Thanks, you've really grown honest over the years"

"When ya have a big sister of the element of honesty, it rubs on ya"

"Wish I had one"

"Ya'll have Twilight for a sis"

"She's not my sister we look nothing alike and Twilight Sparkle is a princess and I'm dragon a beast, a sovereign of fire"

"Maybe on the inside but I see a good-nature creature who cares"

"in the words of country ponies thank ya kindly" "But if other ponies I won't mention any names can see that, I'll believe it" then Spike started glowing red and he started to look slimmer a inch taller seemed stronger.

"Whoa"

"Guess it was time to grow" "I should be getting back"

"K buy" Applebloom spoke.

Spike just turned and left, then turned the book invisible again and saw Applejack walking in who looked surprised.

"Hey ya Spike" she spoke.

"Jack" Spike said gruffly and walked out.

Spike walked to Twilight's castle, then he saw a pony trying to get his carriage back on it's wheels.

"Need some help?" Spike asked Twilight walked out with Thorax and Starlight.

"If you wouldn't mind I turned too fast" the pony said, then Spike walked up to it and grabbed "uh do you need help these thing is heavy" he started but remained quiet when Spike picked it up easily and placed it on it's wheels.

"Don't turn too fast" Spike smirked.

"Thanks dragon" then trotted off.

"Where were you?" Twilight demanded.

"Where do you think with Rarity" Spike said "So you could distract me to find a book I don't have" he told her.

"You eavesdropped again?" Twilight groaned.

"No I used my dragon hearing" Spike told her "from my room" he said.

"Tell me Twi did you find it?" Spike questioned.

"No" Twilight said.

"Thats because I had it the whole time" Spike said shutting off his invisible trick and revealed the book "You've been tricked again" he smirked.

"How can you turn things invisible?" Starlight asked.

"Turns out I can do two other things Celestia did not mention I can make objects invisible once my Dragon abilities are fusing together into one unified form" Spike claimed.

"You do look slimmer" Starlight Glimmer pointed out.

"W-where did you find that book?" Thorax asked.

"Got it from the restricted section" Spike told him.

"You broke in the restricted section" Starlight said.

"Yeah but if Celestia isn't going to tell the truth, I will find out myself by any means" Spike said.

"Makes sense, would've done the same thing" Starlight said.

"Spikeback Greenflame you give me that book this minute" Twilight ordered.

"Actually my flame isn't green anymore" Spike corrected her and to prove his point he breathed a small two inch white hot fire flames, making Thorax chuckle.

Twilight tried to grab it with a hoof but Spike stopped her with a palm to her head making her walk in place and held it away from her when she tried to reach, then extended a claw from the book and waved it "Ah ah ah never take a dragon's possessions it makes them mad" Spike smirked and pushed her back five feet with a small push.

"I'm not defenseless anymore remember that" Spike told her, then zipped away inside with his dragon speed.

"He is getting stronger quicker than Celestia predicted, whats next tearing open metal with his bare claws" Twilight said "I saw it in his yes, the energy is swelling" she told them.

* * *

Spike was in his room looking at the tests he had to do

"Ah" Spike said when he found it.

 _When a dragon soldier before becoming complete, they have to do small challenges like stopping robbers and foalnappers, acting quick but careful when the children are around_

"Hmm?" Spike thought "I already past that one" he said, then as soon as he said that his body glowed bright red and he grow two more inches and hide got thicker and muscles were growing under his scales, but little so far, his spike's grew a bit sharper at the end and more appeared.

"how stronger am I now" Spike said, he walked up to Twilight's bed the frame was made of steel and thick solid oak boards and a mattress and purple sheets, he placed a clawed hand under it's frame and lifted up with no effort over his head and tossed it up a couple times and catching it, then Starlight and Thorax walked in.

"Hey Spike, WHOA!" Starlight spoke. making Spike drop the bed on the floor with a start with a loud thud cracking the marble tiles where it hit and stood attention

"Y-your taller almost my height" Thorax spoke "You couldn't lift things like that with a claw" he said.

"I just got an upgrade and watch this" Spike said getting a pair of scissors and jabbed them hard as he could and they shattered against his scales "My scales are harder and thicker than an hour ago" he told them.

"You certainly did" Starlight Glimmer smirked "So are you at 45 or half to full power?" she said.

"Going to tell the others" Spike frowned.

"No no no no, we can keep this to us"

"Pinkie swear"

"Cross our hearts and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in your eye"

"It's almost half way" Spike told them, then sniffed and smelled lavender "I know your there Twilight i could smell you, well never mind the Pinkie promise now" he said.

"Don't worry I will not say anything nor will Thorax" Starlight spoke for them and Thorax nodded his head in agreement.

"And Twilight I don't care what Celestia is doing I said before, I won't let anything or anypony in your case stop me and that includes Celestia" Spike reminded her "Now if you don't mind I had a long day and I wan't some sleep" he said.

The Starlight enveloped Twilight and walked out followed by Thorax.

"One test down two to go" Spike smiled, he looked at the second test same thing but stopping medium crimes.


	8. Chapter 8 test 2

The next was in the late morning

Twilight walked down stairs and met with Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash and their sisters "You guys are early" she said.

"Pardon our intrusion but apparently Spike was involved with a incident" Rarity said.

"What did he do?" Twilight asked alarmed.

"He saved our dear sisters from being abducted by some lowlifes" Rainbow told her.

"What!?" Starlight Glimmer and Thorax walked in making the three filly's scream seeing a changeling but Twilight explained to them he is one of their friends making them relax.

Twilight casted a mute spell when Spike walked in so he couldn't hear.

"Yeah he clobbered those four stallions and got us home" Sweetie Belle said.

"Hey Twilight has Spike always been so strong?" Scootaloot "the way he was able to rip open the metal carriage" she said making Twilight eyes grow wide.

"You think thats impressive you should've seen what he did to Twilight's bed" Thorax said "He picked it up over his head with one claw" he said.

"Couldn't do that before" Sweetie said.

"Cause he became stronger the second he showed up in the room" Starlight said.

"Also his scales are harder, my pins bent against his hide" Rarity complained.

"and Spike jabbed himself with a pair of steel scissors with full force and it shattered" Thorax said.

"Also Spike looks a bunch taller than last night" Applejack said looking at him.

"Is he slimmer?" Rainbow said "His spikes are a bit longer to" she said.

"Because he ate the ruby that had his dragon Strength, powers and other abilities and are absorbing and fusing as one" Twilight said.

"He had more than his strength gone?" Applebloom asked.

"Yeah" Rainbow told her.

"Spike and his abilities are growing at alarming rate faster than Celestia guessed" Twilight said "And also I heard last night his full power is almost half way"

"If that whats he can do now, I can't imagine what he can do half or full strength" Rainbow.

"But how much longer till sugarcube's full power is restored?" Applejack spoke.

"Lets hope a year" Twilight said, then Spike walked over to the barrier and struck it with a fist making it shatter like glass.

"I know you lot were soundproofed but I can still read lips, I understood what you were saying" Spike said sternly "If you have a problem with me say it to my face" he said walking a five feet away.

"We don't have a problem" Rainbow said "I actually like this new you" she told him making Spike glare at her.

"So now you finally think I'm awesome now that I'm a real dragon but what would you do if I was still the old me, would you think of me as the same way you do now" Spike demanded.

Rainbow thought of it "Yeah thats what I thought" Spike said "and you Applejack" pointing at her "Now that I have strength you respect me but you didn't before" he told her.

"And You Rarity, You tried to distract me with my old feelings do you have any idea what you did before I changed" Spike said growing angrier.

"No I don't" Rarity said.

"You toyed with my emotions used what I thought I had for you from day one" Spike said what he didn't know was his inner fire was getting hotter and hotter making his body temperature rapidly rise, then steam started to come off of his scales and the others were backing up from the heat that was coming off his body.

"And when I heard what you said I was really angry at myself for not seeing it" Spike snarled looking at his at a claw which curled into a fist "You think that was bad enough but when you said being a dragon would ruin your reputation, it destroyed me and Twilight used that petty pathetic crush to distract me" he hissed.

"I helped you and for what to be degraded" Spike hissed through his fangs which grew sharper when he was sleeping.

"But Spikey Wikey" Rarity tried, making Spike close his eyes tight in fury and a vein in his head showed up under his scales, then his eyes snapped open revealing a massive inferno blazing in his pupil making them back up when his body got hotter smoke was rising from his clawed feet as they scorched the ground

"DONT EVER CALL ME THAT NAME AGAIN!" Spike roared his voice was deep and gravely, it was monstrous, and fire flickered across his scales and a big fire ball appeared around him, he still had purple and green but flames were going across most of them, Rarity cowered in front of the furious dragon.

"YOU CALL ME THAT AND **I WONT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT HAPPENS NEXT"** Spike yelled **"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?"** he said with murder in his eyes.

"Crystal" Rarity said in a Fluttershy squeak like voice, then Spike just glared at her breathing heavily but calmed down, his fire went down but his body was still on fire Spike ran as fast as his now improved speed would allow out of the castle leaving scorched streak in his wake in the Everfree Forest.

When Spike was gone

"Whoa Nelly" said Applejack.

"Who knew Spike could get that angry and sound like a giant dragon" Rainbow said.

"I can't believe you sis treating Spike like a tool" Sweetie Belle told her scared out of wits older sister.

"So want to take the book from him?" Starlight Asked a shocked Twilight.

"Absolutely not" she said.

* * *

In the Everfree Forest Spike was standing out in the open in a big meadow seething, Spike was clearly still furious Spike. looked at a huge tree and inhaled and blew fire at it from the top all the way to the stump, he stopped, there was nothing but a burnt stump black as coal and singed grass.

He grabbed what looked to be a boulder with his claws and threw it 50 feet into a tree knocking it over, The boulder got up and thick skin for wings and a gray fur but scale arms and legs it was four feet taller than him and bigger and it shook it's head from the impact and glared at Spike.

"whoops sorry thought you were a boulder" Spike said moodily, the creature seemed not to take it lightly or his tone because it attacked him, but Spike grabbed it by the neck stopping it and threw it 30 yards smashing through trees before smashing into some boulders, Spike knew that this creature was tougher than the other monster he fought the other day it got up so Spike had to fight harder, Spike crouched on all fours and ran at the creature who did the same, he zipped up and sent a fist in it's face smashing it into a tree.

"I'm not in the mood so if continue to attack it will end badly" Spike hissed but the creature got madder and blitzed at him but Spike dodged and jumped slamming a roundhouse in its head jerking it to the ground punched it in the stomach with an uppercut followed by a righthook sending it into a tree ran at it and grabbed it and slammed on the ground with a thud he grabbed on the back and whipped around and threw it away sending it through trees slamming into the ground making a trench in it.

Spike marched up to the creature who got up and slammed a fist in it's stomach making it groan in pain, than slammed a sidekick in it's chest after jumping slamming it on the ground hard, Spike caught a paw with a claw and slammed it on the ground on his other side then twisting it's wrist making it stand up and and let go only to block a hit and clawed it hard in the face from it's temple across to it's jaw slammed another uppercut into it's stomach bruising on impact making it double over and on it's knee where he grabbed it's shoulder lifting it up and slammed it on the ground, slammed an uppercut to its jaw making it fly up to it's feet, then Spike stepped in and broke it's leg it roared in pain but swung with an arm but Spike grabbed it and stepped to the side twisting it's arm then using his diamond breaking teeth bit it at the elbow crushing the bones making it wail, then grabbed it's neck and face before crushing it's skull and broke it's neck at an odd angle.

"I warned you" Spike told it "Never seen that creature either before" he said, before but lifting up but he heard a snap and turned invisible.

Later Fluttershy was walking through the forest with some herbs and saw the damage Spike did but she didn't know yet.

"Oh my, it's like someone had a bad day" Fluttershy said and turned around and screamed in horror when she saw the dead creature and dropped her herbs flew fast as Rainbow usually flies away from the scene, Spike turned visible and thought of this.

"I should clean this up" Spike said then breathed fire on the body making every inch burn in a second with white hot fire turning it to a burnt husk, blew fire again turning it into ash and spreaded them around, then flew away at top speed to Twilight's castle/home.

* * *

Spike flew in the castle and up to his room, then he saw a newspaper of his stunt with the carriage from the others night, had a big hole in it's side and knocked out stallions on the ground.

 _Mysterious creature friend or foe_

"Not to lowlifes" Spike grumbled, then another article of some figures terrorizing a village made of crystals, He looked closer they were diamond dogs "wait a minute thats the crystal empire" he said with alarm.

Spike wanted to head there but he had to where something, he opened his closet and looked a black outfit he wore with Twilight that one time "this will do" Spike said and slipped it on covered his claws to and covered his tail grabbed the mask, he blew his green fire but since his real fire is back it was slowly snuffing out his magic fire but it was enough and jumped in.

* * *

At the Crystal Empire

Spike flashed behind a tall crystal building and slipped his black mask on all the way to his nose, he looked up and crouching he jumped up on the roof and hid behind the ledge and looked, saw Shinning Armor and other crystal-guards fighting the diamond dogs but these dogs seemed a great deal stronger than the dogs years ago, Spike flew in at supersonic speed and rammed into one smashing it into a building getting their attention.

"Bad mistake runt" one said gruffly and they charged Spike just narrowed his eyes and ran at them at a normal speed, He blocked a punch and flipped it over his shoulder, he punched one in the face, he ducked under another hit and dropped spinning tripping the dog before snapping to his feet and slammed an uppercut to it's face sending against a building with a yelp.

"Get him!" another ordered, Spike blocked a kick before grabbing the leg turning he threw it into another dog, he jumped over to Shinning Armor who had a bunch on top of him and grabbed two by their necks and tossed them into a building, caught a fist of one behind him grabbed its collar and slammed it into two more on Shinning Armor making them fall before throwing it through a wall. Shinning got the last two off of him but Spike didn't turn around because Shinning would find out who he is from his eyes.

"Thanks creature" Shinning said, then the two fought back to back, for a minute but when Shinning turned around Spike was not there.

Spike slammed a rightcross in ones stomach making it fly backwards plowing into more dogs making the fly in different directions, He caught an arm of one and flipped on the ground with an arm throw grabbed it's head and slammed his knee in it's chin sending a canine flying out, then punched it in the face knocking it out, He zipped into a wad of 8, He knocked one away with a jumping kick punched another in the ribs making it double over and backkicked another behind him before turning around and launching it with an uppercut to the jaw, Spike quickly jumped up to it grabbed it by the waist and landed in front of three before throwing the dog into them making them fly into the ground, he grabbed the last two by the throats and smacked their heads together before dropping them, who turned to the leader and marched towards it.

"Die!" the leader roared and swung at Spikes face but it's paw broke against Spikes cheek quickly growing harder and thicker scales and tough firmer tissues making the dog howl in pain but doubled with a grunt when Spike's fist slammed in it's stomach before grabbed it's head and turned and slammed it head first on the ground knocking it out. Spike looked around the diamond dogs were knocked out, only a bunch of shocked and surprised crystal-guards were around looking at him, He turned and walked away.

"Wait who are?" Shinning Armor asked.

Spike just stood quiet then Princess Cadance flew up to the group.

"Is everypony okay?" She asked.

"Yes now" a guard spoke "Thanks to him" he said, Cadance turned to look at Spike but he was gone "He was standing right there" he said.

"He did that to me also" Shinning said "We could use some creature like him" he told Cadance.

What creature was it?" Cadance asked him

"Looked like a reptile in black outfit"

"A quiet one to" a guard added.

Spike had hided behind another building he breathed his green fire and left.

* * *

Spike flashed in his room and slipped the clothes off and threw them in his closet

Spike heard a really loud scream that seemed to reach even the farthest from ponyville, he had to cover his sensitive ears and ran down stairs where he met the others

"What was that?" Spike asked.

"Don't know lets check it out stay here Spike, it sounds serious" Twilight said before heading out with the others, Spike just ran into his room and put his outfit back on and stalked after them.

later

They saw it was another anonymous creature that they haven't seen, It had the body of a gorilla, legs of spider and lobster claws for arm and ram horns on it's head and yellow teeth and a barbed like tail.

"What is that thing?" Starlight said.

"a creature messing with the wrong town" Rainbow boasted flying at it and punched it in the head but it didn't faze it, it smacked her away with a swipe of an arm.

Twilight blasted it with magic but it seemed to agitate it and knocked her away, the others tried to help but it was strong and tough, then it split into three and grew bigger.

"Okay didn't see that coming" Rainbow said "Now there is three"

Then the others got ready, the three charged at them but Spike in disguise flew and tackled them to the ground threw one away 10 yards away, ducked and slammed a uppercut in it's ribs breaking them, jumped up and slammed a rising uppercut to it's face making it lsma in the ground before kicking it into a tree 100 feet away dazed.

He ducked a swipe and sidestepped another before jumping over a kick and snapped one of it's legs with a claw making it crack like stick, He jumped and tackled it and punched it in the face repeatedly before getting grabbed in it's claws and tried to crush him but Spike grabbed the claws and ripped the open way past normal almost straight breaking the grabbed it's arm and flipped on the ground before jumping a swipe and landed on it's chest hard making it gasp, then Spike grabbed it and picked it up and threw 1000 yards into the Everfree forest, it got up and jumped the woods landing in front of him but Spike let it run it to a uppercut to the lower stomach sending a tremor through it's body, then jumped spinning and slammed a rearkick in it's side making it fly back but Spike zipped up and grabbed a spider leg and slammed it with an armslam, Spike slammed dozens of fast and hard punches to ever inch of it's body in 5 seconds to where it couldn't move, then slammed a uppercut in it's stomach making it double over and cough out blood and fell over, then the two copies fused back into one healing it and tried to grab him but Spike stopped it's claws with his own where they struggled a bit but it was a bit stronger than him and was starting to lose ground but when Spike was on a knee.

"Is that all you got, Dragon" it rumbled in a deep voice, making Spike narrow his eyes and he started to glow red and he grew taller an his limbs got longer than before and felt his strength growing more half to 75 muscles were growing more straining against the tight fabric but they stayed and then used his new strength and pushed back harder making the other creatures claws move back and Spike stood back up, then let out a growl threw the creatures claws up and away and jumped and delivered a massive punch to the face, Spike could hear it's jaw break and shatter and kicked in the stomach sending it flying 2000 feet Spike crouched and flew at it quickly reaching almost to hyperspeed at the creature and tackled it to a vacant part of the where the forest ends and slammed it with the strength he now had making a small earthquake and leaving a deep hole in the ground, then was about to slam a final blow.

"Wait I give up please don't kill me" it begged.

"Never come here near Ponyville when I'm around again got it" Spike hissed, then unleashing a deep and thunderous growl scaring the heck out of it which it bolted away fast.

"Strike one" Spike said "I guess I passed two" he said, then his body glowed again and he grew making the clothes rip and tear from his growing limbs and body and spikes got longer and a bit pointier and more grew in.

Spike turned invisible and floated up and flew away at top speed and went back in Twilight's castle, then went upstairs.

* * *

Back outside

"Who was that?" Starlight said.

"You got me" everyone said.

"It could almost beat my sonic rainboom" Rainbow said

"It saved us, thank Celestia for dragons stepping in and helping ponies" said Pinkie.

"But wasn't it a bit rough, I mean if we reasoned with the creature we could change it's direction" Twilight said.

"I think rough for them is killing them" Starlight said "But he showed mercy"


	9. Chapter 9 test 3

Spike was in his room reading on test 3 which seemed harder than the two

 _Learning to avoid authority figures like police ponies or other enforcement by luring them in another direction and corner the bad characters and take them down. taking down monsters without fighting back but let them tire themselves out. Stay away from public eye espaically a friend and avoid attention by making your fights look like a normal crime._

"Seems like test three is about being slipperier than an eel" Spike spoke "harder to avoid struggles with monster that want to pulverize me or try to but still it will be done"

"I'm amazed by myself how fast I passed the other two tests" Spike smirked.

Then Spike heard voices down stairs so he went down and saw the mane 7 looking at an article, Thorax want back to the Crystal Empire.

"whats going on?" Spike spoke up making them jump.

"Spike you have got to stop doing that" Twilight panted.

"Not my fault you mares can't keep your wits about you" Spike replied "Whats going on?" he said.

"a creature saved us" Pinkie spoke.

"Sorry I couldn't help I got left behind as usual, somethings never change" Spike hissed.

"I don't want you getting hurt, can't you understand that" Twilight said.

"You know full well I can't get hurt by normal things not only did I handle one of those monsters, I also found what they were" Spike frowned, he tossed her a piece of paper which she levitated to her face.

"the thing from the other day it was a Yamcha and the other from earlier was a Chanzai" Spike said "I found them in the book of Dragons" told the m.

"Which you stole from the Princesses"

"Well she wasn't going to show me the truth anytime soon so I'm drawing my own path and destiny" Spike said.

"You could've asked Celestia" Rainbow Dash piped in.

"You think I haven't before, but she stole my powers away and her lies costed me my strength made me think I was a pony in the body of a dragon" Spike said "She stole something from me and I stole something from her" he said.

"She did that because she had no choice" Twilight defended "she had to do it".

"Then I have to do this" Spike shot back, then looked at the paper it was two actually one was him fighting the creature from Chanzai from earlier

 _Mysterious figure saves the mane 7_

Another one was him surounded by knocked out diamond dogs

 _Savior stops diamond mutts in Empire of Crystals_

"He is making quite the rep for himself" Spike said.

"how do ya know it's a him It didn't talk" Applejack asked.

"a hunch" Spike replied.

"Don't lie

"Okay I was close to tell, I was invisible" Spike said.

"Applebloom did say Equestria needed a savior like him, I guess her wish is granted" Spike said.

"We need to know it's motives, keep an eye on him" Twilight said.

"Rainbow you and Fluttershy have the skies and I have the sky and ground, Rarity and earthbound ponies the ground unicorn in the allays and shadows" Twilight said.

"Yes Twilight" they answered.

* * *

Spike was in his room processing the info and plan of the mane 7

"Have to be extra careful with them" Spike said.

He looked at his uniform, he knew after he grew he needed to find something more durable and after a minute he decided to go to manehatten it was filled with crime after night fall and lots of ponies watching, perfect to test.

Then his stomach growled and he had to eat something so he went out to Zecora's home and asked for some hunting spots since he was now craving meat. She told him some spots and showed him a book on hunting.

A wild boar was gazing the grass.

Spike crouched low to the long grass moving without a sound, he jumped on a tree and climbed in the top branches and stalked after it, once he was over he jumped on it which tried to throw him off but Spike dug his claws in it's hide to keep hold, then dragged it to the ground and held it down and bit into it's neck snapping it. Then he set a low flame on the boar slowly cooking it, then after it was done, he sat and ate it.

"mm pretty tasty cooked" Spike smiled then tore off hunks of meat with his teeth and claws devouring it in 20 minutes to savor it's flavor.

after he was done he let out a loud belch and a stream of fire blasted a boulder into pieces "and I'm full" Spike said patted his stomach full of boar. He took the book and reading how to fish, he reached a stream and saw fish, big ones to, he saw the movement in the book and lurched his head in the creak and snagged a fish and threw it out of the water and snapped it with his teeth ending it's life and slowly cooked and ate it but left it's bones and skull like he did the boar.

Zecora walked up with a impressed look "Very good my friend didn't hear you moving and keep the book" she said.

* * *

Then Spike walked back and they were having lunch

"Hey Spike pull grab a plate and join us" Starlight offered.

"Sure" Spike said and grabbed a plate stacked high with gems, he dug up earlier and sat next to Starlight Glimmer and dug in. Then just then Rainbow let out a burp.

"Rainbow Dash" Rarity said in repulse

"That all Ya have" Applejack said before letting out a louder belch.

"Oh me next" Pinkie Pie cheered before chugging her water and let out a big belch.

"amateurs" Starlight said before letting out a massive burp that seemed to echo throughout the castle.

"I can place shame on all of you" Spike boasted before taking a deep breath and turned his head to the high ceiling and let out a building shaking belch followed by a huge stream of fire, that seemed to rattle the furniture and dishes on the table to bounce before stopping.

"And that was controlled" Spike boasted.

"Spike the Dragon!" said a cross Twilight Sparkle.

"They started it" Spike pointed.

"You could've set my castle on fire"

"would've if I didn't control it"

"Hey Spike what this book about" Starlight asked.

"Oh a book, something that is important for a dragon to have" Spike said showing them it "Zecora gave it to me" he told her.

Hunting and fishing

"I actually did a test and i have to say that wild boar was tasty" Spike smirked making Fluttershy "Don't act so surprised you know as much as I do for an animal caretaker, dragons eat meat" he said.

"at least don't eat us" Rainbow said.

"Please the gods know where your flesh has been" Spike grimaced "I wouldn't even think of eating something so mangy"

"That was rude" Rarity snapped.

"Don't you start with me fabric designer" Spike shot back, then he stormed out taking his gems.

"Can't even stand Rarity talking to him" Rainbow said.

"Thank you darling" Rarity said with a huff.

* * *

"Nerves of that mare" Spike hissed kicking a chair across the room breaking it to pieces against a wall, he looked at Celestia's sun which was setting so Spike slipped a bigger outfit on slipped his black gloves and for his clawed feet and claws and tail. He grabbed his mask and breathed his slowly weakening green fire because of his real fire growing stronger and flashed away.

Spike appeared on top of a building in manehatten and slipped his mask on up to his nose. He watched and watched remaining alert, he then jumped to another building quickly but silently, he saw a police uniform on a Pegasus with a light in it's mouth, Spike turned invisible and the pony want by him, then quietly flew away to a building stepped and dropped onto a roof behind patrollers without a sound and jumped over the edge and into an allay and hovered a foot above the ground and dropped down and hid in the shadows watching.

Then just then a mare walked by and a shady stallion with a beard stalked after was about to reach her when Spike walked behind him and threw him into a wall and punched him in the face, before slumping the pony against the wall and disappeared again, the mare turned and saw the pony against the wall.

"Hmm clumsy" she said thinking he ran into in and walked on. Spike in the shadows climbed the wall with his claws to the top and jumped to another and sprang on the roof and stood on its edge looking down and then extending his hearing heard a scream and looked to the direction and quickly ran to it jumping from roof top to roof top, He climbed over slanted roof and slid to the edge before leaping up to a skyscraper, and stood on the top and using his dragon sight and focused and saw more shady stallions surrounding a mare Spike jumped straight down letting gravity speed him up and his visioned a bar between a building and used his levitation to slow his fall and grabbed it stopping at once and dropped without a sound behind one, then heard a screech of tires and turned invisible and looked and saw a carriage turning a corner he squinted and saw a pony smile with malice making him glare, he zoomed behind it and grabbed it stopping it making the pony driving fall on his face dazed, ran up to a pony turning visible making it neigh in alarm and Spike punched him in the face knocking him down, spun and spinning kicked another in the head, one got up and swung but Spike stepped in and grabbed a frontleg and flipped it over his shoulder kicked another in the chest making slam into another which he grabbed and threw at a trash can knocking the can over and dazing the pony, flew up to one and slammed an uppercut his face followed by a righthook knocking it out, then they were all knocked out.

Then Spike zipped to the carriage and picked it up and tossed it across the street against a building which broke off some bricks and placed the dazed pony in front of it and blurred and placed the others against the wall, making them look like their sleeping and flew away when he heard hooves coming from the distance and stood on a building, he heard a siren ring and zoomed his vision and saw several police ponies chasing five ponies caring jewels they stolen.

Spike jumped and flew like a hawk at the scene but remembered what the book said to destract the law enforcement he, he dropped behind them and threw a trash can into more making a huge crash startling both groups they turned and the bad stallions ran faster, Spike rolled his eyes from his view from up in the air at these.

"Terrible focus" Spike grunted to the cops, he turned and cut them off one ran into his fist knocking it out. He grabbed him zipped to a carriage 90 yards away and strapped him on the stirups and grabbed him and the fender of the carriage picking them up a few threads of his clothes tore revealing purple scales but luckily the stallion was knocked out then Spike stepped back and shot forward and threw the carriage at the other ponies slamming into them and knocking them out, injured but alive. the police turned the corner and looked stunned at the scene.

"Looks like their own trampled them lets bring them in" a officer spoke, then one turned to look at Spike but Spike was on a building in front of him

He wanted to save his green fire for the last so, he turned invisible and shot away at supersonic speed to Ponyville.

* * *

Spike flew into an allay and hid and saw Rarity with her back to her looking out, his eye twitched but kept quiet, he pressed his back against a wall and jumped over a fence and rolled behind a cluster of barrels, he looked and saw Applejack and Pinkie talking, Spike picked up a stone and threw it at an allay making a loud crash.

Over there" Pinkie said and she and Applejack went past him, they looked in but when the two past the spot where Spike was but he wasn't there, then a barrel stood and looked and saw Rainbow and Fluttershy fly over, the barrel rolled against a wall Spike crawled out and rolled into an allay pressed his back against the wall, he crawled up to a roof and ducked when Twilight's horn lit with sparks lighting up the night, Spike looked over and saw all six mares talking.

Spike squinted around then Starlight walked from an allay "Didn't see the fella" Applejack said.

"Same here" the others said.

"Can't find one creature that can show up on newspaper" Twilight grumbled "I think that is enough for tonight" she said then they went separate ways

Spike slide off the roof and grabbed a bar before dropping on the ground, then blurred away and reached Twilight's castle and zipped to his window which was at the top and jumped reaching the window seal and pulled himself over the railing and snucked in. stripped the outfit off and stuffed it in his closet.

"Now the second part is left" Spike said.

a day later

Spike was walking with Starlight through town "I don't think Twilight trusts me" Spike spoke.

"Of course she does" Starlight tried.

"ever since I got my abilities she has been trying to keep me in when she knows full well I can handle myself" "I can't decide who's worse Twilight or Celestia, their almost the same self proclaimed egoistic mares"

"I know you may feel that but give her a chance and see"

"Fine" Spike said then they heard a scream from Sweetie belle "Get the others" he running towards the scene.

"Be careful" Starlight said, then gave him a hug "For luck, I believe in you" she said before galloping away.

"She smells nice" Spike smirked and turned and crashed into a pole making him snap out of it, Spike glared at the pole before flying to the scream.

* * *

Spike showed up and saw another strange creature he never seen, it had the head of an eagle, body of a huge bear and tall as a tree with legs like a rhino, arms of a grizzly and a scorpion tail.

Spike stepped up to it and was going to let it exhaust itself "Hey ugly" he said before sticking his tongue at and blew a raspberry at it angering it. It swung Spike ducked and the thing swung without stopping, Spike sidestepped and rolled between it's legs it's tail swung but Spike jumped and ran up it's back stood on it's arm.

"Missed me" Spike smirked the creature snapped his beak at him, But Spike jumped off and it bit it's own arm. it tried to stomp on him but Spike jumped back and leaped over a swing of an arm.

"Over here slowpoke" The creature dove at him, Spike knew he had to take this fight somewhere else and let himself be tackled they smashed though a building, the creature smashed him on the ground, Spike just shook the attack off and rolled to his feet and ran to an opening where the creature pounced but he slipped away with his dragonspeed.

an hour later

The creature was getting tired each swing was slower than the last and sluggish, Spike just lazily stepped to the side and just toyed with it making it wear out faster, than the creature panted and was sweating badly, but Spike wasn't barely was warmed up.

"The others put up more of a fight than you" Spike hissed, the creature sprang Spike just tripped one of it's feet making it fall on it's face with a thud, it got up in slow motion.

"Spike!" Twilight yelled "Stop playing around with that thing and hit it" Spike glanced at her

"Look out!" Starlight yelled, Spike turned and got smacked into a building making the debris fall on him.

"Help him" Rainbow ordered the other raced to help but a low growl came from the pile and moved up and were thrown in different directions and Spike glared at the beast for the cheap trick.

"Twilight hits harder than that" Spike hissed and stormed up to it with his feet smoking and concentrated on his inner fire and his body temperature rose hotter and hotter making the creature sweat more and backed up.

and slowly swung at the dragon but Spike sidestepped it missed, then stepped in and pushed the creature sending it flying into Ponyville's pond, then stepped closer making the pond bubble when he got close and it screamed in pain and bolted out with his body steaming.

"Thats the fastest I seen you move in the fight" Spike said, the creature reached but recoiled his paw back from the searing heat of Spike flame, then crashed into the ground worn out.

"Get out of here before I roast you alive" Spike snarled the beast listened and limped off. Spike smiled at another part of his test was pasted, then Spike lowered his inner fire down bringing his body temperature down, turned back to the others and then his form and scales flashed in a flare of red light, then it was done Spike was back to full strength and power.

"I am complete!" Spike cheered, then his body flashed in a flash of blue light making the 7 mare close their eyes and a wave of energy seemed to crack the windows and the ground shook as the energy got bigger and exploded outwards, then a beam of light and energy seemed to go into the clouds creatures everywhere looked at the direction.

In the dragon lands

A dragoness named Ember the lord of dragons, she had blue scales and sapphire blue diamond shape scales on her legs and tail pale blue underbelly and dark blue spines on her head and horns form her head to jawline and red eyes was sitting on her thrown, when she saw the light shooting up to the sky.

"What in Bahamut's name was that" She gasped.

* * *

In Canterlot

Princess Celestia and Luna were sitting on their thrones when they saw the flash from Ponyville They went to the balcony and looked to see a beam of energy shoot into the clouds, knowing something very powerful was awake.

"They failed Spike's full power is awake" Celestia said.

"What now?, Spike is now fully restored" Luna asked.

Celestia just frowned

* * *

In the Crystal Empire

Shinning was leading some drills when they saw the show. Thorax was inside with Cadance and they saw it

"Good grief" Thorax gasped

"Sweet Celestia mane" Shinning and Cadance said.


	10. Chapter 10 new life and purpose

The 7 mares were covering their eyes and the light stopped and they looked and they gasped at what they saw.

Spike was hovering ten feet off the ground but what shocked them was, he was taller he now looked more like a dragon, his backlegs were longer but they seemed to bend a little to the backs in a angle his arm were longer to and his body was longer so was his tail, his spikes were longer and curved back all the way to his tail each one was an inch longer down his neck and back to his lower back and tail they were an inch smaller and the spade was longer and sharper.

Muscles rippled under his scaly hide which seemed to look like scaly armor along the surface, his neck was two inches longer and his snout was more dragon like and sharp fangs had grown and looked sharp as a dagger one on each side was sticking out of his mouth, and six small curved up like horns sprouted from his temple and under his jaw half of an inch horns sprouted from the sides of his skull which curved upwards where the spikes seemed to had shrinked, his claws were longer and sharper same on his feet but an inch longer, the spikes on the tip of his head seemed to shrink more but pointed back and on the back of his shoulders was a pair of dragon wings, the limbs were purple and webbing was green like his spikes and longer than the length of his body.

Spike opened his eyes and they looked more menacing, they were slitted and a fire was burning in his pupils but turned softer and rounder, the fire stopped and Spike smiled. Then Spike dropped down on his legs gracefully

"Sorry if your frightened by my appearance" Spike said in a deeper voice than before. Then Starlight walked up which she was up to his chest he was tall as Celestia including her horn, he crouches lower on his angle legs and on his arms to reach her level.

"Actually your perfect" Starlight said "I'm looking past the rough look and still see my friend" she told him.

Then Princess Celestia and Luna flew up to the group.

"Well it seems you awakened your full power" Celestia said.

"And grew up" Spike added, then he thought of something, he still needed a shield or something Spike remembered a tale of how a shield and sword was casted into the deepest of Tarturus saying it wanted a new owner, then Spike heard a voice in his head.

 _"Claims what is yours"_ it spoke

Then Spike shook his head from his thoughts.

"How ever I believe you taken something of mine" Celestia said.

"You weren't going to tell me about my parents or tried to stop me from regaining my full power, why would I bother wasting my breath by asking the same thing over again, when you filled my head with false truths about my parents, there was also something you didn't tell them" Spike said.

"What are you talking about Spike?" Twilight asked.

"She said that Bahamut ruled with an iron claw and forced lesser creatures bow to him" Spike spoke "But that was another lie, The book of Dragons had the real truth and stated that he was a fair but firm ruler, he was attacked by two alicorns, one who could control the sun and one who controlled the moon or easier names" glaring at Celestia and Luna.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna" Spike spat "you two killed my parents and my real family" he said.

"Spike that is enough" Celestia said.

"a bigger shocker that you two were his friends and were worried about the safety of ponies and you two attacked him took his life force away with a forbidden spell and killed him and my mother and two siblings" Then Spike's anger grew in his chest as his inner fire was burning up in his throat, smoke and fire blew out of his nose and teeth "You talk about friendship but you kill your friends, no wonder why the elements of harmony left you for hosts, your not the Princess of harmony but an overgrown fat liar and a thief!" Spike snarled.

"Spike that is enough stop blaming Celestia for things she didn't do" Twilight snapped, Spike snapped his head to her.

"You stay out of this, your just as bad as Celestia!" Spike yelled "You would always take her side, even if she turned evil, your too loyal to her, you would even hang yourself if she told you" he hissed.

"Spike that is over the line" Celestia yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Spike roared his eyes glowed "I reject my royal tittle and your son, _mother_ " spat at the word.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, so you give me no choice" Celestia said sadly, then dozens of Royal guards came out in flashs.

"Take Spike the Dragon to gates of Tarutus" Celestia ordered.

"NO!" four ponies cried out and ran in front of Spike.

"That is over the line because Spike spoke what he wanted" Starlight said.

"Yeah leave him alone" Scootaloot yelled.

"Scoots" Rainbow Dash said.

"Back off" Sweetie Belle glared at the Princess

"My word Sweetie Belle mind your manners" Rarity said.

"I will buck that royal look right off y'all s faces if ya touch my buddy" Applejack hissed.

"Applebloom Apple" Applejack hollowered.

"Yeah that dragon saved our rumps" a stallion spoke up from a window.

"Celestia call off your boys before they get hurt" Spike warned.

"Seize him" Celestia said, the flew at Spike but just jumped in front of the four's heads and blew white hot flames at them, they put up a shield but the fire blast was too hot and strong to stop for long and shattered, Spike's eyes glowed yellow and blasted heat beam eyes at them hitting two in the armor cracking it and smoking and sent them back into two more, he opened his wings to full extent and stood as tall as he could, then smirked and concentrated and he grew rapidly.

Eyes widened when he stopped he was 20 feet tall and fives times bigger than earlier and huge muscles rippled under his scales and wings matched it's size and spikes and horns got longer with his claws and teeth.

He grabbed a guard and threw him into another smashing both threw two buildings, kicked another in the face sending through a wall blurred up to a bunch and slammed into a bunch sending them into walls into the other guards, then let out a blast of fire from his claws hitting the ground in front of some, the blast exploded on the ground sending them flying.

Then breathed out a massive stream of fire that grazed a bunch but they would've been burnt them but another blast later it did but luckily it was cooler than before but it still hurt.

"You mess with a dragon your going to get burnt" Spike hissed after stopping his fire.

"And as a member of Ponyville I hereby exile myself from Equestria" Spike said "But hear this the ponies the ones that didn't stand up, pray on your lucky stars this is the last time you see me, and the ones who did you have my eternal respect and trust" Then opening his wings and shot up like a rocket and blasted away at hypersonic speed. and held three books he snuck, when Celestia was detracted.

It was the Book of Dragons, hunting and fishing, and a spell book that Celestia gave Twilight.

"Always letting their guards down" Spike grumbled, then 1000 a miles away from Equestria he landed on the ground which shook the ground a little since he waas bigger, then he focused and went back to normal size, to avoid attention.

Then Spike opened the spell book and flipped through it and stopped at a page to open a portal to Tarturus "Bingo" he said, then looked at the symbols and seemed to open portals, he drew them on the ground in a circle around him, then chanted and the symbols glowed and spun, a flash of light, he was sucked in, then it stopped and landed on the ground on all fours then stood up.

Spike looked around him and dark fire was on torches , it was gloomy and shady, not a problem for his eyes of a dragon. Then saw a mountain with cages of full of creatures and enemies of Equestria, one small cage was Tirek who knew Spike immediately.

"Well If it isn't the Princess of Friendships assistant" he spoke "What did you do to be sent down here, in Tarturus the prison of monsters" Tirek said.

"No one sent me here, I came here by my own will" Spike told him.

"You must be in real trouble if you jumped into Tarturus on your own" Tirek said.

"Actually I'm looking for something that called me here" Spike told him.

 _"down here"_ the voice whispered in his head, He went over to the edge and looked down, there was dark empty pit, it seemed to send chills up his spine, it was black as the darkest sky.

"You been here long enough, whats down there?" Spike asked.

"Something that scares even me, thats deepest and darkest pit of Tarturus for only the worst and baddest monsters end up" Tirek told him.

"Then why aren't you there?" Spike said.

"because whats down there is worse than me" Tirek said "and what ever your thinking of you must be out of your mind to want to go down there, Even a normal Dragon wouldn't survive" he said, then Spike turned with fire burning in his eyes.

"I'm not mere dragon" Spike hissed, then spreaded his wings lit a ball of fire from his claw to light the way and jumped into the pit, where he seemed to fall and fall till he was getting bored and saw the bottom and popped his wings open to stop his full and landed on the ground, he looked up saw only a dim light where he jumped easy enough to look like an speck from down here, if you could see in the dark he retracted his wings in his back where two holes were but they glowed and closed up and scales grew back, then he focused his eyes around the darkness and his eyes glowed bright green and saw perfectly.

Spike looked _"over here"_ the voice said, he turned and saw a tunnel and walked into it. Spike walked into an area where it was light he met with two giant monsters, each had gray fur and scaly legs and horns.

"Belgesnipe" Spike groaned, remembering what the book said they love to pick fights even with dragons. One looked at Spike and stomped on him, but Spike reacted fast and caught it's massive foot with his claws stopping it, then grunted and pushed and on it's foot making it bump into the wall.

Spike flew up to catch a downwards swing by catching it with his claws, flew to it's face and punched it with a rising uppercut to the chin making fall into the other making both crash into the ground with a thud.

"Pick your fights wisely" Spike hissed at them, they got up and swung at him. Spike flew to the left dodging it, dropped under a swing making one of the snipe hit the other knocking it over, Spike flew in like a bullet and plowed into it's stomach sending it through walls before slamming it into the wall with a push and landed on the ground, Spike looked around and cursed he just came crashing into a den of giant snakes which had arms of a tiger, they woke up and glared at the intrusion and joined in on the fight.

Spike caught a arm of a snake and slammed it into the wall, he was surrounded by 1000's of monsters "Great" he muttered. Then the fight was on, Spike dodged left and right and swerved to avoid hits but as he was doing so well, he got smacked in the back slamming him into the wall, he got out and used his telekinesis to blow one snake into the wall then smacked by a Belgesnipe and through a wall into a room.

Spike then had ten more after him, bodies the shaped of rhinos head of a tiger and legs of a lion "Great first Slizzards and next Tyson's" he snapped.

Then he was starting to feel stressed of the situation, then angry at himself at not being quieter, he was angry about Twilight or the others standing up for him and angry at Celestia and Luna for killing his family angry for his friends thinking now that he became a real dragon the pay attention and mad at Fluttershy for being scared of him when he wouldn't harm her. Then all these feeling emerged together and festered into blinding inferno of fury, then something in Spike's mind gave away and snapped, then his muscles started to burn and his body steaming, then he groaned in pain loudly as he fell to the ground on his knees and claws.

The monsters looked in confusion at why the Dragon was acting like that, then they got their answer.

Spike looked at his claws that started to shake, then his eyes widened as his claws grew wider and longer and deadlier and his muscles under his scales started to grow bigger and his arm got longer, looked at his other same thing was happening it was growing rapidly, he slammed it on the ground making it shake and crack where he struck it, then his body started grow longer and bigger, clawed feet were wider and bigger, the talons growing longer and sharper, and his legs were growing taller and thicker than his arms but remained the same length, then his tail grew longer and thicker and his spikes grew longer and sharper, his spade grew wider, sharper and longer, then his scales got thicker and thicker and rougher almost like bumpy armor, even his under belly was getting thick and rough.

Then some scales on his back moved apart when purple spikes forced their way through, then Spike looked down at his claws and arms, on the backs more scales moved apart as green curved spikes shot out and his forearms 2 inch long curved spikes grew in six rows to his elbows and each were longer to his elbows, then finally his neck and head and snout were getting longer and wider and thicker, Spike opened his mouth in a wordless scream as his fangs grew longer and more came out when his head and jaws got bigger, then his horns grew longer and thicker. finally his wings shot out of his back, then the torn scale melded to the wings and grew to a monstrous size, then his colors grew darker turn into a dark purple and but his spikes just turned a bit darker.

If that wasn't enough he just kept growing bigger as he fury grew, then soon he stopped when he was a Titanic size, then his eye pupils grew into razor thin slits and glowed bright with fire as he glared at the monsters, that were barely up to his stomach, then he let out a the biggest and loudest roar any dragon couldn't roar.

 **"GRRAAHHAAHAAHGRAAHARAAAH!"** Spike now a titanic and montrous dragon roared. He glared at the creatures and one thing ran through his mind _"Destroy"_

Then the real battle began.

* * *

Back with Tirek he was zoning out when a massive roar seemed to shake Tarturus to it's foundation "What in my magic stealing horns was that?" he said.

Back with Spike now transformed, grabbed one of the Belgesnipe with a huge claw and threw it into a wall sending several walls and smashing throught a pile of boulders and making a trench in the ground and slammed against a wall leaving it's shape in it. He whipped around and slammed his massive tail into four slizzards sending them against the wall bones breaking he snapped up the other snipe in his mouth and pierced it's body with his diamond breaking fangs killing, then threw it with a toss of his neck into four more, then breathed titanic stream of white hot fire setting 100's on fire they screamed in agony as the burnt to ash. Spike plowed through a 80 of them and swung smashing them into and through the walls hundreds of feet where they crashed against the wall making it fall of them, then where Spike was he blew fire at the pile turning the pile into molten rock, no monster were left.

then Spike's massive clawed foot slammed on 4 crushing them, then snapped around and knocked 5 away with a swipe of his wing when some flew at him, he dodged a few slizzards when they jumped, even if he was titanic he was still graceful and swung with his sickle like claws cleaving through their bodies then brought another claw hand down crushing 5 and smashing the ground, then some crawled on him and attacked with their teeth or claws but they were only bouncing off his super strong scales, then he bashed against the wall crushing some then swung his body losing some creatures and swung with a massive arm knocking three off, then Spike unleashed another fire storm from his mouth incinerating them then picked the last one up to his face with a claw and crushed it in a tight grip, then the monster started to sway and then fell over making a massive earthquake, then closed it's eyes.

Hours later Spike opened his eyes and found a dead monster staring at him giving him a start, he looked at his claws they were back to normal and felt around, he was back to normal. he looked around the room every monster was dead either crushed or turned to ash, the monster were dead, the bottom was a mess, huge holes appeared in the cave his huge clawprints imprinted in the ground and scorched and melted rock from his fire and black scorch marks.

"What happened?" Spike asked, then flashes in his head went through to the moment he got really furious and he changed then after that he blacked out.

"I did this" Spike said "Whoa I can grow to a Titanic size, but didn't I come here for something?" he told himself.

 _"Over here"_ the voice spoke.

"Oh right" Spike said and went to the voice, he walked and turned into another room where there was a steel cage and behind it was six pairs of clothes, one was skyblue, one was brown and purple, one was black and had blue markings, then a black and royal purple.

One had a foot long hammer with a loop at the end and a broad doublehead, one had a bow, one had batons and a lance, one had a round shield and sword. The shield was 72 cm and the sword was black to the hilt to the tip and 3 feet long and two inch wide and tip was really pointed, the hilt was fancy with purple marking to the hilt up to the middle of the tip of the sword.

It seemed to draw him to the one with the sword and shield, he went to the cage and grabbed it and tore it off and walked to the suit and touched it it was, made of Kevlar and the boots and fingerless gloves were leather and the kneeguards and chest plate and forearms and back shoulders were made of Graphene armor, he readed the template in front.

 _If chosen by the one who it called to, give it a energy blast or fire, then think of the way you want it to look_

Then Spike thought "if a blast it and add a piece of me in the fire, the suit will be able to be stronger than normal and repair itself and come on and off by command same with the shield and sword" Spike said, then summoned the rest of the magic greenfire he had and pulled out a scale blew at the scale and hitting the suit, shield and sword, the objects shimmered and change, then when he stopped because he ran out of greenfire.

The suit was mostly black but the edges of the suit were emerald green same with the pads, the shield was black and had greenrings the swords purple markings changed to emerald, then the neck reached to his neck and had a helmet that should cover his most of his face and head and had some space for his horns, so it was a perfect fit it looked like, then Spike slipped it on it felt good, it hugged his body close the Kevlar pressing his spikes to his body but it still had room, the Kevlar also covered his tail so it was part of the suit. he slipped the collar to his neck and placed his helmet on and hooked it over his chin and picked up his weapons on his chest was a C and D on it close together, then he opened ran at dragon speed out to to where he jumped from and gathering all his strength jumped with a yell, the light rushed up to him, he landed on the floor with Tirek's caged making him jump at his appearance.

"Who are you and how did you get in?" Tirek said, then the figure slipped his weapons on it's back and took off the helmet making Tirek eyes widen.

"The same way I'm getting out" Spike frowned, then chanted some words and beam of light pulled him out of the portal. Then Spike opened his eyes he was back where he went in it was dark, he looked at the symbols which vanished. he was about to burn the spell book, but then again Spike thought it might come in handy in the future.

* * *

Later Spike left a bunch of gems to buy some things.

a hundred miles of away from Equestria, on a isolated area on a tower of land and rock surrounded by an ocean, was a blur of purple and a building was up in five minutes and was a one story building painted purple and a black roof, then under it was a bunch of monitors linked Equestria triggered to warn him when trouble was brewing attached to a red button which when he pressed it the troubled place would show up on the screen.

Spike had a bench press down there with a 100 ton of rock attached to a solid titanium bar pierced through the middle of the rocks and a huge boulder was in the room. He then looked at the book and chanted and stepped and warped up back to the top. Where there was a granite table and a red light on the wall linked to downstairs, when a trouble brewed the light would blink, then down beneath the counsel was a chamber full of gold silver and gems, so if he needed to buy something he had some bits. in a glass chamber was his uniform with his sword and shield attached to the back.

"My new life begins" Spike said with determination "I now will protect Equestria from the corrupted and crime In the brightest day and in the blackest night now evil will not rule over the good, for I am Captain Drake!" he bellowed .


	11. Chapter 11 the savior strikes

Starlight was looking where Spike flew off to, when he self-exiled himself from Equestria with a sad look, the cutie-mark crusaders were no different, their friend was gone. Starlight then turned to Celestia and the others with a hideous glare.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GIRLS" Starlight screamed at the mane 6 "THATS HOW YOU TREAT A DRAGON WHO RISKED HIS LIFE TO HELP WITH HIS DRAGON ABILITES, HE HAD COMPLETE CONTROL OVER HIS POWER AND YOU STABBED HIM IN THE BACK" she yelled.

"We didn't do anything" Rarity defended.

"Your right you didn't do anything, You didn't stand up for him" Scootaloot hissed.

"Look girls it's for the best, he was too dangerous to be around" Fluttershy said softly.

"YOUR JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOUR AFRAID OF HIM" Starlight yelled "HE WOULDN'T HURT ANYPONY UNLESS THEY ATTACKED FIRST, LIKE YOU JUST SAW" she said.

"What kind of creatures are you, you betrayed Spike's family Celestia and tried to throw him into Tarturus" Sweetie Belle yelled.

"Sweetie Belle cool your temper" Rarity ordered.

"Why should I Spike stood up to Celestia and Twilight why should I listen to you" Sweetie questioned hotly.

"Y'all are just uncool and selfish faithless wimpy fillies who are greedier than a bat on a feeding frenzy" Applebloom snapped.

"Applebloom Apple you cut it out right this minute" Applejack sternly said.

"Only if Y'all stop being disloyal flea bags" Applebloom shot back.

"And you Twilight Spike stated earlier that you didn't trust him" Starlight said to her "I wish he was wrong but he was Right about you, I wish I never became your pupil SO I QUIT!" Starlight yelled, then stormed off with tears falling from her eyes at  
the lost of a friend.

"You will regret going against Spike Princess" Sweetie Belle snarled at Twilight and stomped off home.

Then and a draconequus named Discord appeared in a flash "Oh I sense a rift, that something has reawakened" he said with glee.

"It was Spike he is back to full power" Celestia told him.

"I see, the teenager finally grew" Discord said "He finally broke the spell and he is restored"

"How did you know?" Twilight asked.

"I'm still the lord of chaos and I can sense something is really powerful is on the loose or" he looked at the 6 and the two alicorns "a friendship was broken" he said.

"And while I know how dangerous the dragon is, fighting and killing monsters to protect the helpless, he wouldn't harm anyone" Discord said

"He attacked my guards" Celestia scowled.

"because they attacked first" Discord remanded her, then looked at the beat up Royal guards "Besides he held back" he said "a monster wouldn't do that"

"Where is he now, I lost track of his energy signal?" Discord said.

"He exiled himself" a voice said, Starlight was back when she heard, Discord talking about Spike.

"If he was exiled I would still sense it" Discord said "I don't, that only means he was banished into Tarturus" "You Tia sent your own son, into the Prison of monsters" he frowned.

"I swear I didn't he flew away" Celestia said.

"You told way too many lies, so why would I trust you?" Discord questioned "I hope you see the error of your actions or it might come up and bite you on your royal rump" he said, then flashed out.

"Lets go home girls" Twilight sighed.

* * *

Spike was in his new home chewing on a ruby thinking about the shield and sword, they seemed to be indestructible and the shield was also vibration absorbent, the sword could split into two with a thought and could glow and burn bright green, when the  
light on his wall blinked getting his attention he put his serious face on and walked to the warp spell he put up by a corner and warped down to the lower level and ran to the counsel and pressed the button and a the Crystal Empire was being attacked  
by a gang of minotaurs.

He went to his suit and opened the door.

meanwhile

Minotaurs were attacking and pummeling the guards trying to get in to the castle.

"What do you want?" Shinning Armor demanded.

"The crystal heart" the leader demanded.

"Never held strong guys"

* * *

A purple claw was up and a another fingerless glove sliped it on and pulled on a pair of boots and hooked to his belt a voice changer he hooked to his computer, so when spoke his voice was baritone but soft, then slipped his shield on but left it's sword  
in the case.

* * *

back at the empire ponies were being pushed around and bullying young colts and filly's

* * *

Spike in his uniform slipped his helmet/mask on his head and pressed a button on the wall and a shoot opened at the bottom, he jumped and slid before taking his shield off and his purple wings came out and flew at supersonic speed when he shot out, heading  
to the Empire that he was looked up to.

Captain Drake/ Spike was flying to the empire then the fire in his chest burned hotter and his eyes narrowed and blasted off at hypersonic speed, the wind screamed in his ears, massive boom was heard, then the blurring stretched into streaks, then Captain  
Drake disappeared in a blink.

At the Crystal Empire only Shinning was left standing but was reaching his limit "You put up a good fight now give up the heart or die" the leader said, then before anypony could or Minotaur a boom and a scream of a jet was heard, then they looked to  
see a figure pull out of hypersonic speed, then the figure threw something a minotaur squinted at it and his eyes widened when a round shield slammed in his chest and was sent flying back knocked out, then the figure retracted it's wings in it's back  
landed on the ground with a thud catching the shield and looped it's forearm between two loops, then jumped up to two and knocked one down with an uppercut, then slammed it's shield against a minotaurs legs knocking it on the ground.

"Who are you?" a Minotaur demanded.

"I am Captain Drake" Spike spoke in a deep baritone "I'm giving you a chance to leave this place" he said.

"Never, Attack!" The leader spoke, the minotaurs ran, Captain Drake threw his shield it hit one in the stomach knocking him over. Captain Drake blocked a punch and knocked one back with a sidekick, then ducked and swept another off his feet, stepped to  
the side of one and knee him in the gut, then the face before tossing his away, he caught the shield and blocked a punch, a hand being broken against a shield echoed through the area, then bashed him in the face with the shield and crouched down a  
bit and ducked under a minotaur and slammed it into it's stomach flipping it over his shoulder, he chucked his sheild at a three hitting them and the shield hit another in the head.

Captain Drake caught another arm and punched it in the ribs with an uppercut doubling it over, then stepped to the side and flipped it on the ground punched it in the head knocking it out. He jumped and caught his shield and slammed his knee in ones face  
and knocked it out with a righthook, he slammed a rearkick in one's stomach jumped up and slammed his knee in it's face followed by a right uppercut to the face knocking it out and caught his shield and ducked and smashed it in ones back, followed  
by ramming it's edge in one's chest sending the on the ground.

He snapped around and threw the shield at ones chest sending one into a wall, Blocked a punch and kneed it in the stomach then the face and threw it over his shoulder. Captain Drake jumped forward and slammed his knee in ones face followed by a roundhouse  
to the face knocking it back, punched another in the gut with a rightcross then slammed a rightjab in it's ribs and sent a uppercut in its stomach, then slammed a elbow in its ribs and sending it on the ground with a sidekick to the chest. stopped  
one dead with a frontkick then slammed into another with a backkick, went to his shield and stepped on the rim shooting it up into his claw and Captain Drake blocked a punch with his free arm then turned and slammed an elbow his ribs grabbed it with  
an arm around the neck and flipped it over his shoulder in front of him, grabbed a fistful of fur on it's chest and turned and threw the minotaur into another and frontly kicked one in the chest into a wall knocking it out.

Captain Drake turned to the leader and placed the shield on his back and got into a fighting stance "You dare to challenge me?" the leader sneered.

"Bring it" Captain Drake shot back.

"RAAGH!" the Minotaur roared and charged at him, half way he charged and slammed a fist in it's face followed by a rightcross to the stomach followed by a elbow to the chest and grabbing the leader by the chest threw him on the ground, then slammed a  
knee in it's face knocking a tooth out, then slammed four body blow punches to the gut and an uppercut to the ribs, then slammed roundhouse in it's side followed by a uppercut to the lower stomach, then grabbed by the neck with an arm and slammed  
the Minotaur on the ground and pinned it with a knee to the chest and fist raised, he picked it up and slammed it into the wall with a uppercut. The Minotaur charged Captain Drake but he stopped it with a knee smash to the face looped a arm around  
it's beefy shoulder and arm and turning he slammed it on the ground and pinned it on the ground again and raised a fist.

"Never come here and terrorize these ponies again or it will be worse than it was today" Captain Drake/ Spike hissed and slammed a hole near where the Minotaurs head was "Get out" he growled deeply and the leader got away and limped away fast along  
with the others.

He turned to the Shinning Armor and the other guards who were awake again "You guys going to be alright?" Captain Drake asked.

"Yes but who are you?" one asked.

"Captain Drake" Captain Drake said, then took off his shield and popped out his wings and blasted away. Cadance and Thorax came up.

"Saw everything you guys okay?" Cadance asked as she healed them with her magic.

"Yes?" Shinning Armor spoke.

"Who was that?" Thorax asked.

"He said it was Captain Drake" another guard spoke.

* * *

Captain Drake had returned in his shoot where he flew up and into the lower level and closed, then took off his Helmet revealing and turned off his voice changer "That was petty of grungy creatures raiding a nice Empire" Spike said, then Spike sat on  
his chair and pressed the button and it stopped blinking but another 2 minutes later it flashed again.

"First day on the job and there is already another problem" Spike chuckled, then clicked the button and it was Manehatten. Spike put his helmet back on and clicked his voice changer and flew down the shoot again and turned to the Direction of Manehatten.


	12. Chapter 12

at Manehattan

ten 10 foot tall ponyrobots were wracking downtown, laser were coming out of it's eyes hitting buildings and the ground ponies ran in fear dodging laser blasts, Some were bigger and smashing holes in buildings and flipping over carriages.

Then a Sonic boom was heard and a black and green round shield flew out of nowhere and smashed into the chest of one knocking it on it's metal rump, then Captain Drake flew out from behind a building and landed on the ground 8 feet from them, his feet cracked the ground. The metalponies charged one stomped down at him, Captain Drake jumped back stepped on it hoof and leapt and smashed his fist in it's eye breaking it, ran across it's back, jumped off grabbed it by it's tail pulling over and slammed it on another, jumped on to chest of one's and pulled his shield out and blocked a laser blast with it jumped down and threw a shield at the legs breaking and cracking them at the knees, ran and soared at one bashed his shield in it's face, slammed the edge in it's face, sparks flew out from the opening, flew up 30 feet used his hearing to hear panting in the midback of the robot.

He darted to one and slammed a powerful punch to one's chest making the chest part bend inwards and sparks and parts flew out, Captain Drake climbed on to it's back and slammed the shield's edge on it's upperback sparks flew out and when he reached the midback, punched threw the metal with a fist grabbed something and ripped it out it was the Robots pilot who was scowling at the clad dragon and tossed him into the wall, out.

The robot crashed to the ground, He rolled under a stomp and when under Captain Drake threw his shield at it's under part of chest it slammed through and out the other end taking out the power cell, he flew up and picked the robot up and turned it upside down, shot down and slammed it back on the ground, He blocked a laser blast with his shield and it blasted back and knocked it's head off, Captain Drake shot at the hole and slammed threw it running through wires and metal, and ripped open a wall revealing another pony who was frightened at the forced entry and slammed a fist in it's face knocking it out.

Captain Drake grabbed him with a claw and flew out and dropped the pony on the ground, he flew up to one and caught a metal hoof and grabbing tightly crunching the metal and tore off the leg from the knee down and blew a huge stream of white hot fire at the head and the upper body quickly making the metal turn red and melted, Captain Drake flew and smashed the back leg off and the rest fell over with a crash.

He flipped his shield back up and wound up and chucked it it bent and bounced off each four legs and the shield came back, Captain Drake dropped on the ground and slammed his feet into the shield sending it up and breaking off the head, He flew up and grabbed the shield and threw it at the chest breaking through and smashed into a pony inside sending him out and dropping on the ground. Captain Drake summoned his sword and received his shield. He flew up and bashed at a head and lopped it's head off with his sword blocked a leg dropped down and chopped it off at the knee joint, he chucked his shield at the the other knee breaking it and when the shield went back, Captain Drake sidestepped and jumping he spun and slammed a spinning kick in it and sending it smashing through two legs and landed on the ground. Spike concentrated on the sword and grabbed it in both claws and the sword split in half and had each sword in a claw and the glowed and burned green and got in a fighting stance he saw in the book of Dragons when fighting with two sword.

Captain Drake flew to the side and whirled like a whirlwind slicing and dropped the Robot fell apart leaving one weak robotic skeleton and and pilot and it shool and crumbled to the ground. sidestepped, jumped on a robot and chopped it at the neck, breaking it off and stabbed downwards at the power cell stabbing it and shutting the machine down which fell to the ground. he ran and threw his swords at two robots with a grunt burning through the metal and slicing through the power cells and out the other end.

He flew at one at top speed and lifting it up and smashing it on the ground stood on it's midsection grabbing the metal and ripped it open like Styrofoam grabbed the pony and threw it into the wall, knocking it out. Then went to each Robot and pulled out the pilot and tied them up with a wire and placed them with the other, then he heard a siren of a police coming and called his stuff and placed it on his back and blasted away at supersonic speed.

* * *

Back at Captain Drake's home.

The opened shoot was open and Captain Drake flew in and closed the shoot and clicked the button and it stopped blinking. Spike looked at it for awhile but it didn't blink and Spike took off his uniform and held his sword that were still apart and fused them together and he hung his stuff up. Then walked and warped back to the upper level.

* * *

In Ponyville

Twilight, the mane 5 and Starlight were having a heated debate

"I can't believe you didn't stick up for him" Starlight paced.

"Try to understand, what Celestia had to do was for the better" Twilight told her.

"This has nothing to do with that, why didn't you stand up for Spike when Celestia tried to send him into hell" Starlight said louder "when he did nothing but help us and you didn't say a word" she said.

"he was killing creatures and eating meat, what happens when he craves pony meat" Rainbow said.

"who do you think you are, one minute you think he's cool the next you think he's a monster" Starlight said "He eats meat because he's a dragon, he needs to eat it to live" she said "Immortal or not, You should know this Fluttershy or are you that scared of Spike that it's affecting your better judgement"

"And Twilight why did you not do anything, you been with him the longest and you betrayed him" Starlight said.

Twilight started to say "and if you say it was because your a princess and he's a dragon and it would ruin you, I swear I will blast you to kingdom com" Starlight snarled.

"you six are the biggest brats in the history and you can believe Celestia and her lies but me, Thorax and Spike know the truth of whats on inside of him and what the Princess did to him and his family" Starlight said.

"Friendship and the elements of harmony is suppose to be about fairness but if that is how you view friendship when it comes Spike, then your destinies were misread and Spike was also right about ponies being hard headed and narrow sighted and I wish Spike was here so he could burn your sorry and ungrateful rumps so I wouldn't have to listen to your poisonous words about him!" Starlight yelled and ran out, then the cutie mark map lit up in Ponyville to where they were standing.

* * *

Spike was in the lower part of his house bench pressing the boulder.

"998, 999, 1000" Spike counted and put it up, then walked up to the boulder and picked it up and laid down and lifted it up with his legs

another 1 or 2 hours

"1997, 1998, 1999, 2000" Spike counted, then with a push with his legs threw it up and Spike hopped to his feet and caught the boulder and set it down lightly. Then the scene lit up Spike walked up and pressed the button and it was in Ponyville.

You know one of these days I'm going to add a video screen to the monitor so when I click the button it would show what I'm going to jump into" Spike spoke and went to his uniform and put it on and picked up his shield and looped it in his forearm and popped out his wings, then went out.

* * *

in Ponyville

Diamond dogs were attacking Ponyville some with spears and some with guns that fired energy blasts. 20 dogs were halted by the mane 6 "halt" said Twilight

"We don't take orders from you pony" one shot back. Then a whoosh was heard, everyone looked at Rainbow but she was still there.

"Don't look at me" Rainbow said, then a figure seemed to drop from the sky and land between the groups, it was Captain Drake.

"Didn't I see you mutts before?" Captain Drake spoke in a low Baritone.

"You again" one growled.

"Yes I was that figure from the other day but I hit a growth spurt" Captain Drake spoke.

"Get him" the leader barked, the Diamond dogs charged. Captain Drake just walked forward calmly but strongly, He sidestepped a thrust of a spear grabbed it with his free claw getting a firm hold slammed the shield on the shaft and snapped it and bashed the dog in the face knocking him over slammed his shield into another's chest sending it into a wall, blocked a swing of a spear with his shield and gave it a frontkick to the chest sending him to the ground, he threw his shield it hit many in, he whipped around and grabbed a spear in both claws and threw the dog away into another.

He caught his shield and dropped it and blocked a punch and slammed a sidekick in his gut and backkicked another spun and decked him knocking it out, Captain Drake jumped in a circle of 6, one dove at him and he let it run into a frontkick grabbed it and threw him over his hip into another, spun and ducked under another wrapped an arm around his waist and slammed him on the ground, frontally kicked one in the stomach with a thrusting kick sending it slamming against a wall.

ducked and punched another in the face and grabbing it kneed it in the side and throwing it over his shoulder, spun and roundhoused another in the head and uppercutted him in the stomach sending it to it's knees grabbed it by the shoulder and spun and threw him into another, then caught a kick aim at his head with a claw and grabbed it and snapped around and threw it into a building, ran blocked a punch and flipped the dog on his face and backkicked it in the stomach send it through a wall he snapped open his wings and flew at two uppercuted one in the face sending it flying slammed his boots in it's chest sending it flying back also went to his shield pulled his wings in his back and a dog threw a punch at him so Captain Drake flipped his shield in his claws and blocked it, breaking the dogs neck. He jumped up to three blocked a spear slammed it in his stomach kicked the other in the stomach doubling it over and kicked in the face sending slamming on the ground blocked a punch and slammed his own fist in it's gut and slammed his shield under it's chin making it fly off his feet and punched the other in the head with a righthook knocking it on the ground, out.

Captain Drake ducked under and elbowed one in the gut and slammed his shield in it's face knocking it away, out. He jumped over a thrust of a spear and kicked him in the head sending him down he blocked a blast from a gun with his shield zipped at him and uppercutted him in the face sending him flying but grabbed it's leg and slammed it on the ground whipped around and threw him at another sending them to the ground.

Ponies watching these and more came to see the trouble closer "Whoa he's good" a colt said.

"No kidding" another scoffed.

back with Captain Drake

he was down to his last 3, he jumped and slammed a spinning outside crescentkick to their heads knocking them head over paws, knocked out. Then they crawled back to their holes, then one grabbed a ball from it's pocket and threw it at Starlight which started to form a massive combustion blast, Spike's eyes widened at this and acting he blurred up to Starlight and tackle her to the ground and covered himself over her as tight as he could and covered the opened spaces with his wings and tail and the blast slammed into him making a massive explosion sending everypony on their rumps and windows shattered. When the smoke clear it showed Captain Drake with some of the suit burnt but it repaired itself, he shrugged the debris that fell on him were brushed off, he got up.

Starlight Glimmer opened her eyes and saw Captain Drake who smirked but frowned and he snapped around to the dogs as the last one went into a hole he went to the nearest one and blew a stream of white hot fire in the holes and pillars of fire blasted out from the holes and 20 diamond dogs who were still alive but badly burnt shot out like rockets and fell on the ground.

Captain Drake summoned his sword and walked up to them angrily and pointed it at one "This was strike three if I ever catch you harming ponies here, you parish in my flames of wrath, no get out of here" Captain Drake snarled and the dogs yipped when a low and deep growl came from his throat and ran away fast.

"who are you?" a familiar voice said, it was Starlight. Captain Drake turned to her

"I'm Captain Drake, I was sent here by your dragon friend, told me that Equestria needs something to help and he was right" Captain Drake spoke, then he blasted away.

* * *

Spike had returned to his home and stopped the screen with a button and took off his suit and hung it up, with his weapons and walked to the cave wall and warped out.


	13. Chapter 13

It was starting to get dark, Spike was just putting some last minute touches of his video screen and a device that where ever he went, it would go off, it was a circle and it head a light bulb that would blink.

"There, now I know when trouble happens away from my monitor and where ever I go it will let me know" Spike said, also he made a function on the device that if he doesn't have his uniform, he clicked button on the side and it would beam to where he was.

Then he pressed a button and the uniform beamed to where he was standing "Saves time to fly all the way here" he smiled then left when the devices light flickered "Good to know it works" Spike said, then clicked his button on the counsel and the Dragon lands popped up and he clicked another button and a video of two massive rogue dragons were attacking Embers home. Something weird happened to Spike it was the same sensation he felt when he grew into a Titanic dragon in the depths of Tarturus, it sent him to the ground on his knees.

Spike knew he was not going as Captain Drake there, he was going as a monster. Then Spike pulled himself to his feet and pressed the button opening the suit, then he let himself grow furious and he started to change so he jumped down the suit and tumbled out the other end and Spike grew and changed rapidly when he was falling, he grew faster than when he was in hell.

as soon a Titanic Dragon he opened his massive wings and flew at top speed to the Dragon Lands and let out a roar of rage.

* * *

Ember and the dragons were defending the lands but the dragons were tough, the only one who held his own was torch since he was the same size of them and he was the strongest of his time.

Then the dragons banded together and stood strong but it was going to take something really powerful to take these two down, they were earth dragons and earth dragons were super strong and had tougher scales almost thick enough to block the sharpest teeth. But then as if the gods heard their prays, a massive roar echoed in the distance and wind started to whirl around as a massive gust of wind blasted through it was like the gods sent a hurricane from the heavens, then a shadow seemed to block out Celestia's sun, then a something flew at break neck speed and smashed a massive clawed fist in one's face and sent it flying 4000 yards away and landed on the ground in front of another as billions of tons of muscle and weight it's massive clawed feet shaking the ground and cracking it 50 yards long and slammed a uppercut to the others chin knocking it down into a pile of rocks making them into pebbles.

Then the dragons stared in awe and fear of the size of the Titanic dragon that landed in front of them, it was easily the biggest and tallest dragon they ever saw, it was a 1000 times bigger than torch, it had a long massive tail able to topple skyscrappers with a single swipe, it's muscles and size of it's tail tip to his snout was huge, it's scales were dark purple but gleamed in the sun and looked like bumpy armor that was thicker than the earth dragons, it's spikes down it's neck and back were sharp and curved as scythes, it's claws were long as sickles, it's face was set in a hideous glare aimed at the two dragons, each were up to his stomach.

It open mouth revealing fangs the size of daggers as it let out a snarl and stomped up to the Dragons menacely, The two charged but it just backfisted one into a mountain with a claw and grabbed the other and slammed it on the ground with it's claws digging into the dragons scales like paper and threw it against the wall hard.

the two charged, but the Dragon just kicked them with a massive claw foot sending them through a mountain the dragon opened his huge wings and with a thrust he jetted to the dragons and landed with a ground shaken impact on all fours and sung with a claw smashed it into the two sending the flying again, then one flew up but the Dragon smacked it with his tail sending it into a wall. The Dragon grabbed him with such force it broke a wall with it's grab, he hefted his clawed foot and slammed it down on the second crushing it, then slammed the first on the ground so hard it made a huge crater released it, and breathed massive blast of white hot fire on full hitting the earth dragon quickly turning it into a burnt husk of a dragon.

The dragon backed up and looked at the two dead dragons, he turned and looked at the other. the Dragons eyes were a glowing neon green that blazed with a inferno it's gaze softened that opened his wings standing tall on it's two legs and let out a loud roar of triumph and shot up into the sky and flew away at top speed quickly disappear.

after Spike left the scene.

"Who was that?" Ember said "There hasn't been a dragon as big as that one" she asked her dad.

"The only dragon who was that big and strong was Bahamut" Torch told his daughter.

"The dragon king, you sound like you know him?" Ember asked.

"I did, He was my best friend but disappeared off the face of Equestria" Torch said.

* * *

Spike still in his Titanic form was flying home, he started to shrink back to his normal size. Spike now normal size landed on the ground on his face and got up, opened the door to his house and walked in.

He warped down the lower level and closed the hatch and shut off the blinking on his screen, then he went to his device and picked it up and warped back up and went into his room and laid down in his bed and went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Spike was in his room when his device went off, he snapped awake. he ran and warped down stairs and clicked the counsel this time it was way on the other side of Equestria, it was in Seaddle Sore, making Spike to almost reconsider going there (with a good reason) but he had to.

"Great I have to go where that Grumpy Alicorn lives and rules" Spike groaned knowing when Princess Eaststern came to ponyville and he heard his former friends went there, that didn't end well for them or it went well with Fluttershy which really didn't surprise Spike, then got he's suit on and put his device in a pouch on his belt, pulled his helmet/ mask on, he was going to the shoot and realized he have Starlight and Thorax along to, he wrote a paper and he was going to send them there but he couldn't do that anymore.

"ah Horse crap" Spike mumbled and burnt the letter

"Great I have to sneak into Ponyville" Spike grumbled, then he flew to Ponyville, he then met Starlight who looked alarm at first but it settled down when she saw it was him.

"Thank you for saving me the other day, if there is anything I can do name it" Starlight said.

"One thing, I need you to get Thorax the Changeling and meet me at Seaddle Sore, I'm going to need help" Captain Drake said to her.

"Okay we will have Celestia beam us there" Starlight told him, Captain Drake nodded his head and Ran forward popped out his wings and blasted off at hypersonic speed to Seaddle Sore, Spike hopped Starlight and Thorax don't do anything stupid when they arrived like his six former foolish friends did.

* * *

Captain Drake was Flying as fast as his Hypersonic speed would go, things seemed to almost stop birds were moving in slow motion and stopped, even the ocean seemed to stop.

He was almost to Seaddle Sore so he slowed down and flew at normal speed. He used his dragon vision and opened his senses outwards, Captain Drake saw gryphon warriors attacking but they weren't there yet but they had arrows at the ready, So Captain Drake blast past them, with the same speed he got here and went past them. He slowed down and landed in the middle of town with a thud on all claws, getting the attention of the Ponies of Seaddle Sore since the thud was so loud, you could hear it throughout the land.

"Cool mommy a Dragon in a costume" a filly spoke.

"I need to speak to Princess Eaststern" Captain Drake spoke.

"Well better have a good excuse why you cracked the ground like that" another smirked. Captain Drake looked down and saw his boot covered clawed feet and claws had made huge cracks on the stone covered ground.

"Indeed" A chilly voice spoke behind him, Captain Drake turned and saw a Alicorn the same height of Luna but thicker and a shinny black mane and tail and a coat of white fur whit as snow and blue green eyes and a red star on her rump, she didn't look too pleased at the cracks in the ground.

"Princess Eaststern I presume" Captain Drake spoke in a baritone.

"That is Correct" Eaststern "Now you want to explain why you crashed landed in the middle of town and who are you" she asked with a stern look.

"My name is Captain Drake and I was alerted that your kingdom is in danger" Spike told her calmly and he heard the wind shift "Excuse me for a second" he said and blurred up to a stallion and caught an arrow by the shaft before it hit him.

Then Eaststern stood by Spike and got ready and the gryphon's landed in front of them.

"Is there anymore of you coming?" Eaststern asked, then as soon she spoke, there was a flash of light and Starlight and Thorax appeared next to them, ready.

"Right on cue" Captain Drake said.

"Stand strong you three" Eaststern ordered, Spike summoned his shield and hefted it. The Gryphon's attacked and Captain Drake blocked three arrows with his shield breaking them, then snatched one up spun on his heel and tossed one back hitting one on the wing joint sending it crashing down.

Eaststern, Starlight Glimmer and Thorax were blasting left and right. Captain Drake was punching kicking and bashing with his shield left and right, one jumped on his back but Captain Drake grabbed it by the neck with a claw and threw it into a wall cracking it, then flew up and uppercutted one in the air and threw his shield it hit two in the head, slammed a claw foot into a stomach of another. ducked behind one flew up and slammed an elbowdrop on one's upperback making it slam into the ground. He blew a stream of fire burning several badly and sending them to the ground in pain.

Only the leader was left, he was shooting arrows left and right but they were just snapping under the hard scales underneath the uniform. Spike zipped under him grabbed him by the leg and threw him on the ground leaving a imprint of him and landed on the ground softly and placed a foot on his chest.

"Who are you and why are you attacking Princess Eaststern" Captain Drake demanded firmly.

"Orders from Gilda, she is one in control of this" The leader said.

"Where is she?" Captain Drake snarled.

"She stayed behind, after the third attack she'll come here" the leader.

"Then this is her first strike, if she's smart, which I doubt she won't come here after on the third" Captain Drake hissed "Tell her to back off or else" With that the gryphons flew away.

Then Captain Drake turned around and walked up to Eaststern "On your permission Princess I ask for us to stay here for a few days" Captain Drake said.

"If you and your friends can obey the rules of my land" Eaststern said firmly.

"Don't worry I've watched these two from a distance and there better than those 6 foolish ponies" Captain Drake said.

"How do you know there foolish" Eaststern asked.

"Had an eye on them to, second I heard what they did here also why do you think I just asked these two?" Captain said "Also I sense you want help" he said.

"If you help me and try not to break anything you can stay" Eaststern said softly.

"You have my word princess" Captain Drake bowed slightly.

Then EastStern walked around Spike and looked deep into his green dragon eyes "You seem true to your words but I hope you can back them up" she said and walked away with them following "Lets get to know each other a bit better" she said in a tone that left no debate, which the three listened.

"Word of advice always listen to Eaststern or it will end bad for you" Captain Drake said "and never spy on her or snoop in places without permission" he said.

"You seem to know a lot on Eaststern" Starlight Glimmer said.

"I have to, know what I'm walking into" Captain Drake told her "Just do what I do and you will be fine" he said.

Then suddenly Eaststern was directly in front of him "If that involves breaking and burning things in my kingdom, it will end bad for all three of you" she said firmly.

"Okay forget what I said and listen to her" Captain Drake said.

* * *

 **I do not own EastStern, it belongs to minalhan.**


	15. Chapter 15

Captain Drake/ Spike was with Starlight and Thorax in a room with Princess Eaststern while she looked at them with a calculating gaze.

"So Mr. Drake, how can you help without damaging my kingdom?" Eaststern said.

"just be more careful of how I'm fighting and not break anything" Captain Drake told her "I know your being cautious which is wise because who would take a dragon seriously if they saw they were wearing a mask" "But I assure I will help with anyway I can"

"I believe you seem censer and I like the helping claw but you maybe helping but I have my eye on you" Eaststern said.

"Understood" Captain Drake said.

"But who are you really, you seem familiar" Eaststern told him.

"I will tell you if we were ever alone and you keep it to yourself" Captain Drake said "But first I need to know if I can trust you because no offense but I hardly know you" he told her.

"Then the feeling is mutual" Eaststern told him.

"For a start to tight your defenses, you might want to send the strongest to cover the weak ones and double and triple each border with the most trained and always use the buddy system" Captain Drake told her.

"Okay" Eaststern said turned to Starlight Glimmer and Thorax "You two are paired up where everywhere one goes the other one goes" She told them.

"What about him?" Starlight asked.

"I'll keep an eye 24-7 from the sky and ground, I can do it for days" Captain Drake told her.

"Not quite as I said I will have an eye on you so your going to be my buddy at all times" Eaststern told him.

"Fine then it's all settled" Captain Drake said.

"You two may go, leave" Eaststern said firmly, which they listened.

* * *

Captain Drake and Eaststern were looking out on the land for trouble they were watching for hours it was almost nightfall, Captain Drake opened his sight and it zoomed 100, 300, 500 yards he didn't see anything, he looked at angles nothing.

"He flew up four feet in the air and looked around, nothing "Nothing yet" Captain Drake said landing on the ground.

"Perhaps they listened to you" Eaststern said.

"Don't be so sure, diamond dogs got in to Ponyville twice so their on strike 2 already"

"You think they'll attack again?"

"Yeah"

"what happens if they reach strike 3?"

"Well I only give 3 chances and if they don't heed my warning I take them out" "But I don't think they were listening very well"

"If you want to get some sleep, now would be good I'll stay awake" Captain Drake told her.

Eaststern just nodded her head and curl up on the ground and went to sleep

Hours later Spike was still watching when he heard noises in the distance

Captain Drake focused on the sound and his eyes glowed green and he saw something coming he zoomed in 500 yards and saw Gryphons coming, more this time

"Figures" Captain Drake muttered, then nudged Eaststern awake "There coming lets sneak on them" he said.

"How"

"Don't take this the wrong way" Captain Drake said and grabbed Eaststern with an arm pulling her close to his side and concentrated and the both vanished and Captain Drake flew to where the Gryphons were.

"Told you lets get the others ready, there 500 yards away but their coming in fast and more this time" Captain Drake said and blasted back to the castle and landed softly and dropped his invisibility letting go of Eaststern.

"never grab me again" Eaststern glared at the hero.

"I thought you said go where ever the pony or drake in my case goes"

"Well just explain what your doing next time, now we will talk about that later lets go" Eaststern said before galloping away with Captain Drake following her.


	16. Chapter 16

Captain Drake and EastStern were running through castle, then the woke everypony up. They were up and in a open room.

"how many are coming?" Starlight yawned since they were sleeping.

"more than last time" Captain Drake told her " 10 more than last time, not a problem I could just go out there before they come a knock them out of the sky with a fire storm" he said.

"Because I think we want to avoid any causalities" Captain Drake "A aggressive defense will send them flying" he said.

"Makes sense" a soldier spoke.

"Okay we will do your way, you seem to know alot of these things" EastStern told him.

"But in case some get by any chance, the ground defense will handle that" Captain Drake said.

"Thats our job" Starlight told him, Captain Drake nodded, then everypony got serious and ran out, Captain Drake and EastStern led the charge, then the got to the edge and could see the specs of grythons coming, Captain Drake narrowed his eyes and ran faster, then slamming a foot on the ground he exploded upwards sending chunks of the ground flying and everypony flew catching up.

"What did I say about breaking things" Eaststern glared at him.

"Sorry, now focus" Captain Drake frowned and they saw the gryphons and flew as fast as they could go and let out yells of fury and the got their weapons shields and spears and swords, Captain Drake summoned his own.

"Strike fast and hard" Captain Drake ordered. He then shot at one and slammed a upper with his shield in ones chin sending it into another everypony and dragon fought hard and fast quickly dropping one after another, then a 8 got by but they will be dealt with. Spike then ducked under one threw his shield at one he went down knocked out and Spike twirled around another and with both claws the sword glowed and chopped it's wings off sending it tp the ground breaking many bones, he swirled like a whirlwind leaving cuts and chopped off limbs, then Spike caught his shield and slammed it into another, he spun and bashed it on one in the back of the head knocking him out. Then he turned and unleashed a fire storm of white hot fire catching them in the blaze burning them and sending them to the ground gravely injuring the gryphons.

He then flew and kicked one in the stomach and slammed the hilt of his sword in the temple knocking it out, then shot a blast of fire catching three and sending them to the ground badly injured. then the ones left quickly turned and left carrying the others that were injured.

"Thats strike 2!" Captain Drake yelled at them, then they cheered in joy at the victory. Then Captain Drake glared at their retreating forms and flew in front of them in supersonic speed making them halt. Then he felt more coming then.

Strike three" Captain Drake snarled and flew at them putting his shield on his back separating his swords whirling at them and slaying them, Then he turned to the 30 more that arrived and blasted at them and he clenched his claws on his swords and he summonded and made his inner fire blaze stronger and he closed them and opened them the were glowing neon and constricted into thin slits and roared with fury so loud it made the city of Seaddle Sore to shake, then shot at them whirling and twirled like a hurricane of violence and death quickly killing them all, then he turned to one left, it was Gilda.

"Monster" Gilda screamed.

"Your judgement day is at claw" Captain Drake growled, then melded his sword and threw it at her piercing her through the chest and heart, she fell to the ground in slow motion and stayed still, then Captain Drake roared again in victory and flew back to the others.

"Thats what Happens at strike three, death" Captain Drake told EastStern, then they flew back to the city and landed softly.

"Well they won't be returning for sometime" Captain Drake told EastStern.

* * *

Later Captain Drake was with Princess EastStern talking

"I should've saw that coming, but Gilda did us a favor to spare another day" Captain Drake told her.

"Well thanks for the help, my kingdom is safe because of you and your friends" EastStern said.

"I really don't have friends, allies maybe but friends not so much" Captain Drake told her "I don't have time for friendship" he said, Then he turned to walk away.

"Who are you, you seem familiar" EastStern asked.

"What makes you think that?" Captain Drake told her.

"Your eyes" EastStern said "I need to know who the hero is who saved my kingdom" she said "Please" she said, Captain Drake sighed.

"Fine but this remains between us" Captain Drake told her sternly.

"Deal"

Captain Drake turned to face her, he turned off his voice changer and he unhooked the clip under his chin, then with his claws he pulled it off. Revealing Spike.

"It's you, Princesses Celestia's son and Twilight's assistant, Your Captain Drake" EastStern stunned.

"don't mention those two in my presence it's a sickness" Spike hissed "Or Luna and the other 5, I hate them" he said with his eyes constricting.

"What did they do to make you to use words like those?" EastStern confused by Spike's hatred for Celestia the main six and  
Luna.

"They treated me like, I was a nobody used me and treated me like trash" Spike hissed "Celestia and Luna those two murderers killed my real family" he snarled.

"What makes it worse they were friends of my father Bahamut and my mother and they killed them" Spike growled his anger was growing hotter "Took my powers away left me defenseless and filled my head with lies" he snarled.

"She told me she found you as an egg on the brink of death" EastStern asked.

"Turns out I was already hatched and my parents wanted to make me the most powerful dragon and had all their abilities combined and together they made me immortal but the two deceivers fought and killed them and turned me back in a egg after scattering my powers, and dragon abilities away" he said.

"But I found my powers and I'm back to full strength using my talents to help in ways even the main 6 couldn't do" Spike told her "But they don't know I'm Captain Drake they think I'm in Tartarus which I did go to get these" he said.

"I think I'm reconsidering my friendship with Celestia" EastStern frowned.

"You should because I for one am never forgiving them for what they did, they could die and still wouldn't" Spike told her, then he slipped his mask on and turned his voice changer on.

"If there is anything you need in the future just send a letter" EastStern told him.

"I can't anymore when my real dragon fire was settling in it was snuffing out my magic fire but to be honest it was pretty useless" Spike told her in Captain Drake's voice.

"Well then drop by when you need something I'm in your debt" EastStern told him.

"I'll keep it in mind" Spike said with a smirk then walked away.

"Gothymoon" EastStern called, earth pony came up "Send a message to Celestia that our friendship is over and our treaty is over" she said.

"Yes your empress" Gothymoon told her and started writing.

* * *

Spike had dropped Starlight and Thorax back in Ponyville and then saw Twilight's Castle is empty and his blood grew hot and dark thoughts took over his mind he blurred and took off his uniform popped out his wings and inhaled and exhaled powerful blowing a stream of white hot flames at it engulfing it in flames then turned up the heat and the castle of diamonds started to crack and melt, then he stopped and blast a combustion blast from his claws at it blowing up a tower up then blasted it with heatbeams on full destroying the crystal door, then breathed fire into the castle lighting the inside on fire, then flew in the air and blew a message in the ground with fire breath.

 _I'm back from the pit bitch_

 _S._

Then Spike blasted away at hypersonic speed back home


	17. Chapter 17

Twilight Sparkle and the five girls were just returning from a mission. It seems what they did to Spike carried far and wide and they were angry at them and Celestia and Luna.

"It looks like everypony hates us and can't wait to lash out" Fluttershy said sadly "we have lost the harmony for them" she said.

Then they saw fire ponies running with hoses "What the sandhill going on?" Applejack said, the walked up to one.

"whats going on?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"not that I care but your castle is on fire" a fire pony sneered.

"What" she gasped and the ran and saw smoke and flames, then they got closer and they gaped Twilight's castle was indeed on fire, the castle was deformed.

Then Discord, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor and Starlight Glimmer and Thorax flashed up looking in shock and fear because who or what did this was sending a message, a scary message.

Twilight turned to the ponies "Who did this?" she said angrily.

"Not us" one said

"I agree there was no matches this was started by a dragon" another spoke

Then Discord say something burnt into the ground he looked harder and glared at Celestia and the six.

"What?" Celestia asked.

"So you were lying" Discord hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Cadance asked. then Discord snapped his eagle claw and they all hundreds of feet in the air.

"What are you doing put me down this instant" Rarity demanded "What did you see?" she asked.

"That" Discord pointed they looked and gasped, in the ground was a message burnt into the ground..

 _I am back from the Pit bitch_

 _S._

"Spike did this" Twilight said in disbelief.

"He just declaired war on friendship" Starlight Glimmer said.

"Now you see what you've down Tia, Sending your son into hell made him into something else" Discord hissed.

"No I swear I didn't" Celestia tried to say.

"Lair!"

"You sent your own son into the prison of monsters" Cadance said to her aunt.

"no I swear"

Discord popped up a screen it showed Spike in Tartarus and fell into the pit where only the worst monster went

"I can't believe you" Starlight Glimmer snarled.

"You thrown him into the pit of monsters" Discord glared growing furious "and he grew mad and turned into a monster you made your son a monster" he snarled, then snapped his finger furiously and the were back on the ground.

"Now you will deal with this on your own and I'm not going to help" Discord hissed and flashed out. Celestia couldn't handle it.

"Twilight find Spike and bring him to me and don't fail me again" Celestia said softly and flashed out.

"Come on girls" Twilight frowned and then she got into the opened and used he magic and made a 4 store monster, it had thick armored skin and had huge muscles and bat wings and stood on two large legs with hooves and massive arms with ugly nails and large head and yellow teeth.

"I need help, a dragon is on the loose and I need to bring him back" Twilight told it, it shook his head okay "lets go" she said, then the rest ran off with

* * *

Spike was in the badlands gazing out in the opening, he was out of his uniform. he just controlled his fazing he could grow to 5 stories and grow to tall as a tallest skyscrapper and finally to his full size and each form it gets worse everything that appears when he changed just gets bigger.

"Now I can control it better" Spike smirled "It can activate with just seeing a monster or when it's in front of me or if I get angry like I did in Tartarus" he spoke, then he felt a surge.

"Or it's coming closer" Spike grunted, then he heard hoofsteps and he turned and saw Starlight Glimmer Thorax and his former friends.

"Hello fake Princess and backstabbers" Spike glared at them.

"Spike the Dragon you burned down my castle declared war on Friendship" Twilight hissed.

"What friendship?" Spike asked, then his body started to get tense as a monster was closer.

"I'm here to bring you in to Celestia" Twilight Sparkle ordered.

"You do realize your in the badlands where no jurisdiction is, I haven't listened to you when I got my powers why would i start now?" Spike demanded, then as reading Twilights mind.

"Because you brought a monster you think will change my mind" Spike glared.

"Monster I don't what you mean" Twilight tried.

"Do you take me for a fool, I can sense it's presence getting closer" Spike glared as his brow started to sweat and his muscle started burn "FOOLISH PONY" he roared in a voice way deeper and gravely and louder making them back up, then Twilight's monster stomp behind them.

"This one was created from you your magic making it stronger than it should but no matter" Spike hissed, then his body was starting to steam and he grunted loudly and got on all fours.

"Because I AM SPIKE THE DRAGON AND I HAVE A WORSE MONSTER INSIDE ME" Spike roared then his eyes flickered to a glowing neon green and his pupils constricted.

"Somethings happening" Thorax spoke.

then Spike glared at the creature that towered over and roared at him "YOU JUST **DUG YOUR OWN GRAVE!"** Spike yelled and then he changed. His body, limbs and tail, neck and head got longer thicker and his wings grew to, his claw, talons, Spikes, spade and teeth horns grew longer sharper deadlier and he grew and grew till he was 5 stories tall and his muscles twitching with fury, he let out a snarl.

The group was stunned what their friend turned into, a massive dragon his muscles were huge claws longs and deadly wings able to knock over a tree a thick ut limber thrashing tail and his scale looked like armor and spikes longer and curved like a scythe and got inch longer than inch shorter his colors were darker and his eyes blazed with an inferno.

Then he let out a loud roar of his own **"GRRRHRAAAAGHH!"** Spike roared. He then stomped up to the monster and growled loudly, then they charged Spike dodged it's attack and slammed a huge fist in it's head knocking it to the ground, he grabbed by the head picked it up and slammed punch in it's face and stomach multiple times, then threw it to the ground breaking the ground where it landed, then Spike got ready to blow fire then a blast of magic hit him he whipped around and saw it was Twilight. He then roared at her shaking the ground.

Great you just pissed him off" Starlight hissed at her "Dragon's are immune to magic" she told her. Then the two giants ran at each other, Spike tackled it dozens of feet away smashing it in the ground and rolled around grabbing the creature standed up and threw 1000 feet smashing it into some boulder shattering them, he zipped up and grabbed it by the head and smashed it into a wall of rock cracking it, then slammed it's face in the ground with a claw, grabbed it by the leg with his teeth and turning he threw it away to the side it slammed into a wall breaking it, then jumped at it slamming his body against it and bit into it's collar bitting through the thick hide slamming it on the ground which happened to be the wall but it broke beneath their weight, he stood up grabbed it with his claws grabbing into the flesh on it's side and picked it up in his claws and slammed it hard on the ground making it trumble then grabbed it by the throat and chokeslammed it, then with both claws and threw it away to the side bashing it against a mountain barrying it under Spike pulled it out with his mouth and slammed it on the ground.

Then he slammed a clawed foot on it's stomach and pressed hard breaking ribs, it's cries music to Spike's ears, he raised a claw and thrusted it and stabbed them through it's chest and piercing it's heart, then he grabbed it and crushed it savagely and it died slowly. Spike stepped away threw hs head up and let out a roar of victory. He then shot from the ground and quickly came back crash landing in front of Twilight.

 **"THAT ALL YOU GOT!?"** Spike roared in a gravely voice **"That was pathetic, Celestia and Cadance said you were strong but your not your weak"** he said, then Fluttershy flew in his face and gave him the stare.

"You should be ashamed of yourself killing a creature and talk to a Princess in that way, now apologize" Fluttershy told him

WHACK! Rang out as Spike slammed a massive claw sending her flying 15 feet and slammed into the ground.

"YOUR STARE DOESN'T WORK ON ME!" Spike barked, then he grabbed Rainbow Dash who flew at him and brought her to her face, then squeezed more and more, Rainbow groaned as she felt her bones crack, then some ribs broke when Spike threw her on the ground and kicked her into a boulder. He glared at the others.

Rarity then launched a blast at him and Applejack ran at him, Spike ducked Rarity's blast and slammed fist on the ground making it shake and crack and made Applejack trip and slid into a swipe of Spike's tail sending her through a boulder, knocked out. He then smacked Rarity into Pinkie Pie knocking both out and into a wall, he Turned to Twilight who blast after blast at Spike but they were just brushing off his armor like scales, then set out a blast of fire at her hoofs making the ground explode and sent her into the ground over a edge she opened her wings and stopped but Spike blew massive gust of wind from a wingclap sending her flying into a wall.

Then Spike heard something

"STOP!" Spike turned and saw Starlight Glimmer standing in front of him, he got lower and put his snout in hers face.

"I know what she did was unforgiving but think of the choice your about to do, killing her is not going to make her change her mind of staying loyal to Celestia" Starlight Glimmer told her gigantic size friend, who gaze soften then nuzzled her gently, meaning okay, then opened his wings and flew away.

"lets get Twilight and her friends help" Cadance said.

* * *

Spike had returned to his normal size and flew back to his home. He went into his room to get some sleep.

Later back in Ponyville

Celestia met with her student and her friends but now Spike just broken bones and bruises, she was also was sad for some reason.

"Whats wrong" Shining Armor asked.

"I just got a letter from EastStern and she said our treaty was off and we were no longer friends" Celestia told him.

"But what did she see that made her change her mind?" Cadance asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out" Celestia said and flew away with Luna following her.


	18. Chapter 18

Spike was walking through Manehatten streets strong and silent, it was crowded but many pony's didn't come five feet from him not that Spike cared. He then looked up at a three store building and jumped up on the roof, he then zoomed and saw Starlight and Thorax walking through the streets then he jumped and blurred up to the building the were passing.

"Why does Celestia always have us do the dirty work, first it was spying on Spike and now it's trying to find who Captain Drake is" Thorax said.

"I know it's like she can't stand creatures standing up to stop a conflict with force but she needs to know sometimes friendship is not going to work" Starlight Glimmer agreed, Spike using his dragon hearing to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"But where did Spike learn a trick t-to turn into a colossal dragon?" Thorax asked.

"Maybe it has something to do when Celestia banished him into Tartarus it triggered something that was dormant" Starlight Glimmer said.

"But how did he get out?" Thorax asked "Maybe we can ask the next time we see him" he said.

* * *

Then his device beeped, Spike ducked down behind a edge and clicked it. he saw it was in Los Pegasus he tapped a button and a group of terrorists were armed to the teeth and had assault rifles in their magic and ponies were running in terror, Spike even when he was little, Spike the Dragon hated terrorists he turned then ran as fast as he could go blurring and jumping off across rooftops then, he jumped and blasted away high in the sky and went into supersonic speed heading to the big L.P. he then pressed a button on the side of the device.

Then a flash of light and his suit was on his body and he slipped his helmet/ mask on, then his shield flashed to his side he grabbed and slinged it on his back after pulling his wings in his back and went slightly faster, he dove out of the clouds if anyone saw him he would look like a comet coming from the sky. Spike then arrived a mile away and he saw smoke he narrowed his eyes and pulled up into the sky, then divebombed into the city, his vision blurred and found them on the edge of the city it was at least ten thousand terrorists firing at civilians. He pulled out of supersonic speed and slammed his boot covered clawed feet in ones chest slamming him into the wall and blocked some bullets with his shield and summoned his sword and blocked and deflected bullets with his blade, then moved like a blur he blocked and bashed with his shield kicked enemies away, he then ran dodging bullets and chopped through two barrels of rifles with his sword and decked one with his shield knocking him to the ground spun and kicked one into a wall.

He then threw his shield hard hitting dozens knocking them to the ground he twirled and spun his sword blocking bullets, Captain Drake spun and backfisted one to the ground and elbowed another in the head, he then jumped over a hail of bullets, then he shot a ball of fire from his mouth at a group of ponies hooves it exploded sending them flying and sending rubble in directions it was a combustion blast he then caught his shield threw it on the ground hitting ponies in the legs and hooves sending them to the ground he ran to one and slammed an uppercut in ones chin sending him to the ground then he threw his sword like a boomerang cleaving it through barrels and caught his shield blocked a slash with it and punched it in the face sending him into a wall, he then ducked and turned slammed his shield on one's legs dumping the pony on the ground grabbed it's tail and spun threw it into another sending them to the ground. Captain Drake, he ducked under some bullets and rolled behind some rubble blocking bullets off his shield, he grabbed a boulder deflected some bullets off his shield he wond up and threw the boulder at a pony hitting it in the head knocking him out. then threw his shield bouncing it on the ground hitting one in the knees breaking them and grabbed the ground and ripped off a huge chunk and threw it at another sending him on the ground, then he jumped over a hunk of rubble rolled then jumped on his shield which was in a wall springing up and flipping and corkscrewing over bullets he floated and launched a blast of combustion on the ground from his claws imploding the ground sending the flying landed on the ground, he then he ducked a swing of a knife and caught it by the holder and grabbed the horn and squeezing blocking the concentration and knee him in the chest knocking the wind out then turned threw the pony on the ground hard, then thrusting a hand and sending 8 off their hooves with a wave of telekinesis into a wall, then turned and swiped his claws and sent the 8 into a bunch of others knocking them to the ground, then he felt a dozen and 2 dozen bullets slam into him, he then roared shaking the ground with the sheer power of it and slammed his boot on the ground hard as he could making big cracks and shockwave knocking them off their hooves.

Captain Drake snapped out his claw using his telekinesis and calling his things in his claws and blocked them, then decked another with his sword hilt in the head knocking it out bashed another in the face into the wall with his shield.

Then he blocked more but more bullets slam into his legs and lowerstomach going through his uniform but his hard scales bouncing off but to him the felt like bee stings, then the ground erupted and then dozen huge machines came through and one slammed into his chest sending him flying backwards, it really hurt it, they were made of solid titanium and one's screw tip was bent the one that hit him and each had missiles and guns and blasters on it, then Spike shot at one swooped uppercutted it sending it into the wall, he then got slammed with a bazooka in the shield another slammed into his back blowing up on impact and sending him into the ground where bullets slammed into him he roared in fury, then blasts from the battle machines struck him then one smacked him into a building.

Captain Drake then got furious and shot out like a bullet his eyes glowing neon green and he slammed a fury power fist into a machines belly denting it inwards and sent in back 100s of feet, then he landed on the ground his feet sounded like thunder and cracked the ground then his pupils constricted, his hatred for terrorists as a kid and now rose up inside him and the sting of bullets slamming into his hide was fueling his fury, then his muscles burn Captain Drake smirked as he glared at the enemies.

 **"ENOUGH OF THIS!"** Captain Drake roared his voice changing then he dropped his things and got on all fours then his claw tips turned darker, then his panting got deeper become growls and got deeper, then his muscles swelled claws and clawed feet grew his uniform bulged under the strain of Captain Drakes growing muscles then his gloves tore to shreds as his claws got longer and wider thicker then his arms got longer and his suit ripped and tore as his arms grew bigger then green curved spike popped out of his suit, his legs grew bigger and started to tear through his suit his boots exploded as his clawed feet and talons grew longer thicker and wider, then his body lurched as his body grew his green scythed spikes tore through the suit up to his neck followed by purple inch curvy like spikes, then his wings were growing bulging against his suit then dark purple and green wings tore through the outfit his same with his tail it got thicker longer tearing through his suit, his head face and neck got thicker and longer his Kevlar plated helmet/mask cracked and then he stood tall on his feet and spreaded his arms to his side clenched his claws into fists and looked at the sky and roared loudly as he continued to grew then his suit exploded off of him into ribbons as everything doubled in size and length and thickness by time he was done he was 4 stories tall and massive but still had slimness for movement thick bumpy scales and horns long and sharp, claws sickle like, talons sharp and long as his claws, his spikes curved like scythes on his tail and neck, his spade spearlike and fangs dagger like and a hideous glare on it's face it panted with fury it's muscles twitching, he then growled and blew smoke from his nostrils.

Suddenly the terrorists didn't feel confident they were when Spike was Captain Drake, now Spike was transformed into a beast, then he thought to make it fair and shrunk til he was still like a beast of a dragon but he was only 20 feet tall, He then marched towards them stomping on the ground, he swung with a claw at a machine leaving a huge gash in it's upperpart, grabbed it with his other claw gripping the metal crunching like tinfoil picked it up and threw it at another sending them to the ground, he slammed a foot on them crushing them by the midsection, then he felt bullets hit his side but flattened on his scales and fell to the ground, he turned and punched a bunch through several buildings, then snapped one in his mouth and stabbed it with his fangs killing it tossed it away into the ground, then swiped more away with his claws and bashed some with his tail sending them 100 feet away, then took ones legs out with a swipe with a claw and stabbed him with his tail through the chest, then got on all four and ducked a blast from a machine swung grabbed it by the screw bending it and crushing metal, then picked it up and slammed it on the ground and ripped it apart like a papertowel and grabbed the terrorist and racked his claws on it's belly and threw it into a building, then grabbed the ground and grunted in rage as it ripped up a strip from the ground threw it at a bunch sending them back and crushed by the weight of it, then blew white hot fire at them and a machine turning the metal into molten scrap and terrorists scream in pain as they burnt into a crisp.

Spike then smacked a claw against a machine's side denting the metal and sending it sliding on the ground then jumped and landed on it crushing and possibly killing a pony inside, he marched up to a bunch who were shooting at him and running he swung scattering them with his claws and back of the claws stomped on one crushing him, then grabbed one by the head and upperbody threw him in the air to the side of a machine breaking his bones, then slammed to into the ground picked them up and slammed them together hard then harder denting them and threw them into the ground bouncing and crashing into blowing them up, then ran to one and kicked another rolling it on the ground and slammed into a machines legs of another breaking them, then blew a fire storm around him burning terrorists and melting machines, then stomped down with a claw hand crushing one grabbed the ground and tore up a boulder size hunk blew a fire stream at more terrorists deep frying them and hurled the hunk of rubble at a machine denting it inwards and sending it into a wall crushing it exploding.

Then he swung and struck one with his sickle like claws running him through and threw him into another punched another in the face smashing it's face inwards killing him and kicked one in the chest denting it's chest inwards crushing it's heart and sent it skidding and slamming into a pole knocking it over and crushing several underneath and marched up to a terrorist who launched bazooka after bazooka at him exploding but kept moving and snarling and snapped it up with it's mouth biting it and killing him and spat him out on the ground, he then picked up one of the last two machines grabbed it's screw by the end piercing metal and tore it off revealing a pilot and grabbed him with a claw and crushing him tossed him into another pole with a crunch smashed downwards with his claws crushing it then stepped on it and pressed hard flattening it, then his body temp rised up his feet smoking stepped harder the metal turned red and blew up and his temp went down, then he blew another big stream of fire at dozens lighten and frying them up. he turned to the last three and growled loudly at them they dropped their guns and ran away. he then flew and in the sky turning invisible and turned to normal size and hid behind a building looked at the damage and looked at his suit which repaired quickly to normal he raised a hand and using his telekinesis brought his suit sword and shield to where he was and put them back on and blasted away in the air going back home.

* * *

Spike went up the shoot to his home it closed behind him, he took off his mask then clicked the button on his console it turned off. Later Spike was walking around his house inspecting two new contraption on the roof it could pick up sounds from miles of miles and miles away and a button linked to a screen he flipped a switch and it would show him what is happening, the other was the same but it was twice as big and can pick up things 1000s and 1000s of miles away to know what exactly is happening.

"Bingo now to test it" Spike said flipping a switch and putting his ear to a nozzle and just heard the slightest ocean movements and birds chirping moving it to the sides but just heard the ocean and birds, then clicked the first one off and moved to the other device turned it and heard voices faintly Spike turned a knob and it widened and sharpened the voices.

"the plan is in play" a voice spoke.

"Good go to the Gala and keep tabs on when the time is right for an attack" another answered "The group is in a camp 100 miles away from the EverFree Forest with tanks and heavy machines ready"

"how many?"

"Only a small army"

"Okay I'll give the word for them to attack"

"and Ponyville will be in ruins by the time Celestia's sun rises"

Spike stopped listening and frowned "better get some intel" he said "only way to stop them is to go there to the Gala" he told them, then flew out.


	19. Chapter 19

Awhile later Spike was walking through Ponyville's streets Celestia's son was setting staying hided in the allays and he smirked when he saw Twilight's castle burnt and what was left, jest a charbroiled ground and a wall. He then saw Starlight Glimmer and Thorax walking he jumped on a roof top and jumped to another and dropped behind.

"Just wish we could find him" Starlight sighed.

"Well You don't find me unless I want to be found" Spike told her the two whipped around and were about to yell but Spike covered their mouths and whispered "shh"

He then carried them into an allay and let go of their mouths "So Celestia is trying to find out who Captain Drake is huh there is a reason why some creatures where a mask to hide their real identities so no one would harm the one's he cares for" he said.

"How did you know?" Starlight Glimmer said.

"I have my resources besides I'm one of Captain Drake's Allies so we keep in touch" Spike told her "I keep him alerted of trouble and he keeps me in the loop of what others are saying about me and thank you two for standing up for me" he said.

"It seems those 6 wimpy brats are better" Spike smirked.

"Where did you learn to turn into a beast" Thorax asked.

"It usually happens when I get angry enough or when a monster is close" Spike told him "But I can control it before I just went into full size but some practice I can choose what size I can be" he said.

"Whats it like?" Starlight Glimmer asked.

Spike smirked "the power feels right it feels great and freeing, the look of terror in my enemies eyes gives me others now I know why Discord liked it" he said "I know it sounds dark but I do" then Spike saw a gala poster hanging up "Hey Thorax were you thinking of going to the Gala" he asked.

"I have to I'm Flurry Hearts personal guard" Thorax told him "Well I have to be going there to get ready" he said "I need a beam there but I can't teleport" he said.

"No problem" Spike smirked then pulled out a device it was the size of an apple "This is a teleporting device I just put it together and enchanted it with a spell book but instead of using a horn i just chant it and poof it can teleport" he said giving it to Thorax "Just picture where you want go and press the button"

"Okay" Thorax said then focused and did what Spike said and in a flash he was gone. Spike turned to Starlight Glimmer "So are you going with anyone?" he asked.

"No why" Starlight Glimmer said.

"Well would you go with me?" Spike asked her

"Um" she blushed

"I understand if you don't want to and if it's any better we can just save a dance for another?" Spike asked.

"I would like to go with you but what about a suit I doubt Rarity would make you one" Starlight glimmer told him.

"Not to worry milady" Spike smiled then frowned "Great I'm sounding like the old me, I grew up but I still act like a fool" he said.

"Your only a fool when you reject your old habits, I still pick my nose when no one's looking and itch my privates" Starlight said.

"I did not know that one" Spike said a bit surprised at that info

Later everypony was getting ready for the Gala, Starlight was wearing a dark purple dress with a lighter purple on the bottom and blue gems on the chest and blue seams on the waist.

Spike casted a spell on the suit and added a feature on his device, formal wear then he pressed formal and his suit shimmered and it turned into a suit but his legs and feet were uncovered the suit the shirt was black the vest was black and his mask turned into a green clip on tie and clipped it on his shirt and had green buttons on the vest and a black dress jacket, he then flew carefully to Ponyville and landed next to her still not noticing him.

"You look beautiful Starlight" Spike smirked making her jump five feet in the air.

"You have got to stop doing that" Starlight panted.

"I don't think I should go the way I look" Spike told her, then Spike pulled out a veil out of nowhere, then drank it then he groaned as he turned into a earthbound pony with a purple coat and green mane and tail with black streaks in them and had green round eyes.

"Whoa"

"A potion I worked on it changes the form of another creature"

"How did you manage to make these stuff without a book" Starlight Glimmer asked.

"Before I was banished I stole a few books" Spike told her.

"Smart since you burnt it to the ground"

"Twilight was a fake princess" Spike told her then ponies lined up for the Gala "Shall we part" he said deeply hiding his voice.

"We shall" Starlight smiled and the two went "But what if a monster attacks" she asked.

"well highly unlikely but I still have my dragon abilities and powers I may look like a pony appearance wise but I'm still a dragon even fire wouldn't do anything" Spike told her "But I'll say this the way ponies walk is alittle weird" he said.

"Well I suppose since your a dragon" Starlight Glimmer smirked then they got in a carriage and it took of to Canterlot.

* * *

The carriage landed in Canterlot and the two got out ponies got out of theirs and walked out, Spike offered her his foreleg and helped her down the steps. Then the two walked into the Gala, the two looked and saw ponies talking and hanging out.

The mane 6 were there but they still looked injured they limped slightly Spike smirked to himself "maybe next time they will think twice before bringing a monster with them but then again they cant fight me by themselves but they get something to do their dirty work" he said.

"Although I shouldn't be surprised their hard headed and bull headed" Spike added.

"Well they are crazy to keep harmony so they would do something like that" Starlight Glimmer "but lets put that aside were here to have fun" she said.

"I don't think I ever see you before" Celestia's voice said from behind him, they turned and saw her "who are you young stallion?" she asked.

"I'm Fire Blaze" Spike told her deeply.

"Nice to meet you Fire Blaze" Celestia said extending her hoof to shake but Spike just glared at the hoof.

"Hey Starlight Glimmer you want some punch?"

"Um yes please" Starlight smirked then Spike stormed off "sorry about that he does that when he doesn't know somepony" she said.

"Still it was a bit gruff" Celestia scowled.

"Well he's new to Canterlot and doesn't really trust new ponies"

"He seemed to trust you"

"Well he's an old friend"

"I see well enjoy the Gala" Celestia smiled and walked on, Starlight turned to Spike who gave her some punch

"here you go" Spike said.

"Thanks but you could've been more polite to her" Starlight said "I mean she could of found out your really a dragon"

Sorry I still don't like her"

"You don't have to, just act the part" Starlight told him "Next time she comes greet her a bit more nicely" she said.

"Okay" Spike told her then he looked at a pony across the room talking to himself he frowned and focused his pony ears but can still hear like a dragon.

"It's almost time commander" He said.

"Good the guys are ready just give the word and we will set an attack" another voice spoke.

"Copy that" he answered and clicked a earbud in his ear turning it off, Spike just frowned and snapped out of it when he heard Starlight Glimmer saying his name.

"Um Starlight whos that?" Spike asked nodding his head.

"I never seen him before" Starlight Glimmer frowned at the stallion, then Spike saw something on a table and picked it up and it was him.

 _ **Captain Drake stops Terrorists in Los Pegasus** _

"Hmm Captain Drake eh?" Spike said.

"Yup guess fate decided Equestria needed a savior" Starlight Glimmer, then flipped to another and his eyes grew angry.

 _ **False hero**_ it showed him fighting the giant machines in Manehatten flipped to another.

It showed him killing the gryphons with his sword and a shield in the other claw **_Hero or Executioner?_**

"Seriously thats how the view him a false hero and an Executioner?" Spike hissed with disgust his eyes starting to turn back into slits.

"A bit displeased with that to I think he's just a creature doing whats right" Starlight agreed snapping him out of it his eyes turned into back into pony eyes.

"Well" Spike said seeing ponies were dancing "You want to dance? he asked.

"Sure" Starlight Glimmer said taking his hoof and he stood them on two legs and wrapped a leg around her waist and shoulder, She placed one on his shoulder and arm, they moved to the music gracefully, moving to the side, then they twirled and clapped their forehooves and Spike twirled her back into his side and spun her around and held her again, then tossed her in the air she spun like a top and he caught her with a foreleg round her shoulder and pulled her back in.

"Damn Sp- I mean Fire Blaze your full of surprises" Starlight Glimmer smiled holding on to his shoulders with her hooves.

"I try My Glimmering Star" Spike winked, then he smirked when he saw Thorax holding Flurry Heart in his hooves and danced with her then saw Trixie and Sunburst "Oh hey Trixie" he smirked, Starlight turned and saw them "Um" she said.

Spike looked and saw the pony walking away "You can say hi it's your night to" Spike told her.

"Thank you sparky" Starlight Glimmer smiled and turned to walk and yelped when Spike swatted her rump with a hoof she just smirked.

"get moving Starlight" Spike smirked, then Spike frowned as he looked at the Pony walking away and looked to see if everypony was distracted they were and followed him stealthy.

* * *

The pony walked hundred miles from the party and turned his earbud on.

"Okay take it" he spoke.

"Good work Private" the voice spoke and hung up.

"You think somepony would not find out" a deep voice said, he turned and saw a purple coat and green and black streak mane pony standing there glaring at him.

"How much did you hear?" he demanded.

"I heard everything earlier and now" Spike glared at him.

"Then I need to get rid of witnesses nothing personal" The stallion said and launched a blast of fire from his device on his chest at the pony it hit the pony.

Then the pony walked out of the fire completely unharmed and glared at the attacker

"What the hell are you?" The stallion asked. the Stallion narrowed his eyes and the changed into slits and glowed neon green

"You really want me to answer that" Spike hissed, then he felt his potion wearing off and he his legs grew into dragon legs and his hooves turned into claws and talons, then his tail turned into a dragon tail and his coat turned into scales and mane turned into spikes and his body changed he turned back into a Dragon.

"Y-you- your a Dragon" he stammered.

"Yes and your going to tell me who you work for" Spike demanded.

"Never attack!" he said and cloned himself and five and attacked with fire blasts and grew daggers from their arms, then Spike summoned his sword and blocked a fire blast and raised a claw and one shot up five feet above the ground, he swatted his sword side to the side and up and down blocked blasts and blasts hitting the walls, then slammed the clone into a wall with a wave, then raised a fist and spun and blocked a dagger and backfisted a clone and kicked him in the chest with a sidekick sending it into a pillar and punched another in the face sending it to the ground, then thrusted his claw and sent one into the wall grabbed a foreleg and shifted and blocked a dagger and a blast with his sword and moved forward and got to a knee and threw the clone into the wall and got up and kicked another in the stomach sending him back and knocked it over with a righthook and the clones groaned and faded into the one stallion on the ground he walked up and grabbed the stallion pinning him against the wall.

"Who the hell are you?" Spike demaned.

"the one of many Cut off one head two more will take it's place, hail hydra" The Stallion said and bit a poison capsule in his tooth and died. Then Spike frowned as he looked out a window to Ponyville, he moved to the it and he gestured his claw of the mane 6 defeating Discord shattering it and dove out the window and clicked his device his suit turned back into his uniform pulled his mask over his face and summoned his shield and disperse his sword and popped out his wings and pulled up and blasted off to Ponyville. his vision zeroed on 100 soldiers with machine guns and Kevlar armor on their bodies and had a helmet with a hydra symbol and he went into supersonic speed til he was 10 feet and slowed down and stayed low, he then landed in front of them.

"I'm saying these once turn back from where you came from" Captain Drake ordered.

"Who are you?" one demanded.

"I'm Captain Drake" Captain Drake narrowed his eyes then clenched his fists.

"Readed about you in the paper must say impressive" one spoke.

"Last chance leave Ponyville"

"we will when its gone and the ponies are dead"

"over my dead body" Captain Drake said getting deadly serious.

"Thats the idea" another said raising a gun Captain Drake ran at them one shot at him he ran to the side dodging them and jumped over another stream spun and slammed kick in his chest denting the armor and sending him back, blocked a hit with a shield then punched one in the face sending him on the ground and bashed his shield in ones chest sending him back into another and rammed it ones head and frontally kicked him in the chest spun kicked another crouched and blocked bullets with his shield then redirected it to two hitting them in the legs. he to machine and took cover behind then called on his strength kicked it hard and it skidded and struck three soldiers sending them to the ground, he threw his shield at a bunch when he was running it looped and hit them in the head and legs sending them to the ground and leaped over bullets and threw his shield at a tank bouncing off and hit another and turned and kicked his shield hard sending it into a chest of a stallion sending him against a tank knocked out.

Captain Drake blurred to three blocked a hit punched him in the temple and hookkicked one in the jaw, he ducked a hit blocked with his shield slammed it in ones chin sending him to the ground and rammed the edge in ones stomach sending it back and slammed shifted and slammed a uppercut in his stomach making him grunt in pain grabbed one by the mask and turned and threw him into another, slammed a knee in another side and did a sidekick in ones lowerstomach crouched and jammed his shield in ones chest getting under him tossed him over his shoulder. He rolled and threw his shield hitting a soldier in the chest hitting a tank bouncing it off another tank hitting one in the back sending him into a massive punch to the stomach and jumped kicked him in the temple knocking him out. Captain Drake eyes constricted and glowed he blurred up to soldiers, he side stepped a hit from a gun and grabbed the arm of the barrel and slammed a kick in his stomach kicking him off and slammed the gun on his temple knocking him out. Captain Drake blocked a kick and grabbed the leg and turned threw him into another, He blocked a stick with his shield and punched him in the chest and uppercutted him in the face knocking him into the ground jumped over another swing behind a stallion grabbed him in head lock grabbed a harness fell back and threw him over and spun to his feet and whirled past a slow moving stream of bullets slammed a shield in ones head with a back fist motion knocking him down, He jumped slammed sidekick in his chest followed by a rearkick to the stomach sending him back and a tank shot at him he braced himself and blocked the blast with the shield he gritted his teeth feeling the force of the explosion and he moved a fast as he could with made him feel everything stopped moving and punched another in the chest with a rightcross and roundhoused another slammed his shield into another slid under one slammed his shield up sending him over. He sidekicked another in the side and he hopped over a stream of bullets that stopped, he looped a arm around one's midsection and flung him into another grabbed one by the helmet and sent him headfirst into the ground, he then slowed down and the ones he hit in hyperdragon speed that seemed to stand there or move in slow motion slammed into another soldier or into the ground and he threw his shield at another it another tank it bounced off and Captain Drake jumped over hitting one that was after him in the chest sending him back.

He glared and closed his eyes and focused then Spike fazed into a beast of a dragon but only 20 foot and landed on all fours shaking the ground getting low to the ground and slammed his shoulder into a tank denting it standing up tipping it and placed a claw on a trade and flipped it over grabbed it with his claws hard crushing metal and threw it into another breaking it and Spike rushed to it and slammed his claw foot into it sending it rolling 100's of feet slamming into a tree catching on fire, he slammed claw down on another tank crushing the top slightly and picked it up grabbed the top with his other claw and ripped it apart sending the pilot out and he slammed them on the ground smashing the and kicked a stallion sending it skidding hard on the ground and into a tree bones broke under his armor. The soldiers shot at him with everything they had the tanks fired loads of rounds into him at him the some pressed a button and grew robot armor and popped out missiles rockets and heavy bullets and fired at the Drake but they only deflected off his hard and thickened armored like scales only made him angrier and he roared and grew to a stunning 5 stories muscles swelling limbs getting longer and thicker his tail getting longer and thicker scales getting thicker and stronger claws and talons getting longer sharper and curve his spikes to scythelike and purple and his eyes constricted and glowed brighter and fiercer. he snarled and stomped on another tank crushing it and blowing it up and grabbed another and threw it 400 yards away hitting the ground catching on fire.

Then the soldiers wanted no part and turned tail but Spike thrusted his massive wings down and jumped in front of them raised a claw and swung with fist into 5 sending them 1000 feet back, he reared up high as he could on his legs and stomped on the ground with his claws cracking and shaking the ground making a dozen of soldiers into his face level and swung with a fist decking them sending them falling 100's of feet, he jumped and swung struck a tank denting it inwards at the side sending it flying into a tree 1000 yard away and punted a tank into another tree exploding on impact. then the stallions in the robot armor flew up and attacked but they were like flies to him and swatted two with a clawed palm and his back of his claw and punched another denting the armor sending the stallion 100's of feet into the ground leaving a small hole. Spike then grabbed another his claws digging into the armor easily and threw it on the ground and smacked another with his tail sending it flying to the side decked another with a clawed fist sending it slamming 700 feet away and grabbed another with his mouth it was good thing the stallion had armor on and grabbed another in a claw and tossed his head to the side throwing a stallion 100's of feet away and slammed the other on the ground hard bones broke on impact.

Spike snarled deeply and slammed a clawedfoot on a tank crushing it flat, he swiped two more into a tree 1000 feet away blowing up and he glared at them and his eyes glowed as he breathed out a stream of white hot fire burning a dozen into ash as they screamed in pain and unleashed a fire storm, then there was only one tank left and two more left. He powered down to normal and waved his claw at his suit the suit floated to him and placed it on and a tank pointed at him and Captain Drake jumped over and he grabbed the nozzle and grunting and bent the nozzle backward making it useless grabbed the top and grunting in effort and lifting with his legs ripped the top off and grabbed a pilot whos eyes were wide behind the mask and threw him out on the ground and threw his shield after kneeling blocking bullets hitting two knocking them out and caught it and jumped off and stormed up to the one and grabbed him with a claw

"how many of you are there!?" he growled.

Then more soldiers came from the woods and Captain Drake glared at them He dropped the soldier and got ready "Make your move" he demanded.

Then a soldier took off his combat helmet revealing a black short mane and blue eyes "At ease Soldier were not here to harm you, not like we could" he told him, and lowered his gun on his shoulder.

"Who are you?"

"James Buchanan Barnes" he told him.

"What are you, your half dragon and half a pony"

"I'm a Kirin and your name is?" Barnes asked.

"Captain Drake" Captain Drake told him.

"Good fight we saw it from the woods we could use you" Barnes said.

"I heard he was something called hydra" Captain Drake said.

"I know we have been at war with them" James told him.

"I see Well James" Captain said.

"Actually you can call me Bucky" Bucky told me.

"Okay Bucky sorry if I butted in"

"If you didn't we weren't even close when the fight started, Ponyville would be toast" Bucky told him.

"Just doing what was right" Captain Drake told him.

"I've seen the newspaper your one hell of Soldier" Bucky smirked.

"Well Equestria needed a savior so I decided to step in and clean the filth that run it with terror" Captain Drake hissed.

Bucky just smirked at his passion "Thats what Hydra wants from Equestria terror and murder" he said.

"Do you know where they attack?"

"Pretty much everywhere those attacks in Manehatten and Los Pegasus those were hydra agents" Bucky told him.

"The Gryphons and Gilda were their contacts their henchman" he said.

"I need to get out more" Captain Drake muttered.

"Well if you need one to help with taking hydra I'll cover your back" Bucky said "Spike the Dragon" he smirked Making Spike's eyes go wide with shock but shook it off.

"I don't know who Spike is" Captain Drake told him.

"I saw your true identity, You might want to not dress in the opening" Bucky smirked.

"Right well Bucky if you need any help I have resources to find out" Spike told him, then shook his claw.

"Well take care of yourself" Bucky told him.

"Same with you" Spike smirked and the went separate ways, Spike went into an allay and blasted off back to Canterlot at hypersonic speed and flew back into the smashed window and flew behind a curtain and drank another veil and turned back into the same pony disguise and outfit and walked away to the pony it was like nothing happened everypony was talking didn't notice the silent pony walking past the crowed he searched for Starlight and found her talking with Trixie and smirked Flurry Heart was asleep in Thorax's hooves who was dozing off to. He walked over to a table and sat down.

"Sitting down like a pony feels awkward to" Spike muttered.

Then slow music played Spike walked over to Starlight, he glowered as a snobby Pony was trying to force Starlight to dance against her will.

"Hey!" Spike barked, the stallion turned at him "Leave the lady alone shes with me" he said.

"I don't see you with her child" the unicorn scoffed.

"Thats because I was using the restroom and I don't think she likes your advances, why don't you hackle another mare like her" Spike pointed with a hoof at Rarity.

"Didn't work out last time"

"I'm surprised it didn't work you and her are the same character, snobby and selfish" Spike told him.

"You dare do you know who i am?" the unicorn asked

"A punk thats about to be on the receiving end of a beat down if you don't leave my date alone" Spike hissed "Blueblood" he said.

"Please child do a favor and go home" Blueblood pushed his shoulder.

Spike just stood on his hindlegs and slammed his fronthooves in his head sending him flying 40 yards into a pillar since it was dragon Strength "Warned you" he hissed. Blueblood got up and charged his horn and attacked fast, Spike blurreed to a sidestepped and Blueblood ran into a wall behind him he reared on on his fronthooves and bucked him through the wall and fell on a balcony five feet down, Blueblood groaned as he got up and levitated back up.

"had enough?" Spike hissed, Blueblood reared up Spike just slid on his back under Blueblood and slammed his back hooves in his stomach sending him 30 feet backed up a few feet and jumped up to him and slammed a backhoof in his ribs and a fronthoof in the face sending him crashing on a table breaking it then dropped on the ground, then his eyes glowed green and he reared up on his hindlegs and yelled as he slammed his front hooves on the ground making it crack and jostle sending Blueblood flying towards and he jumped spun and slammed a kick in his stomach sending him into a pillar making it fall Spike groaned and ran up to it and got under the pillar and stopped it with his back and standing up lifted it up and tossed it off him with a jerk and glared at Blueblood who groaned and passed out.

"Dick" Spike muttered and walked away to Starlight Glimmer.

"I head off for 30 minutes and a snobby unicorn tries to hit on you" Spike smirked "You could of taking him down by yourself but you would've done worse" he said.

Celestia walked up to him "You dare attack my nephew?" she said.

"I should've known he was related to you, he has terrible manners and arrogant" Spike hissed "But he started it and I finished it" he said "I'm another of Spikes contacts and he warned me about you and your family" he said.

"That Dragon is a criminal"

"He is my friend and I'll take down anypony who degrades him, you have no idea what he has been through" Spike hissed.

"You seem to trust him"

"More than I trust you"

"Really did he tell you he was a freak a monster?" Celestia asked him, Spike's eyes widened with rage and Starlight winced.

"So thats who you see me as" Spike said dropping his fake voice and spoke normally making her eyes widened, then Spikes pony eyes turned into dragon eyes then his body glowed and turned back into his true form.

"Spike" Celestia gasped Spike just gave her a cold stare.

"thats who you see me a freak a monster" Spike snarled "all I wanted was something more than a pathetic assistant and now i have you haven't changed your thoughts"

"Why would I when you attacked your friends in a beast of a dragon?" Celestia demanded.

"THEIR NOT MY FRIENDS THEY NEVER WERE **I WISH NEVER MET THEM I WISH MY PARENTS KILLED YOU AND LUNA!** " Spiked screamed with his eyes constricting and fire to shoot from his nostrils his voice making the castle to tremble from the dragon's fury and pony's to back up.

"I am more than a beast I've become something more than a dragon" Spike hissed pressed his button in his suit turned into Captain Drake but left the mask off making everypony gasp.

"I am Captain Drake!" Spike yelled.

"Captain Drake appeared when you were in Tartarus Spike and you were there in that time" Twilight Sparkle spoke, Spike just smiled.

"I never went to Tartarus well only for a second to get these" Spike said summoning his sword and shield "They called out to me and the uniform and I went into Tartarus by my own will" he said.

"I'm the one who told Princess Eaststern Celetias true nature and she broke their friendship and treaty" Spike told them "I saved her kingdom and told her everything her Luna and those 6 brats what they did"

"You lost me my friend" Celestia growled.

"You never had real friends or you did like Sombra and Chrysalis a time ago no wonder why they hated you you betrayed them and for a reason why I hate you" Spike snarled back.

"You betrayed my family and me" Spike hissed "and one day you will pay" he narrowed his eyes then most of his body turned into a blinding ball of fire making everypony cover their eyes and it faded, they looked and Spike was gone.


	20. Chapter 20

Later Spike was in his uniform standing on a building with a frown looking out for trouble and clearing his mind from earlier. The dragon expanded his sight outwards, he then looked up and saw a taller building towering over him he coiled his legs and jumped hard straight up quickly getting to the top and stood on the antenna part, he could see alot from up here.

He zoomed in and saw everything ponies walking on the streets and did some last minute shopping and talking in groups, police ponies walking around looking for any trouble. Then heard shots firing to the right he looked and saw more hydra ponies he jumped off the skyscraper and when he was low enough he popped open his wings and got his shield and blasted at full speed but without the boom so they didn't hear him coming and shortly he was there Captain Drake dropped in front of a mare crouching and blocked a combustion bomb with his shield and kicked it like a soccer ball dropping it in the middle of a dozen agents and it exploded sending them into building walls.

The agents looked at him "you know the last time I saw somepony standing above everypony else we ending up at each others throats" Captain Drake told them.

"who are you?" one demanded.

"let me announce my self" Captain Drake demanded and shot at one and punched it in the head sending him on the ground kicked another into another with a frontkick to the chest, blocked a rifle blast and decked him with his shield. He then breathed out a stream of fire in front of some agents the ran through the fire getting burnt, he the zipped to the back drew his sword.

"I hate to kill before three but some i have to make a exception" Captain Drake told himself, then separated his sword it glowed green and put one back in his sheath. He impaled one from the back and struck another down slammed a shield into one knocking it on it's back and stabbed it through the heart, threw it through another impaled another and jumped slammed a dropkick in ones chest knocking him on the ground, two charged and rose up he raised a hand and stopped them with his telekinesis and called his sword from the agent and struck both down. He ducked under another with his shield and tossed him over and stabbed him in the stomach and out his back, he threw his shield at more hitting them and grabbed a strike with a claw turned and slammed him on the ground and stabbed him caught his shield jumped over a tackle and threw his shield again hitting another in the head knocking it out dropped on top of another shot at one and uppercutted another knocking it off it's hooves spun and struck down another with his sword looked and threw his shield at more sending them flying.

Ran at them and jumped and slashed with his sword, he landed on the ground, then the ground shook as a 20 foot tall robot appeared, Captain Drake glared drew his other sword and chucked them like spears sending them through the pilots and out the back he raised his claws and grunted and the swords stopped turned and ran through it's powercell and caught them and stabbed backwards impaling two behind him and pulled them out he looked at the machine which was falling down on him but he dropped his swords and slammed his claws up denting metal and stopping the robot falling and picked it up and looked at three more and threw it at them and crushed them with it and looked and they were all dead fused his sword back into one and called his shield back then flew very fast around making the fire wall smaller till it was only small flames then shot upwards to the sky and flew away at supersonic speed.

* * *

He flew and landed on top of a mountain and glared at his surroundings for a minute and jumped down and glided to the ground and landed, then crouched jumped up to a side of one and with his arms he shot up to the top on all fours and stood up. then his device blinked and he picked it up and clicked it it should up as Trottingham and blasted away at Hypersonic run down the mountains blurring past lands and jumped and flew.

Captain Drake greeted his teeth as he flew and suddenly was suddenly a blurring streak in the sky, then knew he was getting closer he spreaded his sight outwards and saw giant machines fire missiles and lasers around and hydra agents shooting with blasters and Bucky Barnes and his team fighting them and he flew at a machine in full speed and slammed a massive punch to it's metal chest denting it and sparks and parts flew out and threw half of his sword and stabbed one in the power cell and punched again sending his fist through grabbed a pilot and threw him out flew to the second machine and got under it and picked it up and with a yell threw it at another crushing them and blowing them up, then landed next to Bucky and smirked.

"Need a claw" Captain Drake said.

"Thanks for coming when you got the alert" Bucky told him. Then the two ducked behind a over turned carriage.

"Whats the plan?" Captain Drake asked.

"Take out the machines we will handle these sons of bitches" Bucky told him gesturing to the agents, Captain Drake nodded and snuck away. then Blurred at the Machines grabbed a missile in flight and threw it at another hitting and blowing it up and grabbed a claw and tore it off and punched through and struck the powercell crushing it and pulled it out and flung it at another sending it down grabbed it on the chest spun picked it up and threw it at another sending them crashing into the ground flew and dodged a swing from a robot and struck it with heat beam eyes and striking it at the powercell blowing a hole in it and making it short circuit and launched more at the down robots making them fritz out and breathed a blast of white hot flames melting the robotic metal and punched the agent in the head knocking him through a beam and on the ground, out.

Then a few minutes later the machines were torn apart and Captain Drake and Bucky were back to back taking down dozen after dozen of agents striking them down, Captain Drake the threw his shield at two hitting them jumped and grabbed two and threw them into the ground and kicked another in the stomach sending it into another caught his shield and blocked a blast jumped back to Bucky and threw it into another and grabbed another by the leg spun and threw it into another hookkicked another into a building decked another with a clawed fist caught his shield roundhoused another in the temple.

Then the team ran and struck down more till no one was left alive "It's a pity really" Captain Drake muttered.

"Thanks for the help Cap" Bucky said.

"No problem" Captain Drake said and blasted away.

"Hmm?" Bucky said.

"What is it Sargent Barnes" another soldier asked.

"A think commander would want another recruit" Bucky said.

* * *

Back in Canterlot

"So these whole time Spike was out and disguised as Captain Drake" Thorax said.

"It appears so" Starlight Glimmer said Then looked at Celestia "I hope your happy for what you just did, you didn't see him as a son you saw only as a monster, You better not get in his way because if you could barely stop his parents then how are you going to stop their son you will only meet your end" She said, Celestia didn't say anything just got tears in her eyes and frowned and walked away.

Then Celestia came back with dozens of soldiers "Find Spike by any needs necessary and contain him bring him to me and I'll deal with him" Celestia said making Starlight snort.

"About that he told me and Thorax that you don't find him unless he wants to be found and trust me when i say he is someone you don't want to find" Starlight told her.

"It's true" Thorax said "We didn't hear or see him coming till he announced himself" he spoke.

"Find him now!" Celestia ordered the guards .

"We can help" Twilight said.

"Remember you and others are still hurt" Trixie sneered "you try to confront him and he could kill you 6" she said.

"She's right" Celestia said "You will stay out of this" she ordered.

"Just don't awaken the beast" Rainbow Dash told her.

"My soldiers can handle these" she insisted.

"So she says" Starlight Glimmer muttered and walked away "Thanks for ruining my night you royal brat" she said.

"Ooh" Trixie said with a smirk.


	21. Chapter 21 the Date

The guards came back after three weeks trying to find any trace of Spike but they found nothing, everyone was searching except from Starlight Glimmer and Thorax and the ones who were on his side.

Princess Celestia turned to face them "Did you find him" she said.

"Negative Princess it's like he disappeared without a trace" a guard spoke.

"You been out there for three weeks and you didn't find him" Rainbow Dash said.

"Like you did any better" another guard snorted.

"Tia Tia Tia your soldiers need some serious training" Discord said with a smirk.

"Could you find him in your realm?" Fluttershy asked.

"Nope tried every point of Equestria but he doesn't want to be found" Discord told her "tricky dragon Spike is, gone without a sign" he said "Powerful and tricky and can hide and never know he was there" he said.

"Can even vanish under the nose of a high and mighty Alicorn" Discord said.

"Well since he only shows up during crime maybe we can catch him then" Twilight Sparkle said.

"Got a point but we need to move quick" Rarity said.

"I can grab him and Applejack can rope him with a rope enchanted with four alicorns magic" Twilight spoke.

"Okay I'll hold you guys to it" Celestia said "But don't underestimate him" she warned.

* * *

Spike was using his cones to hear "Hmm they never learn" he said. He then got his potion from the other night, then he searched on his screen to keep an eye on things and look to find creatures, he then found Bucky he was talking to a commander he pressed a sound button.

"So you want this creature to join us against Hydra?" The commander said.

"Yes he could be a good comrade and I trust him the most" Bucky said.

"More than the ones you fight with" The commander asked.

"yes"

"Very well I will have troops bring him in"

"Actually not a good idea he might think your going to attack him I will do it"

"Okay if you can find him" The commander said, just then his bulb flashed, he quickly ran to the wall and wrapped down to his chamber, he clicked the button it showed Vanhoover it was a bunch of assassins were stalking through the streets and then Manehatten popped next, bunch of blue aliens with rifles firing green blasts at the area. Spike thought I could go to Vanhoover first, then Spike grabbed his suit and slipped it on quickly and grabbed his shield and hooked on his back, hooked his belt on his waist which had new equipment bit size disk that unleashes a blast smoke in a pouch in another pebble shapped capsule which had knockout gas, then palm shapped disk in a back pouch that when activated and tossed it would unleash a high pitched noise that can distort opponents for either a sneak attack or escapes. then opened his suit and jumped and blasted away.

Later Captain Drake was flying fast as he could go, he gritted his teeth as he flew then a blink later he was a blurring streaks in the sky. He then opened his senses and saw the Vanhoover sign and slowed down to a fast speed, then he flew into an allay quietly and saw the assassins pass by Captain Drake stepped out and threw the smoke bombs at the center surrounding the assassins making them cough he Zipped and knocked each one out, he clonked one in the head and covered anothers mouth and pulled him into the smoke knocking him out, he zipped and swept one off it's feet jumped and sidekicked another in the chest sending him into the ground, grabbed one from the back and yanked and slammed him on the ground hard, he zipped uppercutted one grabbed him and threw him into another, then blurred and grabbed a assassins chain throwing each one together tied them up with the chain tightly and flew away stealthy, when the smoke cleared they were knocked out and tied up.

Then Captain Drake went into hyperspeed as high as it could go to Manehatten, the trees swayed from the wind of the speed the ground when he got close split and over oceans made the water split open for a minute, he gritted his teeth as Manehatten got closer, then he drew his sword and split it apart and with a shout he started to hack away in full speed and force. he maybe going fast enough to look like a streak but to him it was normal, He hacked and sliced with the swords black blood flew everywhere. Captain Drake kicked one in the stomach after a stab making it fly hundreds of feet leaving a trench in the ground, ran another through then turned threw it into the ground chopped an arm off of one and a leg of another and cut both from the waist in a spinning slash, he then punched one in the chest bones broke and cracked as it's chest dent inwards crushing his heart and making it fly, he saw more with jet packs and two ships he shot up slicing and grabbed one and threw him on the ground, he then yelled as his body glowed as most of his body lit on fire and slammed into a ship burning a hole through it then grabbed and threw it into the other hard blowing them up he looked around using his senses and found no more and blasted away leaving dead alien carcasses and wracked street in his wake.

6 ponies were there to get him they waited he didn't show, then they heard shrieks of aliens and ran and saw hacked up aliens it didn't take a genius to know who did it "Great we missed him" Twilight Sparkle said.

* * *

Two ponies were talking "are you sure you can handle this?" she asked.

"No worries my equipment is made to handle things like this" the stallion said he was at least 30 years old with graying dark hair and teal eyes and an army uniform.

"But just capture and contain him" she said.

"From what you told me this creature can't be killed but that doesn't mean he can't be slow down" the stallion said.

"But can you stop him with a container?" she asked.

"I've stopped other monsters with these I think it can handle you dragon friend" The stallion said.

"I just hope he doesn't find out or it will be a grave mistake" she said.

"But tell me this why do you want him stopped I've seen he does good for Equestria, he is using his skills for good" the stallion said.

"Equestria has 6 mares to help with peace, we do not need to solve things with violence" she said.

"Just what are you saying" the stallion snapped "We use violence to fight for freedom" he said.

"This is different"

"How so he's a better hero than the 6 mares and you want him to be stopped, is it because he's a dragon I know you have a fear of dragons but this is racist" the stallion said.

The mare didn't speak "It is isn't?" he said.

"I just want him the way he was"

"Right" The stallion said "But he sees you there he might suspect and snap because you betrayed your child, Celestia" he told her.

* * *

It was getting dark and Captain Drake was sitting on a building in Ponyville using his invisibility to stay hiding watching Starlight Glimmer who was a mile away in her house she was wrapped in a towel on her waist and head since she just came out of the shower, he focused his ears.

"the look on their face was priceless when they missed Captain Drake when they came back" Starlight smirked "Spike evaded the so called great heroes of Equestria, he must have known they were going to capture him and he slipped past them" she said clearly impressed making him smirk, he then glided to her house and flew through an open window and she closed it closed the blinds and blew out the lights.

"Ah Spike I just want to see you more often" Starlight Glimmer sighed.

Then Spike appeared in front of her "Wish granted" Spike smirked without the voice changer, she stumbled on her rump with a start was about to scream but Spike covered her mouth and placed a claw to his lips and removed his hand.

"What have I said about doing that?" Starlight demanded.

"Sorry and yes I did hear what they said were trying to do" Spike told her taking off his mask revealing his face.

"The girls said there was aliens in Manehatten" Starlight said.

"That was true but luckily Captain Drake was there and stopped them" Spike told her.

"I know you have good hearing but how did you know?"

"Where I go I have tools to keep an eye and ear open to things" Spike told her "And I choose not to hurt them in front of millions of ponies so I had to go at top speed which the only thing moving is me I scan the issue and carefully I get the job down fast" he said.

"I knew you were fast but not that fast, Celestia said you only go Supersonic" Starlight Glimmer said making him snort.

"Lets say the Book of Dragons knew more than she did, I can go hypersonic speed which is way faster and am more powerful than she could process, she didn't see me ascend as quick as i did because she thinks I'm a beast that can't think but perhaps she is the naive one, I know more than she does" he said.

"Shes so busy trying to repair what I don't want to be fixed, she is not aware of problems in the news" Spike said "those bastards are hydra agents and Gilda and her messed up flock were their henchmen, the terrorists in Los Pegasus were also hydra" he told her.

"Wait a minute hydra"

"You know of them"

"More like heard actually when I was a filly and read stories"

"If some ponies and mares didn't have their heads up their asses they would know what is happen" Spike said.

"Hey"

"Not you"

Spike thought of something "Did you know after months of scourging Equestria I found all of hydra's contacts" he said pulling out a rod from a tube shaped pouch clicked a button on the side and a hologram like list all the way from where he was standing and to the far wall of the Starlight's house which had more over a thousand of names on it and small pictures.

"Thats some list and impressive work but how did you" Starlight Glimmer started but paused, she remembered he could turn invisible "Oh"

"Also made a spell to hide my aura which is why Discord couldn't find me" Spike said.

"Powerful fast resourceful can hide and cover tracks" Starlight Glimmer smiled "and brave" she blushed.

"I'm just doing whats right which some can't see" Spike grumbled at the last part, he got rid of his suit "I know you just took a shower but would you like go on a date" he said.

"Sure" Starlight smiled, then they snuck out the back and Spike was out of his suit and scooped her up in his arms.

"What ever you do please don't throw up" Spike told her, then ran in dragon speed, every thing blurred and even full dragon speed Spike was graceful and skillful, then he went to supersonic everything streaked into a line, he then stepped on a rock jumped high landed on a tall building and jumped he flew into the night, Starlight looked and everything was small from up here more than she knew, the lights made it breathtaking.

"So this it's what it's like being you" Starlight said.

"more than less" Spike told her, then Spike wanted to give her a show he turned to the sky and breathed fire it exploded it a firework explosion, then launched three blasts which exploded, then he jerked a claw and they spread outwards, then he launched heat beam blasts from his and launched a combustion fireball from his mouth the two blast hit in the middle and exploded in a massive fire work, then launched a massive rapid fire streams of white hot fire a miles away they exploded in a breath taking display of light, then Spike pointed his mouth to the sky and exhaled strongly unleashing a stream of fire in the air it formed a fire fountain around them, then it faded then he blew a long stream of fire and waved his claw and grunted.

Starlight gaped at what he made his telekinesis made from the fire

'Starlight Glimmer' then faded.

"Your a dragon of many surprises Spike the Dragon" Starlight smiled.

"I try" Spike told her, then he tossed her up and caught her on his back and pulled his wings in his back, then flew through the air Starlight scooted up to look over his shoulder at the sight below.

"Sight to behold isn't it?" Spike asked.

"Thats a word for it" Starlight replied, then wrapped her forearm around his neck and rested her cheek against his. he then flew down to the ground, he landed on the ground lightly and Starlight jumped off, then he heard a song playing in the distance getting louder they both were drawn to it.

"We never finished our dance" Spike smirked, Starlight just smiled and stood on two legs they both were in the spot they were at the gala and the two danced then Spike hummed the song they listened to

Tangled – I See The Light Lyrics

Then Starlight hummed with him and started to sing

 _"All those days watching from the windows_

 _All those years outside looking in_

 _All that time never even knowing_

 _Just how blind I've been_

 _Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_

 _Now I'm here, suddenly I see_

 _Standing here, it's all so clear_

 _I'm where I'm meant to be_

 _And at last I see the light_

 _And it's like the fog has lifted_

 _And at last I see the light_

 _And it's like the sky is new_

 _And it's warm and real and bright_

 _And the world has somehow shifted_

 _All at once everything looks different_

 _Now that I see you" Starlight Song as they slow danced._

 _Spike decided to join in_

 _"All those days chasing down a daydream_

 _All those years living in a blur_

 _All that time never truly seeing_

 _Things, the way they were_

 _Now she's here shining in the starlight_

 _Now she's here, suddenly I know_

 _If she's here it's crystal clear_

 _I'm where I'm meant to go"_

 _then they sang together_

 _"And at last I see the light"_

 _Spike song_

 _"And it's like the fog is lifted_

 _Starlight_

 _"And at last I see the light_

 _and it's like the sky is new"_

 _The two grabbed forehooves and claws singing_

 _"And it's warm and real and bright_

 _And the world has somehow shifted_

 _All at once, everything is different_

 _Now that I see you, now that I see you"_

The two finished

Then he saw a officer coming up the path and drank some potion and turned into a Pegasus with a black coat and purple mane and tail.

"I prefer to keep a low profile with cops around" Spike told her "But it's still me" he said.

"I know" Starlight smirked, the two walked through a park and looked at the stars in the sky, Spike looked and saw the Draco constellation.

"There is my ancestor and grand father" Spike said.

"Draco is your grand father?" Starlight said.

"Yup he is the one that had the change size ability and able to raise his body heat and have it expand outwards in a fire so hot it can burn the area around him inherited to my father which past on to me" Spike told her.

"just like my father Draco was very powerful but not as powerful as Bahamut because each member down the long is stronger than the last and there is me with immortality and both of my parents powers and grand fathers two abilities" he said.

"Celestia thinks she can get back the old spike back" Spike said "But I knew once I reclaimed my power and set my path I wouldn't be the same and she needs to know that I won't be reverting back to my old self ever again" he said.

"somepony needs to tell her to back off before she gets herself killed"

"I'll do it"

"That is just asking for trouble"

"Well I'm sick of creatures degrading you"

"Just ignore it I don't care what they think of me they can shove it" Spike said, then Spike saw some ponies looking at them in different positions, he saw a dagger and a gun under their coats. The ponies started following them, he then in full dragon speed changed into a dragon everything froze, he ran grabbed a dagger, it was onyx black with a hydra symbol on the hilt, he then chanted a spell and added a scale and breathed it ripple and turned it into a foot long combat knife with a simple handle but fancy blade it was inch and a half wide and had a dragon symbol on it and it was like his sword now and could glow and burn to, then he put the scale on the missing part which sealed back on and grasped the dagger it glowed green and ran the pony through and placed him against a tree and moved to the next picked him up he stabbed him in the heart and placed him leaning against a pole, he ran to one and stabbed him in the barrel made fast punch crushing it's heart with a single hit and leaned him against the fountain few seconds later they were dead and looked like they were sleeping, he turned back into a Pegasus and came back to a frozen Starlight Glimmer and stopped running everything was back to normal.

"Your probably right" Starlight agreed. The two sat on a hill for a minute and then the two, looked at each other and locked eyes and leaned in and kissed for a few seconds but felt like an hour for them, then Starlight yawned.

"lets get you home" Spike smirked then placed her on his back and flew away to Ponyville he hid in some clouds and turned back into a dragon then blasted away at full speed, Spike got them into her house and closed the door with his tale and stopped and put her down well see you.

"Can we try that kiss again so i'm kissing your real lips" Starlight Glimmer said, the two leaned again and kissed again, it was cosmic then broke away.

"So thats what it's like"

"I know rough"

"No"

"scaly"

"No"

"my two fangs in the way"

"No warm" Starlight Glimmer smiled Spike just smiled.

"Just wish others can see you like I do" Starlight Glimmer sighed.

"I have more things to worry about than negative feed back from those 6" Spike said "So they can shove it up their snobby prissy asses" he told her, Spike then said goodnight and snuck out and blasted away at full speed. Spike then flew back home and went into his house and smiled and sighed.

"If only all ponies can view me like you do Starlight" Spike smirked slightly.


	22. Chapter 22 Ember ascends

Spike was in his home when his body started glowing, Spike knew it was a call from his Dragon lord friend Ember. He then flew out of his home and to the dragon lands, he flew hypersonic speed so he couldn't be seen. after awhile he arrived he slowed down and landed on the ground gracefully, he then walked though the path and saw Ember holding her scepter in her claw and she flew down to greet him.

"You look different" Ember said.

"Growth spurt" Spike told her "So what do you need?" he said

"I need help"

"With what?"

"something is calling out to me"

"Let me guess it's saying "Come to me""

"how did you know?"

"Lets say I went through the same thing"" When did this happen?"

* * *

a day earlier

 _"Come to me"_ A voice said.

"Who was that?" Ember said, then a flash of lightening flashed around her she yelped.

 _"Come to me claim your true destiny"_ it told her _"The dragoness of thunder"_ it said, then the lightening struck her making her shout in pain and she seemed stronger and faster when it stopped.

"I don't know where to look to find my birthright" Ember said, then the lightening around her formed a name

'Spike the Dragon'

* * *

"And thats when I decided to summon you because you seemed to have found something" Ember said.

"I see alright I'll help" Spike told her "but lets go somewhere no one knows about" Spike told her, So Ember brought them to a chamber only dragon lords can go

Then Spike remembered what to do he used his claw to make symbols around them he spoke ancient words and the symbols glowed and a portal opened and they were sucked in and landed on the ground of a gloomy place.

"Why are we in this place?" Ember asked him.

"this is where your thing is"

 _"Here"_ a voice said, They looked it led to where Spike jumped into.

"Don't worry nothing is down here" Spike told her, then the two jumped down and opened their wings to stop and dropped on the ground.

"But you have to follow your own instincts since I can't here the voice" Spike told her.

"I understand" Ember answered, she walked and screamed when she saw a skeleton of a dead monster.

"Don't worry it's dead" Spike told her.

"Thought they would be alive"

"Not when I past through"

 _"Over here"_ the voice said to her. The two went to it with Spike following Ember and until they stopped at section which had a broken cage and a missing suit.

Ember was drawn to the dark blue suit and hammer and walked to it and tried to rip it off but couldn't, Spike walked up and grabbed it and ripped it off and threw it away. Ember then blew her fire at it and it shimmered to a sapphire blue and had three white circles on the front, she put it on like Spikes it was close fitting and strong boots covered her feet and the hammer crackled with lightening and Spike chanted a few words and the zapped out.

* * *

Spike and Ember appeared back into her chamber and she stepped out and raised the hammer and clouds darkened and thunder rumbled and lightening struck the hammer and she launched it at some boulder shattering them then she grew almost tall as Spike at first Ember was only at his stomach now she was to his chest and more toned.

A guard flew up to her "Ember when you were gone Garble and those three others left to attack Equestria starting with Canterlot" he said.

"Now it's time to see what I'm made of" Spike grinned savagely and blasted away.


	23. Chapter 23 Spike vs Garble

Spike was flying fast as he could go to Canterlot the castle zoomed in closer he slowed down, his anger rose when he saw three dragons from his past, one had purple scales yellow hair and thin and a large brown one and one Spike really hated red scales and orange fins on his head, the thin one landed on a building, the two others landed on the ground the mane 6 confronted them Shinning Armor and Cadance Starlight and Thorax came to their sides, Spike flew to the thin one he turned and his eyes widened.

"What do you want dragon" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"Ember is no longer in commend for a moment that pamby pony lover is there with here and they both disappeared now I can do what I want" Garble gloated, just then the thin purple dragon who was named Rad came flying past slammed on the ground and slammed into a building out groaning in pain, they looked and saw a pissed off Spike flying from where Rad came from and crash landed on the ground on two feet cracking the ground and making a loud bang five feet from the two dragon and glared at them.

"well if it isn't Spike defending his pony friends" Garble leered.

"that won't work around me"

"Once I take out the 6 mares I've heard about"

"As much as they deserve it I can't allow that to happen"

"Finally seeing ponies how they really are huh about time" Garble sneered.

"Some yes" Spike glared at them before looking at Garble.

"Then why are you here"

"Because there are ponies here that I still care for and could care less what happens to the main 6" Spike told him.

"do I hear bitterness" Garble smirked.

"More like disgust" Spike corrected.

"Hey just because you hate us doesn't mean" Twilight Sparkle started but the two dragons turned to her.

"Shut Up!" Spike and Garble said at once "I've heard enough of your voices to last a life time" Spike hissed, he turned to Grable "I'm going to say this once leave or you will regret showing up here" he said.

Garble turned to Glut "don't interfere no matter what" he glared Glut nodded his head okay and stood by the wall and leaned against it, the two enemies locked eyes the air crackled with tension.

"Hey Garble it's Ember" Spike pointed past him.

Garble whipped around and turned to glare at Spike only to receive a punch to the face and grabbed and got slammed face first on the ground and Spike backed up and kicked him in the head two times grabbed him and punched him in the snout and stomach and turned threw him into the wall with a yell, Garble got up and glared.

"That was unlike you, dishonor" Garble glared at him.

"Guess I'm embracing what I truly am, A Dragon" Spike snarled "Now lets see what you really got" he said. Garble roared and charged tackled Spike taking him on the ground and beated on him with everything, Spike grabbed is fist and an arm pulled him in and headbutted him in the face and threw him off and stood up, Garble punched him in the stomach and face grabbed his neck with his tail turned and slammed Spike on the ground picked him up slammed him again Spike bit on his tail hard making Garble yell in pain and kicked him in the stomach making him fall on the ground.

"I don't now why I was ever afraid of you your just a pushover" Spike told him, Garble plumbed him again harder and slammed him into a wall and threw Spike into a pole.

"I mean you got defeated by a girl smaller than you" Spike told him, Garble punched left and right with everything and more. Garble smashed him on the ground and pinned him down.

"You are a mistake born" Garble snarled.

"Sometimes the greatests things are made from mistakes" Spike told him simply.

" maybe Garble can do the job for us" Rainbow smirked.

"I wouldn't be so sure sounds like Spike is nursing a grudge" Twilight told her. Then Spike glared at Garble as he looked inside and drew more strength from within himself, Garble's punches started to bounce off his scales, the cuts healed in a second, he then caught a fist and kicked Garble off.

"I am not the same dragon you bullied in the past and now I'm here to show just what I'm capable of" spike hissed as he caught a fist in his claw and punched Garble in the face and kicked him in the stomach followed by a rightcross to the chest sending him five feet away and Ran at him and speartackled him the group dove to the ground as they went past smashing into a buildings, then slammed Garble on the ground got up while holding Garble and threw him smashing through walls and landed on the ground. Spike landed with a thud and punched Garble hard kicked him into a wall making debris fall on him, Spike charged and held him against the wall punched him with his other fist in his face and stomach, grabbed his head and slammed it against a wall sending the dragons head through pulled him out and threw him into the wall and kicked him in the chest sending him through the building, he marched up to Garble and grabbed his head and slammed him face first into a pole denting the metal pulled him up and kneed him in the head and slammed a roundhouse in his head sending him into a wall breaking off pieces and blew a stream of white hot fire hitting the dragon the force propelled the dragon back and slammed him into a pub setting the pub on fire Spike stopped flew and punched Garble through a counter into a shelve breaking it, then picked him up flew up to the ceiling and dropped on the floor and slammed the dragon on the ground hard as he could breaking the floor boards and leaving a crater in the ground, then grabbed Garble by the throat spun and threw him through the wall slamming through a Brick wall making it fall on him spike pulled him out by his tail and whipped around and slammed him into a wall and ground and grabbed Garble picking him over his head and slammed him on the ground and stomped on his stomach and kicked him in the ribs and kicked him in the face.

Picked him up and slammed a uppercut in his chin sending him through the air and slammed into an arch of a stair breaking off a hunk and fell on the ground awkwardly, Spike the stomped on his tail snapping it grabbed Garble by a ankle and slammed him into a wall grabbed him by the throat picking him up and slammed five uppercuts in his stomach and side, then placed him on the ground kneed him in the stomach and then ducked a slash and clawed Grable on his side leaving a deep slash and clawed him in the chest and backfisted him in the jaw sending him on the ground with a thud cracking the ground. The two charged at each other Spike looped an arm his neck and arm and tossing him into the wall and slammed a fist into his lowerstomach making Garble cough out blood pulled him in a headlock and whipped around and letted go and tossed him into wall and smashed into a corner and Spike punched him in the jaw with all his power with a righthook sending him through the corner, Grable slashed at him again but Spike caught it and turned grabbed his head and threw him into a wall jumped slammed both feet in his chest sending him through buildings and jetted up to Garble in mid air and dropped on him slamming him into the ground, the two grabbed each shoulder's muscling each other.

Spike proved to be too strong and pushed Garble on his knee and grabbed his shoulders and pushed him into a huge rock and started punching him the force was making the boulder to crack more than sended him through the rock more and more till the rock split into pieces and the two grappled on the ground biting and clawing each other, then Spike caught a fist and crushed Garble's clawed fist making him scream in pain grabbed him by the throat with his free claw and slammed him on the ground and rolled around and threw him through another building and landed on the ground.

Spike glared at the dragon as his claw and bite marks healed but Garble was worse and bleeding, getting more of his strength Garble bit his arm but a couple fangs broke at Spike's hardened scales, then grabbed his face and slammed into the ground and backed up.

"I think I should stop the bleeding" Spike smirked savagely and blew fire Garble screamed as the flesh was being seared but the bleeding stopped and Spike stopped, he socked him in the head smacking him into the wall and started to pummel him in his face and stomach, he then slammed a righthook and rightcross to his face and slammed a uppercut in his ribs kicked him in the stomach sending him into the wall leaving a dent in it, grabbed Garble and turned and threw him into a side a corner breaking it, then kicked Garble in the face sending him crashing into a wall, then punched him in the face several times followed by a huge strike to the side of his face his claws leaving slashes that bled, then blew some fire in his palm and grabbed Garble by the face, he screamed at the searing pain but stopped bleeding and grabbed his face painfully.

Garble realized this wasn't the same baby dragon he bullied this was a dragon far more stronger than him and more brutal, a dragon that scares him more than the dragoness lord, the eyes were filled with resolute with a furious innerfire burning in his pupils.

"Never come into Equestria again or I will kill you" Spike snarled before slamming punch to the face knocked him out, then picked him up over his shoulder and flew back to the others and the groups gasped at Garble's state, he held Garble by his tail by the broken part and squeezed it making the dragon to groan in pain and wake up.

"He should've known better to go places he don't know, he could get hurt" Spike told Rad and Glut lowering five feet off the dragon with his wings beating.

"Let him go" Glut ordered Spike just smirked grimly.

"Bad move bad move" Garble spoke in alarm.

"very poor choice of words" Spike told him and dropped Garble on his head knocking him back out, then landed on he ground and tucked his wings.

"Two choices one: leave now in whole, Two: I can do the same thing to you like I did Garble or worse to all three of you" Spike spoke "Please pick option two" he said.

"But decide quickly I don't have a lot of patience" Spike warned them.

"You'll pay this" Rad said and flew at him in full speed, Spike clenched his fists making his knuckles crack and got ready, he sidestepped grabbed the dragon by the back of the head using his momentum and Rad's speed slammed him face first into a pole dent the pole inwards, then under his chin turned threw him into a wall, Glut charged and swung as hard as he could at the back of Spike's head, he turned and caught his fist with ease a thud echoed out twisting and gripping he crushed the dragon's fist and sending him on his knees and got lower and swinging slammed a upper cut under the bigger dragon's chin sending him flying dozens of feet he jumped up shot at the dragon wrapped his arms around his waist and dropped and with a yell slammed Glut with his full strength on the ground making a crater and a massive tremor made Canterlot shake and a shockwave that shattered windows nearby and making everypony full on the ground after being jostled three feet.

Spike growled at Glut as he grabbed him by the throat turned and hurled him at Rad slamming them into a fashionable store, he raised a claw and grimacing and using his Telekinesis, the building cracked and chipped before the store fell apart and on the dragons, then slowly lifting with his claw the rubble lifted on and he gestured and the pieces dropped behind the two dragons were barely conscious, he walked menacingly up to the two

"You two get this trash out of here if you three come anywhere near Equestria I'll make sure you will not live to see the nest light of day" Spike snarled with his eyes glowing, the two fainted

"Figures" Spike grunted and Garble woke up with a groan and held his head, he looked in fear at Spike.

"Have mercy" Garble begged.

"I'm not the one you kneed to worry of, since you went behind the dragon lord's back" Spike with a nasty grin on his face making him shake "Perhaps she can be more reasonable than me" he said then, grabbed him and Rad by the tail with a claw with Glut in his other dragging them across the ground, Garble gripped the ground with his claws, Spike just glared then banged his head on a rock knocking him out for the third time.

Then opened his wings and jumped blasted away at hypersonic speed with a loud boom.


	24. Chapter 24 Recruitment

After the confrontation between Spike and Garble rebuilding had begun, unicorns used magic to fix buildings and glass windows.

"I can't help be sorry for the three dragons" Fluttershy said.

"I always figured Spike had deep resentment for those three, I didn't now it was going to cause damage" Twilight Sparke spoke.

"It would've been worse if Spike hulked out on them" Shinning Armor said as his fixed the pole as best he could it was still bent remembering what Spike can turn into.

"Don't remind me I can still feel his hit" Rainbow Dash grunted.

"But it seemed he went all out on that monster but he held back when you tried to fight him" Cadance said as he fixed up the walls and a crack.

"a foolish move if you think about it, I mean Celestia made you go after one of the most powerful dragon to walk and fly over Equestria" Starlight Glimmer spoke "I mean you don't even know what he's capable of" she said.

"Yeah next time he might just use his sword on you" Thorax agreed.

"Okay thats enough" Twilight snapped.

"Well it's true" Starlight Glimmer shot back "I mean you can barely find him and next thing you know he drops when you least expect, he proved that the other night when he took me on a date" she rubbed it on, making the 8 ponies and changeling look at her with surprise.

"You went out with Spike" Shinning Armor spoke.

"Yup best night ever, we had a picnic and had a breath taking flight through the night sky and a great display of his fire breath which doesn't just burn and harsh, he can make it gentle" she said.

"and what happened he ponynapped you to his castle" Rainbow Dash sneered.

"First thats just a racist stereotype" Starlight glared "and two lets just say he knows how to kiss" she smirked making their mouths drop.

"You kissed a dragon, a ghastly creature and you smacked lips with it" Rarity gasped.

"The it has a bucking name" Starlight Glimmer snarled.

"First a changeling changing and now a dragon kissing a mare this world has lost it" Applejack said.

"Hey!" yelled Thorax.

"why don't you snobby prissy bitches shove it up your asses" Starlight snapped.

"Thats something Spike would say" Twilight glowered.

"Yeah some of those he said about you 6" Starlight put in "and you learn a thing from someone who isn't afraid to speak his mind" she said. then Celestia and Luna flew to them.

"What happened here?" Celestia demanded seeing ponies fixing damaged buildings.

"Garble tried to attack Canterlot while you were away" Twilight told her.

"Looks like he did" Celestia frowned looking at the damage.

"That actually was Spike unleashing a full blown grudge on Garble and while you seen what happened" Rainbow said "And Spike won" she said.

"And none of you stopped them or captured Spike" Celestia demanded.

"Anyone would think twice before getting between two dueling dragons" Rarity spoke.

"Yeah and not just an ordinary dragon, the son of a dragon king" Starlight Glimmer said "We still don't know his limits" she spoke then looked at Celestia "and you underestimate him, you didn't predict him to ascend as fast as he did, he is one of those creatures that is unpredictable and cannot be detain" she smirked.

"You and thorax spend too much time with Spike, his venomous tongue is rubbing on you" Celestia scowled then walked away.

Then Starlight grinned the same grin when she was evil "Well maybe not Thorax but it was defiantly rubbing in my mouth" she said making Celestia whip around with a glare.

"I tried giving you a chance to bring him in and you rebelled against it" Celestia frowned.

"Actually it was the six not me and Thorax" Starlight said holding her ground "and we would never betray his friendship like that" she hissed.

"He stood by me when he was about to give up his reputation at the Crystal Empire for me" Thorax stepped up "He was willingly to give up his status ponies like YOU wouldn't you would stick to your narrow sights and turn on them if ordered" he barked.

"That is true friendship and bravery willing to give up everything for a friend" Thorax said then glared at Twilight "Isn't that what you said to him but that was before he found out the truth and change into his own dragon" he hissed.

"Don't you understand that he is a threat to ponies you seen the paper, he is slaughtering stallions and mares in his crusade" Twilight sparkle said.

"Bad ponies" Starlight snapped.

"That doesn't excuse him for hating us to the point he doesn't care what happens to us" Rarity put in.

"If you opened your eyes and treated him as a friend and not a slave he wouldn't have" Thorax shot back.

"and these ponies aren't good, their hydra agents" Starlight Glimmer said.

"I heard stories of them as a colt" Shinning armor said "not good indeed" he told them.

"if they were normal bad ponies on petty things, he would give them three chances" Starlight spoke "But as I seen what you cannot most of the crime he stops are locked up and ever since he started the crimeright has dropped rapidly that is harmony well it is doing something than wasting time trying to fix something that doesn't want to be fixed" she said.

"Creatures that don't forgive are the loneliness" Luna spoke up "But your right his actions are a service for good" she admitted.

"Sister" Celestia said.

"I can't hide it anymore, I been bearing this guilt ever since I killed his family, the only reason why I want to find him is because I want to beg for forgiveness" Luna admitted.

"Face it Tia Spike is a force of good" Luna told her "and I hope you see it because I'm not going to help you find him" Luna said sternly and Teleported away.

"If nopony will help me then I'll do it myself" Celestia hissed "And if anypony stops me, they will be punished severely" she said, she then powered her horn and teleported the 9 away into a vast land with a hard dry ground and rocks forming tall pillars and mountains, then bursts of magic spreaded out and formed a large army of small mountain sized monsters with sharp teeth and large bodies thick arms and legs gray fur and yellow strips and purple eyes.

"Even Spike can't beat monsters empowered by the full power of my magic" Celestia said "They can contain Spike" she told them.

"Welcome recruits I need my dragon son detained so I can have a long talk with him" Celestia ordered, then Bucky and two other soldiers appeared.

"Foolish mistake you will make" a soldier spoke up.

"Indeed you see he's my friend and I will fight for him if those oppose him" Bucky told her.

"Aunty the last time a monster was near it got decimated" Cadance told her

"Yeah you have no idea what you will unleash" Shinning Armor said.

"I know what your problem is Celestia and Spike knows it your a terrible mother and even worse as a princess" Starlight told her "and this plan will blow up in your face and I'm going be there when it does" she said.

* * *

Later Bucky was looking for some new fresh soldiers and a had recruited well built stallions graying fur and quickly trained them, he still couldn't find Spike which didn't surprise him. he was dying to know what Spike can really do.

Miles away Spike was listening with his device at Celestia voice "She will never get it, if she won't listen to stay away from me I will, show my true form and I will not hold back anything" he hissed.


	25. Chapter 25 True power unleashed

Spike had just finished eating his lunch of three boars and a small pile of gems, he picked his teeth with a toothpick. Then he went to his screen and saw a large army with thousands of hydra soldiers carrying machine guns and rifles and a thousand of tanks and battleships in the Lunar sea shifting their weapons to Ponyville.

He then turned to a wall in the lower part and flipped up a fake rock revealing a claw scanner and placed his rightclaw on it a light turned green and the wall shifted and opened revealing a small room and parts of the rock wall moved a glass case holding his knife and the other folded to the side his sword and shield hanging on a hook tilted out, the floor moved apart and a case holding his suit came up and opened it and slipped his stuff on quick. then ran to the wall and opened his shoot and jumped.

Spike came out and flew fast towards the Lunar Sea boarder, he saw dozens of soldiers standing up fighting back against the hydra soldiers and lives were being taking and then the hydra soldiers unholstered a rifle of some kind they clicked a button and it glowed white and blasted a ball of white energy hitting a soldier he exploded into ash.

"Thats new" Captain Drake claimed, then he landed and ran at supersonic speed as everypony shot at each other, everything was in slow motion he ran to the bullets and swatted one to a tree breathed fire at the rest, then pulled a soldier to the side and went to the ball of energy coming in slow motion and smacked one at a time back at the shooter, then kicked one in the stomach and crunched the metal of the barrel of another and punched one in the face, then rammed his shield into another. He zipped to a hydra soldier and pointed it's gun at another, he ran to a few soldiers hooked his shield on his back and caught the bullets in a palm of his claw then stopped and everything was in normal speed, hydra agents exploded into ash and bullets turned to liquid metal and fell on the ground and agents fly backwards, out and he stood infront of the soldiers and dropped the bullets he caught between his claws on the ground.

"Hey it's Captain Drake" a soldier cheered.

"Stay back this is going to be messy" Captain Drake told them.

"No we are staying" one said.

"Dozens against thousands, this is war not a brawl bring more" Captain Drake said.

"And you have more chance alone" another demanded.

"Yes now" Captain Drake started and blurring he grabbed each soldier and brought them 300 miles away in a mere second and stood alone against a huge army "Beat it" he finished. Then Captain charged and they fired but he did evasive movements the shots went past, he zigzagged and jumped over a blast rolled blocking a blast with his shield and knocked a gun out of the hooves of a stallion punched him in the chest denting the armor and sending him back a dozen feet.

"Nopony is that good to not have help" a hydra soldier spoke.

"Really well let me show you my true power" Captain Drake hissed and his eyes turned into slits and shot like a bullet taking down dozen after dozen in 2 seconds, then jumped twirling throwing his shield it hit one in the head a cracking sound was heard and the soldier fell limp and kicked another in the chest hard slamming him against a tank out, he drew his sword and split them apart and advancing his arms making the swords look like glowing circles and streaks from the speed as he blocked bullets and blasts, then hacked through weapons and limbs kneed one in the chest sending him back decked another in the helmet with his hilt and sidekicked him in the stomach, he fused his sword into one and twirled deflecting shots back, then his eyes glowed yellow and he yelled as huge heatbeam blasts came from his eyes burning holes through the chest of to in a row which hit a tank leaving a big dent but bounced back Captain zipped to his shield and deflected the blasts into another, then threw himself into a wad of 30 and hacked away striking them down slammed his shield into another's face, then ducked under a strike and threw his sword it pierced another in the heart grabbed a hip standing up flipped the soldier on the ground hard, he threw his shield at a tree hard making it fall crushing one, he lifted with his claw using his telekinesis and with a grunt tossed the tree sending 20 into a tank killing them he hooked his toys on his back.

He then closed his eyes and grimaced as he focused hard on the area around which started to tremble and snapping up and thrusted his arms and yelling chunks of the ground ripped up and huge rocks split apart and trees were uprooted and torn apart and the ground cracked and shook as the force of Spike's Telekinesis reached full tilt, he then walked forward purposefully marching and stomping the ground cracked where he stepped and shook more as spike's full strength was reaching full hilt, then jerked his arms up and waves of rocks that were in the ground were torn up, then made a massive sweep with his arms the debris and soldiers were blown away and they struck into the tanks, then he rose in the air and made a beep breath and his eyes glowed yellow and his palms had balls of combustion blasts popped up which grew into the size of a boulder and his suit smoked and most of his body burst into flames forming a fire ball around him which turned into a massive bonfire which scorched the ground and burnt the vegetation into ash and trees 60 yards up to catch on fire the furtherest dried up.

Then letting out a massive earth shaking roar letted out a massive beam and blasts followed by a titanic stream of fire they hit the target making a massive boom and a immense blinding light and searing heat making a shockwave that knocked over dead trees over and blew leaves off, the blast ended and the fire died down leaving a blackened ground and ash with no tanks or soldiers left just small fires and black smoke. Then he landed on the ground and zipped to the edge of the cliff and looked at the battle ships, he knew these were bigger than they things around him so he thought deep into his darkest emotions and gathered more from the lighter parts of him Starlight and Thorax, lifting his claws glaring and grimacing he focused his telekinesis on the closest ones and grunting and groaning loudly the battle ships metal creaked and groaned as the metal sinked in and crunched, the further ships launched their missiles at him, he raised a claw and they stopped he slowly turned them around and launched them back at the closest striking the targets blowing them up into bits, he then blurred at one filled with dozens of soldiers and crashed through the metal and into a fighting stance.

He walked calmly and blocked a strike punched him in the face spun hookkicked another in the head grabbed another by a forelegged slammed him into the wall rearkicked another in the ribs sending him back, then slammed the one he had face first on a table knocking him out and kicked another in the face and grabbed him by the scruff and tossed him into the wall.

a few minutes later they were all knocked out

Captain Drake jumped to another he grabbed a cannon swung and let go and dropped kicked one into a wall, then he went around tearing apart the cannons and weapons and attacking the agents on the ship knocking them out. he then ripped open the fuel tanks with his sword and he blew fire at the leak and ran off the ship and jumped overboard into the water and the ship blew up then waited for 30 minutes and resurfaced and the last ships were retreating thinking he was dead and they bailed.

He blurred to the cliff and into hiding, the soldiers from earlier returned only to be stopped dead at the damage they thought they were walking through "What the hell happened" he gasped "it's still very hot" he noted Captain Drake walked out.

"Thats why I wanted you guys out I wanted to see my true power now you know why" Captain Drake said then flew away.

"Holy smokes" one gasped.

* * *

Later Spike was out of his uniform and flying to where he sensed the monsters were at, he relaxed and let his other self senses through more and let his instincts guide him.

"Let see what my true strength and power is like full size" Spike smirked, then blasted at supersonic flight. a few minutes later he arrived he zoomed his sight and it was a vast land.

"Perfect" Spike smirked then pulled out of supersonic and flew normal speed, then hovered above the sea of small mountain size monster and could sense the magic that created.'

"I know your behind this Celestia and you and the others can drop the cloaking spell I could smell them from miles away" Spike spoke loudly and Celestia and the others appeared in a blink, then he flew to Celestia and landed three feet from her cracking the ground with his claws and making a thunderlike bang and stood tall and glared at her.

"You honestly think I was going to let my guard down a fraction of an inch, I could hear you and your pathetic plan on trying to make me stop and try to fix what I have no intention being fixed" Spike told her "and if you think these junkies will change my mind you have another thing coming" he said.

"Please listen Spike just hear what Celestia has to say" Twilight demanded, Spike turned his gaze on her.

"The grown ups are talking so BUTT OUT!" Spike yelled at the last part as a spike of his telekinesis as squinted a bit blew Twilight off the rock and fell painfully down on the slope and on a ledge several feet down, then he froze the five mares with a stare.

"she may need help" Spike said then gestured with a claw throwing them against the wall with a telekinesis spike and they fell down the slope to.

"That felt good" Spike smirked and glared back at Celestia who glared back.

"We know what they have done is wrong but you don't have to be so cruel" Celestia told him.

"The ones that were cruel were they I'm just repaying these fakers the favor" Spike told her "I already had a conflict before I came here and in no mood for meaningless lectures _Princess_ " he said spitting at the word with malice.

"Oh hey Bucky" Spike smirked "and by the way those hydra creeps were taking care of" he said.

"Oh he was there"

"They actually know"

"Hell of a soldier your friend is" Bucky said looking at Starlight Glimmer who blushed.

"Maybe Celestias one of them since she reeks of lies and murder" Spike said.

"you can hate me all you want but that was over the line" Celestia hissed.

"So you do know of hydra your just obsessed trying to repair your torn ego to let ponies know about the real dangers out there now, other then me" Spike snarled "There are no words that you can say that will make me forget and forgive what you've down, you prissy bitch" he spat almost making Celestia cry from the words of fury that came off of Spike's tongue sending a knife in her heart, burning her "at least Luna is sorry for what she did, yeah heard that to" he said.

"You think I'm happy what im happy what I did, you think I don't want to take back what i've done, you forgive Luna but not me" Celestia growled.

"I forgived her a little but she needs alot of work to regain my trust or respect for her because she was as usual following you, which is why I forged my own path and listen to hardly anyone anymore, she would regain my trust if if she did that" he said.

"You think your a hero or better than me or the mane 6 but your not, your blinded by your hatred for me you use it against other ponies, you turned your back on your friends" Celestia told him.

"First I'm no hero I am an avenger, two I'm not blinded you just know what I'm doing is right but your scared to admit it, three and last time I say it before I start breaking things off of you They . are . not . my . friends, I hate those six mares I hate them, you more than them combined" Spike snarled.

"And thats why your not a hero, heros forgive" Celestia hissed.

"Maybe days ago I dreamed I could be a hero but I was only fooling myself, so I decided to become something better than a hero" Spike said then walked closer "And I also decided if don't like it, tough break" he told her.

"You don't have to like what I do but don't get in my way" Spike hissed "And I doubt Luna will help you because if I recall she said you were on your own" he said "And will be able to detain me when you could barely defeat my parents, I am near invincible and the most powerful dragon ever and i cannot die what chance do you have" he demanded.

"Your lackeys won't be a problem sure each one is created by your full power, I think it's time to show you my true power and the real me" Spike said the 6 limped back up the slope looking banged up "I admire your ability to stand up after that, but then again i was holding back" he said.

"Y-You call tossing us down a mountain holding back" Twilight demanded weakly.

"Well considering how strong my feelings for you six are I could've thrown you completely off the mountain without the slope" Spike told her "I have supped up thugs to dispose of" he said.

"Ha they were enchanted by Celestia" Rainbow said "Even your not that strong" she said then winced when she tried to move.

"You underestimate my talents" Spike frowned "Perhaps you like to see" he advised "Shinning armor tell Celestia what happened last time when a creature was in my presence and what happened when the foolish ponies tried to fight me" he said.

"It ended up dead" Spike spoke "Pop quiz Twilight your smart to know this, what is as strong as a god or a goddess?" he asked then with no hesitation jumped off the edge and flew to the middle of armies of small mountain size monsters, then Spike's body started to steam and his eyes glowed and constricted and muscles burned.

"Give up Twilight? how disappointing, the answer" Spike growled "A TITAN!" he roared as he closed his eyes and grimaced then his body changed, his claws grew wider longer and sharper thicker as his arms swelled with muscles and got longer, then slammed them on the ground cracking where he struck and growling deeply and his legs grew like his arms, feet got wider and thicker his talons grew to and his body grew into a more like an adult dragons and the muscles got bigger as the scales thickened and got rougher and grew into a darker purple, then his tail grew longer and thicker and his spade grew longer, wider and sharper, then he gritted his teeth and groaned loudly as his neck grew longer and more like an adults neck and his head got longer and thicker and wider, then his horns under his jaw and back on his head got longer and sharp spikes grew longer and sickle like all the way from his head to his tail but to the start of his back got longer by two inches and down his lowerback got shorter, then his claws grew into looking like the first time he grew, scythelike and got curvier at the ends of his claws, his talons looked deadly to longer and curved and then the sides of his back grew curvy purple like spikes grew out, then greenlike spikes on the back of his claws and forearms popped out like the ones on his back then his wings grew to match his body to his fangs grew daggerlike and more came out as he mouth and jaw got longer and wider.

Then he growled loudly as his body continued to triple in size and length and got taller by the second, but then more spines appeared on the sides of his tail but angled outwards midway when his tail got wider and thicker, his spade sprouted jagged hook spikes on the sides then his body got thicker and wider and longer he yelled deeply as more sickle like tore through his scales on his back and angle outwards a little and more curvy like purple spikes grew out on the inside of his first ones and inch hooklike purple spikes grew out on his shoulders then the middle of his spines on his arms grew longer and at a upward angle looking like a curved dagger and looking like daggers, then the waist and outsides of his legs to his mid thighs grew hooked like spikes like the ones on his shoulders. his scales got even more roughlooking and bumpy and color got darker and continued to grow taller till he let out a loud roar as he stopped when he was tall as the tallest mountain, he towered over Celestia's monster about a good five feet.

Back on the mountain side "Okay either I'm seeing things but is bigger than before" Bucky said shocked.

"Make that a 1000 times bigger and scarier" another soldier said afraid of what Spike turned into, Celestia was scared, the 6 were paralized by fear by Spikes form Thorax didn't move, he fell over stiff as a board with surprise. Starlight Glimmer was speechless but with awe but if she didn't know Spike like she did, she knew she would wet herself from terror by his Titanic and monstrous size form.

* * *

Back with Spike his eyes were normal just more menacing and fierce, then he focused and shrunk till he was just a head or two taller than them, he was still in control. He narrowed his eyes and roared and charged and the monsters did the same, Spike decked one in the face denting it inward and pierced it through the chest and ripped it apart it exploded, then Spike continued to plow his way through the army of beasts clawing punching and stomping and biting everything that was attacking him.

He grabbed one and threw it into five more knocking them down and exhaled powerfully unleashing a stream of white hot flames at a swarm burning them badly, he uppercutt one in the chin making it fly upwards grabbed it by the leg and smashed it on the ground hard breaking bones, and threw it away and turned and slammed his tail in the side of one making it fly grabbed it by the sides digging his claws in it's flesh and yanked down leaving long and deep slashes, then slammed it on the ground and smashed it's skull with his claw foot, he grabbed the ground and yelling ripped up a massive hunk and threw it at one slamming against a wall crushing it.

Back on the mountain size

"This cannot be" Celestia said with disbelief.

"D- worry Celestia" Twilight winced then her and Rarity's horn glowed immensely and they yelled as streaks of beams merged with Celestia's making the creatures grow stronger and past out.

"What did you do?" Starlight demanded.

"they helped Celestia what do you think" Bucky said.

Back with Spike, his eyes widened a bit as his blows weren't giving much damage as before, then he looked at the mountain side and his anger grew as he saw Rarity and Twilight help, He roared with rage as he grabbed the head of when and gritting his teeth he crushed it's skull, ending it. Then the monster were starting to get the best of him, slowly. One leapt on his back and clamped it's mouth on his shoulder biting his shoulder at first no effect but a five more later in fast mode bit through his armor like scales making him roar with pain, then he halted another one with a forearm, then another chomped down on his forearm in hyper mode biting through, then thats when he grew madder by the second.

Then his eyes glowed into a immense neon green and turned into razor thin slits and his white part of his eyes glowed and turned neon green to and he let out a groundshaking roar as he grew, then beast biting his shoulder suddenly had his jaw force open so fast it broke it when Spike's shoulder expanded rapidly, then his whole body, tail, teeth, claws and teeth and spines and spikes and horns changed as he once again went back into full size.

He grabbed the beast on his back savagely by the head sinking his claws in it's skull and roaring he slammed it on the ground and plunging his claw in it's body and ripped it apart, then he continued to roar and snarl and growl in pure rage as he decimated any in his way. He grabbed one by digging his claws in it's mid back and slammed it on the ground and stomped on it roughly and grabbed an arm of another swinging and ripped it off it's shoulder and ripped it's stomach open with his claws then punched through it's chest it's exploded in yellow blue and purple, pissing him off more.

then the monsters came with everything, but sadly Spike was too strong and his rage was even more powerful, He grabbed one in each claw and threw them to the sides and blew a massive fire storm at them burning them, he grabbed another and ripped it apart and slashed another in it's face with his claws and stabbed through the midsection with his tail ripping it out and tugging threw it on the ground and stomped it into the ground he the grabbed another by the face jumped high in the air and mushed two under his feet and slammed the one he grabbed on the ground hard, it exploded.

Then Spike dashed at them more at full with each yell and roar or growl and snarl he hacked them away, then he slammed one with his tail in the neck breaking it and clawing through it's heart and punched it away as it exploded, parts and limbs flying everywhere, then some climbed on him trying to restrain him as he was slashing one in the throat and stabbing it with his tail and turning it to ash with his fire breath, he growled as he jumped spinning fast and popping his wings and grabbing one in each claw threw them off of him and unleashed a titanic blast of white hot flames incinerating more, then he dropped down on one while grabbing one and tore it in half and through the halves away.

Knocked one on the ground and slammed his clawed fists down on him exploding it, then unfurling his wings flapped into the air and jetted at a wad sending them flying and went to each one tearing or punching them and snapped one in midair with his jaws killing at and tossed it into five knocking them down, he landed on them hard and blew fire on them, he then grabbed one by an ankle and slammed it into more and on the ground hard then stepped on it hard his talons leaving holes as they sinked in. he slammed his fist in ones chin knocking him away grabbed two by the throat and turning threw them with a roar.

after another 6 seconds only 4 were left, he jumped at them grabbing a foundation of a mountain ripping it away and swung it like a bat and knocked two away and with a yell he slammed it down on one shattering the hunk of rock and the monster, one jumped on his back Spike growled as he ran back and slammed back first into the wall impaling it with his deadly spikes losing it's grip grabbed him by the neck and ripping him off slammed it on the ground hard followed by two more before he tore it apart, he then sprang at the last two and pinned one on the ground and snarling he exhaled turning it into ash with his fire, he gave the last one a deathglare as he stood as high as he could and let out a snarl with bared teeth making it explode in fright, then Spike roared loudly in victory as he slouched slightly as he rage eased up and he shrunk til he was 30 feet tall and blitzed to Celestia and with a growl he decked her as hard as he could with all his strength and anger and hate in the face, breaking her jaw and muzzle and blood flew out and the others to dive as she plowed through the mountain wall at an incredible speed and fell on the other said all the way down with a loud thud, then swung at Twilight and Rarity with a claw and sent them into the wall leaving the 3 inches in with a strike of his claw.

 **"STUPID MARES"** Spike rumbled gravely. then he flew away, but little did he know that Starlight Glimmer had ran and jumped on his back and held on to a spike on his back to hitch a ride.


	26. Chapter 26 ghosts from the past

Celestia opened her eyes she was in a empty space she looked around, everything looked dull and chilly.

Celestia she heard a voice " _Celestia"_ it said.

"Who said that?" Celestia demanded.

"You forgot about us, how sad because we never forgot about you" the voice said, then dragon two dragon's appeared one was a male and one was a female.

"Bahamut, Aurora" Celestia gasped.

"Hello Celestia" Bahamut said calmly but had no smile "I see you haven't change your still seeing the worse in powerful beings" he told her.

"Only this time this one can never die" Bahamut continued.

"I had do what was necessary" Celestia frowned "you were dangerous" she said.

"You were dangerous to, you had magic power not see in eons you could cast a massive solar burst that could destroy a country or two in one blast and you dare tell me or Aurora we were dangerous" he hissed.

"if you remember I took the role of the king of dragons to keep ponies safe because when i was ruling no dragon would dare to rise against me out of both fear and respect" Bahamut said.

"And what would happen if ponies got you angry" Celestia demanded "Because I know the power you had aswhile" she said.

"You aspect the worse in dragons just because we are mighty and breath fire doesn't mean we would attack" Bahamut said "And the dangerous creatures here is ponies, your kinds destroyed my son from the inside and know he found something to serve ponykind, you want him to stop and you tried to force it" he said.

"You and Luna were my friends and you betrayed me" Bahamut said "You can try to beg forgive all you want but even in death and even now I will forgive what you done to me" he said.

"Now I know where Spike got the lack of ability to forgive from" Celestia said.

"Well actually his name is Dracone but you brainwashed him with lies and made him forget who he is" Bahamut hissed "and worse you striped him of his power and left him as an empty shell" he said.

"How low could you get" Aurora said fuming "I loved you as a sister and you repay me with death, if thats how you view friendship then you have no friendship in your heart, you even locked away your own sister when you could have had us restrain her if we were still alive so you can talk to her, because Luna was still in there" she snarled.

"You don't deserve to live after what you done, but your pretty close to death after that hit" Aurora snarled.

"I know where Spike" Celestia said.

"His name is not Spike!" Aurora yelled.

"got his hot headiness from" Celestia finished.

"Yup he has the best of both but none of our flaws and possibly our biggest flaw was ever trusting you, i should've" _throat clears "_ we never should've trusted you or befriend you" Bahamut said.

"I'm just proud my son turned out bigger and even stronger than me, He almost killed you with one hit" Bahamut said "But then again your tied to the sun so as long as your tied you can't die" he said "I just hope for your sake he doesn't get his memories back, so he doesn't find out what really happened" he said.

"He found out from the book Starswirl made" Celestia told him.

"Part of the truth but he saw everything and heard everything and you erased his memory of us, that is something if I was still alive would not be tolerated" Bahamut said "But your best interest is to stay away from him, or might not stop with one hit" he told her, then the two disappeared. the space got lighter and brighter and a flash of light blinded her and she was gone.

* * *

Spike was flying fast his anger still hot even though it was dimming down, his excess spikes and spines sinked back in his scales and so he had just dagged spikes on the middle of his neck back and tail.

He then was flying over water and he zoomed in his home on the land mass, he then landed on the ground, then he stopped and sniffed the air catching a scent it was a scent of lavender mixed with water breeze with a hint of mint, and now that he was more aware right now he could feel it's breath on his back and seemed soft and furry but warm.

Spike suddenly knew who had stowaway "Starlight" he said in a normal voice, with that his shock made him shrink faster to normal size making the said pony fall off with a sheepish grin.

"That was really dangerous I didn't even know you were back there" Spike frowned making her look down ashamed, but then he smiled "Huh I didn't know you were there" he said "not bad not many can sneak up on me" he told her.

Starlight looked at the building "Is this where you live nowadays" she said.

"actually this is my home" Spike told her, then they walked to the doors "Let me show you around" he said opening the door, the two stepped through the door which closed behind them.


	27. Chapter 27 The mission

Celestia opened her eyes pain is what Celestia felt, she looked she was in a hospital with bandages around he body. She scanned with her eyes the elements of harmony were there along with Shinning Armor and Cadance.

"Celestia your okay" Twilight sparkle said.

"Not really" Celestia groaned, the nursed walked in.

"Well hello Princess I thought you weren't going to wake up after the fall you took" The nurse told her.

"How bad is it?" Celestia winced in pain.

"Well your in bad shape, most of the bones in your body are so broken they are almost shattered, bones in your wings are broken in several places legs broken insides are hemorrhaging fractured skull and sever concussion, not to mention you had a broken jaw and muzzle but those two healed fast but it will take longer for your body to heal" she told her.

"how long?" Celestia asked.

"a month" the nurse said.

"A month!" she gasped.

"Well good thing is your still alive" she told her "what did you hit anyway?" she asked.

"A dragon" Celestia said.

"Well your lucky, you see I think the dragon hit you as a warning" The nurse said "I know alicorns heal quick" she told her

"Can I use magic to make it faster" Celestia said

"I'm afraid when you landed your horn snapped in half and I had to remove whats left but it will grow back" then she walked out.

* * *

Spike was in his home giving Starlight a tour, he explained what the machines do and how to use them.

"So you see everything?" Starlight said.

"Almost with a few upgrades and I could but then that would make things too easy" Spike told her.

"Where is this place anyway located?"

"well really it doesn't really have a location since it is 1000s miles away from Equestria" "but don't worry I still give creatures and ponies their privacy"

"Good to know you have restrictions"

Spike walked to the wall and warped down, Starlight just stood there in surprise but then his claw came back.

"Don't worry it's safe" Spike said Starlight placed her hoof in his claw and he pulled her through. She stumbled out of the warp.

"hmm? ponies warp all the time" Spike told her seeing her wobble.

"I'm a little out of practice" Starlight exhaled, then she looked at the screens.

"I have lights linked down and upstairs so when trouble is brewing, they flash" Spike explained he pointed to the monitors and button "I press the button the place in trouble will pop up and when it's down I go back and push it again it turns off" he told her.

"How did you pay for it?"

"I didn't I snooped in the junk yard and raided the parts" Spike said "But my house I did and one day I will make it bigger so there is more room" he explained he turned to a machine on the far wall which had a scanner and screen and a keyboard which was actually buttons of a typewriter "I just left the bits on the desk when the places were closed" he said.

"don't tell me you were breaking and entering Spike" Starlight said sternly.

"No" Spike defended holding a device that he gave Thorax "I used this" he said.

"It's on the honor system nopony's there take what you need and leave the bits" Spike told her "I still follow certain regulations" he said.

"if there was trouble I could show you how it works" Spike told her

Then the light on the monitors flashed "Speak of the devil" Spike said, then went over and pushed the button and Japony popped up being attacked by giant robots, he looked and saw they were just regular mad scientists. Spike walked quickly to the wall and flipped up the rock and placed his right claw on it and the rock opened up and his stuff appeared from the ground and walls he walked in and slipped it on and ran to the wall and opened his shoot then jumped out and blasted away at top speed.

Then he pulled out his device and clicked and visualized where he wanted to be and vanished into thin air.

* * *

Later

Captain Drake appeared on a building where he studied the robots they seemed to be made frail even hydra was better at making robots blurred and got each fleeing citizen out of the way of the robots, then shot at the robots with his shield and sword drawn, he dodged a swipe and shot up to go over a swing. He then dive bombed at one blocked a blow with his shield and chopped its arm off spun and bashed his shield in it's face sending it slamming on the ground then cut off another's head.

Ducked a swipe and shot at it and yelling he slammed a flying kick into it's stomach denting the metal inward followed by slamming the edge of his shield in it's stomach sending it into another threw his shield at one leaving in the robot.

"Cheap metal" Captain Drake muttered as he flipped avoiding a hit and chopped it's hand off flew in and punched it in the chin knocking it's head off and slamming it on the ground with a dropkick cracking it, He sloop low and punched a gash in it's lower stomach and leaving a slash on the other and punched through the metal and ripped out a metal vertebra and smashed it into another denting it, then knocked off it's feet by a shouldertackle and stabbed it's powercell in it's chestwith his sword, he dodged a stomp and spun on his feet and chopped it's leg off followed by snapping it with a kick flew to the back and yelling he and chopping with both hands on his sword cutting it in half, he caught a stomp with a hand grabbing the metal tightly and ripped it's leg off with a yank flew back and threw his sword stabbing it in his powercell and flew at another picking it up flew up 30 feet and smashed it on the ground and dropping like a boweling ball being dropped from the sky smashed right through the robots stomach the robot lifted up reveal Captain Drake and threw it at another sending both down, then landed on it's chest thrusted a clawed hand through and ripped out a powercell along with a ball of vertebra and metal with a yell he threw it at the last one sending it smashing through the power cell and on the ground.

He looked around and saw no more or sensed or smelled any, he gestured his claw and ripped out his shield and sword placing them on his back from robots using his telekinesis, he blurred to a robot and ripped out a cell and flew away at supersonic flight and vanished beyond a skyscrapper.

40 minutes later he returned to his place and left his stuff on, he stopped seeing Starlight.

"when and how did you get here?" Captain Drake asked.

"Uh hello you brought here Spike" Starlight reminded.

Making him place a claw on his head sheepishly "Sorry forgot I'm not use to guests here" he smirked.

"No problem nice save by the way, saw it from the monitor" Starlight told him "You did that in less then 3 seconds" she said clearly estatic, a bit unlike her.

"I know hydra makes sturdier ones, I was barely trying with those hunks of scrap" Captain Drake told her, Starlight Glimmer then zapped herself with a spell, but call him crazy he could have sworn he smelled something coming from her right before she zapped herself, he then went over to his scanner and picked up the scanner holster and a green light washed over the powercell he brought with him.

The screen said " _processing... please wait"_ "I hate waiting but nothing to do but relax, I guess" Captain Drake said "Hey Starlight while I'm waiting, you want to go on a date this a dinner and a show" he asked.

"Can you ask without the monotone and the get up" Starlight said cheeky.

"Oh right" Captain Drake smirked and blurred away to the wall, then appeared as Spike again "you want to go on a date this time a dinner and a show perhaps? but I will let you pick them" he offered.

"You bet your purple scales I want to go on a date with you" Starlight said getting close to him and fluttering her eyelashes, then the screen popped up as a name appeared.

"Here's the deal I'll drop you off In Ponyville and after work I'll come pick you up" Spike spoke.

"Sounds good and I will have something planned for you after were done with a romantic evening" Starlight gleamed almost sultry.

"Sounds like a plan my glimmering star" Spike smirked and picked her up around her lowerstomach and flew down the shoot.

* * *

Minutes later Spike got Starlight home

"Now go kick some flank" Starlight Glimmer told him.

"I plan to" Spike smirked grimly and turned

"SMACK!" rang out as Starlight Glimmer's hoof smacked against Spike's rump, quite hard infact

"Hey what was that for?" Spike looked at her.

"making you get a move on" Starlight smirked and walked into her house swaying her plot "Now Spike don't you have things to do instead of staring at my plot" she said glancing back at him with a mischievous look.

"I-I- I was not" Spike said quickly and blasted off fast not wanting others see his red flushed face.

* * *

Spike was back in his home looking at the name

 _Stiffen Drag_ the scanner showed, Spike typed on some buttons West Japony "So he's basically a common madman with mad scientist tendencies" he mused, typed some more and zoomed to a building looked like a mansion and it was guarded with mercs.

"Figures" Spike said, then he went to his monitor and clicked some buttons and it showed the news were looking for somepony who sent the robots and who ever does know notify police.

Spike picked up a potion and got his device for his uniform and toys and flew off.

60 minutes later flying at hypersonic speed Japony zoomed in rapidly so he slowed down to normal flight and turned invisible he saw a building and landed quietly behind it and drank the potion and turned into a stallion with purple coat and green mane and tail and green eyes he went visible and walked out.

Spike then walked around to the West of Japony and walked till he arrived 30 yards to the mansion/ lab, he looked and focused his eyesight and they zoomed closer he saw mercs talking and playing games, he then shook his head looked around and blitzed full dragon speed to his target, he then went through the open door a merc just opened, he went past almost frozen mercs since he was moving too fast to see, he then reached the lab and turned invisible and stopped running.

"That reptile may have stopped my plans but I'm not finished I have sent more to every where and thanks for Rykers tech they are stronger and will never be defeated" Drag spoke "Hail Hydra!" he cheered.

 _"Should have known, he worked for someone, need to work on that"_ Spike thought to himself _"Always have to remember hydra has contacts everywhere"_ he thought, then he ran at full speed out of the mansion and ran behind a house 30 yards away and stopped and turned into his real form.

"Need to deal with these robots first" Spike said then changed into Captain Drake and placed his things on his back and blasted away. He looked and saw thousands of specs of robots flying at sonic speed and broke away in dozens. he turned to the left and drew his sword and blitzed at a pair, he zeroed in on a dozen and yelled and flew through a robot in the chest with his sword pointed, then cut one in half

"Stiffen was right they are sterner" Captain Drake observed since he used more effort into his swing,

"No matter" he said smirked as he drew more strength from within and his eyes slitted fighting harder and faster. He punched a robot in the chest hard denting the metal badly and grabbed it with his claw and crunching metal turned and yelled threw the robot into another making them explode and caught an arm with his free claw, yanking he pulled it off it's socket and knocked off a robot's head Captain Drake then turned and blocked a hit with the shield on his back making a loud bang he swooped down and grabbed a leg and spinning like a top several times fast threw the robot at more exploding them all, the sword glowed and burned as he grasped it with two claws and charged slashing robots to bits in seconds and blew a giant white hot fireball at one melting it into nothing and slashed one at the chest slicing the part off.

a few seconds later they were all cut down and broken and Captain Drake shot away at Hypersonic speed to his next position, which was Los Pegasus, the robots were three miles there and one sprouted a glowing sword from it's chest and a claw punched through grabbed a plate ripping it off and Captain Drake launched off at another sent an uppercut to it's chin knocking it's head off and flying down and slashing sliced one in two, then becoming a streak he slashed and hacked the rest striking all down the parts falling in the water. Several seconds later he arrived at Filly Delphia and hacked more down finished the last buy twisting it like a pretzel and dropped on the dropped with a thud and blasted away he was out a hypersonic speed at the highest speed.

A scene showed him Baltimare slicing robots in two or half

another scene in Vanhoover showed him flying through robots

And seconds later he went everywhere that robots were heading for striking them down, he was in Ponyville just finishing the last one tearing it apart with his bare claws and stopped flying and hovered in the air and lowered on the ground and zipped into a allay holding his midsection breathing hard, then awhile later he was breathing normal again and heart rate went back down, he blasted away at top speed dust flying up in his wake and flying back to Japony.

* * *

back in Japony

Stiffen was scowling as a recent published news paper showed a streak in everyplace he sent robots being trashed "Captain Drake" he hissed. Then there was sound of blows landing and yells of pain from Mercs in the house and gun fire, then the double doors to his lab were broken down by a powerful kick and a shield slammed into his chest sending him crashing into a wall groaning.

"Bingo" Captain Drake frowned and knocked him out with a punch to the head, then he grabbed him and flew away. He dropped the Criminal at the police station and it turns out Stiffen was on the run for some time from Vanhoover and so he flew him to the police in Vanhoover and tied him by bending and wrapping a pole around the stallion dropping him at the station and blasted away.

10 minutes later he was pouring everything his hypersonic speed had to offer back to his home, he felt his wings growing tired so and felt himself slow down, he flew to the ground and ran at supersonic speed on the ground, he reached the ocean and ran as hard as he could running on top of the water and up the land mass of his home and landed to the top and walked in his house.

Minutes later after cleaning up Spike was off back to Ponyville.


	28. Chapter 28 2 date and surprise

Spike returned to his house and took off his uniform got out and remembered Starlight liked lilacs so, he got from a field a pair of of lilac roses and wrapped them together and flew to Starlight Glimmer's house and knocked.

"anypony home?" Spike said. Starlight opened up and let him in "Turns out Stiffen was working for hydra and was wanted in Vanhoover" he told her.

"He was making robots for hydra?" Starlight said.

"Yup I should've known, you would think I would know that by know" Spike replied "But enough of that, here" he said handing her the roses.

"Lilac roses my favorite, how did you kn, the machines" Starlight said getting it.

"Actually I known for awhile even before I changed, I saw you gander at lilac colored roses and heard you saw, "my favorite"" even without my abilites I could still hear" Spike explained.

"You certainly know how to impress a mare, I'm surprised Rarity did realize it" Starlight told him.

"Lets just say she wasn't what I thought she was, may I need to remind you she gave away my ruby I gave her on my birthday" Spike said "I was blind from what she really was" he told her "I think the mare for me is standing right infront of me" he said making her blush.

"and I think the one is for me is standing right in front of me to" Starlight admitted.

"so shall we" Spike said, offering his arm.

"We shall" Starlight smiled and they walked out.

* * *

Later

Spike and Starlight were at fancy restaurant called the green apple, the food was good.

"This is pretty good" Spike admitted.

"So you know my favorite restaurant" Starlight Glimmer smirked after swallowing a bite of hay noodles, then Spike snickered when he looked at Starlight.

"whats funny?" Starlight asked.

"Just remembering the times you've walked in on me when i was in the bathroom" Spike said "I found your expression adorable" he chuckled.

"Twilight should've signs on the door" Starlight told him.

"I agree but knowing her I'm not surprise, she gets transfixed she forgets about certain things" Spike told her "But between her and you she was worse when she was in the other Equestria" he said.

"she walked on four limbs and still behaved like a pony in human form" Spike said "I still can't believe i was a dog and hated it" he said "But I guess I was treated like a dog by them" he said.

"Sometimes I wonder if Celestia hadn't killed my family" Spike admitted.

"I been wondering the same if she didn't" Starlight replied.

"We probably wouldn't of met, I would've been raised to be the new dragon king and you would still be Twilight's pupil" Spike said.

"Actually I don't think she would be anything without you" Starlight told him "Infact i don't think the others would be around if it weren't for you" she said.

"True I brought them together and they thought it was destiny" Spike said.

"I would still be evil" Starlight told him.

"Actually I know evil and you weren't you just lost and wanted to everypony to be equal thats not evil" Spike told her "Tirek, Sombra, and Chrysalis were evil" he said

"They only cared for themselves" Spike finished "You cared about equality" he said.

"Thanks the kind to say" Starlight smiled.

"Just how I was raised I guess" Spike said.

"Nope it's just how you are" Starlight Glimmer said, Spike looked and saw they were done and Spike went up and payed for their meal with some bits and the two left. the two walked close to Starlight's hut and at her door Spike kissed her on the cheek.

"well goodnight" Spike said.

Starlight's horn lit up and she dragged her drake into her hut and pushed him against the wall with her body "Did you forget your award for treating me right" she said.

"You didn't say what it was so should I?" Spike asked.

"Well let me show you" Starlight smiled lustfully.

2 hours later

The two were under Starlight's covers looking sweaty and worn out, with Starlight snuggling his side "Got to say did not see that coming" Spike said finally

"didn't know you had that much endurance" Spike spoke

"I didn't know you could be gentle and generous to let me be in control" Starlight replied.

"For you anything" Spike said as he kissed her softly "You had a protection spell right" he said looking at her.

"Of course I did I'm not ready to be a parent" Starlight smirked bopping on the nose.

"Can you do something for me" Spike said.

"sure what is it?"

"I want you to complete your friendship lessons with Sparkle"

"What!? why?"

"Cause I want to see you learn more and I know I'm going against my better judgement by saying this but you won't learn more about friendship than her" Spike told her.

"but I can't-" Starlight started.

"I know I can't forgive her either but she may reveal to you something important, because she won't be always be around to help" Spike told her and as if reading Starlight's mind "and no I'm not going to kill her it's meaningless" he said.

"Okay I'll do it for you but if she tries anything that involves sending you to hell or chaining you up or having you turned to stone, I will kill her myself" Starlight warned.

"highly unlikely but deal" Spike said "Now lets get to sleep been a long day" he said.

"I agree" Starlight Glimmer said and snuggled closer and the two went to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Spike was in his home polishing his sword and shield with some cloth then he sharpened his sword's edges, then 20 minutes lighter the dark metal on his sword and shield looked new, then he hanged them up and warped up and flew off into the day to find something to eat.

He flew over Everfree and found three big boars, he closed his eyes and turned invisible and went into the trees turning visible into 30 foot before like the first time he got his power back and zipped at them and landed three swift and devastating hits killing them in a single hit. He then turned into a adult dragon mode and picked one each claw and his mouth and shot like a rocket away from Everfree.

later Spike arrived at his home and dropped the boars on the ground and returned to normal size and with his flame at low heat cooking them. minutes later he was eating his first boar at his granite table later he finished his food and dumped the bones in the waters and went back inside. He was working on some defense mechanisms for his home. a new console on the far wall of the granite table which had three buttons: one was for cloaking, the second: a force field, the third: a stun field, which sent a charge of electricity which knocks out creatures trying to land. he also hooked a 360 camera on the roof linked to a monitor which had vision at every angle, including up.

Then his red light blinked on the wall he warped down to the lower level and decided to test the new system he worked on "Activate monitor" Spike spoke firmly and the screen turned blue and then Canterlot popped up a swarm of ponies on jet packs or Pegasus with blasters on their forelegs were flying towards the castle. These weren't hydra but they look like they were train for combat seeing how fit they were.

* * *

Spike ran to the wall placing his rightclaw on the scanner and the cave opened up and his stuff popped up from the floor and wall, he put his suit on hooked his belt on his waist before placing a few capsules in some pouches and disks, he then hooked his sword and shield on his back pulled his collar up to his neck and slipped his mask and cowl over his face and slipped his fingerless gloves on and went down the shoot blasting to Canterlot at supersonic flight. 10 minutes later he arrived and he saw the ponies were starting to attack, Luna and her guards plus some of Celestia were holding them off, so he slammed into one sending him on the ground and landed on the ground with another slamming him on the ground before kicking him into a wall and grabbed his shield from his back.

Then dozens flew at him and he shot at them bashing his shield into one before spinning kicking another in the head and uppercutting another with his free claw before grabbing him and dropping under a blast and blocking another with his shield before throwing the one he had into another sending them both on the ground, out. He weaved and dodged more blasts before flying at them slamming a boot in ones face twirling in the air and backkicked him into another before backfisting another with his shield and blocked a strike from a stallion grabbing its foreleg turning and throwing him him to the side, he flew slamming a knee in ones chest before punching him in the chest, then he zipped at five with his sword blocking blast before slashing the jet packs sending them on the ground and dropped into the center of them before dropping his shield and sword and went claw to hoof with them.

He ducked under a swing grabbing a stallion in headlock rearkicking another in the ribs before lefthooking another and frontkicked, kneed the one in his headlock in the stomach twice before whipping around and letting the pony crash into another before Captain Drake grabbed the last by the neck and slamming him on the ground knocking him out and stomping on his shield rim flipping it up before he roundhoused it into a Pegasus's head knocking him out and jumped up and caught it in a claw.

Captain Drake then popped out his wings and flapping them he floated off the ground " **Which one of you is leader**?" his voice boomed out, then the biggest of the stallions floated out stopping 5 feet from the drake.

"I challenge you to a showdown, One on one battle" Captain Drake declaired "I win you and your pests leave and never come back to Canterlot, you win well you win" he said.

"fine but no weapons just hoof to claw" the stallion declared. Captain Drake dropped his things on the ground.

"Very well" Captain Drake said and raised his fists in front of his face, he studied his opponent The stallion looked to righthoof dominate. The stallion attacked Captain Drake block high then low, then ducked under a swing spun and slammed a rearkick in his stomach and kneed him in the face jumped up under a strike twirled and slammed his tail in his face sending the stallion on the ground hard, Captain landed a foot from him.

"Advantages of being a dragon our tail is another weapon" Captain Drake told him, then jumped back to avoid a sweep and kicked the stallion in the head picked him up by his suit, then threw him into a pole and jumped forward a foot from him and punched him in the face and kneed him the side grabbed him under the chin fell back and turned threw the stallion on the ground placed his claws on the ground pushing and twirling forward slammed his boots in his chest sending him back several feet, then uppercutted him lifting him up but caught a hindleg and slammed him on the ground spun and threw him into a wall.

The stallion got up and popped out a sharp foot long blade from his gauntlets and charged and thrusted one at Cap, Captain just dodged and weaved caught a forehoof and slammed a strike on the joint making it bend and tore the gauntlet off and punched the stallion in the face and ducked another a swipe and sidekicked him in the ribs and dumped the stallion on the ground with a spinningkick stepped on the other foreleg and ripped the gauntlet off grabbed him by the collar and headbutted him knocking him out and tossed him on the ground.

Then glared at the others who knew the winner "now get him out of here" Captain Drake ordered and two came down, then he noticed one in the crowd who seemed reluctant the whole time "except you" Captain Drake said pointing at a Pegasus who flew away fast.

The Pegasus was starting to fly away when he crashed into something solid at full speed and fell to the ground with a thud, The Pegasus looked and saw it was Captain Drake he ran into, he had his arms crossed.

"Going somewhere?" Captain Drake rumbled. Luna flew up to them "Got a prisoner ask him what he knows about this new group" Captain Drake told her and tossed the Pegasus at her hooves.

Captain Drake noticed something on Luna's mind and zipped away and 5 seconds later Spike was back.

"Whos this drake" The Pegasus asked.

"I'm known as Spike by some but you will call me Dracone" Spike/ Dracone told him.

"Very well Dracone" the Pegasus said

"Now I have a few questions to ask" Princess Luna asked teleporting them into a room "But First I want a word of Spike" Luna said Dracone glanced at her "I mean Dracone" she said and casted a silence spell.

"What do you want to ask of me" Dracone asked.

"Since Canterlot is understaffed, I need some help" Luna said.

"Why ask me then why not Sparkle?" Dracone said.

"she has her own things to worry like helping Tia, So I need a temporary replacement for Tia" Luna told him "And seeing how you handle problems I couldn't think of anyone else" she said.

"Fine I will help but only because I still want Canterlot to be problem free" Dracone told her.

"Fair enough" Luna replied "And for goodness sake don't do anything over the top" she said.

"So now I'm Prince what do I do?" Dracone asked.

"You were born to the king of dragons I'm sure you can lead a rule" Luna told him.

"Your going to have explain to the main 6 and Celestia when she's better why I'm ruling" Spike told her.

"I will but for now we need questions from this scum" Luna said.

"Lets ask questions first before you judge" Dracone told her "So I will ask once who are you?" he asked the stallion after Luna dropped the spell.

"Zith I work for a group of soldiers called the scorpions" Zith told them.

"Do you have any relations with hydra?" Spike asked with crossed arms and stern look.

"Hydra are you nuts why would i work for a monster?" Zith said standing up but Spike jabbed a claw to his chest and sent him back in the chair and kicked the chair roughly sending the stallion into a wall and went up to him.

"I will ask question here" Dracone said menacingly "and unless you want to spend the rest of your life in the dungeon or want to live you answer" he said coldly "Clear?" he glared.

"Yes" Zith said weakly a blast of fire missed his head by 2 inches "I cant hear you" Dracone glared darkly.

"Yes!" Zith spoke loud with fear in his eyes.

"Good" Dracone replied without a smirk "Now, I'm not talking about one of those meaningless creatures, the hydra I'm talking about a society of psychopaths that plot in the shadows and murder innocent lives" he said sharply.

"Nope I'm bond by scorpion and I haven't heard of Hydra" Zith said.

"For your sake you best not be lying" Dracone told him "Luna you want to say some things" he said who walked forward.

"Where does thine group live?" Luna asked.

"And you best be quick to answer we don't have the whole day" Dracone told him with crossed arms.

"From under the grounds of Trottingham" Zith said then Dracone picked him up by the head and pinned him against the wall hard and made a combustion blast form in his claw hand "Last chance" Dracone grimly "I know for a fact it's too small for a group that big, so **Where** " Dracone hissed with is eyes glowing dangerously.

"Vanhoover" Zith cried.

"Much better" Dracone smirked and dropped him.

"So are you going to let me go?" Zith spoke.

"Nope" Dracone said simply "You see during the battle I noticed you just standing there and if I understand you don't like being apart of that group" he told him.

"How did you" Zith started.

"Lets just say I'm very observant" Dracone told him "So I will pass a one time offer only, swear your loyalty to me and I will give you a more rewording lifestyle" he spoke.

"i will even recruit you to the royal guards" Dracone said.

"So I just turn my back on Scorpion" Zith said "But still want to now if I can trust you" he told him Dracone looked deep into the and saw panic.

"Your wife is there being held captive by them isn't she and you been working for them so they can spare her" Dracone said.

"If you get her out I will except your offer" Zith told him.

"I will contact Captain Drake about this" Dracone told him "speaking of which where is the building?" he asked.

"You his friend?" Zith said "as for the building it's below an old abandon warehouse, it has cameras on the building on the front and top watching up" he told him

"Allie actually" Dracone corrected, he turned to Luna "Keep an eye on him and when I get back report anything when I'm gone" he ordered then walked out.

* * *

Spike was back in his house just finished putting on his cowl and he went out and blasted away to Vanhoover, 5 minutes later he narrowed his eyes and sonicboom was heard and Captain Drake disappeared as he went supersonic flight, then 30 minutes Vanhoover grew closer and Captain Drake slowed down.

He then went into an allay and jumped and grabbed on to the wall of a 3 store building and sprang on the roof and crouched low and leaped high and landed on a skyscraper and squinted and his vision spreaded outwards looking for a warehouse, then he zoomed in and didn't see cameras and he blinked his vision went back to normal "Nope" he said then flew to another 10 blocks away and looked again he scanned and finally saw one with a camera and ducked down and flew down the otherside of the building and zoomed to the right and into an allay and crept to the warehouse's back and stealthy went in the back door and saw it was abandon.

Captain Drake looked at the concrete floor he drew his strength and jumped 7 feet in the air and landed with huge blow with his fists the floor crumbled into a big hole and he landed on the ground 20 feet below with grace and drew his shield and popped out his wings and thrusted them down and jetted up to a platform. Looked through a door and saw all of the soldiers from earlier being cared for, then he crept to a cage in the wall and saw a mare inside, she had gold mane and tail and darker tan coat. He grabbed the door with a clawed hand the metal crounched and with a yank he ripped the door off waking up the mare who tried to get away.

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you" Captain Drake told her softly "I'm Captain Drake I'm getting you out of here" he said he held out a claw after tossing the door away with a small clang and the mare took it, then grabbed the mare around the waist and stealthy flew away and out the back and blasted out from the allay quickly.

2 hours later traveling slowly with the mare he arrived back to Canterlot and landed on the ground and let the mare go, Then walked into the interrogation room.

"found your honey" Captain Drake said and blasted away fast.

Then 10 minutes later Dracone was back "anything happen while I was gone?" he asked Luna.

"He seemed true to his words" Luna told him.

"Very well so what about my offer" Dracone said.

"I pledge my loyalty to only you" Zith spoke "I will do anything I can to assure you aren't disturbed in anyway" he said.

"Good in return I will make sure you and your wife aren't harmed" Dracone vowed with his eyes burning with fire, he turned to Luna "Can you raise the sun and the moon?" he asked.

Luna nodded "Good" Dracone said "now announce who the ruler is" he said then Luna made some letters and sent them.

* * *

The ponies of Ponyville Canterlot and Crystal Empire and more came gathered looking up at Luna.

"Now I know Celestia is out for awhile but don't worry I found another replacement" Luna spoke "I have chosen a citizen that not only because he can fix problems but also I know when in charge you will not try anything foolish" she said. Then Spike walked up next to and the main 6 gasped in fright.


	30. Chapter 30

The main 6 gasp as Spike walked next to Luna and looked at the ponies down below with a stern look "Prince Spike" she said Ponies but the main 6 who were in shock cheered loudly.

"Now I know some of you don't approve but I couldn't think of anyone else but Spike" Luna explained. Spike walked forward two feet and raised a claw ponies quieted down "I will do my best to assure Equestria isn't taking over by crime in Celestia's absence" he said.

"Now as Luna said you may not agree with this, I didn't even want to take over as prince" Spike spoke evenly but still had a stern and steely look in his eyes "But know this I'm not Celestia not even close" He said looked at the Royal guards at his sides and spoke.

"Are you still after Captain Drake and did you bribe ponies to find out his position" Spike asked with a small glare.

"Yes" one answered, then Spike looked at the ponies "So going back to earlier topic I'm not Celestia but doesn't mean I will not put my clawfoot down understood?" he said sternly they nodded their heads "Just to be sure" Spike said.

"the hunt for Captain Drake and his monster is over" Spike spoke with strength in his voice "And no bribing others to do your dirty work" he glared at the guards "Now my ponies carry on your day, please disperse" Spike spoke and the ponies went on their days, he turned to Luna "How am I doing so far?" he asked.

"Could smile and be more cheerful" Luna told him making Spike snort and walk away.

* * *

Spike was standing on the peak of the mountain behind the castle looking over the lands, it seemed very quiet since he was announced as a substitute for Celestia everypony seemed to be doing their own things, then he opened his wings and glided to a balcony of a tower.

He walked in and saw no guards walking or standing he used his dragon hearing and walked. later he heard laughter he opened the door and placed a claw on his hip and cleared his throat they guards looked at him.

"What do you think you ponies are doing?" Spike demanded.

"Well we" one started.

"Why aren't you at your posts?" Spike demanded.

"Taking a break" another answered.

"Did I say take a break" Spike asked in a low tone, they shook their heads no "Then get back to your posts and do your jobs or so help I will personally put you through drills til you collapse" he said sternly the guards nodded but didn't move "Why are you still here?" he hissed and they scrambled out, fast.

Then he asked a guard to fetch Zith. he sent the guard about 30 seconds ago and still wasn't back then the two showed up.

"Thank you dismissed" Spike told him and the guard left in a hurry "How is training going?" he asked normally.

"It's not so bad here it's actually easy here than it was for Scorpion" Zith said.

"I see, I think the guards aren't in top shape as they should be, I sent that guard like over 30 seconds and I'm pretty sure the response should be 10 seconds or less" Spike told him.

"I agree because back in Scorpion if we weren't there in 5 seconds or better then we would get placed through a intense exercise called" Zith said.

"The circus" Spike finished "I read it in a military book and there was three different types of circuses" he said "normal, medium, and hard" Spike explained.

"and their prowess in combat is a disappointment, they shouldn't struggle or look they don't know what to do" Spike said

"the only one who knew what to do was Princess Luna" Spike finished.

"So what are you going to do?" Zith asked.

"Hmm?" Spike thought "summon the Lunar and Solar guards for me" he spoke.

"where Prince Spike?" Zith replied.

"The training grounds for a meeting and do be quick" Spike ordered calmly.

"Yes my lord" Zith bowed and ran out 10 minutes later Zith arrived with the Lunar and Solar guards Spike sighed with a disappointiment and shook his head at each guard.

"Now first, which ones in your squad are the highest rank?" Spike asked a dozen of the Lunar and Solar guards stepped up Spike looked each one with a stern gaze.

"I don't know if Luna or Celestia have told you this" Spike started before stopping to choose the best words "But your prowess in combat is terrible and thats me being nice" he said the guards spoke at once "Quiet" he hissed sternly and they fell silent.

"But I have a solution" Spike said "Zith step forward" he called and Zith walked up to Spike's side "this soldier will be your drill Sargent and you will do what he says" he said simply.

"Why should we listen to a newbie?" a guard spoke suddenly Spike was in his face.

"Are you questioning me?" Spike hissed.

"No sire" the guard said meekly, then Spike stepped back "As I was saying" he glared at each guard.

"Zith will be in charge with drills and since I don't want Canterlot to be unguarded, there will be shifts one section thats doing drills and the other at their posts

"and the lone soldier thing is not working so there will be a dozen per group each you go where the other goes and eats and sleeps" Spike spoke "and if you give Zith a hard time, I will be your drill Sargent and make you do drills till you drop" he added sternly then he heard whispers of groans and complaining.

"I know you may think I'm cruel and unreasonable" Spike spoke "But I will make you a deal if you improve, I promise I will loosen my grip I have on you and I will even let you take breaks but be sure another guard is there before you leave and I will let you spend time with your families even take vacation more than Celestia did" he said.

"She never did the only time we got to see our family is on HearthsWarming Eve" a guard spoke.

"I know thats why I'm granting you this deal" Spike told him.

"But Celestia isn't somepony you don't want to cross" one said nervously.

"Indeed she will make you regret it" another told the guard.

"Not to worry I will contact Captain Drake and see if he can provide you protection but you will have to gain his trust" Spike told them

"now is there anything else Celestia looks out for that I need to be aware of?" Spike asked.

"Well Blueblood always takes bits from Celestia's and Luna's stash from the under the castle after dark" a guard told him.

"and they never noticed?" Spike said.

"they are very big piles and they never notice even when we tell them" the guard told him Spike just snorted.

"Well he is not going to get away with that while i'm around" Spike promised firmly "So with that aside do we have a deal?" he asked.

"Yes sire" most of them said at once.

"Very well you may leave and do hurry before a change my mind" Spike said sternly and with that they left.

* * *

Spike was standing on the tallest tower roof and holding on to the flag pole in the setting sun thanks to Luna giving him a godly presence looking over the stores, homes and the ponies the thing about being a dragon you don't need a giant telescope to see things far away, then he looked to the training grounds and the guards were relentless put through drills by Zith, more guards were on the balcony's and the doors.

It seemed the guards were taking his words very well, then he took off quietly flying around Canterlot over allays where he could not see. Spike then looked to where Ponyville is and disappeared in the clouds above and turned invisible and hovered over Ponyville zooming in looking for problems, he saw a thin looking teenage colt being cornered by a brutish looking looking pony, he then turned visible and swooped down like a falcon flapped twice to stop and landed on the ground in between the two.

"What's the problem here?" Spike demanded firmly.

"Prince Spike" the two gasped the two bowed, Spike looked at the two with a neutral expression.

"I'll ask again what is the problem?" Spike asked more stern than before.

"It's that thief he stole and ate a tray worth of treats from my cart and i'm about to teach him a lesson" the stallion hissed, Spike turned to the colt he seemed a bit too skinny and hungry to.

"How much does it cost?" Spike asked.

"20 bits but from him 30" the stallion said

"One second" Spike then zipped away 3 seconds later he was back with a bag full of bits "Here keep the change" he said throwing the bag at his stallions hooves who opened it was 25 bits

"you are short you owe 30" the stallion said.

"correction he owes you 30, me I don't so take the bits end of discussion" Spike spoke sternly and looking the stallion dead in the eyes and the stallion picked up the bag of bits and took off. Spike turned to the colt "whats your name and where your parents kid?" he asked.

"I don't have any they died a few years ago" the colt told him sadly.

"Sorry to hear that, I don't have parents either when I was an egg" Spike spoke "Whats your name?" he asked softly.

"Chet" the colt told him.

"Come with me" Spike told him "Don't worry your not in trouble" he said kindly and offered a claw which the colt took hesitantly

"relax I won't hurt you" Spike smirked and zipped away with his dragon speed to Canterlot and arrived at the door, he stopped holding the colt by the barrel and looked up to Luna's tower and coiled his legs jumped with a grunt quickly the tower rushing to him and landed on the rail and stepped off on the balcony.

"Hey Luna" Spike called clearly and Luna walked out from her room.

"Whos the child" Luna asked.

"I know you were watching me I had a sense I was being watched" Spike told her.

"You can sense things like that, that far?" Luna said stunned.

"Yup and as for your question Chet here doesn't have a home and I know you always wanted a child, now you have one" Spike told her, then Spike noted Luna looked tired "when was the last time you had a break or a vacation for that matter?" he asked simply.

"Been too busy for vacations" Luna told him.

"You should take a vacation and get to know your new son" Spike told her "Actually let me rephrase that, you will take a vacation" he said with order.

"But" Luna started.

"No buts" Spike cutted in firmly "don't worry I'll get Discord to lower and raise the sun so your less strained" he said.

"Hey Discord reveal yourself" Spike spoke loudly.

"You have to be louder" Luna told him, Spike then flapped his wings and rose above the castle "DISCORD REVEAL YOURSELF AT ONCE!" he yelled with all his strength it made all of Equestria shake and tremble greatly as if Equestria was suddenly alive and was shaking in fright from the roaring voice.

Then a flash appeared behind him, Spike turned to Discord "THERE YOU ARE!" his voice still a booming shout the force of it sent Discord into the wall of the mountain, Spike cleared his throat "Sorry sorry my mistake" he said quickly, Discord shook his head to make the ringing stop once it faded, it flashed back to Spike.

"Jeez did you have to yell in my face" Discord said putting a claw finger in his ear rubbing it.

"Sorry still have get use to that" Spike smirked but then went back to serious "the reason why I have called you here is because Luna is going on Vacation and I can't lower or raise the sun" he said "And I heard You can do both the moon and Sun" he added.

"Hmm your giving me a chance to mess with Tia's things" Discord said "I'll do it" he answered.

"Good" Spike smirked and the two lowered down infront of Luna "Discord will lower and raise the sun" he said.

"I see you have made your voice to sound like a dragon lord's" Luna smirked "very effective don't you agree Discord" she chuckled.

Discord just rolled his eyes "Now Luna I don't want to see you doing anything but relaxing for two weeks" Spike said firmly "But keep a low profile" he added

Luna just stood there surprised by the amount of time off "Why are you still standing here?" Spike said with a frown and Luna left with Chet.

"So your covering for two princesses" Discord spoke.

"Seems so" Spike replied "Lets get to work" he said and the two went in the castle.

* * *

The days past Spike and Discord taking care of princess work which to their opinions was irritating, when they left "No wonder you took chaos instead of harmony" Spike said to Discord.

A week later The guards seemed to approve greatly thanks for Zith and Spike's guidance in fact he actually gained some friends from the Solar and Lunar guards only three from each but Spike didn't care.

Spike summoned the guards to the training grounds "What did we do now?" a guard spoke.

"No ones in trouble, I have kept an eye on you guards and have improved so as promised I will release my hold" Spike spoke clearly "But keep a low profile so nopony suspects" he said "Thats all now leave" he said firmly and they left.

3 weeks past and Luna had returned with Chet who seemed more healthier and happier, Spike then walked up to her when she was alone "Well hello Luna I trust you had plenty of time off" he said.

"I did, I really needed it" Luna said happily.

"I could tell but now did the kid behave?"

"Yes all he needed was a mother and a home" Luna said.

"and you needed a son" Spike replied "So you both have what you wanted" he said before walking off before smiling softly.

later it was night fall and Spike was roaming the halls, then he heard a door creak open quickly hid behind a pillar, he looked and saw it was Celestia's Wayward nephew Blueblood, He was heading to a door that led to the sisters bits. Spike then crept after him and climbed up the walls using his claws before climbing across the ceiling.

"Now Celestia's away I'll take what I want from her" Blueblood smirked vilely he didn't notice Spike levitating down from the ceiling behind the thief.

"I don't think so Celestia's good for nothing thieving nephew" Spike spoke firmly

Then Blueblood turned with a jump only to see a purple clawfist before everything went dark.

Spike then gazed around the room and saw the piles it was like a large sea of bits "Hmm I have more at my place than they have here" he said which was true his stash under neath in the bowels of his land mass his stash was 5 times bigger than a ocean, plus it had gold, silver and crystals. Spike glared sternly at Blueblood before grabbing him by the scruff and dragging him out, he then arrived to a meeting room before tossing the unicorn in and walked and stepped on his tail sharply making the thieving pony wake with a girly yelp.

"Guards warned me about you" Spike gazed Blueblood firmly in the eyes "You may have gotten away with it with Princess Luna and Celestia" he said, then grabbed him by the chest fur and tossed him into a chair.

"release me you filthy beast" Blueblood spat, Spike just punched him in the face with rightcross and a backfist to his mouth sending him on the ground.

"Watch your mouth" Spike hissed as he planted his foot on his chest "I won't tolerate with disrespect from ponies or creatures like you" he said coldly.

"Guards!" Spike yelled and 3 seconds later two arrived "Take him to his room and keep an eye on him caught him stealing from the princesses stash" he told them "Go where ever he goes and keep me posted, I'm going to tell Luna about our thief" he ordered.

"Yes sire" they said and escorted Blueblood out.


	31. Chapter 31 memories forgotten

Spike was then walking through Royal sisters garden after Telling Luna about Blueblood and breathed in the nighttime air, he then saw a gem on a wall it seemed to glow and in trance like state Spike walked towards it. Spike then slowly read underneath it

 _"Memories of a king and son"_ Spike then raised a claw to it and it glowed brighter, then he touched it and flashes of images serged through him.

In Spikes mind

 _Spike woke up in a empty space, then he saw an image of what looked like a dragon and an dragoness. The dragon had silvery gray scales green spines and underbelly and the dragoness had purple scales and green eyes and ear frills. something clicked._

 _"mom, dad" Spike said but of course they didn't hear him, then they shrunk down to teenage size._

 _Then it showed his father looking lonely despite all of his power and talents he was alone, Spike realized this was before he met his mom or Celestia and Luna he seemed almost emotionless, then he saw a beautiful dragoness with purple eyes and fiery green eyes their eyes met and something passed through them._

 _his father was flushed "Uh My name is B-Bahamut" he said._

 _"Bahamut? as in Draco the dragon king's son Bahamut" the dragoness said awestruck knowing she was talking to a kings son._

 _"Yup thats my father, what would you name be?"_

 _"Aurora" she said days rolled by Bahamut and Aurora grew closer to great friends, then explained they could do things that other dragons couldn't do._

 _Then two unicorns appeared "Celestia Luna" they were being bullied by two stallions then they flew in and stood infront of the stallions and stood as tall as they could flaring their wings out and claws glaring deathly._

 _"D-Dr-Dragons!" they yelled and ran in fright, Bahamut and Aurora turned to the unicorn._

 _"You two okay" Bahamut asked._

 _"yes" the older unicorn said._

 _"Whats your names?" Aurora asked softly_

 _"I'm Celestia and this is Luna" Celestia told them_

 _"Hi" Luna said shyly. weeks later the four had got to know each other. years rolled by they were grown adults but sadly they drifted apart Celestia and Luna were in training to lower, raise the sun and moon. Bahamut was being trained to be the next king by his father._

 _Weeks later Draco the drago kings was on his death bed with Bahamut, Aurora, Celestia and Luna looking somber_

 _"Bahamut before I pass on, know i'm proud of the drake you became you have the qualities of a firm but reasonable and wise ruler promise me you wont change" Draco said "and Aurora watch out for my boy, I don't want him to slip back to an emotionless state when I pass, that goes for you two alicorns" he told to a alicorn Luna and Celestia._

 _"We will" they said._

 _"And Bahamut" Draco said._

 _"Yes father" Bahamut said._

 _"I have one more thing for you" Draco told him._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"I pass my abilities to you"_

 _"shadow travel and shrinking things"_

 _"correct and pass it to your kin"_

 _"I will"_

 _"farewell my son" Draco said as he let out his last breath and a tear._

 _Then Celestia and Luna's horn glowed and fired a spell, it turned Draco's body into mist and to the sky and night fall and Draco's image appeared and formed a constellation._

 _"Now all will know what he did and tell stories"_

 _"Thank you" Bahamut said._

 _"It's the lease we can do" Celestia said. Years later since Bahamut had risen to king he ruled with a firm and reasonable rule he took Aurora as his wife where she helped with the ruling but was more short tempered but kind and helpful while Bahamut kept dragons under his protection and rule where Aurora enforced the rule with her fiery attitude, together they are a force to be reckoned with._

 _all the dragons including Bahamut and Aurora made a big castle made of really thick obsidian and gold edges and rims and they made the kingdom_

 _A thousand years later three eggs were laid two days later_ _the three eggs hatched but the third one which was first to be laid and was a bit bigger and wider than the others exploded out first, a hatchling with green under belly and jade green eyes, ear frills and purple scales and green spines._

 _Then Bahamut picked the hatchling up gently "This is the chosen one" he said_

 _"Our hatch-ling will grow to be the greatest dragon ever and will be the king of all dragons when I retire when he is grown enough" Bahamut stated._

 _"yes he will make both of us proud but why just this little one we have two more" Aurora asked._

 _"Because I feel a strength inside him that even I haven't seen" Bahamut told her looking into the hatchling's warm eyes but inside them Bahamut could see strength, power and might greatly exceeding his own._

 _"and we will combine our energy to him where he will have both our abilities and my fathers" Bahamut smiled with proud "It's what we wanted the perfect dragon and king" he said._

 _"But when we do our energy will make him immortal his own will die and so his friends" Aurora said worriedly._

 _"I was alone before and I was fine" Bahamut reminded her "Besides we will be by him right to the end" he said, then the two dragons cast a spell and their energies merged into the hatchlings, then minutes later they regained their strength back and stood and looked at the drake who was glowing brightly and faded and fell but Aurora caught him._

 _"Behold my son the dragon prince of Dragontopia" Aurora cheered "We shall name him Dracone" she said._

 _"I like it" Bahamut smiled but sadly things didn't stay happy for long._

 _"I'm afraid I can't allow that" a familiar voice spoke a voice they knew for they turned and saw Celestia and Luna._

 _"Hey Celestia and Luna just in time to meet my son and daughters" Bahamut said not really looking._

 _"so thats why you wanted Dracone" Aurora said "How did you know they were dragonesses" she asked._

 _"Because Dracone's egg was bigger something my father told me if an egg is smaller it's a female" Bahamut told her._

 _"Alright smarty scales when I hatched my egg was big" Aurora told him._

 _"Well you told me your egg was warmer and in Dracone's case his egg was colder which meant it was male's" Bahamut told her._

 _"That is correct just testing you seeing you haven't lost any memories" Aurora smirked._

 _"Still young babe" Bahamut snorted but smirked, they turned to the alicorns who had a serious but sad expression "Whats wrong I know it's been years but you could say hi" Bahamut smirked._

 _"i'm afraid this isn't a hello we have to destroy your son" Celestia told him._

 _"I beg your pardon?" Aurora said angrily._

 _"We swore never to make a godlike child" Luna reminded them._

 _"Thought about that but then again there won't be another king as good as Dracone when he pasts on" Bahamut told them "it's what me and Aurora talked about before we met you two about the perfect dragon powerful, immortal and wise, now we have one" he said._

 _"It was a foolish plan now you sealed your childs fate" Celestia told Bahamut sternly._

 _"Alright if your not here to see our children then you might as well leave" Bahamut replied._

 _"we have order from our mother where she regrets to exterminate your son, I'm sorry" Celestia said._

 _"If you think I'll let you kill my son your sadly mistaken" Bahamut said standing in a combat stance "so that said" he started._

 _"this friendship is over!" Aurora hissed standing next to Bahamut with glowing eyes and claws filled with combustion blasts, but Celestia and Luna launched a double spearlike blast on fullblast at her chest impaling her through the heart since Aurora's scales weren't as strong as Bahamuts, If Starswirl the Bearded forgot anything it was Celestia and Luna were the ones who attacked first and took Spike's mothers life._

 _"Aurora No!" Bahamut cried catching her, Dracone said an inaudible noooo!._

 _"Good... bye my ...love" Aurora got out before she went limp, then Bahamut felt something he hadn't felt in thousands of years_ _uncontrolled and blinding rage, he got up and glared at the murderers._

 _"I'm sorry" Celestia said with sorrow._

 _"No your not" Bahamut snarled in a voice the sisters hadn't heard before from him "Not yet" he said then he turned to a massive dragon similar to Spike's but less scary and smaller._

 _"We had no choice Bahamut" Luna begged._

 _"Bahamut Is no more he died with Aurora, now I am your DEATH!" Bahamut roared and dashed at the sisters and decked Celestia hard as he could sending her flying 100s of feet back and raised a massive arm blocking a blast from Luna and backclawed her into Celestia sending both back he jumped and landed infront of them grabbed Luna in a headlock with his tail and picked Celestia and punched her over and over with his free claw in the face, then slammed her on the ground and kicked her into some boulders and with his tail he threw Luna into a wall of a mountain with a snarl._

 _Bahamut stomped up to them making the ground tremble,_ _Hours later like the book said the battle shook Equestria and destroyed half of it the sisters landed battered and bruised and bleeding all over while Bahamut only had singe marks and only a bunch of scales missing over his chest where he kept blocking to protect the exposed flesh._

 _Days later the two sisters landed badly injured than before back in Dragontopia where Bahamut crashed infront exhausted and he slowly shrunk down to a smaller size but still giant but was extremely furious and kept fighting._

 _Then as the book said the sisters launched a forbidden spell at the exposed flesh draining Bahamuts life force leaving him weak and then launched several spearlike blasts at the exposed flesh piercing his heart he let a pained gasp and fell on the other two hatchlings crushing them but Dracone's shrunk to normal size in his seconds of living he looked at his love's lifeless eyes._

 _"Aurora I tried" Bahamut gasped before the fire in his eyes faded away_

 _Bahamut turned to Dracone who was in shock by grief "Be strong my son" he said_ _and went limp the last thing he saw was a blurry faces of Celestia and Luna with tears falling before he passed on._

 _The sisters turned to Dracone_

 _"I'm sorry" Celestia said sadly as her horn glowed._

 _"Wait sister you heard Bahamut he's immortal what if we take his powers away and turned him back into an egg we owe Bahamut and Aurora that much" Luna spoke._

 _"Agreed we do owe him" Celestia said as the two cast a spell Dracone glowed as streams were sucked out from the hatchling which were cast all over the badlands and dragon lands which burrowed into the ground, along with his memories of his parents and earlier minutes which formed a green gem, then everything went black as he was reverted back into an egg._

* * *

Back to reality

Spike was still lying in the garden where his eyes sprung open which a gasp as flashes of memories appeared in his pupils before it stopped and his eyes narrowed as his real self that was in a forever sleep on a wall was resurrected and was a part of him.

"I remember" Spike said then, Spike then walked out


	32. Chapter 32 a name for a monster

Spike was walking with a angry look since he knew what happened millions of years ago

"think Starswirl forgot to mention a couple of facts that Celestia and Luna struck first after ignoring my fathers advice" Spike grumbled "Dragons fire breath" Spike grumbled after he got out of another another meeting but things were starting to slow down awhile later he ran into Luna.

"afternoon Luna" Spike greeted

"Since things are quiet and slow mind if I catch up with Starlight?" Spike said.

"Actually I have a meeting with the main 6 and her so maybe you should come, talk to her after" Luna told him.

"Fine" Spike said He turned to some guards "you three come with us and the rest make sure nopony gets in or out" he ordered firmly then Spike Discord and Luna flew to Ponyville.

later they arrived "Lets make it dramatic shall we" Discord smirked.

"not a bad Idea" Spike smirked an inch and Luna teleported with a flash of lightening, then Discord turned into a flurry of bats and swooped down burst in sparks of sparklers and reformed himself, then Spike summoned his inner fire and a grunt like yell he brought his inner fire outwards looking like a fireball, Spike then blew a blast of fire down words and past through it and then spinning like a top the fire got drawed in, he looked like a comet when he was 5 feet from the ground he flared his wings and limbs out making the fire explode outwards with a blinding flash of fire before landing on the ground on his feet with a crash cracking the ground badly where he landed, in front of Luna and Discord.

The ponies bowed "Rise to your hooves pony's of Ponyville" Spike spoke calmly and the ponies stood, then the three walked on to a new castle that had been built for Twilight and they walked into a meeting room, Spike gazed at the 6 mares with a cold and stern gaze and looked to Starlight and smiled nodding a silent hello.

"Now let this meeting begin" Luna spoke and they sat down except for Spike he just stood.

"You can sit there is a chair for you Prince Spike" Twilight said with a frown, Spike just frowned back "I'll stand thank you" he said "So what is this meeting is about and it better be important" he said with no smile.

"We just want to thank you for keeping Equestria problem free in Celestia's absence" Twilight spoke calmly.

"No need to thank me I'm keeping Equestria problem free" Spike told her "Although it gets quiet boring when no problems are happening and the meetings give me an gigantic headache" he said, he turned to Discord "Now I know why you chose chaos" he said, then as Spike looked at him he noticed he kind of looked like.

"Starswirl the bearded" Spike said.

"How did you know" Discord asked.

"well you still have the goatee and hair, eyes and eyebrows," Spike told him, he looked at the ponies shocked faces "Are you telling me I actually knew something nopony else knew" he asked.

"How long have you known?" Discord

"First answer me this but I probably know why now, what caused you to change?" Spike asked.

"Well I changed because growing up I always felt helpless" Discord said.

"Helpless you were very powerfull" Twilight said in disbelief.

"Only because I absorbed some sessions magic from the Alicorn amulet, thats when my power grew" Discord said.

"but then I got greedy and wanted more so I fused with dark and light magic but because I was drawn to the darker magic I chose chaos" Discord spoke "But then all the black magic caused my body to transform painfully to the form you see" he said.

"Upside I have the power of a minor god and granted me immortality but the catch I was saw as a monster from my mismatched body and great power" Discord explained "So I changed my name to Discord before the mere mention of my name sent fear in the hearts of ponies and I liked it until Fluttershy showed me the light" Discord smiled at said pony who blushed behind her mane.

"thats exactly how I felt, I know some see me as a monster but *beep* them who cares" Spike said making them gasp at the very fowl word that came from his mouth.

"You watch your language" Starlight glimmer chastised, even she didn't like that word.

"Sorry pardon me" Spike replied "but yes I don't care what they say and as for your question" he said.

"I always knew from when I saw your picture in the book and I saw you" Spike explained "I just didn't say anything" he said.

"You could've told me" Twilight said.

"I didn't want to waste my breath on you" Spike frowned "Because the one thing I knew about you growing, your an airhead" he said.

"Hey no one insults my friend" Rainbow Dash said and flew at Spike but his raised a claw quickly stopping her in midair with his telekinesis.

"and your arrogant and stupid" Spike said bringing her to his face, then he he focused and closed his claws and to everyone's shock she shrunk to the size of very small mouse, then gave her a small flick tossing her back to her chair and blinked she returned to full size sending her roughly in her chair.

"Yeah I can do that know" Spike smirked "and shadow travel" he said, he looked at Luna who was shocked.

"I remember what you and Celestia did millions of years ago but don't worry I'm not going to do anything they wouldn't want me to" Spike told her "But i don't think you and Celestia will be gaining my forgiveness or trust anytime soon" Spike told her.

later they talked about what happened in Spikes temporary rule "So let me get this straight you saying my approval rates have risen that much in a short time" Spike said.

"It seems so" Discord said looking through the papers "a couple dozen of creatures went a somedrake or pony that is in Celestia's spot but acts like you" he said.

"Please I think being a dragon lord would be easier no annoying meetings and to do lists" Spike replied.

"Well considering you covered Lulu's list along with Tia's by yourself, I would be aggravated and tense to" Discord retorted.

"Who said I was aggravated" Spike said glancing at Luna.

"Well the fact you barely smile has me wondering" Luna told him.

"It just means I'm being serious and mean business" Spike replied

"Right" Luna said "But" she started.

"But nothing" Spike cut her off firmly but calmly "So moving on with this meeting" he said

Then some press ponies came in "Um prince Spike?"one asked.

"what is it?" Spike asked.

"Sorry to bother you but can you help us with something" he asked.

"What might that be?" Spike asked, they held up a newspaper on was a black and white image of in his monster form on it saying

 _A Titan spotted, whats the Titan's name?_

"Seriously you want me to name Captain Drake's monster side" Spike rumbled as he tossed a small glare at the stallion.

"Just name the creature Titan I mean It's roughly the size of one" Spike spoke clearly.

"You do realize thousands of Titan's have lived throughout history" Twilight told him "We can't just call it Titan" she said, Spike just glared at her as his eyes flared a bit and slitted a bit at the word "It" making Starlight elbow him in the side.

"Chill" Starlight told him "And Twilight if I were in you place I wouldn't call the dragon an "It"" she said. Then Spike thought about for his monster side then he remembered when he traveled through the mirror to the other world, he remembered a certain monster on the T.V that was very famous, than Drake and the Zilla merged into one in his head.

"I got it" Spike said snapping out of his thoughts "This creatures name is Drakezilla" he said.

"Thats actually a pretty cool name" Rainbow Admitted.

"Why did you mash Drake with Godzilla" Twilight asked.

"Only name that fits a monster that size" Spike replied.

"Drakezilla it is" another press pony said and they walked out.

later the meeting was over all were on with their things but Spike and Starlight were chatting catching up "You really scared Blueblood so much that you gave him nightmares" she giggled.

"Yup" Spike smiled then the two left.


	33. Chapter 33 Getting Stronger

Spike sitting on Celestia's throne looking bored, he then walked into a bathroom and looked in the mirror and flexed a muscle in his arm which bulged.

"Hmm?, I think it's time to grow a little" Spike thought to himself. then his device went off which had morphed into a black bracelet with purple lines, then he stealthy walked out and popped out his wings and shot up and zipped away.

He was flying over Equestria, he landed on his land and ran inside and warped down and took his device off his wrist and it turned to normal shape "Activate monitor" he ordered firmly and Baltimare popped up, Spike pushed some buttons pinpointing the position it showed a common rubbery.

Spike quickly suited up and armed himself then ran out blasting off approaching supersonic flight to Baltimare. Then he closed on a look out a shadow of his fist showed on a robbers mask head.

The robbers just finished filling bits in bags when they heard a sonic boom, you didn't have to be smart to know what makes that sound when either running or flying.

"He's coming" a robber spoke in panic, then heard a blow land and a groan of pain "Halt thieves" a baritone voice ordered. The turned and saw Captain Drake Standing tall and ready.

"Surrender or face my wrath" Captain Drake warned.

"Never" The leader spoke, then Captain blurred and slammed a shoulder in the leaders chest sending him into the wall, out. Captain Drake got his shield blocking bullets spun slammed it against the robbers armed hoof followed by a rearkick sending him into another robber, He then jumped over a shot and behind a robber ramming a elbow to the back of his head, out.

Captain then rolled blocking bullets with his shield and ran at a wall jumped and sprang off it and slid on his shield like a sled planting a kick in a robbers chest into a pole knocked out, then stood up grabbing another with an arm turned and slammed the robber on the ground, stomped on a rim of his shield springing it up and spinkicked it at another hitting him in the chest with it, then jumped over a strike and roundhoused him and sidekicked the robber into a wall. He grabbed a foreleg turn he flipped the robber on the ground, he then ran to one uppercutting him grabbing him by the chestfur and frontkicked another robber into the wall then knocked the one he grabbed with a righthook dropping him.

He dove to his shield grabbing it slammed it against a robbers legs sending him head over hooves and kicked him like a soccer ball into three more, then spinning bashing an elbow in the side of ones temple knocking him out. rammed a flying kick at ones chest turning in midair slammed a rearkick in the same spot followed by a roundhouse to ones head followed by a hookkick and dumping the robber on the floor with a outside crescentkick to the head, out.

Minutes later the all were knocked out and tied up by a pole which was wrapped around them outside, then Captain Drake shot up high into the sky. Captain was in the sky with his eyes closed and expanding his senses outward figuring out more problems brewing.

Then suddenly he heard trouble in Manehatten, then he blasted away. later Captain Drake was closing in on Manehatten he arrived and wasted no timed to start searching for problems, Captain expanding his senses then he felt a disturbance in one of the top floors of a 20 story building he zoomed in and saw a dozen of sociopathic ninjas holding ponies hostage, Captain narrowed his eyes pulling out a smokedisks from his belt and shot at a window smashing through it threwing the disks on the floor blasting smoke in the room blinding everything.

He then attacked fast and hard quickly knocking them down, then he caught a flying ninja by the hindleg and slammed him on the ground blocked a sword with his shield grabbed him by the gi and tossed him across the room, then he dropped his shield and drew his own sword and separated them into spinning around cleaved through their swords, then yelling he jumped and with all his might he slammed a spinning crescent kick around him in their heads knocking them down and out then punched another in the chest sending him through a wall, out.

Then the Ninjas threw stars at him, he let them hit and looked as they shattered against his scales like glass. Getting annoyed by the second he started blocking and cutting them with his swords "ENOUGH!" he shouted slamming a foot on the ground sending a shockwave out and cracking the floor sending the ninjas on the ground then quickly knocked them all but one out who he grabbed and lifted him up with a claw.

"Who do you work for?" Captain Drake demanded.

"His name is Drac he bribed me to distract you so he could finish his battlebot, so ponies will bow to him" the ninja told him.

"Where is he?" Captain Drake demanded. Then heavy steps were heard he whipped around dropping the ninja only for a massive metal hoof slammed into his chest sending him through a dozen walls Captain rolled to his clawedfeet and dug his heels and claws into the floor stopping.

He smirked grimly "that was some stern metal means I get to let loose" he chuckled darkly getting up "and I'll do it mostly with my claws" Captain said, then zipped back as he sensed fear.

* * *

Back in the room anypony could tell Drac was not happy at being ratted out.

"Traitor" Drac's voice came from a speaker on the battlebot and threw a blow at the ninja who was back against the wall in fear only could watch the metal hoof coming. Then he closed his eyes but the blow never came but heard metal being strained, The ninja looked and saw. Captain Drake.

Captain Drake was standing infront of him with his claws on the hoof stopping it his eyes were glowing, then he pushed it away.

"Pick on someone your own strength" Captain Drake hissed.

"I was looking for a fight anyway" Drac said, then launched another attack but Spike ran forward and braced himself and caught the hoof and gritting his teeth and squeezing the metal crunched under his grip, then Captain Drake ripped the foreleg off and threw it at the head cracking the lens of the eye. Captain shot at it and sent a punch to the bots chest sending it flying back 100s of yards and smashing on the street.

Captain Drake flapped his wings hovering infront of the robot "If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get" he said. Then the battlebot swung but Captain ducked under it and zipped slammed his claws in the bot's stomach sending him flying, then shot at it sending the robot in the air with an uppercut to the metal chin, Cap bent his legs and with a push and flap of his wings he shot up grabbed a rearleg and yelling he threw the bot hard to the ground followed by a divebomb with his clawed feet slamming the robot on the ground shattering the ground, he grabbed the stomach plate and picked it up hoist the bot over his shoulders and threw the machine hundreds of feet slamming it against a building.

The Battle bot got up looking trashed in a short fight, it's shoulders opened revealing missiles launching them At the hero. Captain just stood there he couldn't dodge and risk anypony getting hurt so he blast a stream of fire destroying all but one which he grabbed spun around and shot at the robot grabbing it by the head and dragging it up tossed the bot high in the air threwing the missile at the battle bot's stomach followed by two massive combustion blasts from his claws which brunt the gloves off but they reattached and repaired themselves to make the explosion stronger.

A city shaking boom the missile and blasts exploding blowing a hole in the stomach which Captain flew at it but then a ball of energy from the broken leg shot him slamming him through the ground, Immortal and powerful dragon or not, it was painful being slammed back on the ground from thousands of feet in the air.

The robot quickly back to the ground with the help of some thrusters, a low growl was heard.

Under the ground

Captain Drake shook the pain he felt out "Okay that one hurt" he groaned, then another sensation went through him. he felt pounding in his mind as something wanted to come out, someone who wanted to break something, badly and then his eyes glowed brighter and turned to thin slits.

back to the street

Drac thought he defeated the dragon but then a growl was heard and then a giant growing claw bursted from the ground slamming into the ground, then street exploded as a titanic dark purple dragon roaring loudly and spreading out his massive wings, it's eyes showing the fires of Tartarus towering over the battlebot a good two feet.

 **"Round two"** the dragon spoke in a deep gravely voice, as he slammed a clawed fist in the bots chest sending smashing through buildings the dragon then flapped his wings and thrusted his arms and legs jumping over the buildings landing on the robot slamming it on the street making the city shake he grabbed the robot picking it up and sent sharp sicklelike claws grabbed some parts and metal tearing out a chunk of the machine.

The pilot fired powerful laser blasts but they didn't do anything but make the creature angrier, the titanic dragon grabbed the head slashed at the chestplate leaving gouges in the plate sparks came out from the slashes, then slammed the robot in a building grabbed a shoulder crushing the blasters and tore them out and threw the robot on the ground and stomped on the barrel denting it and kicked it in the head and stomped on it.

Then he raised a claw and slashed a downwards slash tearing out more parts, the dragon picked the robot up roughly and yanking threw him into a building and stomped towards him, The robot turned and swung with a whole foreleg but the dragon grabbed it and gritting his fangs he bent it at a weird angle wires and hydraulics tore out leaking fluid from them, then the robot sent a blast of electricity at the dragon.

The dragon let a roar of anger and pain, then grabbed the part that did that and ripped it out with a growl and slammed his tail in it's chest sending it on a building. then grabbing the shoulders crunching metal tossed it front first into another building then dove his claws in it's back ripping out hunks of metal and parts, then ducked under a swing and bit on the hind leg, his fangs piercing through the stern metal and yanked it up with his mouth then slammed it on the street, then pinned it down and tore the limb off, then plunging his claw in the plate grabbed a powercell and yanked it out standing tall with the powercell in his claw along with spin and head hydraulic fluid leaking and sparking wire, then he placed it on the ground.

"Who are you Titan?" a malfunctioning voice spoke from the head.

 **"Drakezilla"** the dragon said. Then he spread his wings and took off in the air and carefully stood on two skyscrappers

"be thankfull I was only this size for this is not my real form" Drakezilla told him in a deep voice.

"Your bluffing" the voice said again followed by a sound of sparks, then Titan just smiled a wicked and predatory smile and concentrated, then he grew bigger his arms, claws, talons, tail body and wings, then got longer and scales grew harder and thicker and more spines like the jagged scythe like spikes sprouted from the scales of his back angling outward slightly and then got wider and thicker as curvy purple spines came through on the edge of his back, then his tail got wider and the two rows of spikes on his back appeared halfway down and got smaller, then his spade grew jagged hooks, green dagged spines popped through the backs of his claws and forearms and curved daggerlike spikes grew out of the center of of the spines on his arms, then his horns grew longer and more daggerlike fangs grew out as his head and jaws got wider longer and thicker his shoulders grew hooklike spikes same with his hips thighs and outer legs, his eyes turned to solid neon green glowing like an inferno and stood tall.

The two building were starting to sink and crack but the dragon flapped his wings to keep most of his weight off the buildings so he didn't crush them.

 **"AM I"** Drakezilla asked in a booming voice, then shrunk to the size of a ten store building " **I guess I am a titan"** he said, then flew away to the gigantic size hole in the street, then Captain Drake reappeared and got his shield blasted to the trashed battle bot. He walked to the head and jumped up on it, he then grabbed the plate and with a grunt and groan followed by a yank he tore the plate off revealing a stuck Pilot.

"Drac" Captain Drake said, then later he dropped said pony to the police and blasted away.

* * *

Spike was sitting on Celestia throne looking bored, later he looked at his reflection in a mirror he flexed a bicep which bulged "I think I need to work on my figure a bit" Spike told himself.

many hours later Spike was in the training grounds alone doing push ups regular, wide and diamond till his arms couldn't do them anymore in a sitting.

"2998,2999,3000" Spike counted the stood up "Nice to feel the burn but I need more" he said. Spike went to the place they stored the trains and carts, he went to a cart grabbed the under side of it and picked it up with a grunt.

(Time skip)

Spike was laying on the ground benchpressing a train cart.

"3999, 4000-4998,4999,5000, 5001,5002" Spike grunted finishing last of his 3 sets minutes later Spike was running back and forth pulling four heavy train cabs with heavy duty chains, then he was hoisting up a bundle of heavy rails with a heavy bar doing curls.

"2999, 3000-4999,5000" he counted, then minutes later he had two trams tied together in each claw with chains standing on a a tower an hoisted each one up off the ground, Pulling up feeling the muscles in his back and lats, shoulders.

"1,2,3,4-2000-3000,3001,3002" Spike grunted as he finshed three sets, then slowly put them on the tracks he panted looking worn out and very sweaty so he flew away back to Canterlot giving his legs a rest.

(Next day)

Spike was using his wings doing wing push-ups, with his arms behind his back" 1999,2000-2997,2998,2999, 3000" he panted, later he was curling heavyrails bundled together with his tail doing 4 sets.

"3996,3997,3998,3999, 4000" Spike counted afterwards he was back running in the trainpark pulling 8 cabs with chains on the tracks, he then was lying on the ground lifting a cart with his legs pushing up.

"999,1000-2000" he grunted he then heard somepony coming and pushing hard with his legs tossing above the tracks where he popped up and caught it and set it down softly and dropped and did wide pushups just as pony's train went past him.

"3,4-2000" Spike counted, later Spike got a call from a construction pony replacing a worker for a week. Spike lifted heavy stones on a carrier and picked it up and flew to the ponys who needed some.

the next two days between helping with free work and helping it was starting to show on his body.

(a week had past)

Spike stood infront of a mirror with a smile at the figure he saw, he was at least twice as muscular, his arms, legs, chest, abs and back had grown bigger bulging under his scales but not too much in muscle size aswhile as his tail, it was two inches thicker but still limber and his wings felt stronger to also was a hair or two taller in height.

"Much better" Spike nodded with a smile, flexing his new muscles.


	34. Chapter 34 Celestia's Apology

**This is going to be a short chapter.**

* * *

a month later

Spike , Luna, and Starlight Glimmer and the mane 6 were waiting fore somepony. The doors opened to reveal a slight limping Celestia Twilight ran to her mentor and nuzzled her chest.

"Your recovered" Rarity said with hope.

"aside from the limp and a few aches yes" Celestia said, Spike and Celestia locked eyes with a small glare.

"Your looking better the last time I saw you" Spike told her.

"No thanks to you" Celestia glared.

"Your the one that provoked me be thankful, I stopped at one" Spike said "Tell me how did it feel to be powerless to be helpless?" he asked.

Celestia just stared at him "First it's rude to stare" Spike said "And two you were afraid, which is how I felt growing up" he hissed "After all Karma's a bitch, ain't it" he smirked slightly.

Then Spike glared darkly at Celestia and turned and walked out but stopped "and another thing be happy I choose to take your place for a short rule by Luna's offer" he said "I could've let what you made go up in smoke" he glared over his shoulder and walked out then flew away at top speed.

Hours later Celestia and the others were talking about Spikes rule.

"I saw alot of his father in him, firm stern reasonable and fair" Luna told Celestia.

"And his approval ratings raised above yours in a month" Twilight told her.

"You mean Equestria likes a creature that barely smiled in his short rule ruling with a firm and stern manner over a sunny smile, warm and kind personality?" Celestia demanded.

"Spike seems to get that it takes more than a smile to keep order, he thinks keeping a firm grip holds the peace together and for heavens sake he held Equestria together" Luna told her.

* * *

Celestia was sitting on her throne with a sad look "Maybe it is time to tell him the truth and ask for forgiveness" she said.

Later she had Starlight get Spike, who walked in with a grouchy look on his face "What do you want?" Spike asked gruffy.

"The reason why I took you in was because Bahamut, your father was my greatest friend next to Aurora and I knew he would never forgive me if I left your egg to be crushed" Celestia told him.

"When are you going to stop lying?" Spike asked "I know what happened, I was already hatched and saw everything so stop lying to me" he hissed.

"Okay I'll get right to it" Celestia said "I want to thank you for watching over my kingdom and Equestria, I'm sorry I couldn't see for what you are, you are a hero and a force of good" she told him.

"After getting some sensed knocked in you realize that" Spike snorted.

"i'm sorry for everything I did to you, from the moment I forgot to take care of you when you were still a baby from the neglect to the murder of your real family. The guilt I've been carrying for eons" Celestia said sincerely.

"Your only apologizing because now your fear of me finding out the truth has been revealed" Spike with no emotion but cold anger "Your just like Twilight promising something but then you betray them, no wonder Twilight got that from" he spat.

"But couldn't you have at least left me my memories of Bahamut, he was the first I loved" Celestia said.

"You disgrace my father for saying that, if you loved as you said you wouldn't have listened to your mother to destroy him, like I said your too loyal" Spike snapped "But one thing I know why your still alive after everything you did is because my family wouldn't want me to" he said.

"Please find somewhere in you for forgiveness like you did Luna" Celestia begged.

"Actually she lost my forgiveness since she never told me" Spike said.

"So thats it you only let a sliver of forgiveness but you end it as soon as one slightly trips" Celestia demanded.

"your half right I wanted to see if she wanted to be forgiving more but turns out I was wrong, would've earned more if she fessed up" Spike told her "So until you earned my forgiveness stay away from me and never ever have Starlight do the dirty work again or I will put you in the hospital a second time this time I make it longer" he snarled at the last words and stormed out.

* * *

 **Had to see that coming.**


	35. Chapter 35 rescuing Bucky

Spike was in his home just finishing his lunch, he dumped the bones of the dear he ate into the ocean and sat in a granite chair looking at the newspaper's he picked up over the resent months.

 _Captain Drake busts robbers_

It showed robbers tied up with a pole wrapped around them.

 _Toppled Robots_

Showed torn apart and broken hydra robots

 _Assassin_ _inv_ _asion_ _toppled_

Showing dead assassins with burn't slashes on their bodies, Captain Drake standing among the bodies with his swords glowing, there is two things he gets rid of right away hydra and assassins.

Then the image of him standing on the buildings in monster mode.

 _Drakezilla appears_

"Seriously they had to put that in there" Spike griped as he burn't up the newspapers. Then he scanned at each place to stay ahead of crime, then he saw a few of Bucky's friends trying to find him in Trottinham.

Spike suited up and flew away to Trottinham.

* * *

The soldiers were looking around.

"where do you find Captain Drake when he doesn't want to be found?" a soldier asked.

"You don't" a voice spoke, they looked up and saw Captain Drake standing on a roof, he jumped down infront of them

"Your a hard dragon to find" a soldier told him.

"I been told that yes" Captain Drake said "Wheres Bucky?" he asked.

"just recovering from the stomach virus" another spoke.

"I see so what do you need?" he asked.

"Since you been after hydra, there is someone you have to be noted of" a soldier told him handing a paper of what looked like to be a red Griffon with a metal arm and leg and half of his face was gone being concealed by metal plate fused to his face and a red glowing eye lens.

"Thrax Zemour" Captain Drake said "Is he the leader or something" he asked.

"You can say that, the hydra agents that are on your list they answer to him" another said.

"Okay I'll look into it" Captain Drake told them.

"And another thing it seems another army is trying to capture you" the third told him.

"I have a good idea who ordered it to" Captain Drake said "Thank you for letting me know" he told him, then he blasted into the sky with the picture.

Spike was in his lair with his cowl off typing Thrax Zemour on his typewriter like machine, turns out he was wanted everywhere in Equestria.

Then he typed in abilities

 _Good at combat_

 _Enhanced strength, speed and durability_

 _Arm and leg:_

 _Metal robotic arm and leg gives him incredible strength,_

Spike typed in arm and leg

 _arm shoots high powered energy blasts, can morth into a machine gun. leg makes an earthquake when activated and slammed_

 _eye:_

 _Thermal scan_

 _fires laser blasts_

 _microscope_

 _Gun scope, helps with aim_

Spike typed in Location

 _unknown_

"This is going to be a tough Obstacale" Spike told himself. Then he walked outside and typed on his screen, a device he worked on in the past months it was a miniature version of his monitor, he then used to look for problems suddenly he saw something wrong with CloudsDale a heavy metal house size 18 inch thick bulletin board that was attached to heavy duty chains, he saw they were about to snap.

Spike then stuck his device in one of pouches of his belt and pulled his cowl back on and blasted off, then he poured more speed into his flight and the sky stretched and boom was heared and he disappeared.

In CloudsDale a creaking sound was heard everypony looked up and the chains holding the bulletin board was breaking, then one snapped half way and one was barely holding on.

"Everypony clear out!" Spitfire yelled, the benchs cleared out and everyone was fleeing, then the chain snapped and the board came plummeting down but then a sonic boom was heard, the ponies looked.

"Rainbow Dash is going to save us again" a pony cheered.

"I'm right here" Rainbow told her, then a strong gust moved their fur and then the bulletin board suddenly slowed down and stopped they looked and saw Captain Drake holding it by the chains, then the chains started to strain from the holders, then Captain Drake pulled and hulled it over and grabbed the underside of it and lifted it up and placed it over his head Captain looked with a frown at something and floated down on the ground then slowly placed a side on the ground, then caught a end coming down and placed it on the ground.

Then Spitfire and Soarin walked up to the dragon, then he inspected the chains "I should've known" Captain Drake said "Looks like somepony on perpose damaged them" he said holding up a chain it looked melted, Captain Drake glared at something moving away and hurled his shield at it the shield clanged against "or something" he corrected as a robot revealed do to it's circuits damaged since sparks flickered around the shield that was stuck in it's neck.

Captain Drake then jumped grabbed his shield and grunting he yanked his shield at the opposite direction tearing it's head off. He picked the head off and got his shield popped his wings open and flapped them and took off and disappeared with a sonic boom.

"Thank you!" Spitfire yelled out.

"Wonder why he took the head" Soarin spoke.

* * *

Captain Drake was back in his lair hooking the head to a scanner to pick up any DNA, it beeped and a name popped up.

 _"Wilson Syndrome"_

Then Captain Drake felt a vibe and typed in application.

 _Right hoof stallion Thrax and inventor, scientist_

He typed location

 _Into the Unknown_

"If I can find Wilson then I can find Thrax" Captain Drake, then he scanned the DNA on the paper he got from the soldiers

 _Clyde Eastwood_ came up and then the location came to _Bug Bear Territory_

Then Captain Drake went back Trottinham and found Bucky's friends had left so, he left and followed the tracks from the air, then 20 minutes he found them and landed in front of their army vehicle, which they didn't know since they were looking and talking to each other So raising a claw he concentrated and with his telekinesis, it stopped. The soldiers looked and saw Captain Drake with a hand outstretched and a claw on his hip.

"you should watch where your driving" Captain Drake smirked "anyway I found something interesting you should share with Bucky and the rest of your squad" he said handing the paper to the driver.

"And I never asked but whats your squad called?" Captain Drake asked.

"Strike Force" the stallion said.

"Well thanks for your help" the stallion told him and Captain Drake stepped out of the way so they could leave, then he took off in the air.

Then next five hours he was busy, he stopped 3 robberies, 5 disasters, 6 robot attacks and 10 hydra agent attacks in different areas of Equestria but things were slowing down for now.

Later him and Starlight were on a train to the Crystal Empire, for their yearly games.

"So why did you put the extra weight on?" Starlight asked probing his fab abs with a hoof.

"The you know what had some room to grow" Spike told her.

"I see" Starlight replied.

* * *

Later they arrived

Spike and Starlight walked side by side to the Crystal castle where two guards met them and escorted them in. Spike saw Thorax who gaped at him.

"You might catch flies doing that" Spike smirked.

"You grew since last time we saw each other" Thorax noted.

"I know but it was tough" Spike admitted. Spike, Starlight and Thorax were walking to the balcony then saw something outside, it was another statue of him the way we was now in the Empire.

"Really a new one" Spike said.

"You sound like you don't like it" Starlight said.

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just not who I am anymore" Spike told her "That version is gone" he said.

"You will still always be remembered for what you did, regardless how much you change" Princess Cadance spoke as she and Shinning Armor walked up.

"Geez bro you got bigger" Shinning said looking at Spike's form.

"Atleast you guys aren't drooling like those mares" Spike smirked pointing, they turned and saw mares climbing on his statue rubbing against it exotically "I'm nervous to go out there" he said.

"I thought only stallions could be perverted" Spike said.

"Hey!" Starlight Glimmer called stepping on Spikes tail with a hoof.

"Ow!" Spike yelped "Sorry" he said.

"Well what can you do?" Shinning asked.

Spike thought about it then looked to see if anypony was looking, then he clicked a button on his bracelet and Spike was turned into Captain Drake with his shield and sword on his back.

"Heres an Idea" Captain Drake answered.

"You are not hiding behind a mask" Starlight Glimmer told him, pressing the button on his wrist with a hoof the suit disappeared.

"Well unless you have a better idea" Spike said.

"Uh hello you can turn invisible" Starlight reminded him.

"I know that" Spike said then he got it "I'll go invisible" he said as he disappeared from view.

"i know your still there" Starlight told him trying to feel around but just got air, for Spike had moved and was keeping his mouth closed "Uh Spike" she said.

"He's not here anymore" Thorax said feeling the air with a hoof.

"Actually here" Spike said revealing himself with a smirk, he was standing two feet from them.

"What the huh, I just felt there" Starlight spoke.

"I just kept walking when you were reaching, I have a very light step when I want, just to show you I can be an inch from you and you'll never know I'm there " Spike smirked.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Shinning said.

"Haven't been there so I wouldn't know" Spike replied "I feel there is hardly anything I can't do, I mean I feel I have an unchecked power yet to achieve I feel like there is more" he said.

"Now Spike that sounds like arrogance speaking" Cadance spoke "I would push those feelings away" she warned.

"Sorry cant help it sometimes" Spike said shaking his head clear "Well we should head there now" he advised.

"I agree" Starlight spoke, then they left to the stadium the three ponies one changeling and one invisible dragon who was beside them. then a crowd of ponies walked towards them and Spike opened his wings flapping them quietly flying over their heads.

* * *

Later they were in their seats except for Shinning Armor who was on the ground staying on guard and Spike who was standing on one of the edges of stadium invisible. The games were going by smoothly so far he walked silently across the edge of the stadium looking at each pony then his keen eyes saw one pony in the entrance wearing a trench coat and widebrim hat, then the pony clicked a device Spike looked up and zoomed in and saw something blinking on two really big clouds the size of the stadium put together.

Then suddenly the two clouds started to grow ice at a rapid pace, turning into a solid block of ice with spikes of ice.

"Seriously this again" Spike grumbled, the ponies looked up and gasped as the ice clouds started to plummet fast, Spike looked and saw a thruster on the clouds which activated and the clouds shot down at a terrifying velocity, Spike knew unlike last year he had enough power and fire for this so Spike turned visible and blasted from the edge swooped upwards and with all the strength he had slammed his clawed hands against the two ice clouds cracking the underside of it to the middle of it and flapping his wings and pushing with his arms he gritted his teeth as the thrusters strained against the resistance and then little by little the ice stopped falling and the thrusters overloaded and exploded, Spike then grunted with effort pushing the two ice clouds up into the air with his arms then with a powerful stream of white hot fire turning the ice into water in a second.

Then the water rained on the ponies.

"Hey that damn waters hot" Rainbow Dash's voice yelled, then Spike glared at the disguised pony who was now running, with a streak like comet Spike had zipped from the sky and into the tunnel grabbing the pony, dragging him to an allay slamming him against a wall tearing the coat off.

"I know you your from the hydra list" Spike said darkly.

"it's you your Captain Drake" the pony said in fright,

"Your judgement is at claw" Spike said pulled his combat knife from nowhere which burned and glowed green like his sword and impaled him in the heart quickly killing the hydra pony, then Spike turned invisible again and zipped back to the games and landed on the edge again.

The rest of the games went by smoothly no more sabotages throughout.

(Else where)

Bucky and some soldiers were hiding from blasters dirt and rocks were flying, guns were firing then a bright light blinded them.

"Nopony move!" a deep rich voice called, the soldiers put their hooves up but one pegasus got away.

(Back in the Crystal Empire)

Hours later it was done and Spike and Starlight and Thorax were standing on a balcony looking at the stars.

"Where did you get that kind of strength from?" Starlight asked.

"Well if you can pull 20 train trams by yourself and lift train carts way bigger than you, smaller things become easier" Spike told her.

"Good heavens your nuts for doing that" Starlight gasped.

"Well just doing push ups and other exercises weren't cutting it" Spike replied.

Hours later Spike was looking over the kingdom, then he heard heavy beating of wings in the distance he zoomed in and saw a worn out looking Pegasus in a combat uniform which had some holes in it, then the Pegasus suddenly started to drop so Spike quickly flew to him fast and caught him and shot back to the Crystal castle and burst in front of Cadance and Shinning.

"Spike what in Equestria did you do?" Cadance said.

"Wasn't me I found him like this his in bad shape, he needs help" Spike replied, seconds later Starlight and Thorax ran in.

Later Spike and the others brought the Pegasus into the Hospital in the Empire. Then they were back in the Castle fixing the doors that Spike did not realize he had knocked the main entrance off the hinges and shattered the crystal infused door when he flew into them.

"Sorry about that" Spike apologized.

"Didn't my mom tell you not to fly in a building?" Shinning told Spike.

"Guess I forgot when I saw somepony in trouble" Spike shot back

"Thats enough you two" Cadance ordered as they continued, minutes later they were done "And next time open the door not go through them" she said.

"I'll work on it" Spike said, then a nurse came.

"Hows the stranger?" Cadance asked.

"Well he seems to be fine except there is several tears in the Pegasus's wings probably from working them too hard" The nurse.

"Did he say anything?" Spike asked.

"He said he came from a warzone where all Tartarus was raining down on them" The nurse said "He said he was from something called "Strike from Bug Bear Territory "" the nurse said, Spike eyes widened with alarm and his head snapped to her.

"Strike Force" Spike spoke with alarm.

"What is it Spike?" Shinning asked, while Starlight was concerned because what ever was troubling Spike it was big, then Spike popped open his wings and with a flap and mighty leap he flew out at supersonic flight making a sonic boom, with his fists up Spike smashed through the ceilings and the roof and blasted off towards Bug Bear Territory at full throttle at hypersonic flight making the shingles blow off the roof and the ground to split and the ponies that were out to fall on their rumps and skid on the ground.

Back in the Castle

"Seriously" Shinning groaned, they went out to see the damage, it was a miracle it wasn't worse.

"What was that about he's never acted like that before?" Thorax asked, he was right because this was the first time Spike had flown out at full speed.

* * *

Spike was flying as fast as his hypersonic flight could handle with gritted teeth he felt like he was actually going faster to an extremely high hypersonic flight, Spike then changed into Captain Drake while in flight but kept his shield on his arm and his sword in his claw since his wings were out, then he squinted as he zoomed looking and saw a Bug Bear Territory rapidly getting closer.

at the army camp For Strike ponies were doing drills, then a equipment beeped a soldier looked and saw some Wonderbolts were to helping the search for hydra go faster

"What the hell is that?" a pony spoke as he saw an object honing from the north "Sir we have an object honing from the north and it's coming in fast" he said

"Holy what is that mach 10?" the commander said

Then the numbers went up rapidly and the thing "It's a mach 20 and just increasing to mach 25 sir" he replied.

"Sweet Celestia even Rainbow Dash isn't that fast" a wonderbolt said.

"There is only one creature that can fly or run that fast" another spoke.

"I don't think even Captain Drake flies that fast" another spoke

"a bag of bits says it's him" the first one challenged.

"Your on" the other Wonderbolts agreed.

"When is it going to hit?" the commander asked,

The Cadet was about to answer then everypony and Kirins looked up as they heard a roar from a jet sound "Right now" he said and a streak slammed into the ground making everything and the soldier ponies and Kirins, wonderbolts jump up several feet in the air and leaving a massive 360 four hoofball field dent in the ground and hundreds of big cracks everything dropped back down with a thud, they looked and when the dust settled Captain Drake was on all four claws with his Shield and sword on his back since his wings were back in his back.

"You owe me a bag of bits" the first Wonderbolt whispered.

"He must have gotten faster as while as stronger by the looks of it" a soldier spoke.

"Captain Drake really does exist" a soldier spoke in surprise, Captain Drake stood up.

The Commander walked up to him "So your the Captain Drake lieutenant Barnes talks about" he said.

"Unless you know any other Drakes who dress like this" Captain Drake replied "Please tell me he's still active" he said.

"I haven't seen his name in the causality list, he's a good soldier" Commander told him.

"Don't let that fool you even the greatest soldiers can fall" Captain Drake warned him.

"Sad but true" Commander replied.

"a couple of Bucky's squad should inform you that Wilson Syndrome works for Thrax" Captain Drake told him.

"Yes they did"

"I need somepony to track him again"

"Cadet see if you can track the signal again" The Commander spoke, the Kirin typed some buttons and a signal wavelength started up.

"would be faster if somedrake did make a shockwave that short circuited the feed" The Kirin shot Captain Drake a look.

"enough Cadet he was just worried about his friend" The Commander spoke firmly, a image of Into The Unknown came up.

"That could be anything" Captain said, then the Cadet typed some more to pin point the signal.

"It's actually beyond The Unknown about 10 miles beyond it" the Cadet said, Captain Drake pulled his own device and typed in some locations "I'll land near the forest area and when I send a signal that means i need help" he said.

"Okay we have skyships that can go supersonic" The Commander told him.

"this is my signal" Captain Drake said, he turned to the sky and sent a powerful whitehot fireball upwards and sent a Combustion blast at it, it made a massive 200 yard explosion.

"Okay if we see that we will" the Commander nodded, then Captain Drake put the coordinates in his teleportation device.

"This time I will sneak and give Hydra a surprise" Captain Drake said, then activated it and with a blink he was gone.

"we should've told him that Boss hog is after him trying to capture but he hasn't been able to "A soldier spoke up.

"We cant do anything to them since they outrank us" The Commander " all I can say is Boss Hog better stop or Drakezilla will pay them a visit" he said.

"Commander I been wondering" the Cadet said

"What is it?"

"I keep getting a feeling that Boss Hog put some spies in here to steal our info and Documents or incase Captain appeared here"

"I felt that to, maybe too often and Boss had better not or higher Government or not he will regret it" Commander vowed, then a pony snuck away and clicked an intercom.

"He's here I repeat He is here, the Big D himself" the pony said "Sending beacon" he said clicking a tracking device.

 _"Copy that"_ a voice spoke from the other end.

* * *

Into The Unknown it was Mysterious place it was snowy and rugged and there was trees covered with pine needles and snow. Then Captain Drake appeared in the middle of it.

"Thank my father I can handle cold things slightly better than normal dragons" Captain Drake told himself, Then he crept through the woods for 30 minutes, then he zipped 50 yards zipping around trees over rocks with his dragon speed in 3 seconds. Then he climbed up a tree and looked saw a factory of some kind 1000 miles away.

" Right 10 miles" Captain Drake said with a grunt, then he blurred into dragon speed again closing the distance faster. 3 seconds later he arrived behind some bushes he saw guards with blasters being looks out Captain Drake rolled behind another grabbing a football size rock and threw it at a guard's head on a roof 60 feet away making him fall to the ground knocked out several hydra soldiers went over to see the downed pony.

Captain Drake took this distraction and ran to a wall and jumped to the roof and looked down the glass window he saw six Hydra Soldiers walking around Captain Drake jumped and with his clawed feet shattered the glass landed on the ground slammed a Soldier with his shield and moved to the next kicked him into a crate, backfisted another before grabbing him and threw him into another and took his sword from his back and swung it around in fast motions blocked blasts jumped and struck three down with a strike and kneed another in the chest then kicked him into a pole, bones broke on impact. then Spike opened his wings flapped them glided to a railing where he dropped kicked one in the chest into a wall grabbed and threw him into another 30 yards away sending them both over the railing, Spike then raised his shield blocked blasts from a ledge from his left above him, he them inhaled and exhaled a strong big stream of whitehot flames at the ledge melting a chunk off of it making the ledge collapse the soldiers fell from it.

Smashed through a concrete wall and threw his shield at the first one jumped and doubled kicked two in the chest swept one off his feet and roundhoused him in the head through a wall slid under a Soldier and slammed his boots in his stomach sending him into the ceiling that was ten feet up, then ran caught him and grabbed him threw him into another, then he caught his shield and hid behind a file safe avoiding blasts, he then tossed his shield on the ground at an angle hitting the soldier in the legs sending him on the ground, Captain Drake grabbed the safe digging his claws in the metal picked it up with ease and threw it at two new Hydra Soldiers it smashed through the wall hitting them sending them through a railing to the ground, then rushed and frontally kicked the soldier just getting up in the chest sending him through the huge hole and over the railing.

Captain picked up his shield jumped over a rail and silently dropped into the shadows and crept through the factory, he then looked through a door and saw a dozen of guards in the hall, he ducked down and pulled out a smokedisk and skipped it through the gap under the door and it exploded into blinding smoke cloud. Captain Drake broke down the door with a kick and took down the guards in seconds, he then placed his ear on the wall and heard voices so Captain punched through it with a fist grabbed a soldier and pulled him through and threw him against the other wall knocking him out then uppercutted one in the jaw then rearkicked another in the chest then rightcrossed the third and backfist him in the jaw knocking him down, he blocked a strike and kneed him in the chest pulled him in drilling his knee in his stomach and hookpunched him in the face knocking him out then sidekicked another in the head stunning him and spinning knocking him down with a rearkick to the chest. He then shot passed 20 and they slammed into the walls, floor and ceiling, Captain Drake was moving too fast to be seen all you saw was flying and falling bodies he stopped in a combat stance.

He then saw 30 in a space walking and keeping on guard with blasters, Spike then crept behind a power equipment they probably work with or made the prisoners work, He gather more strength his eyes glowed neon and turned into thin slits and grabbed it crunching metal where he grabbed and with grunt picked it up and threw it with a grunt into a wall destroying it with a massive explosion, the Hydra soldiers looked at the destroyed machine and Captain Drake bolted with his sword and shield drawn with a raging beast like battle cry, He moved and shot with unbelievable speed and ferocity sending each one he hit flying, he then threw his shield hitting three he grabbed his sword with his other claw and cut 7 in half with a slash followed 4 with a 90 degree turn and slash, then another 5 with a back sideslash, then caught his shield and blew a strong ring of fire from his mouth in a 360 turn at the Soldiers burning them into ash, their screams will be remembered, he stopped blowing fire and with his telekinesis and the fire copying his claw movements the fire swept up into a comet like shape and threw it at room lighting it on fire.

Captain Drake heard voices when he expanded his senses, he zipped with dragon speed to it, then went superspeed past some guards. Then he snuck into the cell room where the noise was coming from, he climbed up the wall and moved across the roof and landed in the middle of five and knocked one into the wall with a rightcross to the chest and roundhoused the 2 in the head and kneed the 3 in the face and frontkicked him into a wall, literally and knocked out, then knocked the 5 and 2 out with a outside crescentkick to the heads.

"It's Captain Drake" a prisoner spoke with relief

"In The Flesh" Captain Drake replied, then tore open their bars to their cages and an alarm went off, he looked and saw a camera then he glowered at it and flicked it off with a finger less claw "Now get out there and unleash Tartarus on those swines I'm getting Bucky" he ordered.

* * *

In the control room Wilson and the Griffon known as Thrax were watching over the prisoners when an explosion shook the tower, Thrax looked through each camera and but saw either dead or badly injured Hydra Soldiers, then he looked where the explosion and saw Captain Drake striking down Soldier after Soldier with so much ferocity and speed the camera could barely keep up.

Then it showed him freeing Strike he hit an alarm button Thrax smirked with amusement when Captain flicked the camera off "So this is the Captain we've been hearing about" Thrax spoke in a deep rich voice "Lets see for now if it's all true" he said "Send out the combat bots all of them" he smirked.

"You need to see whats true where it's clear it's really him" Wilson asked in skeptical.

"Lets see what he can do with our Military grade Combat bots send those out to" Thrax said, then Wilson pressed some buttons.

Back with Captain Drake he was stalking through the shadows without a sound, he then focused and visualized where he wanted to go and jumped at some shadows and vanished.

In a blackened room Captain Drake jumped through the shadows with his shield drawn but didn't see anything and hooked it back on his back, Captain Drake scaned the room and saw a table with someone on it, he got closer it was.

"Barnes" Captain Drake spoke with shock, he was strapped to a table with some kind of tools withdrawn but they were still warm and some kind of laser over him.

"Thrax" Captain Drake snarled then grabbed the laser and ripped apart in rage, then tore off the straps like twigs "Wake up" he said, Bucky opened his eyes with a grunt he got off but what ever that Thrax did to him was making him a bit weak in the legs, he started to fall if Captain Drake hadn't caught him and draped a arm over his shoulder supporting the weight and walked out of the room.

Bucky looked into his eyes "Spike?" he asked.

"Thought you were a goner for sure" Captain Drake said.

"I thought you were thinner" Bucky said looking up and down a second.

"Lets get the hell out of here" Captain Drake spoke and walked on.

* * *

 **Next chapter Captain Drake meets Thrax for the first time.**


	36. Chapter 36 Thrax's first encounter

Captain Drake was supporting Bucky as he hurried through the halls, then Bucky started to get his balance back and walked on his own but was still a bit slow. Captain entered a room then suddenly had a sense something wasn't right.

"Bucky get back!" Captain Drake hollered pushing Bucky out the door as it sealed shut with a titanium door from the ground.

"Captain!" Bucky said. In the room 40 combat bots appeared from the walls and rose up from the floor and dropped from the ceiling, Captain Drake got out his sword and split in two they glowed.

"Whats going on in there?" Bucky asked.

"Ran into a scrap yard" Captain Drake replied "Lets dance scrapheaps" he hissed, then jumped over to two blocked some blasts and chopped them with effort. He jumped back to avoid a hit and stabbed it through the powercell and with his telekinesis he pulled out the sword and tossed it into another punched the bot in the chest his fist breaking throught the plate and ripped on a chunk of wires and a spine and used it as a mace smashing a bunch around him jumped spun and sliced one in half on the way down.

He grabbed his shield jumping and spinning threw it as hard as he could smashing the bot into pieces dodged to the side with a powerslide cut three in two and removed the heads with another slash, Captain threw sword through five in a row and flapped his wings and into the air and blew some fire in a circle and wingclapped sending the stream at a fast velocity hitting several sending roasted parts and circuits everywhere. then raised a claw lifting 3 up with his Telekinesis and ripped them apart with it and grabbed a hit and ripped the arm from the socket and used as a club smashing it in ones head knocking it off and crunched it into a ball of metal and threw it at several at a blinding velocity it smashed them to bits, then bullets and blasts started to fire but the bullets flattened and the blasts bounced off from the superhard scales, Captain ran at some with superspeed they broke apart, if you could track superspeed it would show Captain moving fast but the bots frozen and him throwing powerful punches and kicks and even running through some, then he stopped and with his clawshands he ripped up bigchunks from the ground and crushed 3 by slamming it together breaking the chunks when they struck, with a strong glare he summond more strength and speed from inside his eyes once again glowing neon green and thin slits tore them part with savage fury, he melted a hole in ones chest with his firebreath clean through and grabbed it and ripped it in half, then slammed both fists through a stomach of one, then with his tail he knocked ones head off and speared one in the chest with his spade, then ripped his arms to the side tearing the bot apart, then pulled his tail out and smashed it into a wall with a sidekick shattering it, then ducked under some blasts and summoned his sword and shield in his claws with his telekinesis and blocked a stream of blasts from 10 digging his feet into the ground to keep his hold then with a yell he ran at them and zipped to the side cutting them in two with a single strike and whirled his sword above his head tearing down more and cut one in half and then at the hips leaving it in three pieces.

The 5 minutes later they were all destroyed so was the room, he then raised his inner fire and placed his palms on the door and focused more into fire and heat into them the metal door turned red and sinking his claws in ripped open the door like paper with a grunt, then lowered his inner fire down to normal.

He looked at Bucky "It's clear" he said and the two hurried out the other door.

Back in the tower

"Such a waste of military tech" Thrax said "But I have seen everything and more" he spoke, then turned and pressed a self destruct button.

The Griffon turned and walked out "Lets meet our guest shall we" he smirked.

"He will tear us apart" Wilson said in fear following Thrax.

* * *

Captain Drake and Bucky stumbled when Thrax pushed self-destruct, everything was falling apart and on fire walls equipment exploded.

"move move" Captain Drake ordered.

"You can't give me orders" Bucky told him with a small glare.

"The buck I can't I'm a Captain" Captain Drake replied, they were turning a corner behind a support on the wall that led all the way to the floor to the roof and ran across the walk way.

"Captain Drake!" a deep rich voice called to the other rail across them, the two looked and Captain Drake narrowed his eyes at the Griffon, the Griffon was wearing a dark gray battlesuit with the hydra symbol on his chest imprinted darkred and the eyes were blood red..

"I must say I'm a huge fan of your work, the news and tales are actually a lie your even better than they saw you are" The red Griffon told him, Captain Drake walked across the plateform meeting the Griffon 3 feet from another.

"Oh hello Barnes How you feeling from our session" Thrax looked past him with a sick grin.

"Been better" Barnes hissed.

Captain then narrowed his eyes "You know I'm impressed from the reports that I heard, I must say I'm impressed by the results" he faked a smirked, the Griffon looked at him.

"I do like what I do with pride" Thrax smirked, then Captain Drake glared and plowed the Griffon into a rail with a righthook to the jaw denting the rail.

"Actually I'm sickened" Captain Drake snarled, then he jumped forward and slammed punch in Thrax's chest sending him through the rail and crashing on a generator crushing it inwards a bit.

and I'm not impressed" Captain Drake said, then glared at Wilson and walked towards who pulled out a blaster and shot at him but Captain Drake just raised a claw and it deflected off and hit the blaster knocking it of his hoof.

Then a screech was heard, Captain Drake grabbed his shield and turned blocking a metalclaw fist, the sound of metal against metal rang out. Captain Drake threw a kick but was blocked, then Captain blocked a hit dodged a kick spun clipped a hookick against his face then kicked him in the chest sending him through a wall and seconds later Thrax came flying at him slamming into Captain knocking him over but Captain Drake rolled to his claws dashed forward bashing his shield in Thrax's stomach sending him back then closed in and slammed an uppercut in his lowerstomach grabbed his suit and slammed him into a railing, then kneed him in the side and kidneys hoisted Thrax up slammed him on the walkway backed up.

Thrax shook his head and stood up with hardly a limp and they clashed again Captain threw a punch but it was caught in the metal claw and then Captain Drake caught a claw with his own to, then drove Thrax into the rail and onto his knees.

Then Thrax stomped on Captain tail with his metal hindleg making the drake roar in pain but losing his grip and got knocked down with a metal fist to the jaw, then as the Griffon jumped at Captain he was sent back with a kick to the stomach into a wall. The two got up the slight pain in Captains tail went away in seconds.

"What kind of metal is your arm and leg made of it's hard as my shield" Captain Drake asked.

"Adamantium but unlike your shield your shield and shield is made of two metals Adamantum and another hard and vebration absorbent and heat resistant, Vibranium" Thrax told him "when I was still good , I saw the hero who use to own that shield before he was killed and they were thrown in Tartarus make them" he told Captain Drake.

"Who did that anyway?" Captain asked.

"it was Celestia's mother" Thrax told him, then dashed at Captain Drake with enhanced speed and swung but Captain Drake blocked the metal fist and knocked away a kick with his own "What you have is last of it" Thrax said Captain Drake then sent a powerful uppercut to the metal part of the chin sending the Griffon flying, jumping he grabbed a hind leg and threw Thrax on the ground breaking the concrete, he spat out some blood and a tooth, Thrax growled and flew back up and pulled out a lance Captain pulled out his sword and blocked it and swung clanging against the shaft, blocked a low thrust and stepped on it with a foot and slammed his shield in Thrax's metal jaw and kicked him away at the other end, then really hard stomped on the walkway making the thing catapult the Griffon over to him and Captain Drake jumped spun and slammed a fist in his face making him fly into the wall breaking it.

Thrax stood with a groan and his eye widened as a shield slammed into his metal lens, screwing up the vision of the robotic eye Captain Drake then caught his shield with a claw as it came back and walked over but Wilson grabbed Thrax and warped out, then the factory exploded again the building getting weaker, Captain and Bucky ran to the top of the walk ways to reach an exit but the plateform fell off and so did the walkway.

"Now what?" Bucky asked, Captain picked up his stuff and placed it on his back then looked at the support and focused on his inner dragon strength and with his eyes glowing brightly and fiercely grabbed the metal support and releasing yells and groans he pulled and yanked hard as he could his muscles bulging under his scales and suit the bolts and screws popped off and with a roar he ripped the heavy iron support from it's place tearing off chunks of concrete and rafters and tin and dust, he then flied up and then picked it up and pushed it over smashing a big hole in the wall leading outside.

"Theirs our exit" Captain Drake said as Bucky and him ran across the support and jumped out as the building exploded and burned to the ground.


	37. Chapter 37 Boss Hoggs reveal

At Bug Bear Territory

Strike was glaring at the army vehicles that arrived and a dozen of uniformed army stallions with rifles and one tubby and large stallion with stalky legs and neck and a big head the name Boss Hogg was on his tag.

"Hello Jack" He said with husky voice to the Commander of Strike.

"What are you doing here?" Jack demanded.

"To talk to your new soldier" Boss answered.

"Captain Drake isn't here he is on a mission" Jack hissed "and we both know Celestia told you to do it" he said.

"Even if she didn't this creature is dangerous" Boss told him

"There is no lie there but he is helpful more helpful then any of your or my troops" Jack replied, then a whoosh was heard and Captain Drake landed on the ground with a stolen air ship from the hydra base and 1000s and 1000s of soldiers walked off and Bucky walked out followed by Captain Drake himself.

"Good Idea for raiding this Captain better than flying back here" Bucky smiled then frowned when he saw Boss Hogg and his army "Commander whats going on?" he asked.

"Skippy here wants to Capture the savior you told us about" Jack told him, then Captain Drake frowned.

"Who is this pony?" Captain Drake asked.

"This would be the one who is trying to catch you, Boss Hog" Jack told him, Captain Drake just looked at the pony.

"Are you coming or do we have to do it the hard way" Boss Hogg said.

"I don't have time for this I'm still on edge after my battle with Thrax and I'm in no mood for this" Captain Drake "So back off or I'll have Drakezilla tell you" he said as he dropped his shield and sword "Because he would certainly like to" he smirked as his eyes glowed neon and turned into razor thin slits and a deep guttural growl came from his throat.

"But take my warning you won't like me when I'm angry" Captain Drake told Boss Hogg as he opened his wings to take off, then soldiers loaded their weapons and pointed them.

"If you fly out of here you will be an enemy of Equestrian's army" Boss glared.

"Trust me you don't want me as your enemy or my other side because unlike me where I give three chances, he doesn't" Captain Drake told him.

"Fire" Boss Hog ordered then the stallions opened fire bullets ricochet and flattened off his scales, Captain Drake just crossed his arms.

"Drakezilla it is then" Captain Drake told them, then Strike and the Wonderbolts backed up as Captain Drake growled and his eyes glowed brighter and he transformed into Drakezilla shredding the uniform to pieces, he looked like his true form but still maintained the size of 100 foot building and stood on up tall spreading his wings wide and let out a massive roar that shook the ground.

 **"Lets Dance"** Drakezilla's voice spoke, then charged and smacked a army vehicle with a claw sending it smashing more, he then punched multiple with a single hit sending soldiers flying and tail smacked somemore.

Send the choppers" Boss Hog ordered, then soldiers dove to the ground as a powerful stream of white hot flames lighten the vehicles on fire, then sent another blast that imploded them sending them in the air, then Drakezilla flew up grabbed two vehicles with guns in his claws and crushed one of them throwing one against a wall and throwing the other into another destroying both. then he bursts of laser blasts smacked into him he just glared and reared up, letting out a roar he slammed his claws on the ground making the ground quake, split and uproot sending the soldiers up and getting forward he smacked them with his wing sending them into a wall knocking it over.

Then the choppers arrived the size of his claws arrived and Drakezilla just gritted his fangs and glared raising to stand on his legs as high as he could and clenched his claws into fists, his form casting a shadow over the assailants.

"Fire Now!" Boss Hogg barked the choppers fire missles and heavy bullets but they just irritated the dragon further since they weapons that they fired just flattened, bounced and blew up against the superstrong and hard scales.

Drakezilla growled a he grabbed one breaking the rotors and digging into the metal with his claws and smashed it against a wall destroying it, then he smacked another with his tail into another chopper and smacked his claws together they blew up as his palms smacked the choppers into the other. He then blew a fire ball at one from his mouth setting the chopper on fire and sending it crashing into the ground blowing up, then he jumped forward and landed on more destroying them spinning smacking his tail and jerking his wings to the sides sending more to the ground. Drakezilla then picked up a tank and threw it into some more crushing them and then with a large clawed foot he smashed them, fire and parts flew out as explosions appeared under his foot.

He then punched a helicopter in it's side denting and destroying it and with a smack of his tail he sent it into another where Drakezilla smashed his hand down slamming them into the ground blowing them up and sending another quake out and leaving a hoofball size hole in the ground, then he snapped one with his mouth crushing the chopper and spat it out, he then ducked under some missles as a big cobra with the Equestria's symbol on it he grabbed the tail turning he smashed it into another sending on the ground in front of him where he stepped on it lazily crushing it then he let out a snarl as he threw the one he grabbed into a tank approaching 30 yards away where Drakezilla flapped his wings down as a armyshell went below him hitting an army vehicle blowing it up then he sent a stream of fire to more getting four, then with a swing he slashed them in pieces, then he dropped behind an Ospray helicopter with missles and rockets grabbing the wings and he snapped one up and one down breaking them off then smacked into a wall blowing up, then he grabbed a HR2S-1 with two claws and pulled downwith a splitting sound of wires and metal he broke it half and then rising up he slammed the two parts in a gorilla like smash on top of two tanks destroying all four up in parts.

Drakezilla then let out a roar and took off before disappearing in a blink of an eye. Then while everypony was not looking Drakezilla appeared behind them all and he turned back to normal size and got his suit and things back on and blasted off in a hypersonic flight.

The boom got their attention and Boss Hogg growled as he saw Captain Drake and Drakezilla got away.

"Don't worry" a soldier told his General "I think I know who Captain Drake is" he said, Jack from Strike glared at him as he now knows who the spy is "your the spy" he said.

"Afraid so I was there with Bucky when he accidentally revealed himself" the soldiers said.

"Will you remember him if we see him" Boss Hogg asked.

"Yes" the soldiers told him.

"Yeah good luck finding him" Bucky called as Strike and Jack left them.


	38. Chapter 38

"So why did you fly out like that?" Thorax asked as Spike returned

"A friend of mine was captured by hydra and I got him out" Spike told him "Had A little chat with Thrax with my fists" he said.

Starlight Glimmer since the two got closer she knew him better than anypony, like Spike knows her "There is more isn't there?" she said.

"Uh no" Spike said, Starlight just looked at Spike with a raised eyebrow "Now Spike I think I know you a little too well to know when you are lying" she told him.

"Okay fine when I was at Bucky's Strike bass, a general from the Equestria's army arrived and tried to capture me under orders of Celestia" Spike told her.

"Aunt Tia did what?" Cadance spoke up.

"Yup, they attacked me and Drakezilla came out and told them to buck off" Spike told her.

"did you or him kill them" Shinning asked.

"Well he yes but only a clawful" Spike replied "I warned them what would happen but no they assaulted me" Spike told him "Some ponies aren't very smart" he said.

* * *

Spike was standing in front of the main 6, Thorax, Princess Cadance and Celestia and Luna explaining what Celestia ordered and issue

"So Your monster side decided to come out and confront them" Twilight said.

"When I was provoked" Spike said sending a small glare to her "I even said back off, nicely" he said.

"You had to attack Equestria's army when they did" Celestia told her.

"None of it would of if didn't go crying to the General who by the way is sorry excuse for a General" Spike shot back "as I said I would have nopony not you or anyone stand in my way" he said.

"If I were you I would lay low" Cadance advise Spike "Since their going to be looking for you" she said.

"They couldn't find their rumps in the dark" Spike scoffed "and Running or flying away is not in my nature" he crossed his arms "I'll fight them at every curve they appear around and if they provoke me for too long I will destroy them all" he said.

"Even you can't fight that many problems" Rainbow Dash sneered.

"Heard that one to" Spike scowled at her.

"I can't believe i'm agreeing to this but Rainbow's right and fighting them will only make things worse" Starlight Glimmer told him.

"Yeah Besides you've been working without a brake and I think some time off will make you less on edge 24/7, no offense" Thorax told him.

"I guess I could use a vacation" Spike agreed.

Later Spike was with Starlight Glimmer "I think I should go to Seaddle Sore it's far from here" he said "I told Zith to keep an eye open if the army pauses or slows down the search" he explained .

"Good idea" Starlight told him, they shared a quick kiss and Spike opened his wings flapping them he flew off then a boom was heard as he went supersonic and disappeared.

* * *

Spike was flying to Seaddle Sore quickly he had been for 4 hours when he saw Seaddle getting closer so Spike slowed down, then he flapped and lowered to the ground and landed softly, The reason why he choose to go to Seaddle Sore was because over the past months Spike and Starlight had stayed in contact with Princess EastStern, she was another one of their friends.

After awhile he arrived at the castle

"State your business" a guard spoke.

"I'm here to see Princess EastStern" Spike told him.

"Wait here" the guard spoke, minutes later he arrived with EastStern she smiled as she moved forward and gave him a firm hug.

"Hello Spike how the days been treating you?" EastStern asked.

"Not so good, I actually just got word Celestia ordered the Equestria's army after me to capture me and Celestia's not doing anything about it" Spike told her.

"So you came here to lay low" EastStern spoke.

Spike just nodded his head "Well you can stay till the search is slower" EastStern told him.

"Thanks i owe you one" Spike said.

"Actually I owe you, this is the lease I can do" EastStern replied.

Past days went by Spike since his stay he made friends with Ruby Sword and Gothymoon he told them were like when he left.

"So you really are hunting Hydra and found their founder and leader" Gothymoon asked.

"Yup a enhanced Griffon with robotic arm leg and eye named Thrax" Spike told her "Turns out he has contact all over Equestria and I've been tracking and hunting them, some of the hydra had moved on and have lifes and wives of their own" he said.

"So some went good" Ruby Sword spoke.

"I wouldn't say that more like changed but I'm still keeping my guard up around them" Spike replied "because if it's one thing my past life had taught me it was never let yourself to be blind from the truth of someponys and don't lower your guard but I was naive" he said.

"Back then maybe but it seems you gotten wiser and more cautious" Ruby Sword studied.

"I just wish I was the dragon that I am now sooner" Spike said "Where I should've listen to no one but me sooner" he said.

"I don't know you seem to listen to Ms. Glimmer and Thorax" Ruby smirked.

"Well I only listen to the ones closest to me" Spike admitted with a small smirk.

Three months past Spike was standing on top of EastStern's castle standing on the highest tower listening and seeing as he spreaded his senses.

"Hey you" Spike heard, Spike looked where it came from, it was Princess EastStern who was frowning at him "What?" Spike asked.

"Get down from there before you draw attention to yourself" EastStern told him.

"Sorry force of habit, I stand on buildings to look for problems" Spike told her as he swept down and landed on the platform gracefully.

"I see you learned to have lighter steps since we first met" EastStern smirked.

"Got tired of breaking the ground when I land so yes" Spike told her, just then Starlight Glimmer teleported next to Spike.

"So whats the word?" Spike asked.

"It seems the army has stopped trying to find you but I would still be careful" Starlight told him.

"Okay" Spike said he looked at EastStern "Thanks for letting me stay" he smiled.

"Your always welcome here as I said and thanks for helping me with my rule it really lightened the load" EastStern said.

"No problem" Spike said then he and Starlight Glimmer teleported away.

* * *

As soon as he got back from Seaddle Sore he was in his home looking, he saw no soldier from Equestrian army in any place of Equestria they probably went back to where they belong.

"Seems to be clear for now" Spike told himself, then minutes later he was back on his job. Hours later it had turned dark and the moon rose up Spike in his suit was in Manehatten standing on a building looking down on the ponies.

He then heard sirens in the distance, he then took a mighty leap to another building and stuck to the wall with his claw hands and feet, then with a mighty motion with his arms he jumped to a pole and stood on it and with a flap and jump he reached the top of the building where he went to a superspeed run zipping with a blur around turns and around ponies, across building walls and up the side of buildings, he then ran to a skyscrapper where he leapt a good 7 feet forward on his feet and with his legs coiled he jumped with a blur to top part of the skyscrapper and landed on the side of it where he dug his claws in and climbed to the top of the peak and zooming in where the Sirens were and four robbers both with enclosed carts with guns on the side with their henchmen pulling it, they were running with police ponies in hot pursuit.

Just then a whoosh was heard and a figure slammed into the cart lifting it up off the ground, then a well aimed stream of fire burns the stirrups off unhitching them then the guns were melted with fire and the ponies looked up and in the air was hovering in the air 10 feet above them was Captain Drake with a cart above his head with a single claw hand he then sunk his claws of his other hand into the underside of it and with a grunt he ripped open the underside dropping the robbers on the roof of the second cart, then with a swooped in and ripped open the back part and quickly knocked out the robbers then flew off into the air with a sonicboom

After that he was back to hunting Hydra bases, they looked to be built on the most distant and remote parts of Equestrian Territory. Later a hydra base in the Undiscovered West was broken down in four pieces as powerful kick thrown by Captain Drake, he punched and bashed left and right at the hydra Soldiers, he ran blocking blasts with his shield he rolled under some grabbing a soldier by the waist, he stood back up picking up the soldier and threw him into a wall, he sent a thrusting frontkick into ones stomach as he flew up with a jet pack smashing against a wall the pack blew up sending the soldier flying into a clothesline, then spinkicked another and hookkicked him in the head, then grabbed him in a chokehold before turning and throwing him into another soldier where he kicked the second one into a wall, then he backkicked in the chest behind him followed by snapping around plowed the soldier through a pillar with a rightcross to the chest.

He then jumped forward and kneed one in the face and spun and rearkicked him across the room, ducked under a swing and plowed a uppercut and knee to the stomach and knocked the soldier down with a backfist before kicking him across the room like a football into three more where he flew two and yelling knocked all threw through a wall with a massive roundhouse punch to the face, he then sent a combustion blast at their fuel tanks before flying through the roof as he a bigger one right down into the first one the collided and imploded the entire building up.

"One down 10 to go" Captain Drake said.


	39. Chapter 39

Captain Drake was in a place in the Forbidden Jungle where seven 6 feet long demon cat like creatures were guarding an entrance each had the Hydra symbol bred on it's shoulder

"Hydra making monsters huh?" Captain Drake mumbled, then one sprang at him Captain Drake caught a foreleg and the throat with his claws "Which means I get cut louse a bit" he smirked grimly as he ripped the leg off and snapped the creatures neck like a twig and threw it into a tree. He then blasted a stream of fire at one chest that was running at him burning the fur and flesh and the force sent the demon back where he sprang at it and grabbing its head he threw it hard into a rock head first cracking the rock, Captain Drake marched over grabbed the boulder and crushed it's skull and ripped it in half ducked a swing and like a pair of boxing gloves he slammed one in it's stomach and side and chin and yelling he smashed them together killing the creature.

He then drew his sword and cut two down in two with it, then he ran into the entrance they were guarding, it led to an under ground building.

When Captain Drake arrived he charged and kicked a hydra soldier into a door breaking it then elbowed one in the head grabbing him and frontally kicked another through a wall and flipped the one he grabbed over his shoulder and decked another in the face blocked a kick jumped and doublekicked him in the chest sending him flying down the hall way where Captain Drake ran grabbed another slamming him head first into a wall before he knocked one to the ground with a tail strike, he ducked and kneed on in the lower stomach and turned side rearkicked another in the head, turned and kneed him in the face and knocked him down with a punch to the head.

He then drew his combat knife out and ducked under a strike and slashed the burning blade across the chest, then he threw it with a yell flipping it through the air sending it through seven hydra soldier's hearts, it sank into the wall hilt deep, he then grabbed strike and turned elbowed the soldier hard in the gut and kneed him in the stomach looped his arm around it neck and slammed it into the ground, then thrusting his tail he stabbed one through the heart, then pulled it out and dropped on four claw he swept one off his hooves, then grabbed it's tail and slammed him on the ground leaving a imprint. he then jumped over to the wall climbed up it and grabbed his knife and pulled it out and turned and blocked a baton with it and kicked the soldier in the chest and struck him down with the knife, then he grabbed the ground and with a yell he ripped up a strip of concrete knocking the soldiers off the hooves then hefted it up and slammed it down on a dozen.

Captain Drake then thrusted a claw at a fuel tower 20 feet away it shook and the supports crumbled and snapped it floated up as he used his telekinesis and brought it closer then turning his claw he tipped it lengthwise then with a another thrust of his claw he tossed it at some more and blew a massive fireball at it making a massive explosion that destroyed the building and blowing up the ground it was under, Captain Drake flew out and blasted away.

9 Hydra bases left

Spike was in his home crossing off more names that had changed or his has taking down. He then typed in another name on the list and actually there was actually a link he was a contact of a two store building where several hydra contacts or soldiers trying to hide names came up, he left.

time skip later at a two store building in Trottinham was shown and suddenly a hydra pony was thrown from the second store window.

In the building Captain Drake was smashing through walls and striking the hydra ponies down with his sword, he blocked bullets with the blade and with his shield he then knocked a gun away and stabbed one with his spade then smacked his shield in his head to knock him off his tail, he then grunted and sidekicked another through several walls and out of the building, he then wrapped them all up in a rug then flew through the roof and he threw them up and with a stream of white hot fire turned the group and rug into ash, then Captain Drake blasted off to find one more who lived in a house alone and struck him down after deflecting bullets.

Later he was home and decided to turn in for the night, he took his stuff off hanged them up and warped up and crashed on his bed falling fast asleep.

* * *

Next morning Spike was at Starlights hut, the two were having lunch and laughing. later the unicorn and dragon were out walking around enjoying the sun, Starlight had a video camera she was recording Spike and some filly's skipping rocks Spike was showing them how to do it, for such a fierce and powerful creature he still had a soft spot for her and filly's and colts. the two were walking when suddenly a enclosed cart with jets on the back was boring down on them, Spike quickly stepped infront of Starlight bracing his feet on the ground and held out a firm clawed hand out the cart slammed into his claw stopping it the frame buckled inwards the wheels still rolling Spike placed his other claw under the cart and on the side hoisting it up and slamming it on the ground breaking the wheels and gears. Starlight's horn glowed blue and a blue aura engulfed the jets and they pulled off and she tossed them in the air and with two blasts they were destroyed.

Spike ripped off the door and looked inside and saw a redlight blinking, it was a link to a remote, he looked around and heard a whiring sound he looked and saw a Frisbee size drone flying around, Spike glared at it and focused and he turned invisible seconds later the drone was crushed by something and Spike reappeared with a crushed drone in his claws.

in an allay a Equestrian soldier was looking at a controller screen the fake vehicle was barreling down towards a purple dragon and lilac colored mare the dragon turned and stepped in front of the mare held out a claw and it went static.

 _"What happened?"_ a voice called from his ear piece.

"The feed want dead" The soldier replied.

 _"By what?"_ the voice answered back, the soldier then grabbed a disk drone and flew it out then the thing went dead to.

"Now the drone went dead" he informed.

Then a voice was cleared the soldier turned around with a pistol but then it was grabbed by a purple claw and crushed the soldier looked and saw a frowning Spike with a crushed drone in his other claw.

"Yours I believe" Spike hissed, then he grabbed the soldier and tossed him out of the allay "Ponies of this village don't like spies" he said.

"Lets see if Princess Twilight will handle she has a spy in her kingdom" Spike said he then flew back to Starlight "Get inside and stay hidden" she said.

Starlight Glimmer just nodded and ran, Spike then grabbed the soldier and threw the soldier at Twilight's castle which was 200 yards away

In the castle the main 6 were talking "Maybe we were wrong to judge Spike" Twilight said "If i was there when he needed me maybe we could remain friends" she said.

"If i hadn't let my fear of dragons blind me I could've helped him" Fluttershy sighed

"So we all agree to be there when he needs us" Twilight said.

"Agreed" the others agreed then the doors burst open as a body was thrown a Equestria soldier rolled to the table with a groan and Spike walked in.

"What a throw you threw me from the other end of Ponyville" The soldier said.

"Found a spy that tried to kill me and Starlight" Spike told Twilight.

"Why did you try to kill our friend?" Demanded Twilight making Spike give her a funny look.

"Just wanted to be sure that it was him" the soldier said.

"You don't know me" Spike told him.

"Oh I know you who you are Spike the Dragon" The soldier replied "Or should I call you, Captain Drake?" he said making them gasp "I was there when you stupidly revealed your identity" he said.

"I learned from that" Spike said.

"And another thing you should stay away from others" The soldier spoke Spike got a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"What did you do?" Spike hissed.

"Lets just say we have a way to bring you in" The soldiers said.

Spike's eyes widened with panic and he turned his head to the door "Starlight" he said and he blurred out with superspeed.

Spike was out racing through the streets and he stopped in front of Starlight's hut which the door was broken down, he stepped inside it was a mess tables were over turned and chairs had looked to be thrown around, holes were in the walls like somepony had been thrown into them.

Then Spike spotted Starlight's video camera it looked to be running, he picked it up walking outside and pressed the button to make it run

on the screen

 _Starlight was looking at the video when her door was broken down, several Equestrian soldiers stormed in._

 _"Get out of my house" Starlight snarled._

 _"Get her man her dragon friend will come for her" a well built soldier ordered, he looked mean._

 _"Yes Mordred" they said_

 _The soldiers pounced but Starlight fought back pretty well throwing chairs tossing soldiers with her magic and hitting them with her fronthooves and rearhooves, then Mordred pulled a stun gun and jabbed it in her side Starlight screamed in pain._

 _"Shes weakened get her" Mordred ordered, the soldiers tackled Starlight and pinned her forelegs behind her back and cuffed them, then cuffed her hindlegs and locked a magic blocker on her horn and dragged her out and into a armored army van and they drove off, then the camera went blank._

Spike was glaring at the video he saw and he got furious with each moment, his eyes glowed a bright neon green and turned into razor thin slits, he balled his fists into tight fists in all of Spike's life he has never been so angry he was now, he wasn't even close to this even when Celestia and Luna betrayed his parents or when the main 6 betrayed him, he threw his fists to the sides and jerked his head to the sky

 **"GRAAAAAHHHGGGH!"** the area shook and trembled as Spike let out a massive roar of pure unbridled rage, then he exploded off the ground as he flew back to the castle creating big cracks and sending chunks of the ground flying and sending gust of wind that cracked glass as he flew by with only one thought pounded like a war hammer in his head.

 _"Kill!"_

Back in the castle the girls were trying to get the soldier to talk but he wasn't talking.

"Look trust me when I say you don't want to get Spike pissed off especially when you touched Starlight" Rainbow Dash told him, then suddenly a massive roar of rage rang out shaking the ground and they heard what sounded like a explosion "You did it now" she said. Then the doors slammed open they cracked against the walls and a thunderlike bang echoed as a pair of claws slammed on the ground, they looked and saw a very enraged looking Spike his eyes were glowing bright neon and his slits were razorthin his sharp teeth were gritted in a snarl and he was breathing heavily smoke and flames flew from his nostrils, they gulped because this was the first time Spike had ever been this angry the sheer killing intent was coming from the dragon in massive waves.

 **"Where is she!"** Spike barked in a deep and loud voice.

"Suddenly the soldier was fearing for his life W-w well" he squeaked then Spike let out a angry growl and he blurred to him grabbed him by the throat tightly picking the Soldier up

 **"WHERE IS STARLIGHT GLIMMER,WHERE IS SHE!?"** Spike roared in his face "Talk before I tear out your intestinal track out an inch at a time" he snarled.

"they never told me only Boss Hogg and Celestia knows where the base for Equestria's army" The soldier wheezed out "But you could get the cart they haven't arrived yet" he gasped.

"If I find any of her mane out of place or hurt" Spike threatened the soldier suddenly couldn't breath as the claw on his throat constricted almost to the point of cracking vertebra in the neck "I will break you in half" he hissed and threw him against a wall and ran out and blasted away at supersonic flight.

* * *

Spike was flying in the sky using his eyes to track the tiremarks on the ground, awhile later he found the van. he narrowed his eyes as he increased his speed and went into a falcon dive.

In the van Starlight was cuffed to a chair bolted to the floor she was glaring at her captors. Mordred was answering a call.

"we have his mare Boss Hogg he will come for her" Mordred said.

"Good job Private Mordred" Boss Hogg said through the radio, then suddenly the van came to a screeching halt and it shook as it seemed to be holding back by something, then the thing was picked up from the back the wheels could still be heard moving, the soldiers were sent tumbling around but lucky for Starlight she was bolted in place, then the thing was slammed hard on the ground a sound of breaking axles and motors rang out, the pegs for the wheels bent upwards.

Outside the van purple claws digged deep into the armor van and they pulled, the rear part of the van shook and strained.

Inside the van the soldiers could hear metal strain and angry grunts then a sound of tearing metal came as the back was ripped right off with a yell and thrown away it revealed to be a furious purple dragon with glowing neon glowing eyes revealed itself with a snarl at the open back.

"Don't move or she dies" Mordred barked as he held a pistol to Starlights head but Spikes eyes just glowed brighter and if it was possible his eyes contracted even more, they looked like to be almost invisible they were so thin, he shot at Mordred grabbing the gun and pointed it away and crushing it then punched Mordred hard in the face slamming him into the console then seconds later knocked out and left six badly injured soldiers around the van he glared at Mordred he swung at him but Spike just stepped aside and kicked him into the wall, then rained down more punches on his face.

"Kill Kill kill!" the thought rang in his mind as his punches increased with power and speed blood flew out the soldiers face swelling up and black and bruised, then grabbed him by the neck

"Don't ever touch Starlight ever again" Spike snarled as he used most of his strength to punch Mordred through the van 1000s of feet away, the Soldier skidded on the ground and into a rock knocked out.

Spike glared at Mordred prone body and tore off Starlights cuffs and magic blocker, he carried her out. Spike then picked up the van over his head shook it shaking out the knocked out soldiers and with a yell he threw the van as hard as he could it looked like a speck, the van slammed on the rocky hard ground at breakneck speed exploding.

Spike then breath heavily as his anger dimmed away his eyes turning back to normal, he turned to Starlight and swooped her up in a hug "I thought I was going to lose you" he said with relief Starlight hugged him back tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere" Starlight smiled.

"Lets go home" Spike sighed

* * *

Later a flash of blue Spike and Starlight appeared into Twilight's castle the two glared at the soldier "Get out of Ponyville and never come back" Spike hissed. the ponies and dragon gave the soldier a glare as he passed

an hour later Spike was at Starlight's hut helping her clean up her trashed home, Spike had found the chunks he had ripped up and place them back and with a blast the ground knitted back together and sealed up minutes later it was done

Hours later it was dark and the two were in her hut under the covers cuddling getting some sleep

"Oh I almost forgot" Spike spoke up "You really kicked those soldiers asses" he smirked.

"One can learn a few from you" Starlight replied as he nuzzled his nose with hers and the two retired to the dreamrealm.


	40. Chapter 40 Thrax's second encounter

Spike was in his home alone Starlight was with the mane 6 in Baltimare their friendship was slowly repairing Spike had just finishing his boar and letting out a belch that shook the house, later he was taking a nap when his light flashed and a firealarm like ring stirred him awake, Spike then warped down to his lair and "Activate monitor" he said and his screens turned on and he pressed some buttons and minutes later Los Pegasus appeared on the monitor, his eyes narrowed as he saw a familiar red Griffon.

"Thrax" Spike hissed, he bolted to the claw print and placed his rightclaw on it, the wall opened up and his outfit and sword shield and gadgets came from the floor and walls, he put his uniform on placed his shield on his back and loaded his belt with his gadgets clicking it on to his waist and slipped his fingerless gloves on then put on his boots and hooked them on, lastly slipped his cowl on and opened the shoot and jumped out and blasted away to Los Pegasus at supersonic flight.

In Los Pegasus Thrax was on a war machine with 100,000 hydra soldiers marching through streets when he heard a sonicboom approaching, Captain Drake swooped from the sky and tossed a clawful of smoke disks at them the exploded blinding the soldiers vision then all you see was the glowing streaks of Captain's sword slashing and whirling and blasters firing and deflecting off and yells of pain, then a shield was thrown from the smoke and struck the Griffon in the face knocking him out of the machine.

Then Captain Drake blew the smoke away with his speed and with a flap of his wing's, revealing dead hydra soldiers. The Thrax got up as he heard a straining sound of metal he looked up and saw Captain Drake had lifted the big machine off the ground turned it around and with a savage growl and yell he ripped in half and dropped the halfs on the ground with a loud thud and dropped infront of Thrax and quickly delivered a righthook to his jaw sending him back a dozen feet.

Thrax used his enhanced speed to duck another hit "Your not holding back this time" he hissed as he threw a hit but Captain Drake blocked it followed by another and jumped back to avoid a kick and shot forward and rammed an powerful uppercut to the chin and a leftcross and sidekick to the stomach sending him skidding back 20 feet back and blitzed foward and doubled over the Griffon and his back legs lifted off the ground as a uppercut plowed into his stomach, then his head was grabbed and he was lifted up and slammed hard on the ground and had his claw pressing the Griffons face on the ground.

"I'll never hold back when it come to enhanced beings like you" Captain Drake growled through his fangs, then the Griffons robotic eyes glowed red and let out a small but powerful laser blast but Captain Drake jumped back avoiding it, then Thrax clicked a button and armor sprouted from it covering the rest of his body and some lights glowed red, then Captain Drake Swung hard at the same time as Thrax their fists collided making a small but strong shockwave, Captain Drake got his shield and blocked another one and crouched and slammed a hard rightjab and leftcross to the gut even through the armor Thrax could feel it but stille endured it more and slammed Captain Drake on the ground with a punch to the face tried to stomp on him but Captain Drake caught a it and jerked it away sending the Griffon on the ground next to him Captain Drake stood up grabbed him by the back his grip sinking in the armor and turning he threw the Griffon into a building with a grunt, Captain Drake sprinted at him and speared tackled him with his shield in the stomach sending both through the building and slammed him on the ground leaving a trench on the street and punched him repeatedly in the face with a free claw

"You . think .you can . threaten . innocent . creatures . it makes . me sick" Captain Drake barked with each punch that sent the two further along the street, then Thrax turned them around and slammed Captain on the ground.

"My turn" Thrax he hissed and swung but his right armored fist was caught on the way down by a rightclaw and a viscous lefthook to the face knocked him off, then Captain Drake leap forward twirling and slammed both boots in his chest sending him flying back 40 yards.

"I don't think so" Captain Drake growled, then shot forward with superspeed and with a yell sent rightcross to the diaphragm part caving it inwards and sent the Griffon flying back 30 feet followed by a viscous uppercut to the gut sending the evil Griffon flying 100 feet up and through the middle store of a 10 story building, then 10 seconds later the Griffon limped out and using jets to get back on the ground.

"You can't beat me i'm the infamous Thrax leader of Hydra and you are nothing" Thrax snarled and threw as hard as he could, Captain Drake with his eyes glowing a bright neon caught the arm by the wrist part and caved in the armor covered part of the wrist in a vice like grip, Captain Drake narrowed his eyes and pulled the Griffon closer to his face.

"I am Dracone the lost son of Bahamut and Aurora the king and queen of dragons two of the strongest dragons in Equestria and I'm the protector of this world" Captain Drake hissed, then raised his inner fire the armor he was grabbing was starting to smoke and jabbed the other claw on the chest the armor turned red and drove them through grabbing fur and flesh the griffon screeched as the heat burned the flesh and with a growl he tore out the griffon from the armor and threw him onto the destroyed machine then lowered his inner fire back down and marched forward drawing his sword it glowed and burn dangerously green ,the Griffon then activated some coordinates in on his wrist, then Captain Drake was 3 feet from him and was about to strike down the injured Griffon but then a 7 foot orb made of metal dropped around him and the locks clicked locking the dragon in.

Thrax then exhaled and stood up walked to the orb "Guess what that orb is made to trap and hold dragons your powerless against it even your firebreath is powerless" he said.

"Which means no dragon" Thrax said but was interrupted when a clawed fist slammed suddenly through an inch from the Griffon's face, for once Thrax was filled with fear "can escape" he finished backing up, then the claw grabbed an edge and ripped it open revealing an angry Captain Drake's face, then burst out of it.

"You shouldn't compare me to other dragons" Captain Drake snarled, then jumped forward but the Griffon activated a teleportation device and teleported out just as the sword cleaved through a hunk of the machine.

"Coward" Captain Drake hissed then picked up his shield and placed his things on his back and blasted off and disappeared from view.


	41. Chapter 41 a Fallen Comrade

Captain Drake had smashed open a door to a hydra base in the Yaket Range with his shield drawn infront of himself deflecting blasts off of it and slammed into a group sending them flying blocked a hit with his shield and punched another in the face, then he slammed the edge of his shield in under ones chin in upwards motion knocking him back, then he bashed another one and then he focused at the ground jerked his claw forward and upwards with a grunt ripping up the ground with his telekinesis underneath a bunch of soldiers sending them flying in the air, then zipped past 4 blasts with superspeed and over to the one's frozen in motion striking them down, then coming out of superspeed and threw the last one he struck down into two more 20 feet away.

Then jumped over and blocking blasts off his sword and bashing another in the chest sending him back 4 feet followed by jumping and spinning slamming a rearkick in ones side making him fly backwards. He then deflected more his shield then springing forward he slammed shieldfirst into three more sending two down and spun outside crescentkicked the third one in the head sending him head over hooves on the ground, then stomping hard on the ground in front and pushing forward he prepelled off the ground big spidercracks where he struck and over a line of hydra soldiers to a tower attached to a generator gracefully, he threw his shield hard in a roundhouse punch hitting several, then he did a upward slash to the side smacking several blasts back to the owners of the shots destroying them into ash and did a downward slash sent more blasts back, then he grabbed with both claws on the hilt and chopped the tower at the base making it sway then Captain Drake threw his sword at another stabbing him through the heart, then flew up and caught the heavy tower with ease and with a grunt he threw it at a line crushing them against a wall, then ripped up the giant generator from the ground and threw it with a yell into more equipment making it explode and the shockwave sent hydra soldiers forward to him where he jumped forward getting his sword back and dashing to the side and with a heavy sideslash he chopped them in half.

Captain Drake then whistled loudly and blasters came from behind him as Bucky and a group of Strike soldiers came by his side and together they took down everywave they confronted, then Captain Drake deeply and exhaled powerfully moving his head from right to left sending a torrent of white hot flames at them setting them on fire then Bucky blasted the last one away with his blaster.

"Good riddance" Bucky said.

"Rest in pieces" Captain Drake spoke.

* * *

In Yakakinstan a heavily enclosed Hydra base, Captain Drake was standing on a mountain then his eyes glowed as he flew high into the air "Follow me" he said then he dove down spinning like a top super fast hitting the ground and drilling through.

in the ground base in hydra soldiers were patroling when suddenly a hydra machine with a blaster was launched from the ground as a explosion tore through the ground seconds later the dust and smoke died down and Captain Drake appeared from a large hole with a boot on the edge of the hole with a claw with a combustion blast with his shield in front of him, then blasters shot out of the holes hitting the hydra soldiers, then Captain doused his combustion blast from his claw and with a battle cry he charged deflecting blasts off his shield, then ran up to one and knocked a blaster from his hooves and decked him with a free claw in the face then grabbed the soldier by the collar of his bodyarmor and turning with a claw he threw him 12 feet high and 30 feet onto a hood of a hydra vehicle denting it inwards, then kicked one hard in chest with all he could muster breaking the chest inwards imploding the heart and slamming him into a wall of a base 100s of feet away bones breaking on impact.

Captain Drake then grabbed one by the faceplate picking him up and bashing another with his shield and yelling he threw the soldier into a search light bending the pole inwards and out of the ground, he then punched one hard in the side ribs broke under the armor and kneed him in the chest cracking the sternum grabbing his neck with the crook of his arm took his legs out and tossed the soldier hard on the ground on the top of his head breaking his neck, then grabbed his sword and pulling it out and smacked blasts off of the blade he then held his shield up and spinning he threw it hard flinging it at a pole bouncing off where he sidestepped a blast and roundhoused it slamming it into a hydra soldier knocking him down he heard something firing and he looked and saw missiles coming at him and his soldier. then jumping with a grunt and with a side zip and a strong slash he cleaved them in half making them explode he turned letting the shockwave propel him at a bunch he curled into a ball rolling and smacking into the group sending them flying in different directions then slidding on his knees he slashed with the sword with both hands as he stood the blazing sword cut through their bodies easily. he then jumped in the air and in the middle of 6 with his sword separated in two swords and spinning like a top with the edge of his sword cutting them in two, then flapping his wings he rose up 4 feet off the ground, then he flared them out and flapped hard rapidly creating large gust of wind and dust clouding the hydra soldiers vision.

Captain then rose higher into the sky and 4000 feet up he tucked his wings and dived with a speed of a falling star, The hydra soldiers vision cleared then a streak of green past several lines hundreds were cut down in two or in half the streak stopped revealing Captain Drake in a combat stance, he tilted his blade bouncing a blast off and into it's owner.

He then flew to the roof and smashed through the thick concrete twirling his swords fast then spinning like a top he deflected the blasts, he landed on his feet still deflecting high and low and walking forward, he then intercepted two sabers with his own swords, then a soldier came at him with a saber of his own Captain Drake focused and his combat knife telekineticily shot out of his sheath and blocked the blade turning he struck both down, then with a claw telekineticaly locked with the knife jerked it forward stabbing the soldier in the heart he then pulled it out and with wave with two claw it stabbed another in the chest before pulling it out and kicked it smashing into a electrical box the lights fizzed out plunging the base in darkness the only thing you could see was a pair of glowing dragon eyes and green streaks and lines of his swords.

Then minutes later the lights turned on and the soldiers were all dead, he pulled his knife from the box jerking the blood off and jumped flying out of the hole flew high into the air and with a deep breath and with his eyes glowing solid yellow but swayed like golden flames, his claws holding two big combustion blasts, with a roaring sound he let loose a big stream of whitehot fire from his mouth, then his eyes let out blasts of heatbeams and his claws launched the blasts they looked like two big comets at the same time at the building.

With Strike

"I don't know what he is going to do but I know this much" Bucky started before they ran to the hole "We do not want to be here when that blast hits" he finished before they either dove or just jumped in the hole, the combustion blasts, heatbeam eyes rays and firebreath hit with right dead merging as one slamming into the base with tremendous force completely obliterating the base ground and all of Yakakinstan to shake badly from the explosions fury, seconds later Strike looked from the hole it looked like the base didn't even exist just flames smoke and pieces and scorched ground, Captain Drake floated to the ground and landed on his feet.

"never seen you do those all at once" Bucky said.

"Well you get me to a certain point where I just use them all" Captain Drake told him.

"I'm glade your on our side" Bucky smirked over the days tracking and taking down hydra Captain Drake/Spike and Bucky developed a tight friendship.

* * *

"Then Spike rose and with a massive combined blast he completely obliterated the base there was hardly anything left" Bucky said he and Spike were in Canterlot sitting with the Princesses and the main 6 and Starlight.

"Citizens of Yakakinstan told me it was an earthquake" Celestia said.

"I guess it was strong enough to be felt all over Yakakinstan" Spike spoke "But it did the trick goodbye base 7, at least the base was miles away" he said.

"Yeah I know they like to build their bases in isolated areas" Bucky spoke.

"Can't say I blame them my lair is very remote and isolated" Spike told him "So others won't stick their noses in my business" he said.

"Your lair is probably darker and creepy" Rainbow scoffed.

"Actually his lair is very colorful and light gets inside" Starlight told them.

"it's pretty much what you would see if you were in somepony else's home" Spike said "its hard for hydra to hide from me or my equipment if my senses can't" he told them then looked directly at the Princesses and main 6 "Which means nothing gets by me without me knowing it" he said.

"You eavesdrop on our conversations" Twilight said crossly.

"Sometimes but not always I mostly keep out" Spike told her.

"It's still rude" Rarity spoke up just as cross.

"Like spying on me wasn't" Spike told her with a snort.

"We had no choice Celestia ordered us to" Twilight said.

"So" Spike frowned "I stopped blindly following her and your orders and look where it has got me, a better life that gave me my purpose" he said.

"I've been wondering Spike" Bucky said.

"or do you like to be called by your real name" Celestia scowled "Dracone?" she frowned there was silence "You didn't tell them your real name not even Starlight Glimmer" she said.

"My friends or the one's closest to me get to call me Spike" Spike told her "But my enemies or traitors of my parent's will refer me as my real name Dracone" he said.

"That was not what I was going to say" Bucky scowled "Your powers are almost impossible even for a dragon" he said.

"Because I'm not a normal dragon I'm the last son of the king and queen of dragons Grandson of my Grandfather Draco three of the most powerful dragons to have lived through Equestrian history" Spike told him.

Then Bucky looked at Spike and the story he was told as a youngster and eyes widened with shock at the realization of what kind of Dragon his friend was "Your the son Bahamut and Aurora, my father told me about them, it said they disappeared"

"Well actually they died eons ago" Spike said sadly

"How did they die" Bucky asked.

"They were murdered right in front of me but I lived" Spike told him.

"What kind of disgusting and twisted creature would do such a thing" Bucky demanded appalled making Spike smirk and snicker before controlling himself.

"a serious messed up and paranoid one" Spike said in a evenly tone.

"Anyway" Bucky said "But even you have limits" he told him.

"A few ponies have told me that and I know but I haven't found them yet" Spike told him "I just keep getting better and better and stronger but still no known limits" he said.

"You act like you do" Bucky said.

"To keep my head clear of arrogance that could impact my judgement and rational thinking" Spike told him "Cadance told me to push those kinds of thoughts away" he said.

"Good thing" Bucky smirked "But promise me one thing" he said

"For putting up with me sure" Spike smirked and the rest but Celestia to chuckle.

"If there is some time I'm no longer around if fate decided to cut me out" Bucky spoke.

"If fate ever did that I'd find a spell to make fate into a creature and kick it's ass" Spike promised.

"I don't think there is a spell for that" Starlight chuckled.

"What is this promise your asking?" Spike asked.

"Always stay true to yourself and never give up, but remember I will be with you to the end of the line" Bucky said.

Spike thought for a minute since he was immortal he was safe from death _"Thats a long endless line"_ he thought to himself "Okay no mareflick moments, but okay i won't _Ever_ give up, I haven't so far" he said.

* * *

Somewhere else Thrax was not happy he had gone to his bases only to find them destroyed and tried to contact the soldiers and hydra creatures in hiding but they were dead, since his last battle with Captain Drake he injected himself some kind of serum enhancing his strength and speed, but he knew he had to do more because what if Captain didn't hold back at all so he was trying to find a weakness.

"Thrax" Wilson spoke "i did some research and discovered dragons don't have alot of weaknesses but one thing is their cold blooded meaning" he said.

"the freezing cold is their chink in their armor as one would say" Thrax said "Good but make sure it is enough to hinder or stop that dragon" he told him.

Later Wilson was finished he made some ray guns that fire streams of supercold snow and blasters that fired freezing cold ice bullets they had to wear heavy wool gloves, then Thrax turned to a army of 2000 Hydra soldiers.

"Go and fight to win" Thrax smirked evilly "Hail Hydra" he barked.

"HAIL HYDRA!" the soldiers replied.

* * *

It was night time Spike and Starlight were in a dancing club, they danced like they did at the Gala to a upbeat song then the D.J hit a slow dancing song where the mare and dragon danced to it like a couple at a prom.

Then later they were looking at some stars and Starlight was falling asleep so Spike took her home and tucked her in bed in her hut, then Spike was flying home when he felt a disturbance somewhere, he flew higher into the air where he could see everything he focused his eyes and his vision zoomed 20 feet down on the ground he scanned like a telescope and he saw something on the horizon of Canterlot he saw 2000 hydra soldiers, he knew everpony and Bucky were asleep he had to do this on his own.

He then zipped to where they were at supersonic flight, changing to Captain Drake he landed next to some rocks and zoomed his eyesight on them again and saw there was indeed 2000 and he saw something different they were wearing gloves "Hmm?" he said, he drew his shield and sword blitzing at them with a yell he struck down a line and spinkicked another and bashed another with his shield and he grabbed a blaster pointing it away from him and kneed the soldier in the stomach and turning he sidekicked him into a group 20 feet away, then he threw his shield at a group of three sending the flying he then jumped and grabbing his sword it glowed and swinging it he struck 5 down, then he felt something a soldiers with a gauntlet fired a stream of supercold snow fired at his back, he felt his blood suddenly almost freeze then he suddenly he struck him down but then more fired at him and felt himself slowing knew what was up he then separated his sword and spinning them blocking bullets of ice bullets but some pelted him in the back they did break against his scales but he felt himself getting colder then he focused on his inner fire and raised his body heat burning off the cold.

Then with new renewed energy he moved faster striking more down, then he threw both sword into the hearts of two and grabbed one and threw him 100s of feet up jumped up and grabbed him dropped to the ground and slamming him hard on the ground bones broke and the soldier went limp, he ran forward removing his swords and spreading them apart slicing two on each side in two and breathed a torrent of fire setting a bunch on fire, then he flew over a shot and blast another torrent of whitehot flames, then blurred to a line and sliced them to pieces then he zipped to his shield and stomped on his shield's rim shooting from the groung then he fused his swords as one and swung hard like a baseball bat he slammed it against his shield sending it flying hitting a group then he jumped high and forward and coming down he slammed his foot hard on the ground making a tremor that made the closest stumble he breathed a blast of fire around him, he then used his sword to pick up a big chunk and he shot forward and frontally kicked it sending the rock at incredible speeds slamming into the chest of one killing the soldier instantly.

He then spun threw his shield at some more at an arc hitting them all he jumped to the side and grabbing his sword with his other claw he sliced them in two and grabbed his shield and blocked blasts from regular blasters, then jumped forward blocking iceblasts from two and he dropped i front and dropped on the ground rolling he slammed his shield under one's chin before sidekicking him into another before did a jumping knee in ones face and with a roundhouse and a 540 kick slammed him into some more for before throwing his shield up and with blurring speed moving he shot forward and sliced down a line before catching his shield by jumping and threw his shield with a spin at a lines legs knocking them off then he shot forward like a bullet striking them down with the blazing sword and blew white hot flames at another line he then threw his swords hard like spears streaking through several in a line before the sword went back to normal stuck into two hydra solider's hearts before he punched one hard in the chest caving in the armor and chest bones and the force sent him backwards 100s of feet away and he twisted over some iceblasts approaching three and he blew whitehot fire at them and decked one in the helmet denting it inwards and grabbing his face and turning he threw the soldier into a rock 40 yards away head first a crack was heard and he went limp.

Captain Drake stabbed his sword into the ground and grabbed two by the throats he jumped over some blasts being shot at him from behind and broke the twos necks with a squeeze, he blew a stream of fire then flying through the air dodging blasts and blowing a long stream of fire down on the soldiers, then he flew above the ground and plowing into a line sending them flying he then spun blowing whitehot fire at them he then grabbed one and brought him 1000 feet in the air and threw him at the ground hard then grabbed a boulder and ripped it up from the ground and split in half and blitzed forward he slammed them into two each flying and picking up more til he got 12 on each and with a yell he shoved the boulders hard against the ground hard as he could squashing them, then lit the boulders and the squashed soldiers on fire on full blast, nothing was left, just molten rock.

He saw the sun was starting to rise he realized he been fighting all night and Captain had to wrap this up, then using his superspeed he ran around them quickly making a vortex then seconds later he started to fly around and up making a massive tornado that sucked up the hydra soldiers and rising higher til he was 1000s of feet in the air he stopped letting them fall hard on the ground bones breaking some died on impact others were badly injured then he ran around the remaining with superspeed again but even faster making another vortex that deprived of them of oxygen they dropped to their hind legs holding their front hooves to their throats choking from the rapidly loss of oxygen then seconds later they fell limp, then wanting to clean this up he ran around them all making another tornado then flew faster around the tornado spun faster lifting all the soldiers up then Captain Drake flew to the top and with a heavy inhale the fire built up as he used his inner fire to make it hotter and brighter the flames appeared in his throat and quickly flickered flames at the corners of his mouth but held it in for a second longer and with a loud roaring sound the flames shot out of his mouth like a dam bursting open at the tornado setting the thing on fire the fire swirled with the fire and the hydra soldiers started to fall apart into ashes before they were completely gone then he stopped and the winds and fire died down ashes of the soldiers fell.

"phew" Captain Drake exhaled then he picked his sword and shield up and flew away. Then he flew all over Equestria finding more bases but so far he found nothing so he flew back to his lair to hear anything he turned a knob to find anything then he turned the contraption slowly then Captain drake looked on the screen on the two _Dragon Ears_ since he got tired of just calling it contraption, it showed a wavelength so Captain turned the knob to focus in on it.

 _"Are the weapons set on the train"_ Wilson's voice said.

 _"Yes sir"_ a hydra soldier told him.

 _"Lets roll out"_ Wilson said again, Captain Drake turned typing where the wavelength came from and let out a yawn he was up for 24 hours and hadn't got any sleep he was starting to feel it's effects but he focused on his goal and the drowsiness went away, he then flew out he landed infront of Bucky and Jack the head of Strike.

"Whoa" Jack said.

"Just received a word that hydra is on a train supplied heading to the smokey mountains so" Captain Drake started.

"Meaning there is a base in the smokey mountains" Bucky told him.

"But it must be cloaked or under ground because i flew over there last night and couldn't find nothing" Captain Drake told them.

"How long were they on the train?" Jack asked.

"When I heard them they were just leaving Hallow Shades" Captain Drake told him

"Okay put a team together and stop them" Jack ordered.

"we will leave at once" Bucky told him then him and Captain went to round up their team.

* * *

Later Captain Drake and Bucky had rounded their comrades up and were waiting between the Smokey Mountains and Captain used his dragon eyes to zoom outwards and find the train and Bucky was using a high class telescope which was half as good as Captain's eyes, then the train seemed to go to Mount EverHoof up to the tracks half way up.

"Hmm?" Captain Drake said.

"what is it?, your eyes are better than mine or this telescope" Bucky said.

"Well it seems they took a detour hydra built railroads near Mount EverHoof and they are going there" Captain Drake said.

"Of course when we were captured I heard Thrax say he was going to build a railroad but he didn't say where but now we know" Bucky said. then Captain activated his teleportation device and teleported them 2000 feet above the train, the train's metal looked to be the ones on the robots hydra makes and was of course spray painted black and hydra symbol.

"Their moving like a dragon is after them" a soldiers spoke.

"Because there is one after them" Captain told him, the soldiers activated their jetpacks and Captain Drake opened his wings and when the train was 20 feet away.

"Now" Captain Drake ordered and they jumped, his comrades turned on their jetpacks to slow their fall and guide them while Captain just used his wings to glide, then when he was over it he tucked them in and dropped quietly on the roof then the others joined him.

The group walked stealthy on the roof and then Captain jumped down a gap between the trams followed by Bucky Captain cut through the hinges with his sword and then kicked down the metal door he crept through the trams with he shield in front and sword pointing forward around the edge of his shield like a spear Bucky was right behind him moving his blaster to the side and back.

Then suddenly he heard a ping they turned and but it was only a mouse they just sighed and walked on then Captain Drake stopped in his tracks almost making Bucky run into him.

"What is it?" Bucky asked, Captain looked at the mouse again then the things eyes glowed blue and it's mouth opened.

"Move!" Captain Said pushing Bucky away as the mouse shot a burst of freezing cold ray of water at him it froze leaving him encased in ice.

"Spike!" Bucky said then hydra agents stormed in.

"They fell for that, simpletons" a hydra soldier sneered, then the ice around him started to steam and melt, then it cracked and it exploded off, Captain Drake shivered and then he raised his inner fire warming himself up then Captain and Bucky took out the soldiers together.

He then blew fire at the mouse when he stopped it revealed to be a robot in mouse form and had a freeze ray, Captain Drake then stepped on it crushing it under his boot.

"Don't let those things touch you" Captain Drake told Bucky. Captain then he backed up and shot forward and slammed his shield into a door breaking it off the hinges he deflected blasts off his shield and jumping he twirled slammed the edge of his shield in ones head followed by the legs taking him off his hooves and roundhoused him in the face through the window. he then rolled under a freeze ray blast and a blaster blast and he threw his shield at one and with superspeed he moved ahead of it thing moving in slow motion and grabbed both one by his head and another with his tail wrapped around his neck and slammed him into the door breaking it down and knocking down several and stopping he threw his sword into the heart of one 7 feet away and ran back to his shield in superspeed grabbing it and getting his sword back stopping in front of a soldier and dropping his shield on the ground grabbing his sword striking him down and things returned to normal speed for him the soldiers he struck fell into the walls doors and ground dead.

Bucky ran up to his side and they hurried through the train, then 30 soldiers surrounded them and more poured in from the trams ahead. Captain Drake stood back to back with Bucky then they ran forward. Captain Drake then swung his shield around bashed left and right, kicking left and right. he grabbed one pulled him in hard and clotheslined him off his hoofs on the ground, he then ducked a swing and decked one in the face with a rightcross and then kicking his boot at the hindlegs knocked them out from under him and spun and hookkicked him in the temple and turning and rearkicking him into a wall.

Captain Drake then dodged a attack and grabbed him by the back of the collar yanking him and slammed him on the ground then grasped a hindleg turning he smacked the soldier into another one followed by whipping around and throwing him into two more, he jumped over a blasts and getting his sword swinging it around his midsection smacked more blasts at their owners, he then put his sword away grabbed a freeze ray and after deflecting blasts he blast them with the freeze ray turning them into frozen statue he then ran forward throwing his shield at more he grabbed the metal rim from door sinking his claws in he ripped it from the frame and zipping forward he wrapped it around three soldiers, he then jumped over a freeze ray blasts it hit the trains wall freezing it, then he kicked the frozen soldiers at him squishing him between the wrapped up soldiers and frozen statue, then grabbed them and with a yell he threw them through the frozen wall, then he regrouped with Bucky who was holding his own and aided him and they struck the last down together.

Captain passed the door and a bunch and shot them with his new borrowed weapon freezing them and then he smashed their statues like glass with a free clawed fist or kick and went into another tram and saw four one of the soldiers fired a grenade at him it him in the chest blowing up and sending him into a wall hard he sunk his claws in the metal wall and with a grunting sound he ripped off a big hunk of the door frame and wall from the floor to the roof it looked like he ripped off a piece of paper and he threw it at them three ducked but one got crushed then he whirled his sword blocking blasts and shot at them with the freeze ray he was starting to know why they wore thick gloves when it fires the metal turns freezing to a deadly cold his claws were starting to feel numb and get stiff.

"Thats not good" he said then a soldier shot him with a big blasts of a freeze ray blast in the chest encasing his upper body and half of his lower body in ice but then another soldier fired a stream of freezing cold water to keep the ice strong then Bucky shot his blaster at them. Captain Drake knew the longer the ice stayed on the worse it will get so he grunted and shattered the ice off with a jerk of his limbs, then he found them too stiff to move so when he got to the next tram he hid behind a shelf and he reached for his shield but the door closed up cutting off his shield and Bucky.

Captain then hid as two appeared and blasted at him but he stayed hidden behind a tall metal cart then Bucky melted through the hinges of the door

Captain Drake then sniffled and then breathed a big stream of fire shot out of his mouth melting through the metal cart and setting one on fire, he then he hid behind a tall seat as the other opened fire and Bucky kicked down the door with Captain Drake's shield and sword since that got left behind to, Captain then grunted as he lit a combustion blast since he had to put more effort into it and as the soldier fired he jumped out and threw the combustion blast at it they hit and blew a big hole in the side of the train and the force knocked them back into the walls and Bucky to fall out the hole.

Captain then sneezed sending out a stream of white hot flames burning the last into a burnt husk, Captain Drake then glowed slightly as the stiffness and cold want away then it stopped and Captain Drake looked out and saw Bucky holding on to a stair rung, Captain then jumped out and after getting control he sunk his claws into the metal and getting his footing he skimmed across to Bucky.

"I got yah!" Captain Drake said over the hollowing wind and he held out a claw an inch from Bucky "Grab my claw!" he hollered, Bucky then released one claw and reached to take Cap's claw when suddenly a blaster fired destroying the spot he was grabbing he fell but he then groaned as he grabbed the lower part leaving clawmarks on where he grabbed then applying more pressure to his grip he grabbed a hunk close to the bottom with his boots almost touching the wheels he grabbed Bucky's claw forearm but the wind was making him lose his grip.

"Grab my claw!" Captain yelled again, Bucky reached with his other but Cap's grip slipped and Bucky was sent plummeting into the crevice 1000s and 1000s feet down screaming Captain couldn't do anything but watch in grief and horror as his best friend fell out of sight, then Captain Drake squeezed his eyes close tightly a tear slipped down from under his cowl, then the grief and horror shifted into a grief stricken rage tears of anger fell as he tilted his head to the sky as he let a roar of of rage and anguish then his muscles started to burn and his body steamed then his suit expanded and turned to shreds as Drakezilla in all his fury came out roaring with rage quickly turning 100 feet tall, then he jetted his wings forward getting ahead of the train with breakneck speed.

"Abandon train" a Strike soldier yelled they activated their jetpacks and flew away because when Drakezilla comes out you better for cover especially if it was you who unleashed the beast. Then he swerved infront of the train 5 feet away shot forward and swung a clawfist hard the train slammed fall force into Drakezilla's fist stopping with a screech all the glass in the windows of the train all the way to the rear shattered and motors blew from the wheels and several trams buckled downwards from the strain and the metal wrinkled the front cart pulling the train buckled inwards all the way to the cab then Drakezilla tore open the trams open breathing fire in he then knocked two off the tracks down on mountain, he then swung downwards buckling the tram inwards at a V angle breaking through the tracks and sent the rest of the train on the edge of the crevice and stomped on 3 trams crushing them flat then Drakezilla reached down grabbing the train and tugging he ripped the line of trams into two lines grabbed the middle metal groaning as it got crushed inwards then with a roar of rage he opened his arms wide and slammed the lines together breaking them more and more, then Wilson decided to jump but a Strike soldier swiftly grabbed him and flew away, then with a final slam they exploded all that was left was a twisted and bent hunk of metal with a yell he threw the scrap 1000s of miles away.

Drakezilla started to attack the rails taking out supports grabbing strips and bending them upwards before tearing them off bolts and bits of wood and steel popping out he then smashed them into more supports breaking them off and he slammed his claws down on the ground making the ground shake and crack then slammed his fist on the ground breaking it more then with each hit sent tremors 100 miles out and cracks to spread for 1000 miles and the impacts jostled the supports from the ground the collapsed down, then he turned his head to the sky and breathed a 30 minute long stream of whitehot fire in the sky, then he stopped looking at the damage his eyes locked with the suit below him that rebuilt itself and his sword and shield he let a sigh and growl slipping down to 10 feet tall, then his face twisted with fury and blasted away at high hyperspeed going to the Smokey Mountains.


	42. Chapter 42 Obsession

Drakezilla arrived at the Smokey Mountains then breathed a ball of fire at mountain tip, call it a lucky shot but he destroyed a cloaking device and a large Hydra filled with hydra versions of the army tanks but fired blaster shots large gauntlets filled with missiles and new machines, machines the size of a large rock, spiderlike machines that could fire high power laser beams, he slammed on the ground 100 yards away with a yell he charged.

Hydra soldiers appeared behind a wall and fired long range rockets and blasts at Drakezilla but they just exploded or blast off of his scales, he increased his speed quickly closing the gap he smashed through the wall with a roar and strong punches the walls crumbled sending the soldiers falling on the ground and breathed whitehot fire burning them into husks and he growled as he grabbed a spiderlike weapon that shot at him and tore it in half and jumping he smashed them on top of more crushing them and threw the halves away he turned to a vehicle thats was speeding at him firing blasts slammed his clawed hands on the hood buckling it in and grabbing it he picked it up and threw towards the warehouse blowing up a wall, he turned swatting more away with his claws slashing them as they flew back and spining in a circle sent more flying with his tail and snapping out his wings sent more flying he grabbed a soldier and threw him into a wall and punched another 20 yards away.

Drakezilla then ripped up a chunk from the ground threw it at a spider making it explode, then he grabbed the underside by the side picked it up blocking blasts like a shield and threw it at another making it blow up. He grabbed a barrel of a tank squeezing the metal as somepony fired making it blow up in side he then grabbed the side and ripped it off and swung the upperpart into another one he then threw it at a gauntlet destroying it, he grabbed under side of it and lifted it up and jumping high he dropped back down and with a roarlike yell smashing the tank on top of the damaged tank blowing both up on impact he then flapped his wings jumping over a blast and slammed his fists on the ground making a quake that tore up the ground sending the closest off their hoofs and sent a shockwave that blew them away and sent a long stream of fire turning them into ash, he punched a spiderweapon in the head crumbling it inwards then reached grabbed the hunk and tore out parts and wire then slammed a uppercut in it's abdominal at full force punching through the metal to the top he grabbed the rim of the hole and pulling he tore apart the machine.

The beast turned when he got shot with blasters and dashed forward slamming into a bunker destroying it the soldiers tried to get to safety, but Drakezilla swung with a fist slamming it into three sending them flying grabbing one and crushing him and threw him away and smacked another into a gauntlet 5 feet from him hard bones broke he then marched up to the gauntlet grabbing it with his arms around it he ripped it from the ground and with a roar he smashed it on the ground smashing it into pieces then he kicked the missiles hard to the warehouse it exploded.

Drakezilla got attacked by the spidermachines which crawled on him like any spider does and blasted with the laser beams but just made Drakezilla angrier he grabbed one by it's head crushing it and slammed it on the ground then used it as he spun around bashing more with it and he then slammed it on top of another blowing them up, he roared as he lashed out with his arms with a snapping turn around knocking more off then spun again and jumped throwing the rest off his back and then landed on top with a belly flop crushing them. he then ripped up another gauntlet swinging it like bat smashed more then with a yell he smashed on top of more crushing them, he then threw the last hunk at a hydra Humvee hard flipping the car in the air but Drakezilla caught it over his head, he sunk his claws tighter and with a savage rip he tore it in half and with a roar and a growl he threw the half's into the last four destroying them.

He then breathed fire at the remaining soldiers turning into ash or burnt husks he let out a roar of frustration and shrunk down back into Spike who had a look of grief in his face and blasted away at high hypersonic flight away from the destroyed base.

* * *

Spike flew to Bug Bear Territory he arrived but this time slowed down and landed slowly, The Comrades who were with him had returned Jack came to him.

"Hi Spike" he said solemnly "I'm sorry for your loss" Jack said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save him" Spike said.

"We are going to burn his things" Jack said.

"Okay" Spike answered.

"I think you should on to this" Jack said placing a platinum threaded platinum coin with a flame design on the face in his palm and walked away, he gripped it in his hand. later he lit Bucky's things on fire that were in a open space when it was over they put the things into a hole with a grave next to the others that had died.

Later it was just Spike looking at the grave

 _James Buchanan Barnes_

 _Bucky_ was in the middle, then Spike clawed some written and left the necklace on the head of the stone and left, on the grave.

 _good soldier and friend, a true hero_

"Good bye, my friend" Spike whispered he looked and saw his comrades had brought his suit and things and put them back on then broke into a run out of Strike base and blasted off at just transonic flight, he wasn't in the mood for super or hypersonic.

Hours later Spike avoided going out in the day so when it was late at night, he was wearing a long coat buttoned up covering his suit his cowl was pulled down hanging down the back on the inside of his coat he sent his sword and shield back to his house, he was sitting alone in a doughnut shot in the Crystal Empire he just fished his 100th doughnut, he read the newspaper boredly and it showed the mangled remains of the hydra train.

 _"Wreaked derailed train falls from the sky"_

Spike threw it in the trash and then ordered a hundred more in a big box paid for his things with a bag of bits and said "Keep the change" he said with no emotion, then walked out to the castle sat in the dinning table in the kitchen with the lights off and started eating the doughnuts.

He picked up another newspaper on the table " _Tremors reported throughout from miles away from the Frozen North to Canterlot"_

Then Cadance walked in "We haven't heard from you all morning" she told him.

"I wanted to be alone" Spike told her.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened" Cadance told him.

"Did you know since I have immortality and an advance healing and regeneration which doesn't just work on my flesh or scales but also my cells which means I will never die of eating too much and I can't get drunk or if dragons can even get drunk" Spike replied, then Cadance sat next to him.

"Celestia did say your healing and metabolism burns way faster than a normal dragon's should" she said "she said it can effect that" Cadance told him.

"it wasn't your fault" Cadance told him.

"You've heard the reports then you know it's not true" Spike told her.

"Did you respect him?"

"Of course I did"

"Then stop blaming yourself"

"I guess you were right about having limits I mean whats the point I have all these powers but I can't save one comrade that was close to me"

"Stopping death is even above your powers, I don't think he would want you to blame yourself for something you can't change"

Then Spike knew it was true then his his dark emotions stirred in him as his hatred for hydra grew "I promise I won't rest till all of hydra is wiped clear off Equestria" he hissed, then his eyes narrowed and glowed green "All of them" he said.

* * *

With renewed energy and anger he was flying at supersonic flight back to his home and got his sword and shield on his back and flew, he got word that hydra soldiers were heading to Manehatten with jets size airships, each were 9 feet in length.

Captain Drake gritted his teeth as he flew at one with his fists and with a yell he smashed into it blowing it up, he moved flying through a missile and grabbed one by the wing and with his eyes blazing neon he spun yanking the aircraft and throwing it into another blowing both up then sunk his claws deep in one ripped out it's engine and threw it at another hitting one and breathed a high concentrated stream of whitehot flames hitting three setting them on fire and blowing them up.

He then tore off the tail of a aircraft making it it spin out of control on the coast of Manehatten blowing up, he then pulled his sword and separating the sword and shot at one three fired rockets but with blasts of fireballs from his mouth hitting them blowing them up blinding the pilot's vision and with a blurring speed he sliced two aircrafts and pilots in half with a savage strike, then landed on the third and stabbing the engine blowing the aircraft up, he swooped under a aircraft and shooting up he snapped it half and blew up the pieces with two combustion blasts from his mouth.

seconds later they were all destroyed and he flew at a faster speed as the fire in his heart blazed hotter, he started hunting down hydra contacts. a hydra contact was thrown across a room smashing a glass table from an impact of a chest breaking punch crushing the heart. at another house three that were sharing secrets were struck down by a blazing sword, at a warehouse several hydra contacts were there when they and the warehouse was blown up by a combined heatbeam eyes on full blast and big combustion blasts colliding into the building.

then all over day and night contacts or hydra spies were struck down or blown up from a blast inside a house. Captain Drake was flying almost to hyperspeed at a battleship approaching from the Lunar sea he then raised his inner fire and with a yell brought it out the outline of his body then spinning and looking like a fireball smashed through the bow of the battle ship plowing through all the way to the stern then diving into the water he was almost touching the button when he propelled himself up at great speeds right at the middle snapping it in half sinking into the Lunar ocean then the ones in the ship had jumped out then Captain using his supersonic speed ran around the surface making a funnel that swept up the hydra ponies in the air where they were struck down by a blazing sword falling into pieces when the funnel stopped.

* * *

San Palomind Desert when the sun was setting

Captain Drake landed with his shield deflecting blasters blasts, with a yell he threw his shield hard as he could at an angle hitting a line then he dropp at a line and with a growl and a swing of his blazing sword struck the line down in half with a single strike, then with a long stream of whitehot flames lit hydra soldiers on fire, then raising the flames with his inner fire turned them into ash in seconds leaving just a scorched ground.

The Hydra soldiers left ran in terror from the dragons wrath but the creature attacked them without mercy, they ran because they didn't see Captain Drake they just saw a monster.

then he ran to the Hydra base at a supersonic run striking down the slowmotion moving Soldiers he reached the base wall and not slowing down smashed right through the 4 layer of thick enforced concrete screeching to a halt, he breathed fire at the generators blowing them up then Captain Drake flew high into the sky and lit balls of combustion blasts and with a yell he shot down with two clenched fists like a comet then he reached the base ground with a yell he slammed fists first on the floor the building imploded at the titanic amount of force the blasts left a huge bonfire with Captain Drake standing in the middle all you could see through the smoke was a pair of blazing slitted eyes before they vanished.

* * *

The main 6, Discord, Princesses, Shinning Armor, Thorax and Starlight were looking at the reports of destroyed buildings and dead hydra ponies or creatures, Stallions, mares, Pegasus, pegasi, unicorns, Diamond dogs and Griffons Etc.

"Does his anger for them knows no bounds" Celestia said breaking the silence.

"This is more than anger Sister this is full blown rage" Luna spoke.

"This Obsession is growing too dangerously"

"Yeah Obsession can turn into Arrogance"

"Is Obsession really bad?" Thorax asked.

"In small amounts it's fine but you let it grow out of control, it can take effect" Luna said.

"Yeah I heard he hadn't took a rest for days and nights" Rainbow Dash said.

"Nor has he slept" Luna told them "I can't find him in the realm" she said.

"Maybe because when he changed his realm was disconnected" Twilight told her.

"yeah there is only one base left" Shinning Armor spoke up

"Not only is his Obsession growing but his hatred for Hydra is rising" Cadance spoke

"He hasn't paid any attention to anything but getting rid of Hydra" Celestia said.

"Well Hydra did make it personal when they killed Bucky" Fluttershy said softly.

"If he lets arrogance he might do something irrational" Cadance put in.

* * *

In another place Thrax was pissed

"You have failed" Thrax yelled at Wilson through a screen showing his face "We are close to a offense that will grant me the world but we are delayed at every turn because you can't out think a simpleton with shield and sword can snort fire" he glared .

"Hey I design the weapons, I'm not using them and it's not my fault Captain Drake can break them" Wilson explained.

"Fine I'll finish this myself" Thrax snapped, he turned to 100 million hydra soldiers "Lets move out" he said.


	43. Chapter 43 final Confrontation

In the badlands

1000 Hydra Soldiers were marching to Appleloosa but Captain Drake landed with a thunderlike thud halting them his eyes were blazing green, then with a wordless roar he charged slamming into the armor getting in the middle he moved to fast to touch just using his swords he struck a dozen after a dozen down, then he threw them at one piercing two through the heart, he grabbed one and threw him 400 feet in the air bones broke and he went limp when he landed.

He then saw Hydra soldiers pull out swords he grabbed a hoof and turned it and kicked the sword into another and letting skewer himself on his spade Captain took his sword and stabbed the one in the side and stabbed the one he turned in the heart. Captain Drake then blurred from view and soldiers were slashed and thrown away, Captain Drake reappeared behind one impaling him from behind then dodged a thrust grabbed the hilt and hoof he swung in a circle struck more down with and snapped the sword in two pieces and threw it like a bullet in the heart and gut of another

minutes later scenes showed Captain Drake bashing another with his shield in the head breaking one's neck, then yelling as he he cut three in half with his blazing swords, he spun roundhoused one in the side of the neck snapping it and drilled a sidekick in ones chest crushing the heart.

He tripped one with his tail grabbing a sword and turning with his tail and his swords struck a circle of soldiers around him down then he threw the one in his tail in the chest of one the soldier fell and it showed images of Hydra soldier falling, then Captain appeared again with his blazing swords looking at the last 30 and he marched to them with a snarl then the scene was filled with soldiers being thrown around left and right high in the air, then the last one was thrown and the scene returned to Captain Drake standing in the middle of dead defeated soldiers then he breathed fire on high turning them into ash.

All over Captain Drake took down armies of hydra soldiers with no mercy or Hesitation

* * *

Spike was sitting in his home finally get some sleep in almost a month, then his dream was filled with a vision of

"Bucky your dead" Spike said.

"I can still reach you from a link but only for a bit" Bucky told him "You must let it go, if you face Thrax in this state you will do more harm than good" he said.

"I got so angry at Thrax and Hydra I wanted them to pay what they did" Spike said.

"Even the ones that changed" Bucky said.

"I did say "all of them""

"That would be killing with no reason"

"I've killed before"

"In the heat of battle, it's one thing to kill in the heat of a battle but to kill in cold blood thats something different"

Spike knew Bucky was right he wasn't a cold blooded killer, Spike then closed his eyes letting go of the rage the stormed through his mind and when he opened them he sensed something amiss about Bucky.

"Nice try Aunt Luna but Bucky is gone" Spike hissed Bucky sighed turned into Luna.

"There is no fooling you is there?" she said.

"Maybe years ago" "But your right about one thing I'm not a cold blooded killer" Spike told her "Now please contact Jack and my team" he said they disappeared as Spike woke up.

Spike had never told anypony but he was slowly getting worn out.

"Shit" Spike said starting to feel it.

Luna opened his eyes looked at the ponies "He has let go of his rage" she said, then Thorax frowned "What is it?" she asked.

"There is still so much rage in him" he said.

"Still it had simmered to a more controlled rage" Luna told him.

* * *

Later Spike was sitting at a table with his cowl off with Jack and Spike's team.

"When I interrogated that Wilson folk" he said "he said Thrax was playing the gods and is going to blow up half of Equestria to prove it" Jack told them.

"Yeah the bases we took down had bombs powerful enough to destroy a city two times in a row" Spike spoke next.

"It's not like we can walk in at the door of a "God"" a Strike spoke.

"actually" Spike said everypony looked at Spike "That is exactly what were going to do but don't worry I have a plan" he said with a grim grin and a glint in his eyes.

Hydra base was built in the mountains of the Into The Unknown was shown.

the guards were armed walking when an alarm blared they looked and saw a mach 25 showed on the screen closing in fast and a jet like roar and blurring streak slammed into the ground sending a quake and shockwave that knocked down trees around it in a massive crater was Captain Drake with a fist in the center he looked with at them with a deathglare and drew his shield and sword charged at a sprint with a battlecry, he twirled his sword blocking blasts and he threw the shield at one he jumped up and grabbed a soldier with a free hand and threw him away 100 feet away and blew a Combustion blasts blowing apart the gate he caught his shield by the rim jumping and twirling over a blast and slamming the edge of his shield in ones head and frontkicked another into a wall then he blocked a big blast from a tower and with a yell and charged he kicked a hydra tank at high speeds it knocking it over.

a line surrounded him but Captain shot forward fighting them off and striking them down, Then Humvee's surrounded him and spiderweapons appeared he knew it was risky since he was getting worn out but Captain Drake glared at them and with a deep growl and neon glowing eyes and razor thin slits he hulked out into a 10 foot tall Drakezilla.

Drakezilla roared as he slammed into a Humvee approaching stopping it, grabbed it hood and turning he smashed it on top of another hard with a roar destroying them, he caught a jumping spiderbot and tore it in half and threw the halfs at the Humvee's sending them sliding at a fast speed slamming into more blowing them up in parts, he grabbed another throwing it 20 yards away then a high electrical beam slammed into his back and Drakezilla let out a roar of rage and pain his eyes glowed brighter as he grew his muscles bulged limbs and body got longer, his claws got longer and sharper as he grew into a 30 foot tall Drakezilla.

Then he slammed his clawed foot on top of a spider crushing it then swung smacking away a Humvee, then got on four limbs and with a swipe of his claws slashed a chunk into another tower and pulled it up and he crushed several Humvee's and Spider's blowing them up he then jumped over blasts from being shot from behind landed at the other side of the tower 4 feet away and with roar and a sprint he kicked the tower with a heel sending it rolling fast crushing Humvee's and spiders and sent more into a wall blowing up, he reared up and slammed his front claws on the ground sending a quake that knocked Soldiers off their hoofs from the uprooted ground and shockwaves.

Then blew a long stream of a high concentrated firestorm spiders blew up from overload and Humvee's on fire and seconds later thrown into the air when they imploded, then Drakezilla shrunk back into Spike as he put his suit back and cowl on he rolled under a blast getting his shield and threw it at a tank hard as he could bouncing it off the wall and jumped over it as it hit more soldiers in a line, he drew his sword and with a side slash and a downward vertical slash sliced four down with the blazing sword and stabbing it in the ground and spinning with his legs kicked the one's approaching him away with a flurry of kicks and back flipping over a hydra soldier who had a sword sliced him in half from the back with a downwards slash, then he caught his shield and bashed away two more away with it, he hit another in the stomach with a frontkick doubling him over and kneed him in the face sending him flying backwards into a wall bones breaking, then with a throwing slash literally and throwing the shield the sword struck one in the heart and the shield hitting another he grabbed another after dodging and threw him 100s of yards away, then three pointed a blaster at him.

"Don't move" one barked, Captain Drake just smirked and drew his combat knife dodging, ducking and sidestepping blasts slashed them and ran them through with the blazing knife, he sheathed it and dived to get his sword and shield grabbing them and stood in a combat stance.

then two hydra soldiers fired a stream of of super cold freezing wind like snow crisscrossed almost an inch or two from touching him then he was surrounded and he was getting colder so he dropped his sword and shield and held his claws up and launched heatbeam eyes blast and combustion blast and a fire ball in the air they collided sending a 360 explosion in the air.

"Smart choice" a Soldier sneered.

On the shore Jack and Captain's team saw it "Thats the signal" Jack said "Lets strike" he told them, then from a crate Starlight and Thorax fell out Strike soldiers aimed blaster they held up their hooves up.

"What the?" a Strike soldier spoke.

"Here to help" Starlight told them.

* * *

Thrax was standing in a large office looking out a large glass window when he heard hoofsteps, he turned and saw hydra soldiers escorting Captain Drake with them with his hands behind him which were cuffed with super strong binders, one had his sword and one had his shield several were behind him having their freeze rays pointing at him. they stopped when they were in the room.

"I must say you fought a good fight but sadly a saw your scene not too long ago and I could tell your rather worn out, If you were in full strength you could have destroyed this place without breaking a sweat.

"I see you made a weapon that could stop me" Captain Drake spoke.

"Was not easy to find your weakness Wilson realized the ice guns and rays had to be extremely cold for it to work" Thrax explained.

"That would explain the gloves"

"yup it can freeze a hoof off, it was so cold it froze my robotic arm"

"I see you repaired it"

"It wasn't easy had to defrost it and had it rebuilt""but why if you are worn out did you come alone to confront us?" Thrax said.

"Got carried by taking out your Lappy's" Captain Drake told him.

"they say Arrogance can make you do Irrational things, but you can handle arrogance remarkably but unfortunately there is limits to what even you can do" Thrax said walking up to him "The fate's twisted me and didn't give me squat but fate gave you everything but maybe fate decided this was my destiny" he glared.

"What made you special?" he said.

"Nothing I'm just a Drake from Ponyville" Captain Drake told him with steely look "I make my own destiny and decide my own fate" he said, Thrax punched Captain in the jaw several times and stomach and ribs Captain Drake coughed getting to his knee's, he could feel the bruised fading away from his scales and under his scales as his healing came in, Captain Drake looked at the Griffon who had grown stronger than last time.

"That all you got?" Captain Drake spat.

"don't know when to stop do you?" Thrax hissed.

"I can do this all week" Captain shot back.

"Of course you can, but sadly I don't have time so freeze" Thrax smirked evilly pulling out a freeze gun in pistol form putting it against Cap's forehead, Captain Drake closed his eyes used his hearing and heard blasters firing and yelling, he smirked slightly.

"Do you really think I wouldn't have a plan" Captain Drake asked as the window busted open as some Strike soldiers came in and fired blasters hitting Hydra soldier's Thrax turned to fire his freeze ray but Captain had torn apart and off the binders like a stick of cheese grabbed a Hydra soldier on the right to block the soldier got frozen, Captain then pushed the statue on top of Thrax sending him on the floor and he grabbed the other on his left by the lower half and stood threw the hydra soldier away and punching through the frozen statue grabbed Thrax and with a yell he threw the through a wall were he tried to fly away but Captain breathed fire at his wings burning them into a crisp and he fell on the ground but ran shaking the pain away.

"here" a soldier spoke as he tossed Captain his things once he hooked them on his back he broke into a run after the Griffon which activated thrusters from his hind paws and blasted off, Captain Drake ran harder into Supersonic speed but rockets were faster, it was a reason why there is speeds greater than high hypersonic, he couldn't go hypersonic because he needed to save the energy he had left, he knocked down any hydra soldier that was in the way.

He stopped running in front of seven he marched to them blocked a hoof and kicked another grabbed his head and drove into the floor, then outside crescentkick to the head and grabbed them and threw them into the wall hard, he slid up to one dodge a strike from behind scooped the hydra pony and stood threw him ant another sending them on the ground and continued to run he punched one in the face that got in his way sending him on the ground then grabbed a hoof and turned he threw the soldier away. he reached two and slamming into them snapping his arms to the side sending them on the ground, he then turned and with a yell moved his arms to the side and brought them in and ripped chunks from the wall with his telekinesis sent it into more with a punch to each chunk, turned and ran after Thrax.

"Come back here you coward!" Captain Drake yelled, He knocked down a wide door to a building and saw Thrax in the pilot of a large supersonic jet it looked like a bird and it took off.

"Oh no you don't" Captain Drake snapped and pulled out his shield as he bashed two away and ran hard after the aircraft, he held his shield in front as he slammed into four sending them flying in different Directions, he hooked his shield back on his back and ran after the jet he was 3 feet from it but the thing accelerated faster pulling away, he stopped with a groan of frustration he heard a engine behind and Starlight Glimmer, Jack, and Thorax who was driving a weird vehicle like a Humvee but more limber and streamlined pulled up to him, Captain looked at it and them.

"Get in" Thorax told him, Captain Drake hopped in the back seat and Thorax drove after Thrax, Captain saw a button but Starlight beat him to it.

"What does this do?" Starlight asked stretching over Captain Drake and pressed it with a hoof, they were throw in their seats as a thruster from the Humvee popped out and put them into a Supersonic speed, Starlight's plot slammed into Captain's face sending him in the seat.

"Sorry" they said flustered, then Captain got up and straddled the doors top, then as the aircraft was near, Captain braced a foot on the seat Thorax who looked back at Spike and turned and gave him a hug, Jack reached and grabbed the wheel so they didn't crash.

"Watch the road" Jack said, Thorax turned and grabbed the wheel again then Starlight placed a hoof on his side he looked at her.

Starlight looked at him and grabbed his face with a hoof and kissed him he placed a claw under her chin and kissed back, Starlight let him go after a hug.

"Kick his ass Spike" Starlight told him, he looked at Thorax looked up at him for second.

"I'm not kissing yah pal" Thorax said, he looked at Jack.

"Don't look at me either" Jack said but shook his claw "Good luck" he smiled, then Spike/Captain Drake jumped as the legs of the craft folded up and grabbing on one of them he stood on the base of it.

Thorax slammed on the breaks with a long agonizing squeal of tires it stopped at the edge of the platform, the three looked at their friend.

* * *

Once the aircraft was 5,000 feet the legs closed in and doors shut closed the craft went to 30,000 it leveled out.

"Cold" Captain Drake said with a shiver, he snuck through the aircraft, he arrived at the hall and saw large bombs labeled to each place in Equestria.

"It ends today" Spike/ Captain Drake glared, he saw a couple Hydra Soldier on a walk way two stairs up, he crouched and jumped grabbed the railing and landed silently behind them, he quickly grabbed a freeze ray and blast them and pushed them over they smashed on the floor.

He saw some escape pods but weaponized and drew his Knife he stabbed some places on each, then heard somepony coming he turned invisible and saw several Hydra soldiers walking to them and got in them.

"Lets start making wreckage on the cities and towns" one chuckled, then the opened hatches and the were dropped but Captain Drake turned visible when they turned the pods on they blew up, he walked up the stairs and four doors opened on each side one soldier walked out, he grabbed the one that appeared infront of him and threw him out of the open hatch, screaming. he jumped to each one and stabbed one with his blazing sword, grabbed the second and threw him into the third sending them tumbling out the hatch and he rolled the fourth out the hatch with a boot, he drew his shield and held in front as he jumped to the Pilot's door and opened it slowly and crept in the pilots room was wide enough for a 10 foot tall creature and wide for an Ursa Minor to feet.

On a pedestal near the seat was a palmsized gem that glowed a bright whitish blue "Thats where he got the blasters weapons it was from this" Captain Drake said, he looked and saw no pilot it was on autopilot then he heard a blaster fire spun around to the door and swiped with his sword deflecting into a metal wall.

"You never give up do you?" Thrax hissed.

"Not well I'm still breathing" Captain Drake replied, the two squared up as the two were starting their final confrontation, they charged with a yell Thrax blasted with a freeze ray pistol as he drew a lance but Captain breathed small fireballs melting them, he knocked the gun away and blocked a the lance with his sword and the two fought like demons, blocking sidestepping dodging striking with his sword and Thrax with his lance and deflecting blasts with his shield. Captain smashed his shield in Thrax's face hard snapping his head to the side and kneed him in the chest and face and sent the shield in the griffon's chin sending him on the ground 5 feet away Captain Drake tackled the griffon hard into the wall with a yell the plane shook, Thrax kicked him off and sent the lance at him with a lunge but Captain Drake breathed a whitehot fire on high melting it in half but with a back slap slammed the rest in Captain Drake's jaw sending him into the other wall, The Griffon swung with fist but Captain caught it with his claw stepped forward grabbed the Griffon's head and slammed Thrax's face on the metal part and turned threw the griffon on the floor hard, Captain looked at his palm it was a bit bruised for a second but faded.

"Your stronger" Captain Drake frowned.

"And your just the same" Thrax snarled as he swung with his metal fist but Captain Drake summonded the last of his strength and energy he had left with his eyes glowing neon and slitted caught the metal fist with ease.

"Which is worlds above yours" Captain Drake hissed as he headbutted the Griffon in the face and kneed him in the stomach and grabbed the griffon by the neck and slammed him on the ground leaving a dent then Griffon slammed a metal leg in his head knocking him off and on the ground of the plane, Captain Drake rammed shoulder first into the Griffon then wrapping an arm around his midsection slammed the griffon on the controls destroying them and sending the plane off autopilot, three engines shield covers closed the kickback blew up the engines crippling the speed the plane started falling at an angle.

Captain Drake struck the griffon in the face with a fist Thrax grabbed another strike and bashed his metal fist in Captain's hardened Kevlar cowl head knocking him off grabbed his shield as Captain Swung hard with a fist striking the shield making a loud clang as his hard scales hit the indestructible shield, the dragon groaned in pain as he sprained his clawed hand, then Thrax hit Captain in the stomach with his shield sending him flying back into the wall's door.

"Thats what it feels like" Captain Drake groaned angrily, he then stomped on a grate hard snapping it like a catapult and sending the Griffon to him into a hard punch smashing the Griffon into a wall denting it, then ran forward and grabbed Thrax and turned and threw him across the pilots room hitting a walkway and jumped up grabbing the griffon and powerbombed him on the ground making the plane shudder, then jumped and came down with a punch on Thrax the plan shook again then Captain using his speed rained more on the griffon sending Thrax deeper in the floor the plane started to fall apart and there was a snap as the tail broke away, Captain Drake ran to the blaster and opened fired the bombs went of making the plane shake and the sky lit up, creatures looked at the explosion that could be seen for miles.

Thrax tackled Captain from behind slamming into more control, Captain Drake elbowed him in the face and backfisted him and rearkicked him in the ribs knocking him off. Captain then stomped up to him, he blocked a punch and sidestepped a kicked stepped past another punch grabbed the arm and slammed an uppercut in his ribs followed by a knee in the stomach, then turned and rammed a elbow in his beak, then grabbed the collar flipped Thrax over his shoulder on the ground Captain held Thrax in a chokehold from behind squeezing, then grabbed him in a full nelson hold but grabbing the front of the throat slammed him on the ground on his back and kicked him in the head with a roundhouse slamming Thrax against the glass the hardened glass shook and weapons turned on time count down he had 60 minutes,

Captain tried to use his other powers to blast Thrax through the window but when the powers would fire up they would fizz out, his glowing eyes turned back to normal as he reached his limit.

"Oh shit" Spike/ Captain Drake said, Thrax got his Freeze ray pistol and started firing but Captain climbed up walls and jumped and rolled and hid from each shot.

"You could be a god among insects but you refuse" Thrax called.

"I was told never to reach for a power that's not mine or play the Gods" Captain spat.

"I've seen my future where I rule it" Thrax said firing as Captain Drake dove to another spot, then Spike/ Captain Drake closed his eyes

 _"Ponies of Equestria, Starlight, Thorax I'm doing this for you"_ Spike/ Captain thought in his mind _"and yes you to Bucky"_ he said in his mind

"Funny I seen my future but your not in it" Captain Drake as he dove to his shield at an angle grabbing it and slid on his knees and rolling past a blast and on his knees he yelled as he used the last of his strength and threw his Shield at Thrax it hit him in the midsection sending him flying back and crushing the pedestal the weird gem activated with a humming sound with sparks of blue flames.

"What have you done?" Thrax spoke and grabbed the gem, which fired a beam of fire at the Griffon burning away the metal arm.

"NOO!" Thrax cried in pain as his body glowed and exploding into ash and shot up into space, Spike took off his cowl and sat in the seat and pulled up the controller leveling the plan up or what was left, the gem fell on the ground and melted through the metal and fell into the ocean of the Unknown.

* * *

Back at hydra base the war was over in the control room

 _"This is Captain Drake somepony pick up"_ it said Spike's comrade put on the ear piece "Captain" he said.

 _"Thrax has been taking out the weapons are destroyed"_ Spike said, then Starlight came running up pushing the Soldier out of the seat and put the earpiece in her ear, seconds later Thorax came running up followed by Jack.

"Spike where our you?" Starlight spoke.

 _"still over the Unknown Ocean with this crippled crap you call an aircraft"_ Spike told her.

In the aircraft

Spike was holding the controls keeping the plan leveled _"We will try to find a place for you to land"_ Starlight told him, Spike looked over console the controls were damaged and saw nothing that could help.

"This thing is trashed and broken and it's heading to Equestria and I can't fly I'm on empty, I have to put it in the water" Spike told her.

 _"No please you might not survive the freezing cold water, we have to help him"_ Starlight spoke desperately.

"A lot of ponies will die if I wait" Spike told her "This is my choice" he said and pointed the controls down and the plane fell down at an angle "Starlight?" he spoke.

 _"Yes"_ Starlight whimpered.

"If I live through this crash I'll take you to your favorite Club in Canterlot for a dance" Spike said lighting the mood.

 _"7:00 pm don't be late"_ Starlight ordered.

"It's a date" Spike smiled sadly "but if I don't make it forget about me" he said sadly.

 _"No! don't say that don't you dare say that!"_ Starlight screeched.

"You and Thorax live your lives without me" Spike continued ignoring the protest of his friends "and Jack it has been an honor to fight by your side" he said.

 _"The feeling is mutual, friend"_ Jack spoke, Then a land mess of ice came closer about 1000 feet away Spike then felt the controller break with a snap under the stain and the plane fell faster in a nose dive.

"Promise me you two you will live your life's" Spike said "Tell EastSern to rebuild the treaty between Celestia and tell her I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye" he told them.

 _"We will"_ they said, then as the ice got closer

Spike closed his eye's as the plane crashed on the hard ice shutting down the weapons.

At the base the feed went static "Spike" Starlight spoke, nothing "Spike" she said as tears fell, she realized her dragon friend didn't make it she barried her face in her front legs and cried from her lost, Thorax placed a hoof on her back rubbing it as tears fell from his eyes as they mourned over their loss of a good friend, Jack just turned so nopony saw tears fall from his eye's as he lost another great soldier.

* * *

Later they were in a bar with the Discord, Starlight Glimmer, Ember, Empress EastStern and all of Spike's friends and supporters, the Main 6 and Shinning Armor and Princesses mourning the lost of the brave Dragon who saved everypony.

Jack raised a glass "To Spike Equestria's first and greatest hero" he said.

"To Spike" they all said.

Back on the ice the hot engines made the ice melt making the plane to sink into the frozen water with a unconscious Spike that had fell from the seat as he hit his head on the console, the cracked window leaked in freezing cold water from the cracks and hole from when the gem burned through, it covered Spike aswhile his shield and sword the water started to freeze from the cold.


	44. Chapter 44 3 years later waking up

3 years later since Spike's disappearance ponies had costumes of Captain's suit and toy sword and shield, millions of ponies arrived at a stage. Celestia walked on the stage and spoke.

"This song is written for a hero that was indeed a dragon but was brave and true to the end" Celestia spoke "This song was written by Starlight Glimmer" the curtains opened to reveal Starlight Glimmer with band behind her and a microphone in her magic.

"I wrote this song so i can remember Spike the one I got to know more than any of you would ever will" Starlight spoke

Starlight cleared her throat and singled the band the began playing a upbeat tune with great beats of instruments then started to sing.

 _"Where have all the good men gone And where are all the gods?_

 _Where's the street-wise Hercules_

 _To fight the rising odds?_

 _Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

 _Late at night i toss and i turn and i dream of what I need_

 _(Chorus)_

 _I need a hero_

 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

 _He's gotta be strong_

 _And he's gotta be fast_

 _And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

 _I need a hero_

 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

 _He's gotta be sure_

 _And it's gotta be soon_

 _And he's gotta be larger than life(larger than life)_

 _Somewhere after midnight_

 _In my wildest fantasy_

 _Somewhere just beyond my reach_

 _There's someone reaching back for me_

 _Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

 _It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

 _Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_

 _Out where the lightning splits the sea_

 _I could swear that there's someone somewhere_

 _Watching me_

 _Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

 _And the storm and the flood_

 _I can feel his approach_

 _Like the fire in my blood_

 _i need a hero_

 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

 _and he's gotta be sure_

 _And it's gotta be soon_

 _And he's gotta be larger than life_

 _hero_

 _and He's gotta be strong_

 _And he's gotta be fast_

 _And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

 _i need a hero!"_

Starlight stopped the crowed roared with applause and stamps of hoofs from the passion and emotion feelings of her song, she then launched a blast from her horn in the sky it took the image of Spike's shield before it faded, then Starlight bowed and walked off.

* * *

In the middle ocean of Into the Unknown it was night time, it was a blinding snow storm when a bunch of ponies with snow gear with angel wings on their shoulder walked up to more.

"the team reported this hours ago they hit something hard and it wasn't ice" a pony spoke.

"Did you get a crane or a chain to pull it out?" the new arrivals asked, they turned and saw a tip of some kind of metal sticking out from the ocean.

"Your going to kneed something bigger than that" the first spoke.

"What is it?"

"If we knew we would know before you came here"

later a hightect laser drill had drilled through the metal like butter, the ponies appeared from the hole shinning lights down the dark hole it was filled with ice from beams and walkways they dropped down with repelling ropes on the ground.

"It's freezing in here" one shivered, there was ice every where you looked one stepped on snow but slipped.

"Carefull it's slippery over here" the pony spoke, then walked on then he tripped over something.

"man your clumsy today" another chuckled.

"I tripped on something" the other defended, the pony looked and saw something had come loose from the floor got down and brushed the frost off and uncovered a sword and a shield encased in ice.

The second looked at them "wait a minute I know those designs" he gaped, the other one three feet away by a chair and saw something hiding under the frost and brushed it off and his eyes widened as he fell on his rump in shock as he found something or someone else rather than a sword or shield.

"Guys you need to see this" he said the others went over and gasped.

"Good gods" the two gasped the second got on a walkie talkie "Base get the Director online" he ordered.

"it's the middle of the night" a voice barked from the other end.

"I don't care this one has waited _long_ enough" he replied the scene shifted to the uncovered frost inside it was Spike in his Captain Drake suit frozen in solid block of ice, the dragon's eyes were closed.

* * *

Later Spike's frozen body was on a table, Pony's had broke off the excess ice, Spike's scales were dull and cold his lips were blue he was covered in frost and ice a doctor scanned for signals when the monitor spiked as a heart was heard, then waved a device over Spike's frozen body and the device turned red "Oh my gosh this dragon is still alive, frozen solid inside and out but alive" he spoke.

"A dragon can't survive freezing temperatures" another pony spoke.

"Tell that to him" The Docter.

hours later the Spike's eyes opened slowly and closed tightly as a bright light shined, he opened them again the eyes adjusting to the light and looked around getting his bearings, he saw he was in a bed somewhere he looked his suit and things were gone his scales had turned back to their normal color, he felt his wrist where he punched his shield on accident, it was healed. he sat up at the side of the bed and stood up, he shook his limbs and stretched he felt loose and was back to full strength, then sat back down.

a mare with a nurse hat walked in "Afternoon soldier" she smiled.

"Where am i?" Spike asked

"a Medical bed in Manehatten you were out of it" she said.

"What happened to the Hydra Base?" Spike asked.

"Hydra whats Hydra?" she asked "You must have hit your head" she smirked, then Spike frowned and stood tall towering over the mare

"How did you know I was a Captain if you were a nurse in Manehatten?" Spike demanded, the mare pressed something "I'll ask again where am I?" he said with more strength in his word's.

Then stepped closer "If you would relax" the mare tried

"Who are you?" Spike cutted her off, then four soldiers with guns walked in and Spike made the first move he shot forward grabbed the barrel of a gun from the first and bent it up at an angle then grabbed both and threw them through the wall, then kicked the other two into the other and sent them out aswhile, then jumped from the hole and ran despite the mares protests.

Spike appeared in a hallway when the Mares voice came on "Drake on the loose" she called, several soldiers turned and ran to him Spike glared at them and thrusted out a claw and with a telekinetic push pushed the soldiers 10 feet down the hall against a wall, then turned and ran, he slammed shoulder first into a guard who tried to block him sending him on the ground and pushed another out of the way.

"Get away from me" Spike hissed and ran out the doors and into the street and broke into a sprint, then zipped into a times square with his dragon speed, he looked around him there was hovering carriages parked and flying 4 feet off the road, he looked and saw stairs leading under ground a sign said Subway.

"What the Tartarus?" Spike gaped, he heared carriages approaching him he turned and tense as he saw more soldiers approaching in shinny black armored streamlined Humvee they got out and Spike clenched his hands into fists glaring at them.

"At ease Soldier" a voice spoke to the left he turned and saw a dark tan furred stallion with a black business suit and an eye patch over one eye walking up to him.

"Who are you?" Spike asked.

"Director Trek the head of A.N.G.E.L X" the stallion told him "Sorry about my agents actions and if they surprised you" Trek said.

"Agents? AngelX thats new" Spike said.

"But maybe I can tell you slowly Captain" Trek told him

"Tell me what?" Spike asked.

"You were asleep for 3 years and a month and 24 hours it's the afternoon of the next day" Trek told him, Spike eyes widened slightly and looked around at the changed Manehatten, then he sighed as knew Starlight had probably moved on.

"You okay?" the stallion asked.

"I'm fine I just had a date" Spike said sadly "Thanks for rescuing me" he spoke, then he opened his wings and blasted upwards fast.

"You think He'll join?" a agent asked.

"In time he will" Director Trek replied.

Later the scene showed Spike flying out of Manehatten, then the scene shifted as the rippled as a shockwave of a Sonicboom, it showed Spike disappearing off in the distance.

 **The End**


End file.
